Bad Boy Vs Bad Girl Equals Bad Blood
by qveenslayer101
Summary: You always hear about a love story when one of the two start out "bad" but then they change & fall happily in love. This story will not be nearly that easy. I'm combining two bad asses... you better pray there's a good outcome. Because they'll need it.
1. Meet The New Neighbors

**THIS IS A NEW STORY I DECIDED TO TRY. BUT THE THING DIFFERENT ABOUT THIS STORY, IS THAT IT IS YOUR CHOICE WHETHER I CONTINUE OR NOT. I'M NOT GONNA WASTE MY TIME ON SOMETHING PEOPLE DON'T LIKE. SO WRITE A HONEST REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**

Austin's POV

You have got to be kidding me. This is like the hundredth new neighbors we have got in the past year. I mean you would think the our street is fucking haunted.

I head downstairs into the living room where my mom is looking outside the window to see who are our new neighbors are now.

"Mom, would you please stop stalking random people." I say frustrated while looking at her serious. She turns to me with her hands on her hips. That's how you know she's 'serious'. "Austin please. I wasn't stalking them. I wanted to see if they looked friendly so we could introduce ourselves." She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I stare at her as if she is crazy because in this moment she obviously is or she's just fucking high. "What the hell, mom?! I'm not introducing myself to those weirdos." I say starting to head back upstairs.

She grabs my arm and turns me around. "One. Don't ever use that language around me again. And two. Yes you are. Now come on." She said grabbing me. I just grunted in misery the whole time over there.

When we finally get across the street, she knocks so gently. "Seriously mom? How are they gonna hear that?" I say not really asking for an answer.

I then knock or you can say 'I banged' really hard on the door. My mom turns to me with wide eyes. "Austin I can't believe you did that! They are gonna think we are so-" My mom is then cut off when a girl around my age opens the door. Pretty hot might I add. She looks kind of pissed though.

"What the fuck do you want? Knocking on my door like some kind of animal!" She says and even I am shocked by her behavior. And I act just like her! I look over to my mom who is in pure bewilderment. Yeah, I said bewilderment. Problem?

I turn back to the girl who is wearing the tightest jeans I have ever seen... Austin focus! This girl is disrespecting you and your mom. "Look, my mom just wanted to come 'meet the new neighbors' and forced me along with her." I turn back to my mom.

"See mom?" I say as she looks back at me. "This is why you don't need to meet new people. They turn out to be bitches." I say casually. My mom hits my shoulder. "Austin, what did I tell you about using that word!" She screams into my ear.

The girl looks at my mom. "It's fine ma'am." She says in a completely tone than before. Okay... is she bipolar or something?

My mom turns to her again confused. "I didn't mean to use that language in front of you. It was disrespectful and I apologize. I've just been irritated the whole day from everyone coming to meet me and my dad. It's overwhelming and I haven't had anytime to rest. And it is very nice to meet you." She said in the most delightful tone you would ever hear out of a teenage girl.

My mom then smiled and said "It's very nice to meet you too..." She realized she didn't know her name. The girl smiled just a little and said "Ally. My names Ally Dawson." She said shaking my mamma's hand.

Mmmm. Maybe she was just irritated and she's not a total bitch. My mom then says she's gonna go back inside and finish the lunch she was making. I turn back to my new neighbor Ally.

"Well, then I guess I'm sorry as well for calling you a bitch." I say apologetic even though I could careless. I just want to make amends. I already got too many enemies. When I apologize to someone, I never really mean it.

She turns to me and her face goes back to the first time I saw her. "You better be. Because the next time you even think of calling me any kind of word even close to that, I'll rip off the dick you barely have." My eyes go straight red.

"Did you just fucking threaten me?" I say moving closer to her. She smirked and moved even closer. "It wasn't a threat." She said walking back in her house. Then turns around and says "It was a warning." She said so serious then slams the door in my face.

Who does this bitch really think she is. Telling me what she'll do to me?! Oh tomorrow she is gonna learn. I am Austin fucking Moon and she's gonna regret ever moving to Miami. Watch out Ally Dawson. You just messed with the wrong guy. Now we got bad blood.

 **I KNOW IT WAS REALLY SHORT BUT IT WAS MORE LIKE A PREVIEW & CHAPTER AT THE SAME TIME. I JUST REALLY WANTED THIS CHAPTER TO BE ABOUT THEM MEETING FOR THE FIRST TIME. WHAT WAS YOUR FAVORITE PART/LINE? FAV, FOLLOW & REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW IF YOU LIKE IT!**


	2. Everybody Loves Her & I Hate It

**HEY GUYS. I'M ABOUT TO SAY SOME SAD NEWS FOR SOME OF YOU. I WILL ONLY BE UPLOADING A CHAPTER FOR THIS STORY ONCE A WEEK. I KNOW. ARE YOU SERIOUS?! YES I AM. I KNOW THIS STORY HAS THE POTENTIAL TO BE AMAZING AND IT'S GONNA BE LONG. THINK OF IT AS ONE OF YOUR FAVORITE T.V SHOWS AND YOU HAVE TO WAIT IN ANTICIPATION. PLUS THEIR ARE THOUSANDS OF OTHER FANFICTION STORIES TO READ IN THE MEAN TIME. CONSIDER THIS A PRESENT. OH AND AFTER THIS, THE CHAPTERS WE'LL START TO BE PUT OUT FRIDAY'S AT 8:00 EASTERN. HERE WE GO...**

Austin's POV

I wake up to my annoying fucking alarm my mom bought me over the summer. Why the hell did she make it play 'My Heart Will Go On' by Celine Dion? That is literally the most depressing way to wake up.

I go quickly to the shower to get ready. I'm officially a junior. I'm 17 and after this year, I'll have only one more left. I know what you're thinking. What about college? Do I really look like the type to go to college? I am not ready for the first day back to school. I'm not the best in academics. Obviously. I mean who seriously has time for all that when I have girls by me left and right. The only thing I enjoy in that hellhole is chilling with my friends and being on the football team.

"Austin!" My mom yelled up called me. What the hell does she want. She's so fucking annoying. And yes I'm aware I say fucking a lot. Mind you business. I don't give a fuck. I rush down the stairs and go to her in the kitchen.

"What?" I say irritated. She smiled. "Aww. You look handsome. Here's an apple. Now go to school before you're late." She says happy as if she's going. I roll my eyes and take the apple.

I always arrive early. Not to be early to my homeroom. But because I always grab a random girl to make out with in my car. I head out and bite hard into my apple. A girl passes by and bite her lips when she sees me. I smirk and walk towards her.

"Hey pretty lady." I say while continuing to bite my apple. She blushes hard and smiles back at me. "Hi..." She says real shy. I grab her hand and walk her to my car.

"Why don't we go somewhere more private and you know... have some fun." I say staring in her eyes like I do all my victims. Why do I call them victims? It's not like I rape or take advantage of them or anything. I don't know. It makes me feel even more bad ass then I already am.

Her face lights up and she nods fast. I smirk and walk her to my car and I drive us to school. When we get in the parking lot...let's just say the rest is history.

Ally's POV

Ugh. The fuck is that! This annoying ass alarm my dad bought me over the summer. Why did he get it to play 'My Heart Will Go On'? That is literally the most depressing way to wake up.

I groan and hit the shower. I go back to my room and throw on some clothes. I decide on a white crop top, black ripped jeans and fresh white sneaks with my over the shoulder bag. My hair grew like 10 inches over the summer which makes me say fucking finally.

My hair use to be 30 inches long when I was younger, then my mom made me cut it. Where's my mom now? None of your fucking business. The point is, my hair is very long again and I decide to curl it. Baddest bitch as always. I know what you're thinking. I thought you didn't like to be called that. I don't like to be called that by anyone else but myself. I mean I am queen bitch and all them ugly hoes will bow down to me when I step in those doors. I swear if I see that hot piece of shit again, I might just have to kill him. What? He is hot.

Anyway I head downstairs and is instantly stopped by my dad. And can you guess why? My outfit. Like always. "Ally, I tell you over and over again. You don't need to wear things like this to get attention. You're already a beautiful girl." I roll my eyes.

"Dad, how many times do I have to tell you I don't dress this way for attention! I dress this way because it's my style and I do what I want." He sighs and looks at me with pity. Ugh I hate that. Pity. Like anyone should feel bad for me. I'm fine. Perfect.

"Ally. Sometimes I wish your mother was here so she could talk to y-" I cut him off with a "Bye dad." I say while walking out the door. I hate it when he brings her up. Like she's not here, let it go.

I go into my car and blast my favorite song at the moment. 'I Don't Fuck With You' by Big Sean. Which is perfect because that is how I feel about almost everyone. I drive off on my way to my personal prison.

When I arrive, there's only a few kids outside in the front yard because I'm like a half an hour late and they give me wild stares because 1. I'm blasting music like no tomorrow and 2. I'm hot as hell. I smile innocently playing every guy as I walk by knowing I got them wrapped around my finger.

I head into homeroom and all eyes are glued on me. I smile shortly before going straight to a seat in the back. When I see their all taken, I look at a kid who looks like he'll live with his mom till he's 30. "Get the hell up!" I say in a yell/whisper. His eyes get wide and instantly jumps up and moves to another seat. I laugh in my head and sit down. I really am a bitch.

When I look around, I notice everyone is staring at me. I roll my eyes. "I'm sorry. Is there a problem?" They just continue to stare while I hear the teacher's voice.

"Actually, there is Ms." he says looking down at some sheet. "Dawson. I can see your stomach. Why is that?" Some guys are checking me out while the other half are mesmerized in a daze. The girls are just glaring obviously. They never seen a girl higher than a 6 in this school.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know. Maybe it's because you were born with eyes." I say sarcastically. The whole class laughed. Even the girls who envy me. He looked so embarrassed, I almost felt bad. Sike! I feel bad for no one.

"Ms. Dawson. I'll give you a pass for today, but next time their will be consequences." He said glaring at me. "Yeah, whatever." I say quietly to myself. I feel a pat on my shoulder coming from next to me. What the hell! I hate it when people tap or pat me. It's fucking annoying.

I turn my head to the right to see the blond from yesterday. Eww, I honestly have the feeling to throw up. "What the hell do you want?" I say irritated. He looks back just as mad. "Well, I wanted you to jump off a cliff and die, but sadly that didn't happen." I smile sarcastically.

He continues. "Instead, you're here. In my fucking school. Why?!" He asked pissed. Is he literally that stupid. "Um, last time I check. You're my neighbor and you seen me move in yesterday. Did you not think I was gonna go to the high school nearby? Wow. You really are stupider than you look." I say turning back around.

He grabs my arm to face him again. Too bad. If I didn't hate him so much, we could have defiantly had a hot hook up. "Look. I don't have the time to keep doing this. We can do this the easy way or the hard way. And I'd pick easy if I were you. All you have to do is to stay the fuck out of my way." He says as if I really need to fear him.

The bell suddenly rings. We both get up. I walk closer to him and smirk. "Well, it seems like we have a problem Mr. Moon." I say innocently as he stares down at me.

"Because I happen to like it, real hard." I say very sexy and slow, then walk away switching in every way. I can feel his eyes on me. Too bad for him. I'm something he'll never have.

I go to a couple more classes which bore the hell out of me and then I head to lunch when I bump into a short latina girl. "Watch it, shorty!" I yell at her. She looks at me as if I made a mistake.

"Excuse me, but if you want to keep that arm. I suggest you keep your mouth shut." My mouth gaps open. Who does she think she is talking to me like that. Does she know who the hell I am. She continues on. "You bumped into me! So if anything, you'll be apologizing to me. And you're one to talk. You're only like two inches taller." She says finishing. I'm pissed but then I smile impressed. I stick out my hand.

"The names Ally Dawson." She looks at me really confused. "Look. I made a dick move and I'm sorry. Truth is, I kind of find it pretty bad ass that you stood up to me. No one does and it can get kind of boring." I said honestly. She laughes and then shakes my hand.

"Patricia De La Rosa." She tells me and my eyes go wide. I laugh a little. "Yeah, I think I'll just call you Trish." I say and she laughs too. "That's fine. Everyone already does." She tells me while we go find a lunch table outside.

We sat down for a while before Trish had me laughing at something. What? Ally Dawson laughing? I know it takes a lot to get it out of me but the girl is hilarious. That's when I see the ass face and I'm guessing a couple of his friends come our way.

Trish and I both look up at them. Austin looks down at me. "Aww Ally. Did you finally find a friend?" He says in a girly mocking voice. I just smile at him.

"I don't know. Did you finally find your penis yet Austin?" I ask sarcastically. Trish and his friends bust out laughing. That wiped his ugly ass smirk from his face.

"Wow, Austin. I mean you told us she was a bitch. What are you seeing. She is fine as hell and funny as I don't know what." The African American one said. And hot damn, he is sexy as shit. I bite my lip just looking at him. Austin just rolled his eyes.

"Why thank you and your name is?" I say standing up. He smiles cheeky. "I'm Trent, that's Dallas and I'm guessing you already know Austin." He says joking. I laugh lightly while rolling my eyes back at Austin. I turn back to Trent. "Sadly." I said smiling. "Anyway Ally. It was a pleasure to meet you." He said kissing my hand. I just smile back then pull my hand away and sit down.

I look back up at them. "It was nice to meet you too Trent and" I say facing the brown haired cutie forgetting his name. "Dallas." He speaks his sexy voice reminding me. What? I can't help it. The guys at this school are sexy as hell.

"Right...Dallas." I say staring back at him. Trish then faces me. "Oh, Ally. You got to meet Dallas girlfriend Cassidy. She's amazing." She said smiling.

Oh. He has a girlfriend. Oh well. I nod. "Maybe. What she look like?" I ask curious. "She's blonde." Trish says casually. I then roll my eyes for the firth time today. "Ugh." I say out loud not caring if anyone got offended.

Dallas just laughed. "No, not those type of blondes. She's smart and cool and not annoying like.." He says pointing to Austin who I forgot was there for a second. I laugh a little.

"Okay Sasquatch. I'll meet your girlfriend." I tell him. They are all pretty tall. Austin's the shortest out of all and he's already at least 6 foot.

Dallas smiles. "Great." He says back to me. Austin then butts in. "Can we leave now? I don't wanna catch fleas from the dog." He says killing me with his death stare. I laugh and let that one go.

They soon all walk away and I start to finish my lunch. Trish turns to me. "What was that?" Trish asked fascinated. I shrugged. "What was what?" I say not really knowing what she means.

"You and Austin? It's so much bad blood between you two. How could you possibly hate each other if you barely been here a day?" She says amused. "It's one of those things where you meet someone and you instantly dislike them." I say quoting a tweet on twitter. It did make sense though.

She nods her head. "Okay. But can I ask you one thing?" I nod my head while eating my sandwich telling her to continue. "Can you stay away from Trent? I mean not literally stay away from him but I mean like don't flirt with him or go out with him." She says bringing my attention with farther interest.

She got it all wrong. First, I don't date in the first place. I hook up. I dated once, I fell in love or I at least think I did. It didn't end well and lesson learned. But I am curious. "Why?" I ask simply. She looks down kind of shy. "Because... I like him okay? For two years and you need to back the hell up!" She said sassier than a gay guy.

I couldn't help but laugh and not long after she joined in. "Sorry." She said while smiling a bit. I shake my head. "No worries. I get it. I mean if this was some other girl or friend of mine. I honestly wouldn't care. But dare I say it. I like you Patricia De La Rosa." I say serious. "I can tell because you actually said my full name correct." She said laughing. I joined in and we clinked our fruit punch together as if it was a alcoholic drink. I think we're gonna be great friends.

We take a sip of our drinks. "You're lucky you told me now because I would've had a biracial baby by him TONIGHT." I said giggling. That's when Trish choked a little on her drink while busted out laughing. Soon after I join in too. She shakes her head smiling. "Oh Ally Dawson. I like you." She tells me. "I've been told." I say smiling and flipping my hair while we continue to laugh about other things.

I'm on my way to my car since the end of the day finally came and then a bunch of girls start racing to me. What the hell. It's about 30 of them bitches. I swear if they try to jump me, I will get out my pocket knife.

They finally get to me and they are all out of breath. "What the hell is going on?" I say confused. One of them comes up. A red head. "Hi, I'm Mary. I'm the head of the Perfection Club." She said smiling at me. I nod my head slowly.

"The school board allowed a club in the school about perfection? What the fuck kind of message is that?" I say more to myself. The Mary chick flinched at my cursing, but who gives a damn.

She smiles again "No silly. We made it up. It's our secret club. We have a group of girls who are not nearly as perfect, we talk and we try to find out the key to being perfect." She said like it was the brightest thing in the world. I look behind her and the girls are just nodding their heads and smiling. Okay...

"What does this have to do with me?" I say getting annoyed. She gets a face expression like she forgot something. "Oh right. This involves you or could involve you if you agree." Now I'm confused. "Agree to what?" I ask curious.

"See, girls like you are something we have always been envy of. The ones with the flawless face, flawless hair, flawless body... The thing is, we have never actually seen one up close. Only the ones on TV. Then you come here and you are literally the definition of perfect. We want you to show us your ways. How to be perfect just like you." She says in all one breath.

I flip my hair and flash a smile. They just got on my good side. "Girls I am flattered, not because all of the those things are completely true but also because you came to the right person for help." I say and their faces light up.

"Do you really wanna know how I maintain being absolutely perfect?" I ask knowing their answer. They shake their heads excessively fast. "By being my fucking self." I say serious. Their faces drop.

"What..." Mary says kind of sad. I sigh and put my bag down and turn all my attention towards them. "Look, you guys want advice. I'm giving it to you. The key to perfection is not being like everyone else. It's being yourself. Once in a while, I dress like a tomboy. But the next day I could easily dress up like a girly girly. You know why? Not because I like to change up my style. But because that's me. Ally Dawson. I'm comfortable in mostly anything but you don't have to be. The biggest way to being yourself is to never give a fuck what everyone else thinks of you." I say finishing off that long ass speech.

They all look speechless. "So you're saying if we like what we are wearing and don't care what everyone else says, we are perfect?" A different girl chimes in asking. I nod my head. "That's exactly what I'm saying." I say agreeing with her statement.

They all start to smile again, cheer and jump up in down. I smile a little but I'm actually getting annoyed fast. This is too much happiness surrounding me. Mary comes back up to me.

"Thanks Ally. We knew we could count on you. There's no problem here anymore." She says smiling. I smile back irritated. "Great. You all can go now!" I yell at them. They all hurriedly run off.

I turn and open my car door but before I get in I stop. "Hey Mary." I yell out to her. She turns around. "Yeah?" She kind of yells because she's a little far away. "You ever say 'no silly' to me again...their will be a problem." I say smiling sarcastically. Her eyes go wide and she runs off again even faster then when she started. I laughed and drove home. Today was a long day. Actually not as bad as I thought it would be.

Austin's POV

I can't believe my fucking best friends like that whore. She's so fucking annoying. I swear one day I'm gonna slap that hoe. Who am I kidding. Mamma didn't raise no Chris Brown.

I really wish she was ugly so I could constantly tease her about it but she's not. Plus, her confidence is through the roof. But I can't be one to judge so is mine. I just hate that she's so fucking hot. If she wasn't such a bitch, we could have got it on. On my way to the parking lot to my car I see the bitch and a million other girls surrounding her smiling all giddy and stuff. What the hell? She's even stealing my girls! I groan and get in my car. Everyone loves her and I hate it!

 **WHAT WAS YOUR FAVORITE PART/LINE? FAV, FOLLOW & REVIEW!**


	3. First High School Party

**IF YOU GUYS WANT THIS STORY TO CONTINUE, YOU NEED TO WRITE REVIEWS. LET ME KNOW IF YOU LIKE IT OR NOT. HERE WE GO...**

Ally's POV

I've been in school a week and of course I already have a high status. I expected no less. Trish and I have grown closer, but I will never tell her anything about my personal life or past. She wonders why I'm so secretive and I don't trust her at all. Not because I feel like I can't, but simply because I trust no one. Except my father of course.

Those girls who asked for my advice stayed in the clothes they wore before but they wore it with confidence. I honestly didn't care if they listened to me or not but they better not ever think they're better than me. I'm number 1. Always.

I make my way to my locker before heading to lunch and some random attractive tall boy comes up to me. Shocker. Note the sarcasm.

He puts his arm on the locker while facing me. "Hey. It's Ally right?" He ask trying to be smooth. I continue to my books in while not paying attention to him at all.

"Well uh, I was wondering if we could go out sometime." He said a little nervous realizing that I possibly could say no. And he's correct.

I finally face him closing my locker. "Look, you're cute. But I don't date sweetheart. Sorry." I say apologizing and walking away. Like I was really sorry. It is so hard being so hot sometimes.

I enter the lunchroom where I don't see Trish yet so I get in line to get a sandwich. Not long after Austin gets in line behind me. I roll my eyes and ignore him but of course, he always has something to say.

"Hey, Dawson. Your finally gonna feed your starving bones?" He says while picking up an apple. "Shut the fuck up Moon. I'm not that skinny. And don't go body shaming me because abs didn't make it to you yet." I say moving up in the line.

"I guess we haven't properly met..." he says lifting up his shirt and showing his clearly hard 6 pack abs.

Okay, maybe I was wrong. Is still doesn't change the fact that's he still a complete dick. I know what you're thinking. But you're a bitch? Yeah, so? A guy who's a dick and a girl who's a bitch do not go together.

I turn around to see a couple of girls drooling over it and I hurriedly pull his shirt down. He smirks. "Jealous?" He says while we continue to move up in the line. I turn around quickly to face him. "Never in a million years. I'm trying to save myself from throwing up. I literally just bought this top yesterday." I say honestly while leaving the line to go sit down.

In a matter of seconds I am surrounded by boys of all natures. Jocks, nerds, even the goth! I smirk just looking at them while slowly biting my apple, making sure they see my tongue. They start to drool and I can't help but laugh a little.

Then in a split second I hear Trish pushing threw them and telling them to leave and they do as told. She sits down while looking at me. "Girl, what did you do?" She ask interested while biting into her sandwich.

I shrug. "I just seduced them with an apple." I say casually while taking another bite of my apple. She nodded her head listening. "Well, you are a hot apple biter." She said making me laugh.

After lunch we head to gym, then to the locker room to change. I put a pair of pink short shorts on and a white tight t shirt. What can I say? I love my body. Trish and I enter the gym and all eyes are on me. Including Moon's. Does he really have to be in this class?!

We head to where all the students are and sit down. "Alright listen up. First day of gym, which means you get free choice." Coach whatever his name is says. The class cheers from excitement. I could care less. Like I do about everything else.

The class eventually decides on dodge ball and I instantly smile. Now this is something I'm good at. Hitting innocent kids will balls? Fun.

We get up and the teacher decides on boys vs girls. All the girls groan except me and Trish. Ugh. I hate weak females. Get a back bone and woman up.

We all get positions and then the teacher release the balls while screaming go. I go straight for them and start getting guys out like that. We've been doing this for a while and a lot of my girls are getting out.

It eventually gets down to me, Trish and Austin. We play a little longer and Trish gets out. Austin smirks and walks up to the fence. "You're going down Dawson." He tells me and I roll my eyes. I hear a lot of guys in the back cheering Austin on. Then the girls on my team start saying to take him down. I don't need luck. I got this. I stare Austin right in his eyes. "Bring it." I tell him and we back up and go at it.

It's been a while and even the coach is getting tired. That's when I see one of the balls accidently drop out of Austin hands and when he goes to reach for it, I throw mine and he loses.

The girls pick me up on my shoulder and Austin just looks pissed. I flash a smile at him and flip my hair. How amazing am I? Never mind. You don't need to tell me what I already know.

School finally ends after a long exhausting day and I head home and take a nap and not even 10 minutes later I am awoke by Trish calling. I sigh. "Hey Trish. What do you want? I'm tired." I say irritated. "Whoa, watch the sass Dawson." She says laughing. I groan. "Ugh, you sound like Austin." I say once again irritated.

"Sorry, but not my fought Moon's on your mind. Anyway, I wanted to know if you're coming to Jake Johnson's party tonight at 8?" She ask.

"I didn't hear of no party Trish and I'm not a fan of them." I tell her honestly. I hear her gasp over the phone. "How can you call yourself a bad ass yet you don't enjoy parties?" She said making sense.

"I don't know Trish maybe it's the fact that I hate people and parties I don't know involve PEOPLE." I say obvious. She laughs again.

"Whoa okay. I awoke the beast. Just come with me please? I hate going by myself." She ask begging over the phone.

"Fine. But only because I'm going to try to hook up with someone. It's been a while since I've had sex and I've been so horny lately." I tell her.

"Okay, that was too much information Ally! I'll pick you up at 8." She says before quickly hanging up. I laugh a little to myself. I finish my nap and wake up around six to get ready. I put on a short and very skin tight lacy black dress that is somewhat see through. Oh, and I can't forget my 5 inch heels that make my legs look I am a flawless queen. Oh my bad. I am exactly that.

I look sexy as ever like always. I decide to straighten my hair which I rarely do. I look at the clock that says 8 and Trish pulls up just as she says she would. I head out the door walking to her car and getting in the passenger seat.

She turns and looks at me. "That's so hot Als." She says smirking. "I know. Back to you." I say honestly. She's got this purple dress with 3 inch black heels.

"Remind me why you picked me up at the exact time the party started? I mean I'm pretty sure a lot of people came much earlier." I ask confused. "Because Ally. We don't do early. We're fashionably late." She explains. I nod agreeing.

When we get there we go straight inside to see a full house. There's teens everywhere dancing, drinking and sneaking up to bedrooms to hook up. Hopefully, I'll be doing that soon.

I go straight to the dance floor and soon surrounded by a swarm of guys then is pulled away by none other than a blonde headed Moon. I sigh and continue to dance and he does the same.

"What do you want now loser?" I ask irritated. "Yet you're dancing with this 'loser'. Anyway I wanted to see if you could get one of the girls in the Perfect Club to sleep with me?" He asked grinding his area on my butt and I do the same pushing back onto him.

We stay in that position for a while before I turn around still moving sexy. "Why would you need my help? You're always talking about how good you are with the ladies yet you need help? Guess your not the big shot you thought you were." I say smirking.

He then stopped dancing and I copy his motion. "I wouldn't need you fucking help if it wasn't for YOU. They use to be so easy to get with because of their insecurities, but because you gave them some 'confidence' they're playing hard to get! Now you're the only one they'll listen to so get one of the girls to sleep with me." He said demanding.

I shake my head while going up to him. "Have we just met? Do I look nice to you? Why would I do that? Just for the kindness in my heart? I don't think so. What would I be getting out of it?" I ask dead serious.

He thinks about it for a while. "If you do this for me, I'll give you the baby picture of you naked in a bathtub that I stole back from you." He says calmly. My eyes widen.

"What?! You stole a baby picture of me? When?!" He just crossed his arms and smirked at me. "Well when I met you and found out what a complete bitch you are, I sneaked into your house one night and took something personal of yours just in case you wanted to cross me in the future." He explains his kidnapping process.

I just look at him with so much fury. "You son of a bitch, give me the picture now!" I scream at him. He shrug. "I can't Dawson. It's at my house in my room." He tells me. I pull his arm while going outside. "I guess we're going to your house." I say as we get in his car.

He turns to me and sighs. "Is this really necessary? I can give you the picture after the party. Plus, what's wrong with the picture? You were SO CUTE." He says mocking me in a girly voice.

I grab his balls and his eyes go wide and his face turns white. "Mock me one more time, and I will take away your ability to have children. THAT is a promise." I say finally letting go. "Now, drive." I say pissed. He drives to his house and we arrive a while later and go inside and upstairs to his room which is surprisingly neat.

I look around. "Okay. Where is it?" I ask obviously since he's not even trying to get it. He turns around and smirks for the 100th time tonight.

"Oh you thought I was going to get it for you? Oh no sweetie. You find it. I gave you the place now you find it." He told me like it was some kind of game. "Do you want another ball squeeze?" I ask threatening him.

"Do what you want. It felt kind of good anyway." He says smiling at me. "Ugh!" I groan letting my frustration known. I soon walk frantically around the room trying to find that dumb ass picture.

Austin's POV

I stand in amusement as I see Dawson walk around my room trying to find a baby picture I stole from her. It's right in this moment where I notice how short and tight the dress is she's wearing Suddenly, my pants start to feel tighter than usual.

I see her bend down and I can see her black lace panties. Damn it. She would wear those wouldn't she. "God damn it Austin. How many porn magazines can you own." She says making me laugh.

When she gets up, I walk up from behind her and wrap my arms around her waist and whipser in her ear. "Did you find it yet darling?" I say seductively. Surprisingly, she didn't push me off her right away like I thought she would.

She turns around and pulls me closer to her by my shirt shocking me. She smiles a little. "I didn't and it makes me very sad..." She says softly. I just look in her eyes confused at her different behavior. "Maybe you can help by..." She start by going closer to my neck and leaving soft kisses. I groan and move closer into her when I feel her knee hit my groin. "Getting the fuck out of my way!" She says finishing her sentence. I stay on the floor for a while in pain before managing to get up.

I go to her. "Why are you such a bit-" I am cut off when she slaps me. It stung hard. What kind of hand does she got? "What did I tell you about calling me that?!" She screams.

"Well maybe if you weren't one, I wouldn't have to." I say honestly. "Oh, like your the kindest person in the world." She says folding her arms staring at me. "You know what?" I say going to a box where the picture is. "Here." I say throwing it to her, just wanting her to leave.

Ally's POV

"Now let's get back to the party so I can get laid." I hear him say as we drive off to the party. When we arrive we get eyed by people who probably thought we hooked up. Ew. Just the thought makes me sick.

I go to head to Trish when Austin arms stops me. I turn around to face him. "Are you forgetting something sweetie?" He asks sarcastically while pointing to the group of girls in The Perfect Club.

I smile. "Oh right. I'm sorry Austin be right back." I say making my way to girls losing the smile I completely faked. I go up to a blond one.

"Hey, you. You know Austin Moon right?" I ask already knowing the answer. She nods smiling a little. "Yeah, we went out a few times but all he wanted was to hook up so I broke it off." She explains to me.

I nod listening to what she saying. "Why?" She asks curious. I walk closer to her so I can whisper.

"Well, I don't wanna be a snitch or anything but let's just say it's a good thing you didn't sleep with him..." I say looking around as if I don't want anyone to hear. But really I don't give two shits.

She moves in closer becoming more interested in what I was saying. "Why?" She asks even more curious. "Let's just say your not really his type..." I say as if it's such a huge secret. "What do you mean I'm not his type?" She asks a little offended.

"I mean he doesn't really go for people in skirts, dresses and heels..." I say hinting. She's still is a little confused when she soon realizes what I'm trying to say. "Oh my god. Austin Moon is gay?!" She whisper/yells.

I nod my head reassuring her. "Yup. And to think of all the ways he played you just to seem straight. Maybe that's why he wanted to hook up. So the rumors could never start. Can you believe it? He played your feelings and heart like a piano." I say folding my arms on my chest acting as if I was mad he did that to her.

I see her nose flare and her face turn red. "Oh yeah. Well I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind." She says walking up to him. My eyes get wide while I watch in excitement. I see her make her way over to him and he's just smiling having no clue thinking I really helped him.

I can't hear what she's saying over the music but I can tell she's yelling by her hand movements and Austin scared face. I cover my mouth from laughing so hard. She ends her angry speech with a slap straight to the face. He holds it why watching her go out the door still confused, then finally gets it and turns to me. The way he is looking at me thinks if looks really could kill, I would be dead in a second but I just smirk like he has been doing all day. I blow him a kiss and make my way to the dance area. Maybe I do like parties after all... I say laughing to myself for the rest of the night. Plus, I might have gotten lucky with a very sexy guy too...

 **WHAT WAS YOUR FAVORITE PART/LINE? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	4. Drunk & High

**THANK YOU SO MUCH TO THE FANS WHO ACTUALLY TAKE TIME TO REVIEW THE STORY AND TELL ME MUCH YOU LIKE & LOVE IT. THANK YOU! I'M GLAD YOU GUYS ENJOY IT AND THERE'S MORE IN STORE. :)**

Austin's POV

It's been a week since Ally told that gay rumor to Chloe Wilkos. Fortunately, it didn't get around when I threatened Ally to tell Chloe the truth or I would steal something else of hers. She eventually caved in and Chloe was happy to hear it was a lie. Also, Chloe no longer looked up to Ally since she lied to her. I laughed in her face but she really didn't care. I got to find a way to get under her skin somehow.

It's the weekend and I decide to roll up a joint my cousin somehow convinced me to smoke. I never smoked weed before but I'm open to trying new things and as soon as I roll it up, Ally falls into my room from my window.

I look at her like she's crazy as she gets up and when she sees me her eyes get wide. "What the hell are you doing?!" I yell while walking over to her. "Uh, Austin so surprised to see you here. Well, nice seeing you!" She says trying to go out the window again but I grab her arm and turn her back around.

"You're not going anywhere until you tell me why you were in my room." I say making it clear still pissed. She rolls her eyes. "Fine. I came to find something personal of yours to keep to get back at you but I didn't think you'd still be awake. It's 10 at night. I thought you'd be tired from school and went to bed early." She said confused.

I let go of her arm. "Well, you ran out of luck. And of course I'm up. I'm 17, not 5." I reply to her idiotic thoughts.

"Whatever." She says under her breath while going to leave and I let her then she suddenly stops. "Is that what I think it is?" She says pointing to the joint I got rolled up.

"If you think it's weed, then yes." I respond honestly. "Hmm what? You gonna try to convince me to not do it?" I say in a baby voice. She looks at me weird. "No, do I look like a prude? I wanna do it too." She tells me walking over to it, sitting on the floor in a pretzel shape with it in her hand.

I go over to her not shocked at all. "You wanna go first?" I ask. She shakes her head. "No. Ladies first." She says smirking while handing it to me. "Punk." I call her while taking the first hit. I cough and she laughs a little. "How does it feel?" She says taking it out my hand. I shrug my shoulders a bit. "Not as bad as I thought." She nods and takes a hit too. She coughs too and this time I laugh. "Not so tough now, are you." I smirk at her.

We start taking more and more and before I know it, I feel as high in the sky. And I'm not the only, considering Ally is laughing when no one is saying anything. Then she stops out of nowhere and points to a picture.

"Who's that?" She asks kiddish like. "Oh, that's just a picture of me and my piece of shit father." She faces me and her face gets real sad.

She makes her way over to me while I'm sitting down on the floor and puts her head on my lap. I run my fingers through her hair and she closes her eyes. Her hair feels like clouds. And they smell like them too! Oh man, I am really high.

"Why do you hate your dad?" She ask remaining her eyes close. "Because he left my mom for another woman." I say surprising myself because I never told anyone that.

The weed is making me feel like really loose and calm about things. Like it makes me feel comfortable about things I wouldn't normally say or share.

"I mean it doesn't even bother me that he left my mom for another woman. I mean it does! But she eventually got over it. I'm really just mad at the fact that just because he decided to be with another woman, he gives up on taking care of his kid. A failed marriage should not change the responsibilities of a parent." I say not even realizing I was mad at all those things.

She then decides to open her eyes and rubs my cheek and I look down at her continuing to rub my hands through her hair. "I'm sorry to hear that. To be honest I know what it's like to have issues with a parent." She shared with me.

I look down at her shocked. "You do? How? I thought your life was perfect." I said confused. She shook her head a little. "My life isn't perfect Austin. My mom was a very successful business woman when I was younger. Even being five years old I could tell she didn't want to be a parent. She didn't spend time with me, take me places and even forgot my birthday once. I heard her and my dad arguing once when I was 10 and I overheard her say she was leaving and that he could keep the "kid." Can you believe that? She said it like I was some kind of pet. She never loved me or anything in her life. Even being successful she was so mean, rude, stuck up and such a bitch to everyone...I don't wanna be like my parent Austin." She finishes off sighing and closing her eyes again. "Me neither..." I say more in a whisper. I feel myself getting sleeping and I look down and can tell that she's already knocked out. I fall asleep soon after.

I wake up to the sound of Ally moving around and my throat is killing me.

Ally's POV

I can't believe I slept over at Austin's. It's now 3 o clock in the morning. We were so high and I let my guard down saying some things he should not have known. Or anyone. I get up off him and look around to see if I'm leaving anything. When I go to open the window, I hear Austin groan while getting up.

"Ally. Where you going?" He ask rubbing his eyes and rubbing his throat. I go in front of him. "I'm leaving Austin. This was a mistake. I shouldn't have stayed and smoked that weed with you and I shouldn't have said things which by the way are not true. It was caught up in the moment." I explain to him still pissed at myself for saying those things I swore to never talk about.

He looks at me and sighs. "Why do you always do this?" He says making me confused. "What are you talking about? Do what?" I say folding my arms getting a little offended.

"This! You are always putting your guard up and- you know what? Never mind." He says going to put his jacket on. I stop him. "No. Tell me." He shakes his head. "No. I'm not getting into this with you. I'm going out for a drink." He says opening his door and heading down his steps. I follow him down and I guess he thinks I'm going back to my house but when he unlocks his car, I get in the passenger seat which confuses him.

"What are you doing?" He asked confused. "I'm going to the bar with you. I kind of hate myself right now and I could really use a couple of drinks to take my mind off it." I explain to him.

He shakes head fast at me. "No. no. I am NOT spending more time with you. You are annoying as hell and I already spent many hours more than I wanted to before and now you're asking me too again? Hell no." He says in a speech like way.

I look at him as if he's serious. "Oh give it up Austin. You annoy me too but that's life so deal with it. I'm going and I'm NOT getting out this car so you might as well just start driving." I say now pissed that he's being so dramatic.

He sighs and looks at me. "Do you at least have a fake ID?" He ask and I nod my head yes. He sighs again before turning on the ignition and driving off.

We arrive to the 24 hour bar and surprisingly it's full. We show the security guy our fake ID's and he believes them letting us in. I go straight to the bar and asking for a drink. Two actually. When the waiter gives them to me I pay and drink up fast. Whew. I really needed that. I tell him to keep them coming and he does to my pleasure.

I see Austin come up to me and sit next to me seat after a while on the dance floor. I look at him and I could tell I was drunk. Just a little. I think. What were we talking about again? Anyway, Austin looked a little blurry but I could still see every inch of his face.

"You drinking a lot, aren't you?" He asks rhetorically. I nod slowly. "Um yea I guess. Whatever you want misterrrr." I ended in a pirate kind of voice. He laughed.

"Okay. You are defiantly drunk." He says grabbing my hand and leading me out to the car. "Austin! Austin! Stop! Let go!" I scream at him and security comes up to him.

"Ma'am is this guy bothering you." He asks glaring at Austin. I smile and laugh all giddy. I shake my head like a little kid. "Noooo, misterrrr. He's my perfect blonde boyfriend. Jealous?" I say giggling and he just looks at me weird.

Austin just continues to take me to his car and strap me in. I start touching around for things. He eventually gets in and grabs my hands. "Stop. Before I rip your hands off." He says casually.

I put my hands back on my lap and get sad and start to fake cry. Austin looks over and puts his head in his hands. "Sorry Ally. I didn't mean to make you cry..." He says annoyed and not apologetic at all. I laugh and hit his chest. "Ha ha, I tricked you. Ally tricked you! Me trick you!" I say laughing uncontrollably in my seat.

He just looks at me and starts the car. "You are too much." He says rolling his eyes. He's right. I am drunk as hell right now.

Austin's POV

I've been driving for about 5 minutes now dealing with a drunk Ally. Wow. The girl can not hold her liquor. But to be honest, she is a lot more fun when she is drunk. She's more lose and care free and not so stiff and caring about her image.

I mean I care about my image but it's not my life. Even if I lost my popularity, I would still consider myself a bad ass because I only care what I think of myself. She doesn't see it but she's so into being perfect that she doesn't see that she's not. And what I learned from her earlier...I realized she doesn't like to handle the truth.

While driving I suddenly feel a rub on my inner thigh close to a place I like to call my privates. My eyes widen and I turn around to see Ally biting her lip while smiling a little bit.

"Ally, you really should stop now before we do something we'll both regret." I say warning her. She just comes closer in my ear and whispers. "I want this Austin. Don't you want me?" She ask softly while putting her hand on top of my area and rubbing softly.

I groan and quickly throw her hand back to herself. "There's no way where doing this Ally. 1. You're drunk as fuck. 2. You're not even gonna remember it. And 3. We will BOTH regret it. You're hot, but annoying so never try that again." She folds her arms. I arrive to our houses and help her out and it takes about 20 minutes to climb her up the tree into her bedroom because of how drunk she was. She literally laughed the whole time. I just threw her on her bed and she was knocked out like a light.

I go to my house and sneak back in. I go to my room, lay on my bed and think of what happened in the matter of just 5 hours. Ally and I both got high and she got drunk while trying to molest me. You know what I don't understand? We hate each other yet we still somehow end up in each others presence. I don't get it. I think the universe hates us both. Goodnight, and _FUCK YOU_ universe!

 **THAT'S ALL WE GOT FOR THIS WEEK. WHAT WAS YOUR FAVORITE PART/LINE? FAV, FOLLOW & REVIEW! THANK YOU AGAIN SO MUCH TO THE FANS OF THE STORY I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU! **


	5. Squad Goals Are Like Kisses On The Soul

**GUYS, I DECIDED THAT THIS STORY WILL HAVE 30 CHAPTERS. I HAVE EVERYTHING FIGURED OUT AND I KNOW EXACTLY HOW IT'S GONNA GO. I KNOW YOU ALL ARE GONNA LOVE IT. :)**

Ally's POV

I wake up with the biggest hangover and I go into my bathroom to get aspirin. God. How much did I drink last night? My head is pounding and I feel like throwing up.

Ugh. I feel gross. It's officially Sunday which also means the last day of the weekend. Sadly. I have no plans for the day so after I take aspirin I head downstairs to my living room to watch some TV.

I hear a knock on the door and I of course get annoyed but I answer anyway.  
"Whoever you are, what do you want?" I say opening the door to see Trish and some random blonde.

I look at her confused. "Uh, who the hell is this Trish?" I say looking at her nasty. What? I'm mean. You knew this. You haven't just met me. Plus she's pretty which could mean competition. And yes everything is a competition. I am perfect and I must strive to stay that way.

Trish looks a little embarrassed of how rude I was. The blonde chick looks offended but I could care less. "Uh Ally. This is Cassidy...Dallas girlfriend." My eyes widen in realization and smile. "OH. Your Sasquatch girlfriend... No offense." I say not really sorry.

"Ally!" Trish says embarrassed again that I called Cassidy's boyfriend a name. "No, it's fine. It's harmless. I call him that sometimes too. He is really tall." Cassidy says smiling at me.

I smile back. "Exactly." Mmm. She's not easily offended. She might can grow on me. "So if you don't mind me asking but why are y'all exactly here?" I ask still not knowing why.

"Well, we wanted to see if you wanted to hang at the mall with us." Trish said. I nod my head yes. "Sure, but I got to get ready which might take a while so just come in and watch some TV while I hit the shower and get dressed." I say letting them in.

They go to the sofa and I go in the shower and then get dressed. It takes me about 45 minutes and then I finally come down to see them both watching Keeping Up With The Kardashians. I laugh.

"Really? The Kardashians?" I say looking at them as if their serious. They both look at me. "What? Bruce is really inspiring." Cassidy answers smiling. "And that Kylie is such a bitch." Trish says rolling her eyes calmly. Cassidy and I both laugh our way out the door.

"Wait up! Plus, she's so fake. Have you seen her lips? So _NOT_ natural." She continues to say following us out still making us laugh.

We head to the mall and soon enough we're there. We decide to go on the elevator up to the second floor and the doors open for us to get out guess who we see? You're right and you guessed it.

There staring back at us was Dallas, Trent and Moon. A.K.A dipshit. Cassidy, Trish and I get off the elevator and I just glare at Austin who does the same back. Cassidy goes to Dallas hugging him.

"Hey baby, I didn't you were gonna be here." Dallas says to Cassidy. Cassidy just shrugged. "I could say the same to you." She says back to him.

"Hey Trish. Ally." He says winking at me, and I can't help but smile but I realize what Trish told me. I look at her to see her looking down a little sad. "Um, we should really get going. We have a lot of places to go." I say trying to make an excuse to leave.

Cassidy nods her head. "She's right. Have fun you guys. Not too much fun Dallas." She tells him walking away.

He just laughs and continues to walk in the elevator with the rest of the guys. When me and Trish go to walk past them, Austin bumps me on purpose. I turn and grab his arm and whisper in his ear. "Try that again, and you won't have no arms to bump anyone else ever again." He smirks and whispers back in my ear. "I love it when you talk mean to me." He says smacking my butt making me gasp and getting back in the elevator. I look at Dallas and Trent who are completely oblivious to the situation on their phones and Austin just stands smirking at me clicking the button on the elevator.

When the elevator closes I groan in frustration. "Ugh!" I say causing the attention of Trish and Cassidy about 20 feet away. "Ally, are you coming?" Trish asks. I nod my head yes while running to catch up to them.

We hit the salon first and we all get in a chair to get our nails re done. "So Ally?" Cassidy starts saying. "What was the reason you moved to Miami?" She asks curious. I shrug. "I don't know. It was my dad's choice. We use to live in Colorado and I guess he wanted to live somewhere warmer." I reply knowing that's not the truth at all. She nods her head understanding.

"Well, I'm happy you did. You're real cool." She tells me. I flip my hair. "I know." I say and she smiles probably thinking me being conceited is just a funny act. When in reality I am just all about myself.

"Ally, how do you do it? How do you get so many guys to like you?" Trish asks which I'm guessing she's most likely talking about Trent. "To be honest, I think it's my confidence. It's literally sky high. Guys don't like girls who are too insecure and very annoying with the emotional crap." I say honestly.

Trish then turns to me. "That makes sense but isn't there a limit to being too confident." She asks. I shake my head. "No way. Not even possible. If I had even the slightest insecurity I would have not turned out perfect like I am now." I say picking up the mirror and staring at myself happily.

I see them in the corner of my eyes look at me different. They looked a little bothered with how I was acting. This is me. If they have a problem with it, they can go whenever they want.

At the moment I seen a little boy around 10 years old coming in to go to his mom who is also getting her nails done so I have an idea. When he's on his way to her passing me I trip him. He falls and a couple of people laugh. Including me on the inside.

He looks back up at me and I put on a fake worried face. "Oh god, are you okay? I move my legs when I'm sitting. I didn't mean to trip you." I say trying to look like a felt bad.

I guess it's working because he gives me a little smile. "It's okay ma'am. I guess I should have watched my step." He says walking over to his mom who had no idea what just happened.

When he's out of earshot, I start to laugh. "What an idiot, right?" I say facing Trish and Cassidy and I'm just faced with two angry glaring faces.

"Ally, I can not believe you did that!" Cassidy says mad and I just roll my eyes. "What were you thinking Ally? What did that little boy do to you?" Trish finishes off lecturing.

"Nothing. That's the point. He was innocent and it's funny to see innocent people fall obviously. Come on guys. It was just a joke. So serious." I say as we all get up from our nails being done and going to the next store.

It was a lot of tension since that incident with the little boy which is making me angry so I see a guy with an ice cream cone in his hand and I 'accidentally' bump into him and he drops it.

Cassidy and Trish look at me like I'm crazy and grab me to a corner. "Ally, what's wrong with you? Why are you being so mean?" Trish asks me pissed.

I sigh. "You guys are acting like babies! It's fun. Have a little fun and loosen up." I tell them walking away to the next store.

It's been about an hour and the tension has finally left the air. We head to the food section of the mall and sit down to eat pizza. "Oh my god guys, isn't he cute?" Cassidy points to a green eyed brunette.

Trish and I look and he is one fine piece of meat. "Cass, back away. You have your own already." Trish said laughing and Cassidy smiled. "I know. I'm talking about for Ally." Cassidy said facing me.

"What about me?" Trish asked offended. Cassidy sighs and looks at Trish. "Trish, we all know you're completely and utterly in love with Trent and no one is gonna take your mind off of him." She says making herself and me laugh.

Trish looks down and blush. "Yeah, that is true." She said taking a bite of her pizza along with Cassidy. "Oh and Cass, I don't date. I hook up." I inform while her eyes go wide.

"You've never dated?" She asks. I shake my head. "I did...once. But that ended and I just don't like being in relationships anymore. Hook ups are so much better. You get the pleasure without all the emotional bullshit." I explain and they nod their heads.

"I can see what you're coming from but I got to say Ally. Sex is so much better when you love the person. Just saying." She tells me with heart eyes making me laugh.

"So, what you're saying is that...you and Dallas be getting it on? Oh okay. I didn't know Sasquatch had moves like that." I say smirking while sipping my drink. Trish and Cassidy bust out laughing and that's when Dallas, Austin and Trent enter the food court spotting us and coming over with food they apparently got without us seeing.

"Hey babe, mind if we sit with you girls?" Cassidy turns to us to see if we approve because she doesn't want to ruin our girls day. Trish and I look at her and shrug showing we didn't care. She nods at him and they all sit down.

Austin sadly sits next to me. We make nasty faces at each other annoyed by each others presence. "So, what did you girls do today." Trent asked facing all three of us while eating some of his food.

We all shrugged. "We just got our nails done and walked around staring at hot guys." Trish replied honestly which made all three of the guys smirk.

"Why do girls always secretly stalk guys?" Austin asked and I turned to him. "It's not stalking Moon, it's called looking upon their faces and bodies for a long period of time gracefully." I say informing him of the correct term making him and all the others laugh.

"Yeah, okay Dawson." He replies looking at me. I look back at him for a while but not in a mean way. We both suddenly realize what we're doing and turn away. Well, that was weird...Anyway...

"So, what did you guys do? If it's something bad, don't tell me. I really only asked to be polite." Cassidy said making the guys laugh. "Babe, all we did was walk around for a while and tried stopping Austin from being a dick by tripping people." He said looking over at Austin and I start laughing.

"I did that too. It's so fun." I say and he smiles. "I know right." He says agreeing. "You guys are perfect for each other." Trent says to us and we face him. "Don't ever say that again." We said simultaneously and serious.

They all look at us weird and we all eventually finish our food heading out to the parking lot. "Well see you guys later. I'll come over to your house later babe." Dallas says to Cassidy.

Trish and I get in the car while Cassidy stays out saying her last goodbyes to Dallas. Trent gets in Dallas car and I can see Austin looking at me in a mysterious way through Cassidy's rear view mirror.

I smirk and open the window. "Who's the stalker now Austin?" I ask making him smile. "Shut up. See you in hell, Dawson." He says going in the car. "Yes, you will." I say more to myself.

Cassidy eventually gets in and breaths hard. "I just had the make out of my life guys." She says looking at us and we just bust out laughing. "Cass, you are too much." Trish says. I turn to them. "We really are squad goals." I say making them smile. "We so are." They say simultaneously while Cass pulls off. Today was fun.

 **WHAT WAS YOUR FAVORITE PART/LINE? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	6. Prank Wars Part 1

Ally's POV

Yesterday was surprisingly more fun than I thought it would. Cassidy and Trish are starting to become like, dare I say it, best friends to me. Who would have thought? Ally "badass" Dawson would have actual friends, that she may actually care about... just a little.

Today is Sunday, a day I seem to hate because that means school is evidently tomorrow. Gross. But why waste the day away when you can ruin someone else's? Someone else like...Austin Moon.

The guy who seems to always accomplish my feelings of wanting to blow my brains out. It'd be fun to mess with him but I can't do it alone. I need the girls. I lean over my bed and grab my cell. I smile when I call Trish's number. A couple seconds later she picks up.

"Hey, what's up?" She asks yawning. She obviously just woke up but I don't give a damn. "Hurry, and put Cassidy on three way!" I yell at her while she calls Cassidy too. Cassidy picks up and says hello. "Both of you get your asses down here. We got a whole day ahead of us." I say smiling to myself. "Ally...what are you gonna do?" Trish says non trusting and suspicious. "Yeah Ally, I don't feel like robbing a bank today." Cassidy says half joking half serious.

I laugh. "Will you girls stop being sissy's and just come to my house? It'll be fun I promise." I tell them and they finally agree. About a half an hour later my doorbell rings. I open to both of them wearing similar cute outfits. "Hey, you guys look cute." I say while they follow me in the living room where we all sit.

"Thanks, now tell us what kind of deal did we just make with the devil awhile ago." Cassidy says smartly. I smile sarcastically. "I almost feel bad for not feeling offended by that comment." I say and her and Trish playfully roll their eyes. "Anyway you are both here because it's Sunday and I don't wanna waste the day away. So... we are gonna prank some people BIG time." I explain smiling big.

I watch as their eyes go wide. "Ally we are not tripping little kids. I don't want to go to jail-" Trish starts after I cut her off laughing. "What? We aren't tripping children. Even though that would be fun." I say shrugging my shoulders but getting back to the point.

"We are going to prank Austin." I say deviously. They look at each other. "I'm not sure...what would we be doing?" Cassidy asks curious. I stand up as I explain. "Well, as you know Austin lives right across from me." I say as they nod their heads for me to go on. "So, earlier I saw his mom leave for work which means he's home alone and probably in his room reading porn magazines as usual." I say casually as they both laugh while I giggle as well.

"So what do you exactly have in mind?" Trish says seriously after laughing her head off. "You both know nerdy but slutty Chelsea right? The one who has the undying crush on Austin and plans on the banging the shit out of Austin one day?" I say laughing to myself.

"Yeah, who could forget? She's so smart but so freaky at the same time. But Austin never looks her way. What would she have to do with this?" Trish says confused. "You know she lives the next street down and I happened to see her one time dancing in her room..." I start off.

"Okay..." They both say simultaneously as if that's a big deal. "Butt naked!" I finish and their jaws drop. Then that's when the laughter comes. "Wait, wait are you fucking serious?" Cassidy says on the floor laughing while me and Trish laugh too.

"Yes, but the best part is her nipples girls... her nipples looked like dried up raisins! I mean they had to be the most messed up boobs I have ever seen. Guys, you should have seen her so confident and rubbing them like this." I said fake dancing like Chelsea. They couldn't stop laughing.

"So as for the plan I was thinking we should print out a fake picture of some hot ass boobs and put it on Austin's window. Leave a note saying it's from Chelsea and to meet her at her house in 10 minutes." I say explaining waiting for them to respond. They look at each other and smile. "We are so in!" Cassidy says as we all jump up and down.

"Okay do any of you happen to have Chelsea's number?" I ask hopefully. They slowly shake their heads, then Cassidy lights up. "Wait I do! I needed help in my algebra class once and someone gave me her number. But she never helped me. She's a true bitch." Cassidy said pouting. "And that's why you shouldn't feel bad for what we're about to do." I tell her seriously.

I grab my cell and dial the number on Cass's phone. We all sit there smiling at each other and I hear a voice and put it on speaker. "Hello." Chelsea answers. "Hey girl, it's Ally. You know, the new girl at school?" I say all kindly and stuff and Trish and Cass just listen. I hear her groan. "What do you want Dawson and how the hell did you get my number?" She responds pissed off.

"Oh don't you worry about that honey bun, I got some great news for you." You physically hear her roll her eyes. "Oh yeah, like what?" She says curious. "That Austin boy you like. I overheard him talking to his friends today saying how much he liked you." I tell her trying to sound serious.

Trish and Cass hold their hands over their mouth trying not to laugh. "Seriously?" She says as her voice changes to hopefulness. I got her now. "Yeah, and he was actually talking kinda dirty about you, saying things like he would bang the nerdiness out of you and stuff. I'm sorry he said stuff like that." Cass and Trish are on the floor now dying from laughter.

"Oh no you shouldn't be sorry, I wanna bang the shit out of him too. He can come to Mami." She said very sexual and that's when it was hard for me to laugh. "Should I go over to his house?" She asked me. "No! Don't go over his house. I also overheard him say he was going to yours in exactly 10 minutes." I tell her and I can hear her excitement. "Thanks Dawson. Maybe one day you'll get a man half as decent as mine...or not." She says hanging up.

Usually I would get mad at a bitch getting smart with me but she'll learn her lesson soon. Afterwards Trish prints out a picture of perfect boobs online while Cassidy writes the note. We sneak over there and they stay watching while I climb Austin's tree to get to his window.

"Don't fall Ally." Cassidy says worried. I look down. "I won't." I get to his window and place the note on his window. Before I knock I notice Trent and Dallas in there too. "Oh shit." I whisper/yell.

"What is it?" Trish asks. I look down at both of them. "Dallas and Trent are here too." I explain. "Okay just knock and we are just gonna have to run quickly back to your house very fast before they can see us." Cassidy said and nodded. I breathed in quickly then knocked then hurried down the tree and ran to my house behind Cassidy and Trish. We closed the door and breathed heavy before laughing to the floor. "Do you think they saw us?" Trish asked. "Nah." I said still smiling from what we did.

Austin's POV

I was playing video games with Dallas and Trent when we all heard a knock at my window. I turned around quickly. "What the hell was that?" I say confused standing up. Dallas starts to go to the window and picks up something.

"What's that?" Trent asks Dallas curious. Dallas then smirks. "It looks like loverboy got a love note." He says handing me the paper. Still confused I take the paper reading it out loud. "Austin, if you're looking for a good time, meet me at my house in 10 minutes. I live down the street at 7103 Rugby. You won't forget it. -Chelsea." I read shocked that it's from the nerdy girl who's been coming on to me since the 7th grade.

Trent and Dallas look at me amused. "Wow, Austin I didn't know that that's your type of girl." Trent said sarcastically. "Shut up, it's not." I say when I notice something attached to the note. "What's thi-" I stop myself and moth drops open. Now I'm not no stranger to boobs but these were by far the best I've ever seen.

Dallas and Trent are curious of what has me so speechless so they take a peek and soon they are just like me. "Okay, I'm gonna look away because I'm faithful to my girlfriend but jeez man I didn't know Chelsea was working with that." He said as surprised as the rest of us.

"No way. No way those are Chelsea's." Trent says shaking his head back and forth. "I mean come on." He says not buying into it. I shrug my shoulders. "Only one way to find out." I said getting my jacket and going near the window.

"Wait dude you seriously are going to her house?" Dallas asked shocked I was going through with it. "Dudes, I would be an idiot to pass up a one night stand with a girl who's got boobs like these." I say and they nod a little understanding. "You guys can stay. Finish the game, and hopefully I won't take long." I say smirking climbing down my tree. As I start walking down the sidewalk. I hear Trent say good luck to me. I won't need it.

As I arrive to Chelsea's house I climb up to her window. I don't wanna risk knocking on her front door just in case her parents are here. I see her come into view with a sexy robe on. She's not unattractive just not my type. But her boobs certainly are.

She opens the window for me smiling and I smile back ready to get some. Once I'm completely inside, she offers me water. "No thanks. I'm kinda thirsty for something else." I tell her and I see her face get turned on beyond words. I make my way over to her but she stops me. "No stay right there. I'm gonna dance for you." She tells me as she makes me sit in a chair.

This is gonna be so hot. She starts swaying her hips, not with the best rhythm but good enough. Sh flips her hair and then makes her way over to me and rubs her hand into my shirt and I am just enjoying every second of it. She backs up and starts unraveling her robe and here comes the finale!

I feel my face light up and when she drops it, so does my face. "Ahhhhhhh, what the hell is that?!" I say screaming and ultimately falling off the chair and on my face. Her face changes. "What do you mean Austin? This is all for you?" She says making her way to me. I back up to her window lifting it.

"Chelsea I'm warning you. Stay away from me or I will jump to my death. Your boobs didn't look nothing like that on the picture." I tell her angrily. She then "acts" confused. "What picture? Austy just come back in so we can have a good time." She says trying to grab my hand and so I push myself out the window. And I must have hurt something because I feel pain. "Oh my gosh Austin, I'm coming baby." She says as I hear her coming down the stairs as I get up as fast as possible and start running while hurt. This day officially sucks ass.

The next day we arrived at school and Dallas and Trent are still laughing and talking about what happened when I explained it to them yesterday.

"Can both of you shut up already? It's not funny anymore." I say clearly pissed off. "Oh Austin, it will ALWAYS be funny." Trent says laughing again. "Oh we got to tell the girls!" Dallas says as he and Trent make their way to Cassidy, Trish and the devil.

Ally's POV

Trish, Cass and I are all eating lunch when Dallas, Trent and the devil make their way over. They sit down as Trent and Dallas start to tell us the story of what happened to Austin yesterday. All three of us are trying not to laugh so we just drink our drinks while smiling.

Austin then looks at me. "Why the smirk Dawson?" He says focusing on me. I shrug my shoulders uncaring. "No reason. It's just a shame that you weren't smart enough to notice that it wasn't from Chelsea." I say smirking knowing I was giving myself away. Him and the guys jaws dropped open.

Even Trish and Cassidy were shocked I gave myself up. "It was you?!" He screamed into my face as I laugh. Cassidy then raises her hand. "And me..." and so does Trish. "And me.." They both quietly. Dallas looked at Cassidy shocked.

"Babe, you were in on this? Why?" He asks curious. "Well, I didn't want to be but when Ally came up with the idea babe it was so good. And really fun. It was just a joke. I mean nobody got hurt, except for Austin's eyes." She explained as Trent, Dallas, Trish and I laughed.

"No it's fine babe. I like it when you're being a bad ass." He said as he high fived her. Their cute. I'll give them that. Meanwhile, everyone's laughing about the situation Austin's still looking pissed. "Oh, Austin get over it. It was an innocent prank. No big deal." I say as I roll my eyes at his dramatic reaction.

"No it IS a big deal. I got a sprained ankle because you wanted to pull a stupid prank! You are gonna regret crossing me. Watch your back." He says evil and calmly and he almost intimidated me until I realized who I was. Ally fucking Dawson.

We all watch as he gets up and leaves and I look back up to the group. "Why does he only blame me? There was three people involved here." I say aggravatingly.

"Because you are the only person who gets under his skin. Things like this never bother him but something about you I guess...just gets to him." Dallas explains while Trent nods in agreement.

"But seriously watch your back girl. I've never seen Austin so angry." Trish says and I smile. "I think I'll be fine as I get up and leave the lunch room for air. I walk down the empty hallway when I'm pulled against a locker roughly.

I look up at the person who's about to get their teeth punched in when I realize it's Austin. He smirks down at me. "What the hell are you doi-" I start to say but doesn't finish my sentence because Austin starts sucking on my neck. He adds his tounge and sucks it more gently and I try to hold back a groan but one escapes and Austin smirks against my neck. He pulls away.

"Think of that as a goodbye between our sexual tension. Because you won't let me do that again to you once I'm done with you. Like I said, watch your back Dawson." He said walking away. I look at him and thinking what could he possibly do?

 **I WILL ONLY CONTINUE IF YOU REVIEW. SO MAKE SURE YOU DO...**

 **OH AND I DECIDED TO MAKE THEM SENIORS INSTEAD. SO THEY ARE ALL 18.**

 **I LOVE EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU!**


	7. Prank Wars Part 2

_**Rauslly-and-Percabeth-Rock: Thank you sweetie for taking the time to review my story. I hope to see your name more and more 3**_

 _ **BeShOrR5: Thank you and I LOVE YOU for reviewing!**_

 _ **Guest: I hope you find entertainment in what Austin does.**_

Austin's POV

Ally crossed the line the other day. Who does she think she is? I mean I knew she was a bitch but now she's playing with hormones? Hell no. I'm gonna get her back. So much harder. Literally.

I head out to my sports car I got for my birthday last year. It's so dope. It catches attention everywhere. Or it could just be, considering my face was carved by the angels.

I head into school where I see Ally and Trent talking by her locker. He says something makes her laugh a little. To bad she has to be a bitch. She's got a beautiful smile. But a shitty personality. But who I am to talk. I'm the say way. But I'm allowed. I don't like her getting under my skin.

I walk up to them and give Trent my bro handshake. Ally rolls her eyes and starts to leave. "Hey! Where you going shortstack?" I say smirking. Trent laughs leaving. Ally turns around smiling sarcastically. "I don't know short dick. I was thinking about a few miles away from you. I'm not trying to catch a disease today." She says continuing on her way before I stop and pull her in the most nearby janitors closet.

She tries to fight my hands holding onto her wrist. "Get the hell off my me. You're gonna make me late for class dickhead. I'm so sick of your shit. Stop pulling in random rooms!" She says screaming at me and I let go of her laughing.

I back up and put my hands up. "Okay, okay." I then put my hands down and look seriously down at her. "I came in here to warn you. The worst is coming very soon. Sooner than you think." I say casually letting her know.

She smirks. "You can not being serious. Do you seriously think I'm of afraid of you or anything you might do? Bring it Moon." She told me folding her arms against her chest. "Do you have any idea of how much I hate you?" I ask sincerely.

She laughs a little. "Sweetheart, the feeling is beyond mutual. But...sadly to say, I have some more bad news to deliver to you." She says fake pouting.

I smirk. "Oh yeah, what's that shortstack." I say before I feel the grippling pain of Ally squeezing my balls. "You EVER grab or pull me again without my fucking permission, I might just make sure you won't kids in the future. Got it?" She says whispering pretty evil in my ear.

I nod quickly agreeing just to get the witch off of me. She finally lets go and I let go of a big breath and lean down trying to recover from that pain. She looks down at me groaning in pain smirking. "Ass." She says lowly before leaving.

After I recover from...groin pains...I smirk because she has no idea what's coming. I leave school early because I have somewhere to go. Ally fucking Dawson.

She's going to wish she never met me. More times than she usually does.

Ally's POV

That shithead Austin is so fucking irritating. I really do wonder if he born just to make people want to kill themselves. I have never hated someone so much in my life. I head to the rest of classes and lunch finally arrives and I sit automatically with Trish and Cassidy.

"Wassup." I say to them before they nod there heads to them. "Hey, have you seen Dallas? I haven't seen him all day." Cassidy asked a little worried. I roll my eyes in my mind. What is up with teens and their love.

I shake my head. "Nah. I didn't keep track of other girls mans. I did it before and it didn't end so well." I said being honest. "I don't even want to know." Trish replied laughing. That's when Dallas, Trent and Austin all coming in laughing and then sit down.

"Babe, where have you been all day? I haven't seen you once." Cassidy asked looking for an explanation. Dallas faced her. "Oh, I'm sorry baby. I was in school for a while but I left to go with Trent and Austin." He told her sincerely.

She nod understanding. "Okay. So where did you go?" Cass asked casually. He got real nervous. "Um...not really important. So what are you girls doing after school?"

He asked obviously trying to change the subject. Trish rolled her eyes at the obviousness. "Trish and I going to the mall to pick out an outfit for the homecoming dance. Ally?" She asked facing me. I shrugged. "I can't. I have way too much algebra homework to do. I'm staying home." I explain when I see Austin smile in the corner of my eye. What the hell is wrong with him.

School finally is over and I head to my car. This day was exhausting and I hate people so much. Why is everyone so annoying? Ugh. Austin. Teachers. Guys, in general.

I get in my car and start to make my way home and get out. I'm so happy it's Friday.

I head to the door when I notice toilet paper at the front door. What the hell? I open the door with my key and enter my house to see toilet paper covering my whole house. What the hell?! I go around taking it down. I'm so happy my dad when on a business trip and he doesn't get back until Friday. Wait. Today is Friday! He is gonna kill me! I know this is fucking Moon's work.

I continue to take down the toilet paper heading into the kitchen when I notice all this burnt food on all the counters. Are you serious? He seriously made bad food on purpose just to make a mess. I might just cry there is no way in hell I'm gonna clean this up in time before my dad comes home. He's gonna think I through. Stupid fucking Austin! I look back at my backyard and you have got to be kidding me?!

He put fucking sex dolls in my pool! Who the hell does this kid think he is. I am gonna fucking kill him beyond words. I go outside to get them out when a water bucket comes pouring down on me. "AHHHHH" I scream out loud. Not from the water being cold. But because I am so beyond pissed. Fine, I did a stupid prank. It wasn't a big deal though. It's not even like he fucking slept with Chelsea. He ruined my fucking house. The place my dad and I sleep in. He's such an asshole.

That's it. I'm calling Cassidy and Trish. They are just have to shop some other time. I call them and they finally ring the bell. I open the door and they enter with their mouths open. "Oh my god, Ally. Austin did this?" Cassidy asked shocked. I nod my head pissed. "Yes. That shithead did this. Payback for the prank we did." I explain picking up more garbage.

Trish eyes then go wide. "I hope our houses don't look like this." She said nervous. Cassidy eyes go wide worried too. I shake my head. "No way. It was me. It was always about me. He and I have this hatred for each other that we just can't let go. And after this girls, to be honest, I feel like I might go to jail. Because I am going to kill him. Literally." I say casually picking up stuff with them.

They laugh a little. "Honestly, I'm not sure your completely joking with that." Trish starts. "Let's just hurry and clean this whole mess up before your dad gets back." She finishes off as we start on different rooms.

After about two later we finally get done the whole living room, kitchen, and backyard. Finally. They go towards the front door. "Look girls, I've never been the one to say thank you but...thank you. You really helped save my life tonight." I say and they smile. I think about it for a while and then lean in and hug them both. Wow, it feels weird hugging a person that's not my dad. I've never done that before. They shook a little from shock because they know non affectionate I am. But they deserved it. They are...great friends.

My dad gets home about an half an hour later and I greet him with a hug and kiss on the cheek. "Hey sweetie, how was school?" He asked smiling. I shrugged. "Ass, as usual." I said. "Hey! Watch that mouth." He said sternly. I nodded and mouthed sorry.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom. Maybe when I get back down, we can watch some movies and have dad and daughter time." He said putting his jacket and suit down. I smiled. "Sure, dad. I would like that I said facing the TV and turn through channels.

After about 5 minutes, I hear a scream from my dad upstairs. "ALLY!" He screams in a very angry voice. I flinch and turn around confused. Oh no. I didn't even think about upstairs! What else did he ruin?! "ALLY, GET YOUR ASS UP HERE!" he screams even angrier than the first time. I run up the stairs quickly and realize he's in my room. I walk in slowly and my mouth drops further than it has in my whole.

Everywhere. They're everywhere! On my bed, on top of closets, on my side tables, on the floor. Their are dildos everywhere! Oh my god! Austin FUCKING Moon just ruined my whole fucking life. My dad turns to me and I swore I almost saw horns.

"What the hell Ally!" My dad screams in my face. I shake my fast. "No dad no it wasn't me. It was the kid from across the street playing a prank on me-" "NO ALLY! It's always been like you to blame everyone else for your mistakes! This is completely disgusting! You have about 50 of them in here alone. You are only 18. You have a sexual problem and you are going to therapy immediately. And you are grounded every weekend for a month!" He explains and my eyes go wide.

"THERAPY? Are you kidding?! I'm not sick and I don't have a problem. This was a prank! You have to believe me dad!-" He shook his head. "NO! Your first appointment is Monday." He said stern in his voice. "I have never been so disappointed in you in my life." He said then leaving and going to his room. I flinch at the slamming of his door.

After everything settles in, I turn beyond angry. I leave and head straight over to Austin's house. I notice his mom's not there. Even better. I band hard and yell. "Open the fucking door Moon! I'm gonna kill you!" I scream to the top of my lungs.

Soon enough Cassidy is the one who opens the door with Trish and they both look angry too. I don't understand why the hell their here but I don't care right now. I speed walk past them and go into his living room. I see Trent and Dallas and I look around for Austin when he suddenly comes into view from his kitchen. He sees breathing heard and angry and smirks. I run over to him and jump him to the floor and start punching. Dallas and Trent try to get me off of him.

I scream. "No! He fucking ruined my life. I'm gonna kill him!" I scream continuing to him Austin in the face. He's trying to block my hits but still laughing. He thinks this is a joke. I punch him in the area for the second time today and smile is finally wiped off. He grunts and that's when Trent and Dallas finally gets me off him.

Austin grunts and breaths hard and finally gets up. Trent and Dallas are holding onto one arm of mine each to make sure I don't get out even though I try anyway. "Get off me. I wanna kill that asshole. I hope you burn in hell!" His smirk returns and I have never wanted to kill a person so much. I notice Trish and Cassidy never tried to stop me from attacking Austin and they equally as angry I did. "What's wrong shortstack. You can dish it out, but can't take it?" He said smiling smartly. I try to kick him but Trent and Dallas hold me back.

"Ally, you are not gonna believe this. Dallas and Trent was in on it too!" Cass said angry giving up her own boyfriend and Trent. I look at them shocked and both their eyes go wide and they let go of me because they know I'm gonna kill their asses too.

"We should have known Austin couldn't have done that by himself." Trish said glaring at Austin. He just continues smirking proud of his achievement. I look at them pissed. "You were in on it?!" I scream and they flinch.

"Yes. Yes. We admit Ally. But Cassidy and Trish was in on Austin's prank. It was only fair if we helped him too." Trent explained. I shake my head. "No! None of this is fair. I sent you a picture a fake boobs and I you saw ugly ones instead. WOW. Big deal. All three of you fucking ruined my whole house that my dad paid a whole lot for might I add. Then you fucking put like 50 fucking dildos in my room! Are you fucking crazy?!" I scream at all of them. They all were listening seriously and then laughed a little when I mentioned the dildos. I lunged at all three and their smile left and Cass and Trish pulled me back.

"You all went way too far. I'm disappointed in you Trent." Trish said facing him shaking her head. He looked down a bit ashamed. "Same. How could be apart of something like that Dallas?" Cass said folding her arms mad. Dallas sighed. "Babe, what's the difference when you helped Ally?" He asked. "That was just a note prank! Do any of you realize the difference? If she asked me to do that Austin, I would have never agreed. And I would have tried to stop her because I know that would have been to far. You all three crossed a line. Don't talk to me for the rest of weekend Dallas." Cass told him and then left. Dallas ran out following her upset. Trish then left with Trent calling her name and she ignoring. They're not together but they both like each other and care about the opinions of each other.

Austin faces me. "You see what you did? You made all our friends mad at each other. This is what happens when a bitch moves in across the street." He says sitting down on his couch calmly about to take a bite out of his apple.

I smack it out his hand and watch it roll away. "Hey!-" "No, shut up Austin. Because of you I am grounded for every weekend for a whole fucking month and I have to attend therapy because my dad thinks I have fucking dick problems. And it's all because of you! You know Austin...no matter how much I hate you. I would never do that to you." I said the last part in more of a serious whisper. I head to his front door to leave when I hear his voice.

"Wait." I hear him say followed by a big sigh. I turn around rolling my eyes. "What the hell do you want?" I ask annoyed by being around his presence too long. He walked closer to me. "It might be a little true that I went a little far... I shouldn't have did that. I won't say sorry because that's not me. But I wanna put all this prank stuff behind us. You think you can do that?" He ask sincerely.

I think about it for a while and nod my head agreeing. I put my hand out to shake and he smirks grabbing it. "Good." He says. "I still hate you." I say smiling sarcastically. "Ditto." He says smiling too. One day, I swear I'm gonna kill him.

 **END OF CHAPTER REVIEW QUESTIONS**

 **1.) TEAM AUSTIN OR TEAM ALLY?**

 **2.) WHO HAD THE BEST PRANK?**

 **3.) WHAT SHOULD I DO WITH TRISH/TRENT RELATIONSHIP?**

 **4.) DO YOU READ MY OTHER STORY "HATE TURNS 2 LOVE EVENTUALLY"?**

 **5.) PREDICTIONS?**


	8. One Night Stands

_**I WILL NOT UPDATE THIS STORY UNTIL I GET 50 REVIEWS!**_

Ally's POV

After me and Austin decided to not pull pranks on each other, things have been a slight calmer. Just a slight. Because at the end of the day we still hate each other very much and my plan to kill him is still in motion.

Anyway I decide I want to have some of the girls over for a little pool party today because I need a break. I mean you can't really call it a party considering it's only gonna be us. It's been two weeks since the incident and I'm still grounded for the next two but my dad said that my friends could come over. So, we are just gonna chill while he's out on a date with some young chick. My dad has the worst taste in woman. Including my mother.

I finish putting on my black very sexy bikini. I put on some very short shorts on afterwards. I put on my sandals on when I hear a knock at the door. I go to open it and smile and then it fades when I see Cassidy and Trish smiling guilty with Dallas, Trent and Austin behind her.

I roll my eyes. "What the hell are they doing here?" I ask aggravated. "We're so sorry Ally. Trish and I drove here and when we got here Dallas and Trent were already with Austin, and they asked me where we were going and I couldn't lie because you are literally across the street and they would see and so they found out we were gonna hang around the pool and swim a bit and they wanted to come and I was like that's not a good idea but they followed anyway of course and now-" "Cass. Calm down and breathe." I explained to her.

The girl was gonna give herself a heart attack. "It's not you or Trish fault. Come in." I motion the way for them. Trish and Cassidy enter and head to the back. Dallas, Trent and Austin try to head in to but I stop them with my hand. "Oh, you thought." I said in disbelief.

"Do you all really believe I would invite you in my house when you're all the reason I'm stuck in my house in the first place?!" I say completely baffled. They all three sighed. "Come on Ally. Trent and I said we're sorry. Can we please come in?" Dallas said desperately that almost made me laugh.

"Look, Trent and Dallas, I get it. It's nothing personal. This is a girls day. So sorry not happening." I say unapologetic. Then I turn to Austin. "And you as usual, can go fuck yourself." I say smiling before slamming the door in all of their faces.

I head to the back where the girls are already in the pool. They turn toward me. "So, Ally did you kick our boyfriends out?" Cassidy smirking. I look at our confused.

"Last time I checked you were the only one with a boyfriend." She shrugged her shoulders in the pool. "Right now, but soon enough Trent and Trish feelings for each other will come out." She started making Trish gasp and me laugh. "and... you and Austin will finally release that sexual tension." She said smirking now making Trish laugh agreeing.

I just roll my eyes. "Don't make me sick." I say casually taking a sip of my drink. Suddenly we all hear the backyard gate door shake a little and we turn around. I'm confused to I realize who it is and roll my eyes.

I go up to it and open to see all three of them spying on us. "Seriously?! Could you three get any more creepy and annoying?" I ask rhetorically. They all look embarrassed except Austin.

"Come on, don't be a brat. Let us in Ally." Austin told me and I raised my eyebrows. Dallas and Trent face him and hit him in the shoulder. "Dude, not helping." Trent says rolling his eyes at him. Austin just shrugs carelessly. Such an ass.

I smile. "You know what. Trent. Dallas. Come on in. Drinks are inside and feel comfortable to swim how long you want." I say letting them in. They smile. "Yes! Thanks Ally." Dallas says as they make their way in.

I turn back to Austin who looks annoyed. I pout. "Oh, don't worry Austin. I think Chelsea's free." I tell him slamming the door once again in his face. I hear him whisper bitch which makes me smile in my mind.

I come back and see Trent and Dallas in the pool too. Cassidy is on top of Dallas shoulders and Trent and Trish are splashing each other. Gross. Love. But this does make me wonder. I haven't had sex in a while. I haven't had it since the party which was over a month ago.

I've been horny lately and I defiantly need some tonight. I lay down on pool chair thinking of who I could do. That's when I realize some numbers I got at the party. After the little pool party, I say my goodbyes and get my purse and look from the numbers and call one.

"Hello?" A sexy ass voice picks up the phone. "Hey, this is Ally. You probably don't remember. I was at the party about a month ago and I got your number. I was thinking maybe I could come and have some...fun." I said smiling to myself. "Oh we most defiantly have some fun tonight. Say 10.00?" He ask hopeful. I nod even though he can't see me. "Yeah...I'll see you then." I hang up first before he can reply.

When 10.00 arrives I sneak out my window since my dad is sleeping. When I'm driving to the guys house, I realize I'm sneaking out for sex. Maybe I do a dick problem.

I get there and knock on the door and very very cute guy answers the door smiling. "Hey, come on in. My parents are out of town so we got the house to ourselves." He explains letting me in. I turn to him. "Great. Mind if I take off my jacket?" I ask removing it anyway. He nods his head. "Of course." He says and then grabs my hand leading me up to his room.

It's an average looking teenage room. "I'm kinda obsessed with 21 Pilots." He says explaining to the many pictures of them. Not a fan of that type of music. I'm more of a Drake and the Weeknd fan. But who cares? This is not a date. It's a hookup. "You probably don't care though." He continues to say. "You're right. I really don't." I say truthfully. He smiles. "Good." He says before bringing his lips to mine. I kiss him back and he pushes me back against the wall. I start to unbutton his shirt and lifts mine off. I push him back on the bed and he looks back up at me in disbelief and turned on. I smirk and slowly lean down to him. I kiss down his chest and stomach and he moans. I love being in control. I go back up to kissing and he slips his tongue. God, this boy can kiss but I won't let him know of course.

Austin's POV

Ally decided to be a bitch and not let me in the fucking party so I decided to take her advice and hook up with someone. But not her suggestion. There's no way in hell I would think about going back to Chelsea again. On my way home I see a blond chick walking down the street. It must be my lucky day.

I walk up to her. She turns to me. "Um, can I help you?" She ask in the most annoying voice. Very whiny but I can deal with it for sex. "Yeah, you wanna sex?" I ask honestly. She gasp and slaps me. I look back at her not surprised but grabbing my face since he did hurt.

"Okay, let's not get hasty here. What I meant was do you want to do some fun things in my bed?" I asked changing my wording. "Well, if you put it that way, then defiantly." She says smirking and winking flirty. I smiled. "Great." I say grabbing her hand and leading her inside. She was defiantly one of "those" blonds.

I lead her upstairs and she immediately strips down as soon as we get in the room. "Wow, you are really fast undressor." I say raising my eyebrows. She smiles. "Of course, handsome." She said lunging towards me and pushing me against the wall. She starts to kiss me and kiss her back. I pull away and switch our positions and pin her against it instead. I start to leave kissed against her neck. She moans softly leaving me to smirk.

"I wanna moan your name, but I don't know it." She said. I laugh a little. I pull away. "Austin. Austin Moon." I say going back to kissing on her neck. "Austin Moon?Oh my gosh we go to the same school." She replied. I get confused. "If we go to the same school, how could not know my name? I'm the most popular guy there." I ask confused. She just shrugs so I go back to what I was doing before. She moans again this time, saying my name that she just learned.

Ally's POV

Tonight was really fun. I'm not gonna lie, he was really great in bed but no one has still yet blown my mind. He wanted me to go down on him and I was defiantly not doing that shit. I would never do that to a one night stand guy. He must of have been high. He did go down on me though. Haha. It felt really good. Haven't had it in a while. His dick could have been a little bigger. Just a little. Just saying. Anyway it's around midnight and he walks me to his door.

"So, I call you sometime. You know, schedule a day for round two?" He said leaning against the door smirking as if he's a big shot. I laugh a little and turn to face him. "Nah. I'm good. I'll see you in school though." I say rolling my eyes and walking to my car. "Are you serious? You really aren't gonna let me hit again?" He said a little pissed. I got in my car and rolled down the window. "Don't be so sad. I know I was the best you ever had. But I'm a one nighter sweetie. Deal with it." I say not sorry rolling my window back up and pulling off. I go home and gratefully my dad never woke and I sneak back upstairs to my room and sleep the night away. Since I'm gonna be completely tired for school in the morning.

Austin's POV

I wake up with the sun burning in my eyes from my window. I yawn and sit up when I realize I have school today. I groan getting up and see the chick from last night laying in my bed. Shit! I forgot she never left. And we both gotta be at school.

I tap her then roll her off the bed. "Hey! Get up!" I whisper yell so my mom won't catch her in my room. I'm lucky she didn't check on me last night!

"What the hell!" She said getting up rubbing her head. "Sorry, but you need to fuck out of my house now before my mom catches me and grounds me for life. Plus we're both gonna be late for school!" I told her not actually caring about school but needing another excuse.

She rolled her eyes. "Who cares. I'm hungry right now." She told me casually. Is she crazy? As if my mom is gonna serve a half naked chick in her house. "What? No! That's it." I grab all her stuff including the rest of her clothes and purse and through them out the window. She gasp. "What the hell Austin!" She screamed. I covered her mouth.

"You need to leave now!" I whisper/yell for the hundredth time this morning. She grunts loud and goes out the window. I sigh relieved. I look down the window and she's just glaring at me. "You're gonna regret treating me like this Austin." She said promising. "I think I'll be fine Sarah." I tell her back. Her eyes widen. "You have got to be kidding me! It's Nicole!" She says and my eyes widen. Awkward. "Whatever." I say closing my windows. Girls be crazy. I get done completely about an half an hour later and I'm about an hour late to school. Thank god my mom still over sleeping from coming in last night. I wonder where she was late at night considering she works during the day...

I go outside to my car to see Ally come out late as well. "My, my my. Miss Dawson, are you not aware that you are late to school. An hour to be specific." I smirk being smart. She rolled her eyes. "You too jackass." She said getting in her driver's seat. I get an idea and hurry get in her passenger seat.

She turns to me like I'm crazy. "Are you out of your fucking mind?" She asks me seriously. I shrug my shoulders. "Why take two cars and waste gas when we can use just one." I say as if it's the most obvious thing in the world." She sighs annoyed. "You're lucky we're already late. Don't expect this again." She said pissed pulling off. I smirk to my self.

On the way to school I purposely tell her things she could do better even though she was doing fine because she gets bothered so easily. "I'm starting to think you like your balls being squeezed to death." She says gritting through her teeth threatening me. I laugh a little.

"Well, not squeezed to death. Maybe just rubbed nicely like this..." I say starting to rub her upper thighs considering she's wearing a mini skirt. She's looks amazing in and we would have been hooked up if we didn't hate each other so much. She looks at me a little.

"Austin, get your fucking hand off me. I'm driving. You're lucky I can't slap the shit out of me." She says serious. I laugh again and rubbing my hand higher and higher then stop and lean over to kiss her neck slowly while she continues to drive.

She moans a little. "Austin stop! I'm trying to drive! Do you wanna die?!" She screams irritated that I'm not listening so she pulls over. She pulls me off of her and I just smile at her on purpose knowing she's beyond pissed at me. "Is there a problem ma'am?" I ask sarcastically. She rolls her eyes slapping my head a couple times. "Yes, there's a problem. I'm already late enough and I'm fucking failing half my classes and unlike you, I want a future so do me a favor and don't fucking touch me ever again in your life. Got it?" She says finishing off her non touching speech.

I nod my head still smiling from the funny situation. "Why are you late anyway?" I ask her curious. "I went over to someone's house." She said casually. "You hooked up with someone?" I asked feeling a little weird. I don't know why. "How was it?" I asked smirking.

She shrugged her shoulders. "As good as any I guess." She said not caring. "As good as any? Wow, guy must have been really bad." She shook her head. "No, he was great, now WOW, but good enough." She said explaining.

I shake my head in disagreement. "No. If he was really that great, then every time you are reminded of having sex with him should put a smile on your face but instead you're here saying "as good as any." I say mocking a girl face.

She laughs sarcastically. "Haha. Very funny. What can I say. I don't think there's a guy out there who can really blow my mind." She said convinced. My eyes widen from shock. "Baby girl, that's because you haven't been with me yet." I said truthfully even though I would never sleep with her because we're enemies.

She rolled her eyes. "Don't fool yourself. And why we're you late? I'm guessing the same thing?" She asked raising her eyebrows. I nod my head. "Yeah, it was good. Not the best, but good enough." I said mocking her. She rolled her eyes again for the hundredth time this morning. "But she became really clingy this morning. It took me forever to get her out my house." I said sighing remembering it.

Ally laughs a little. "I don't know why should would be clingy to you. You're a dick." She said honestly. "And you're a bitch, but I deal with it." I said coming back. "I thought I told you about calling me that when I moved here." She said serious. I shrugged. "It doesn't make it any less true. "True." She said agreeing and finally pulling off again.

Ally's POV

We finally arrive to school and enter to see everyone staring at us. We get confused and I guess Austin gets pissed from the eyes on us because he's pushes a nerd against the wall. I just stand there because I don't care. "You're gonna tell us why the hell everybody is staring at us right now or I'm gonna punch your head in the wall." Austin says gritting through his teeth. The nerd nods his head. "Okay, okay! It's the pictures. Someone put up pictures of you and Ally's name with a list of things you did in bed with them!" He says trying to explain as fast as possible. We both make confused faces. "Who the hell is them?" Austin asked pissed and confused. The nerd shrugged his shoulders. "Whoever...you..um..slept with?" He replies awkwardly. Austin let's go of him and he runs away.

He faces me. "It's the girl I slept with last night. She told me I was gonna regret "treating her bad". He said rolling his eyes annoyed. "And it's the guy I slept with yesterday." I added in. He got confused. "Why would he be pissed at you?" He asked not following. "He wanted me to call him and do it again sometime but I told him it wasn't gonna happen." I say shrugging my shoulders.

"Ally Dawson & Austin Moon to the principal's office now." We hear the principal say over the loud speaker. We sigh and head there right away. We walk in.

"Both of you, sit down now." She says sternly. We take a seat in front of her waiting for her reaction.

"Do you have any idea what was on lockers, floors and classrooms? Papers and papers of list of sexual things you did to someone. We removed all the papers this morning but that's not the point. Do you understand how inappropriate those kind of things are in high school? We know it wasn't your fault since you're not the one who put it up but keep your sexual activities outside this school, unless your discussing it health class. Is that understood.?" She stated.

We nodded our heads. "Yes ma'am. But do you...uh mind if we get to see the posters? If you have any left of course?" Austin asked curious. The principal rolled her eyes. "I think there a few in the trashcan over there. We get up and search until we find them. We look at each one. I gasp.

"What?! He said I went down on him?! He said my boobs are small?! And I have crabs?!" I said out loud ripping the page up and throwing it away pissed. The principal shook her head. "Don't worry. We cleared that up this morning. Everybody might believe the first two though." She said honestly going back to her work.

Austin was looking his paper in disbelief. "She said that I called fat during sex and that my dick is small!" He said shocked and angry. "Sorry Austin. I can't prove that one." The principal said making me laugh.

"She's such a fucking liar." He said under his breath. "You two can go now." The principal motioned to us. We nodded slowly and went to leave when Austin ran to the loud speaker mic really quickly. "Attention Marino High School. Austin Moon does NOT a small dick. Good day!" He said then hurry running out leaving our principal in shock. I laugh in my mind because the kid is purely an idiot.

He waits outside both o f our classes. "Why are you still not in class?" I ask confused. He shrugs. "I don't wanna go today. This whole morning has been stressful." He said and I nod understanding. "Why aren't you going, small boobs?" He asked smirking trying to be smart from the letter.

I slap him against the head like I did in the car. "Shut up. That wasn't true. He just said that because he's mad he's not getting none anymore." I said still pissed about the comment. "Yeah, sure. Prove it." He said continuing to smirk.

I thought about it for a while then grabbed his hand to inside the janitor's closet. We get in and he gets confused. Such a dumb boy. I look up and turn on the light so we can see each other completely.

"I thought you didn't like being in a janitors closet with me?" He said folding his arms against his chest. "Well, you didn't believe me. And I am always love proving my enemies wrong." I say then lifting my shirt and bra exposing my nice set of breasts and his jaw drops.

"Yeah, that's what I thought, Believe me now?" I ask already knowing the answer. He continues to stare and drool a little. He starts to put his hand forward to touch and I hurry and put my shirt and bra down. "Whoa, don't get crazy kid. You will never have the pleasure to have or touch these. Remember that." I say leaving the closet with him having a hard on. Boys are too easy.

 **END OF CHAPTER REVIEW QUESTIONS**

 **1.) WHEN YOU SAW THE CHAPTER TITLE, DID YOU THINK THE ONE NIGHT STAND WAS B/W AUSTIN & ALLY? HAHA**

 **2.) DO YOU LIKE WHEN I DO BOTH POV'S? OR DO YOU LIKE ONE MORE THAN THE OTHER?**

 **3.) HOW MUCH DO YOU LOVE THE TENSION B/W AUSTIN & ALLY?**

 **4.) PREDICTIONS?**


	9. When The Past Visits

_**NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE POSTED WHEN I GET 60 REVIEWS!**_

Austin's POV

Ever since Ally showed her breast to me the other day, I cannot stop thinking about them. I mean wow. Those things are amazing. So perky and so soft looking. The girl boobs on the note they gave me to prank me, had nothing on Ally. But I need to stop thinking about them. Shit. Now she hit a vulnerable spot. What guy vulnerability isn't boobs? Unless their gay or something.

I make my way down the same boring ass hallways as I do everyday when I see the sign for the school dance tonight. Damn it. I forgot to get a date. What? You thought I wasn't going because I'm a bad ass? I'm going because I am a bad ass. Every year I come in with three or six girls who all agree to be my date just because of who I am.

"Hey you." I say stopping a random brunette girl in the hallway and she turns around to me. "You, me and the dance tonight." I tell her winking. She laughed and flipped her hair. "Yeah right. I have a date. And besides I don't go out with guys who don't have much down there." She said referencing to my dick. My eyes widen as she laughed and walked off.

Are you fucking serious?! Do girls really buy that stuff? I went around to three other girls who laughed because of the same reason. Even after I offered to show them that I was pretty enlarged in that area.

I sigh and lean back against my locker. "Yo, Sasquatch. Stop making that face, you're depressing me." I hear Dawson say before pushing me out of the way because I was on her locker. "Are you always this bitchy or were you born that way?" I ask rhetorically. She smiles sarcastically and blows me a kiss. "Only for you honey bun." She says being a smart ass and then starts to walk away.

I think for a while before speaking up. "Hey! Go to the dance with me." I said biting my lip. She turns her heels around and raise her eyebrows. "And...why the hell would I do that?" She ask like I'm out of my mind. "To be honest, the girls in the school kinda, maybe sorta believe the rumor of my dick...and I need a date for my reputation and such." I explain. "And..." She says basically asking what the hell does it have to do with her. "And... maybe you should go with me if you wanna keep one too. You're not popular in this school if you stay home all the time." I tell her leaning my arm on a locker. She thinks about it for a while. "Fine, but there are rules. Don't touch me, don't stare too long and most defiantly DO NOT try to dance with me. Pick me up at 8." She said walking away before stopping again and turning around. "Oh, I'm pretty sure the rumor was true." She said eyeballing my area and walks away smirking while I get pissed for the hundredth time today.

Ally's POV

I head to my biology class when I bump into somebody but of course I'm gonna blame the other fucking person. "Watch where the hell you're goi-" I said cutting myself off when I look up at the person I never thought I would see again. "Ally?" He says lowly staring back at me shocked. "I...I..." I say before quickly walking off. I can't go to class right now. Not ever. Not if _he's_ in there. I know what you're thinking. Who the hell has Ally fucking Dawson speechless? The guy I just ran into was...my ex. I know. I know I said I only hooked up, but I also said that the only reason I do that is because of the one time I did date and it ended badly and he's the reason why.

I can't talk about it right now. I don't want to talk about it ever. So I decide to leave school to get my mind off that situation and head to the mall. I have to wear something to the shitty dance.

When I get there some old man holds the door for me and the expression he has on when I don't so thank you is hilarious. I am Ally Dawson. People hold doors open for me. No questions asked. I don't owe anyone anything.

I head into a dress up store where I see Cassidy and Trish. "What are you guys doing here?" I ask making them turn their heads. "Als, we had no idea you were going to be here!" Cass said smiling.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I gotta pick an outfit for tonight." I tell them casually looking through some racks. Both of their eyes widen. "You're actually going?" Trish said in amusement. "Yeah, sadly. Popularity reason." I told them. "Well great. So who's the unlucky guy?" Cass said being a smart ass. "Haha. Very funny. My victim happens to be asshole Moon." I tell them rolling my eyes at the thought.

"Moon? As in our friend Austin Moon? Why the hell would you two go together if you hate each other?" Trish said confused. "He asked me because no girls will go with him because of that dick rumor." I explained laughing.

"Why not? It's not like it's true." Cassidy said shrugging her shoulders causing me and Trish to stare at her strange. "Cass, how the hell would you know?" Trish asked what we both were thinking.

She started to blush. "Okay, to be honest. One time I was waiting for Dallas outside the boys locker room after football practice last year and my feet got tired so I decided to go in because I thought most of the guys left but when I went there it was Austin butt naked and he screamed causing me to cover my eyes after I saw EVERYTHING." She said in one breath causing us to lean over laughing.

We caused a few heads to turn around because we were laughing so loud but we couldn't help it. That was officially the funniest story I ever heard.

"Oh my gosh, so you really saw his junk, Cass?" Trish asked curious. She nodded her head. "Yeah, it was a real uncomfortable situation. That's why even now I don't like to be in a room by myself with Austin. It's just awkward." She said giggling herself.

"But anyway that's how I know. And DON'T tell Dallas this but... I even think Austin's bigger than his. And Dallas's is BIG." She said honestly making us smirk. "I still don't believe it." I said in denial with myself.

I don't like giving assholes like him props. She shrugs her shoulders. "You don't have to. I'm just speaking my truth." She said dramatically making Trish laugh as we finish outfit picking.

It takes about an hour but we finally get done picking out our outfits and go separate ways heading home to get ready. When I get in the door I see my dad sitting in the living room staring at the TV while it's off.

I get confused and go closer to him when I notice he has our old family photo book in his hands, that includes the witch herself. My mother. I grab it out of his hands placing on the table in front of us.

I sit next to him which snaps him out of his daze. "Oh, hey Als. How was your day baby girl?" He asked kindly forgetting the pictures he was looking through.

I sigh. "Dad, what are you doing?" I ask referring to the family book. He looks down a little bit then looks back up at me.

"You know when you were younger, I use to wish that you wouldn't get older. Because you were my baby girl and I was scared I wouldn't be able to raise you right when you got older. But then I stopped being worried because you're mom was around and I knew I would have someone by my side. My wife. The love of my life. You're mother. But that didn't turn out how I planned and now... I don't know. I feel like I am failure as a parent. Like I could have prevented it from happening. Maybe I could have stopped her from abandoning her child." He said facing me with a look of disappointment and shame of himself in his eyes.

I look at with him with complete shock and unawareness. My dad has never expressed in all the years I could remember, the pain and guilt he's carried all this time.

My dad is the only the person I will ever have sympathy for because he's the only one who's ever been there for me for my whole life. "Dad, how could you ever blame yourself for mom leaving? There was nothing you could have done to make her stay. She was not built to be a mother and she never wanted to be one. She left because her career meant more to her then her own child and she didn't want the responsibilities of taking care of one." I told him.

"But Ally, you seen it. Even as young as you were, and I didn't. I was just so stupidly in love with her that I didn't even notice that she was neglecting her child." He said blaming himself some more.

"Dad, they may be true. But it's better than what you can say about her. You should be proud of yourself. I'm proud of you. Because even when it was difficult raising me by yourself while your heart was breaking, you still did it. You didn't go out and drink like some people do and come home and hit me. You were here every day taking care of me and making sure I felt loved and wanted and I could never thank you enough for that dad." I tell him a little teary eyed before putting them back before they could fall.

I don't cry. Not anymore. For the first time in a long time I seen my dad smile a genuine smile. "God, I love you." He said hugging me tightly. I lean into his neck taking him in. My dad is the only good thing I got. I'm gonna hold on forever.

"Okay, enough of this sappy stuff, I gotta get ready for the dance." I said getting up laughing a little. "Oh okay honey. With who?" He asked curious. "Moon. The kid across the street." I said causally as he starts to smile.

"Austin? He's seem like a nice kid." He said picking up his dishes from the table. I shake my head. "No, he's actually a huge douche bag. I'm only going for popularity reasons." He looks at me confused going to the kitchen confused with how I do things.

I head up stairs and take a second shower for the day. I go back into my room and put on the outfit which happens to be a very short and tight fitting black dress with black high pumps. I put my hair in a high ponytail with stud earrings.

I put on some pretty smelling perfume before hearing a knock at the door which must be the dick Austin. I head downstairs when I see my dad already open the door. "Hello sir. Nice to meet you." Austin says making me roll my eyes.

He's such a faker. "Hi, call me Lester." My dad responds impressed with Austin's "manners". "Can we go now?" I say already annoyed with this conversation. I don't want my dad catching anything Austin can got.

"Yeah, beautiful." Austin says staring at me particularly at my beast area causing me to roll my eyes for the second time this evening. "Go ahead. Have fun kids." My dad said as we walk out the door. "I got to give you props on your acting skills." I say smartly as he opens the door for me causing him to smirk.

When he gets in he turns to me. "Thanks. But to be honest, your old man is pretty cool. He's alright so far on my list." Austin tells me pulling off. I raise my eyebrows in confusion.

"Your list? What the hell kind of list do you have?" I ask curious. He shrugged. "You know, an enemy list and okay list. Got to be sure of your surroundings darling." He said trying to annoy me which he very much did.

"You happen to be at the top of my enemy list." He continues on turning the corner. "I'm honored, genuinely." I say turning the radio on to Drake.

"Started from the bottom now we here!" Austin rapped or tried to, to the top of his lungs while I look at him like he's crazy because clearly he is if he thinks he's on Drake's level. "Please for God sake, stop." I say. He rolls his eyes playfully as we finally arrive at the school and get out.

When we enter the building he puts his hand on my back. "First rule was to not touch me. Did you not get the memo?" I ask sarcastically giving him a warning.

"Stop being a brat. I don't wanna be near you anymore than you wanna be near me but I got a reputation. So smile and get your ass in there!" He said forceful and intimidating which I find very attractive.

I smirk. "You know if I didn't completely hate your guts and you were completely someone else, I probably would have taken you in that janitor's closet." I say swaying pass him leaving him wide eyed.

When we get there we talk to the others awhile before a slow song comes on and Dallas and Cass leave to dance. After about 5 minutes Trent finally got the courage to ask Trish to dance which obviously made her light up.

What is up with the teens today being delusional about love. So stupid. "Dance with me." I look up to see Austin holding his hand out. I look at him with a plain face. "You know usually I like a rule breaker but I made mine pretty specific." I said hinting at my no dance rule.

"Look, I completely agree but I can't be the best looking guy here and not dance with a hot girl." He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I raise my eyebrow curious. "You think I'm hot?" I say smirking already knowing the answer making him blush a little.

Woah, who thought Austin Moon/shitbrain could blush. "Yes, I think you know that already. You're just a bitch on top of it." He said honestly making me shrug. "You're one to talk. You're just as evil as me." I say making him nod his head. "True." He said grabbing my hand and dragging to the fucking dance floor anyway.

He puts his arms around my waist and I put my arms around his neck annoyingly. He's so lucky this is one of my favorite songs. We're swaying back and forth for a while and it's getting awkward because of the hatred between us.

In the corner of my eye I see someone walking towards us and I almost thank God until I realize who it is. "Ally. I think we should talk." I hear my ex say causing Austin and I to let go of each other and face him.

My breath hitches like it did earlier. "No. I...I think maybe we shouldn't." I say hurriedly walking out the gym and standing outside taking big breaths from shock. I still can't believe he's here after everything he's put me through. He's the reason I moved away. The reason I don't care about people, animals or anything. The reason I only depend on my dad because he's the only one who can truly love me in life.

I sit on the ground leaning my head back on the wall sighing when I hear the door bust open revealing Austin. He spots me and makes his way over. "What the hell happened? Why the fuck did you run out on me?" He asks confused staring down at me.

I shrug my shoulders. "I don't know. Life sucks sometimes...so I ran. That's what my dad always told me to do when I was upset. To run. Run away from all the bad creatures and things that tried to hurt me." I say more to myself looking off in the distance when my daze is interrupted by Austin sitting next to me.

"What parent tells their kid to run away? You could have been kidnapped." He said casually not getting it which made me laugh a little then like that it was gone putting me back in my bad mood.

"So... who was that guy?" He said trying to ease in getting me to confess. I stay quiet ignoring the question. "He obviously means something to you, if not you wouldn't have ran away or been so upset." He said more confident of his knowledge.

"Meant. He means nothing to me now." I whisper upset at myself for actually answering him. "Why not?" He says curious. "I thought you didn't care about anyone?" He said looking at me suspiciously.

"I don't. And he's the reason why." I tell him honestly. He just stares at me intensively until I give in. I annoyingly roll my eyes and sigh facing him. "Look, Moon. I'm only gonna tell you this because I know you are just as heartless as me and won't try to feel sympathy for me in the end. Understood?" I say warning him. He nods his head a little.

I sigh beginning. "In my freshman year of high school, I was completely different then I am now. I was so vulnerable because I was devastated even years after my mom left, so I was weak...physically and mentally. I met...Ryan within the first week of school and I remember thinking he was like an angel God sent to me to show me that I could still be happy again. He was there for me every time I cried, or stayed at home because some days were harder than others. We started to date and I fell for him quick. Our whole relationship happened so fast. He pressured me to have sex with him and I didn't want to because at the time I was still a...you know..." I say hinting as he nods his head continuing to listen.

"One day he had finally convinced me to do it with him and when we did I regretted it immediately because it didn't feel right. Something just felt off and wrong about the whole situation. Like it was almost staged. He wasn't speaking like himself, he was acting strange and I couldn't put my finger on it...until I showed up at school the following Monday." I say tearing up before hurrying up blinking fast so they won't fall, so Austin won't see.

"He...he...recorded...recorded my first time with him...and showed it to his group of his friends. Who eventually showed it to the whole school." I say actually leaving Moon speechless and mouth open. And for the first time I look in his eyes I see something I've never thought I would see and something I never wanted to see. Sympathy.

"The humiliation I felt for the two weeks before getting transferred to another school was the worst feeling I've ever felt in my life." I tell him honestly. "I stayed at a high school in Colorado for sophomore and junior year but they eventually found out as well and I was sent here for my senior. The video was finally permanently off the internet from the government. But it will forever be a permanent scar for me. I changed my whole lifestyle. I live by no one else's rules but my own. I don't care or love anyone but my dad and myself. Fuck him and everyone else." I say finishing off realizing how much I truly hate Ryan and the world.

"Wow." Austin said. We stay awhile in quiet before Austin gets up and I assume he's going back to the dance so I follow when I realize he looks pretty pissed and I get confused. Walking down the empty hallway we see Ryan come out and my breath stops again.

Austin makes his way over to him. "Ally we really need to talk-" Austin stops him from finishing his sentence by punching the shit out of him and knocking him on the floor. "Austin!" I screamed shocked from his action and running over to him.

"Tell him! Tell him, Ally. Tell him how he made you feel. Now!" He said angry. I look down at Ryan because dare I say it, Austin Moon was right. He needed to know.

"I hate you, Ryan. You put me through so much shit before I was even 16 years old. You humiliated me to the world, and that's something I will never be able to forgive you for. I don't care how old you were and I don't care what kind of shitheads bet you to do it. The point is you did it any fucking way and you scarred me for life. So fuck you!" I say making him flinch. "Ally-" He starts. "No. You can burn in hell for all I care." I respond in a low whisper before walking away.

Wow. I haven't felt this good in a while. But don't expect me to change suddenly because I got closure. All that did was make me hold my walls up even more because of the type of people in the world like him.

I go back outside and after a while Austin comes out with two drinks and hands me one. I smell it and laugh a little when I realize it's alcohol. "Where the fuck did you find alcohol?" I ask curious and amazed that an idiot could be smart sometimes.

"I snuck it in before we got here." He said taking a sip. We enjoy the peace and quiet for a while until I have to get something off my mind. "What you did back there...you didn't have too." I say referencing to earlier.

He faces me with an unreadable face. "Yeah, I did. You know...no matter how much we hate each other, I don't think anyone deserves that. We might be mean people but...that's just evil. So yeah. Yeah, I did." He said facing back to the air and taking more sips of his drink.

I know I should say thank you, but I don't do that. So I say it in my mind. Even if he can't hear it.

 **END OF CHAPTER REVIEW QUESTIONS**

 **1.) HOW BIG DO YOU THINK AUSTIN IS DOWN THERE? LOL**

 **2.) DO YOU THINK ALLY'S IN DENIAL WITH HER PAIN?**

 **3.) HOW DO YOU FEEL ABOUT RYAN?**

 **4.) PREDICTIONS?**


	10. Halloween Disasters

_**NEXT 2 CHAPTERS WILL BE POSTED WHEN I GET 90 REVIEWS!**_

 _ **READ NOW:**_

 _ **PEOPLE WHO LEAVE COMMENTS UNDER THE NAME "GUESTS", PLEASE MAKE UP SOME KIND OF NAME SO I CAN SHOUT YOU OUT FOR YOUR NICE COMMENTS. THEY GIVE YOU AN OPTION TO WRITE A NAME EVEN IF YOU DON'T HAVE AN OFFICIAL ACCOUNT, SO PLEASE DO THAT. :)**_

Austin's Pov

It's been officially a week since the fallout of Dawson and her ex. Seriously, what a dick. Does he really think he can humiliate someone like that and make up for it? I mean I thought I was bad, but even I would like to think I still have some humanity left in me.

The guy...Roy? I can't remember his name now but a few days ago he transferred out because of Ally. Apparently he thought that she would eventually forgive him and they would pick up things where they left off. Ha. He must not know her as much as he thinks. I don't think Dawson is capable of loving anyone but herself just like me.

Anyway, Halloween has finally arrived which is my favorite holiday of the year. If not the only. Why wouldn't it be? You get to scare people, babies and everything is horror which is the best thing the world has ever invented. I haven't dressed up for Halloween since I was like 13. But this year I have too.

Considering that our schools baseball captain is hosting the hottest Halloween party of the year and everyone "must" come in costume.

I decided on gladiator because I don't have to wear a shirt and all the ladies can see my 6 pack. But my face will be covered since the weird ass mask.

I'm taking a girl I met about a week ago. I'm not dating her, just hooking up because she happens to not be crazy like the other one.

I head downstairs after getting dressed to head out because it's already like 8 and dark out.

When I go out the door I see my mom getting in her car. "Where are you going?" I ask curious since she only works in the morning. It's not like she has friends. My mom hasn't hung around anybody or gone out since my dad left her.

But... she's been gone at night a lot lately. She gets a little flustered, probably didn't expect me to see her.

"Hey honey. Aren't you going to the Halloween party with your friends." She ask trying to change the subject. "Yeah, I'm about to head there. But where are you going?" I ask again frustrated that she's trying to avoid the question.

"Um...out with a few work friends. You know... Its Halloween and adults like to have fun too you know." She said trying to convince herself more than me.

"Well you don't look like you're dressed to have fun." I reply referring to her casual outfit. She looks down at it laughing nervously as if she was caught doing something bad.

I raise my eyebrows because it's weird seeing my mom act...weird. "Well it's just drinks, honey. Have fun at the party. Love you." She said backing out the driveway and pulling off before I could say anything else.

What the hell is going on with her? I get in my sports car and head to Stacy's house. Yes, I remembered her name. I thought it was a good idea considering the last time I forgot a girls name, there was a dick rumor that got out and is STILL out.

Lucky this chick goes to another school and doesn't know about it. I beep the horn and watch her make her way in my car and faces me a little pissed. "Okay, I don't care about you knocking on my door, but you couldn't have at least opened the car door for me?" She says baffled at how rude I was.

I look at her unaffected by her irritation. "Look we've been hooking up for the past week. I figured you know I'm not that kind of guy. Hence... the hooking up part. Plus I invited u as my date to this party. Be grateful sweetheart." I say kissing her cheek emotionless while she rolls her eyes. I pick Dallas, Cassidy and Trent on the way too and head to the party.

Ally's POV  
Trish and I finally arrive at this stupid Halloween party. Which... happens to not look so stupid when we enter it. The person did go all out with the decorations, food and scary but good music.

I smile genuinely for the first time since I've moved here. Halloween is the best. Cass decided to ride with Moon and the others because apparently her and Dallas have a couple costume on.

Trish is wearing a foreign exchange student who only speaks Spanish costume. She thought it was clever since she doesn't like to talk to people all the time because they're annoying. Understandable.

Me, I decided to go with a sexy vampire. I'm wearing black tight jeans, a black crop top and 5 inch back heels. I have fake fangs, which are really coming to bother me but they look sexy so what the hell.

I decided to put my hair in a ponytail and put in hoop earrings. The first thing I do is go to the dance floor and dance in a way that gets all the guys attention until Cass comes up to me.

"Als, oh my gosh you look so hot!" She said smiling checking my outfit out. "You too. I'm guessing Dallas is Tarzan?" I say looking at her Jane costume. She nodded. "Yeah. The rest our here too. Your not gonna believe this. I overheard Trent say to Dallas that he's starting to like Trish in a more than friend way."She said giggling happy.

"Oh it's about time. Isn't he about 4 years late?" I ask remembering Trish told me that she's been crushing on him since freshman year. Cass nodded agreeing.

"True. But better late than never right?" She said walking away to get punch. I continue to dance when a guy in a gladiator costume comes up to me from behind and starts to grind on me.

I would protest but I feel a 6 pack and I can't say no to that. I turn around and smile and the guys face go into a little shock but eventually settled down and continues to dance with me.

Austin's POV

Dallas, Cassidy, Trent, Stacy and I head in to Bryson's house or you could say mansion considering how big it is. Not gonna lie, he did go all out. Everyone goes their separate ways and the first thing I do is head upstairs to an unoccupied room to hook up with Stacy in.

After we finish, I cut off our hookups because we've been doing it for a week and that's a little longer than my usual. And trust me, I don't need girls getting attached. She leaves pissed but I'm not worried. She doesn't even go to my school.

I head downstairs and see a girl with probably the sexist body I have ever seen. The way her jeans fit hug her legs, her stomach piercing making her flat stomach look sexier than it already is. Those 5 inch heels that are basically calling my name so of course I make my way over.

I ask no questions and come up to her and start to grind into her. She seems to enjoy it and then turns around and smiles. A smile that happens to be the most beautiful smile I've ever seen and that's when I realize it's Ally.

I didn't notice at first with the dark makeup but I soon realize. She obviously can't tell its me with my mask and I contemplate whether I should walk away or not. But I decide against it.

I mean it's not like I'm gonna hook up with her. Just maybe do some other things because she has the best body that I've ever seen and there are places I most defiantly want to touch.

My face goes back to normal and I wrap my arms around her waist. "So what's your name, pervy?" She ask referring to my confidence on coming up to her.

I just smirk a little and stay quiet. If I talk, I'm 100% sure she would recognize my voice. "So you're not much of a talker? I like that. Because you would probably annoy the hell out of me." She says smiling sarcastically while turning around and grinding onto me more.

She pushes more and more into my place of pleasure and I can't take it anymore so I spin her around. This can't go any further than it already has. I just wanted to feel on her but if she keeps making me feel this way, I'm going to do something I regret.

She looks at me like she's thinking. "You wanna go in the closet?" She asks smirking. I look at her and don't say anything. She grabs my hand and starts to pull me in the closet before I can think straight.

What the hell is happening?! She comes over to me and rubs her hand down my chest slowly and looks me in my eyes and starts to move in slowly. I find myself doing the same thing and I can't seem to stop myself.

She stops right before we close the distance with our foreheads leaning against each other and all you can hear are our breaths. I lean in a little more hesitating and go for her neck instead.

I start to kiss it slowly and and I'm instantly in a trance by the sweet smell of her perfume. I wrap my arms around her waist as she leans her neck to the side and moan lightly.

I bring my tongue in the equation slowly and start to make out with her neck and she starts to moan a little louder and I'm addicted to the sound of it. I need to stop. This is getting more intense than I attended it to be.

I pull away after a while and I look her in the eyes while she stares back at mine. In that moment, for the first time in my life I actually started to feel bad. I know I hate Dawson, but this is wrong.

She doesn't know it's me. I'm taking advantage of her no matter if she wants it or not. How am I any different than the guy who took advantage of her? I'm a dick and a bad person. But... I don't wanna be _that_ bad.

As soon as I'm about to open my mouth to tell her the truth, I feel the worst pain a guy could ever feel. A hit straight to the balls. I look up to a smirking Ally fucking Dawson.

"What the hell, man!" I ask gasping out of breath from the low blow. She roughly takes off my mask and throws it to the ground. "Did you really fucking think I wouldn't know it was you?" Ally says pissed and amused at the same time.

"You knew?! What the-... how?" I asked confused considering my whole face was covered except my eyes. She folds her arms against her chest. "Moon, I know your devilish eyes. Plus, I think I remember your 6 pack since that's all you throw in my face all day in school." She said stated facts.

I shrug my shoulders. "I guess." I say standing up fully now. "So... you were just gonna let me kiss on your neck like that?" I say smirking remembering she didn't pull away. She rolled her eyes.

"I let you do that for one reason and one reason only. To prove that every guy finds me irresistible. Even you, Moon" She explains. "That may be true Dawson, but I'll still will never sleep with you. I'll never sleep with the enemy." I reply.

"It didn't seem that way a minute ago." She said laughing a little. "Whatever. And you shouldn't deny the truth Als..." I say pulling her closer to me by a string on her shirt closing the space between us.

She slaps my hand away but stays in the same spot. "What truth?" She asks so close to my face but very annoyed. I lean in and go very close to her ear and make sure she hears me. "That you find me irresistible too." I say before taking a risk and putting Ally's earlobe in my mouth and sucking on it a bit and letting go and facing her while smirking.

"Keep dreaming, Moon." She says pushing my chest away and going to leave. "Wait, while we're here. I mind as well pay you back." I tell her remembering something.

"Pay me back for what? What the hell are you talking about?" She asks confused. "Well... about a week ago you gave me the generous benefit of seeing those goodies..." I say pointing to her breast area remembering those gorgeous babies.

"I was thinking maybe I could do the same thing for you." I say more confident. She raises her her eyebrows in amusement. "You can not be serious." She said cackling a little.

I shrug my shoulders before unzipping my pants and taking out my package. "I think I'm pretty serious." I say smartly while she looks down and I watch her eyes widen like saucers causing me to smirk.

"Als, don't stare too long. Unless you're gonna do something about it." I say before pulling it back up and watch her try to fix her fascination.

"Now what was that rumor you would talk about all the time?" I ask sarcastically. She looks at me and for the first time I see her blush a little. "Okay, whatever. You're packing. Congrats." She says rolling her eyes leaving the closet because she was wrong...again.

Ally's POV

When I walk out the closet I finally have a moment to catch my breath. Austin has the biggest dick I have ever seen in person. It has to be at least 8 or 9 inches. Jeez.

Okay fine the rumor isn't true. Damn it. He's gonna throw this in my face for the next couple of weeks. He's never gonna let this shit go. Maybe I also let the Austin trick go on a little longer than I was suppose too.

I was gonna expose him as soon as I got in there but then he looked so speechless and it was the funniest thing I've ever seen.

And then... he started kissing on neck and then he added his tongue and the feeling I had was unbelievable. His lips were so soft but he stared in my eyes and that's when I came out of my daze.

I realized who it was again and I can never be intimate with anyone like that, especially Moon. I'm so happy our lips never collided. I would kill myself if I ever kissed Moon. True fact. Mostly.

Austin's POV

The party finally ends and I drop the people I came with off except Stacy before arriving home myself. I see my moms car parked in the driveway so that means she's home.

I make my out my car when I notice some smoke coming from my bedroom window. My eyes widen when I realize somethings on fire and my moms in there.

I quickly run in the house and make my way upstairs. "Mom! Mom where are you? Are you ok-" I say cutting myself off when I see her in my room with black eyeliner running down her face from crying.

She turns to me in sadness as I go over to her. "Mom are you okay?" I ask genuinely worried. "Austin, I'm so sorry honey." She said looking at me with eyes of regret.

I get confused and was about to reply when I realize the smoke in the corner of my eye and I turn around to see my guitar smoking from being on fire. My eyes widen and I go over to it and try to move the smoke away but it was done.

It was completely burned and ruined. I turn around in anger at my mother. "What the hell happened?" I asked pissed. "I.. I was out drinking with my friends.. And... And I came to visit your room because I haven't seen it in a while and i was looking at your young photos. And then... sweetie I'm so sorry. I dropped my cigarette on your guitar and a fire sparked up so quick before I could even put it out." She says baffled by the whole situation.

"A cigarette?" I asked confused looking down seeing one on the burned guitar. I look back at my mother. "Mom, when the hell did you start smoking?" I say even more angry than before.

She tried to speak but couldn't. "Just get out. OUT!" I yell making her flinch and leave crying. I go out on my bedroom balcony for fresh air when I see Ally who pulls up to her house who notices me and makes her way over to me.

She looks up to me and looks like she's about to say something smart when she realizes my expression. She climbs up my tree and sits next to me. "What's got your panties in a twist?" She ask trying to lighten the mood.

I shrug my shoulders. "Life sucks." I say quoting her from last week. "What's that smell? It smells like somethings burning." She said facing my bedroom.

"My mom dropped a cigarette in my guitar and caught it on fire. I got angry and yelled at her to leave. That guitar..." I stop deciding to not finish my sentence. It was silent for a few moments before Ally spoke up.

"He gave it to you didn't he?" She asked quietly referring to somebody that I never thought I would talk about ever again after that one time we got drunk and high. I just turn my head towards her and nod slowly.

"I know I'm suppose to hate him and everything but..." I start and what is it with me forgetting how to finish sentences lately? "It's the only thing you have left of him." She said getting what I meant.

I nod again and the silence is almost scary. "I hate her." I said lowly feeling myself getting angry again. "No, you don't." Ally said calmly like the world was perfect. I turn to her. "And how the hell would you know that?" I asked pissed because she doesn't know me at all. Nobody does.

She turns to me and looks me in my eyes. "Because if she died today, you would be a wreck. You would sit and cry everyday wishing she could come back somehow. A person who would do that for someone, does not hate them. Watch your words Moon, because she's the only thing you got. You and I both know that." She said in actually the most calm and polite voice I've ever heard her speak to me in.

She heads down the tree I look down and instantly regretting what I said. I love my mom so much. She's the only person I've ever loved and I can't lose her. I will apologize in the morning when things are more settled.

I stand up and lean over the balcony. "Hey." I say catching Dawson's attention and she turns around. "Why were you being nice to me? That's not our thing." I say as she looks up and smiles at me. "Think of it as payback. You helped me out last week, so I'm helping you out now. But don't get use to it Moon. This was a one time exception." She said smirking and leaving making me watch her walk away.

I head back in my room and sit on the floor and lay the now cold charcoal guitar on lap. I think a little about what Ally said. She was right about it being the last thing he gave me. I hate that it means so much to me considering how he abandoned his own son. I play a few broken strings when I feel something on my cheek, that I haven't felt in 10 years. A tear.

 **END OF CHAPTER REVIEW QUESTIONS**

 **(ANSWER ALL PLEASE)**

 **1.) WHAT IS UP WITH AUSTIN'S MOM?**

 **2.) ARE YOU MAD THAT A &A STILL HAVEN'T KISSED YET? (I LIKE A SLOW BURN WITH THIS STORY)**

 **3.) FAV PART?**


	11. Getaway Part 1

Ally's POV

Yesterday was so weird. When I went to go check on Austin, he told me his mom dropped a cigarette in his guitar which doesn't make any sense to me. Since when did his mother smoke? When I met Mimi the first day I moved in she was most chipper person I've even seen. I smell bullshit. But at the end of the day it's not my business and I shouldn't give two shits, so I won't.

It's Saturday and midnight and I feel like driving and I don't know why. Its dark out and I defiantly need some fresh air, so I put on a pair of black booty shorts, black boots and a black thin t-shirt. I put on my black leather jacket and put my hair up in a ponytail.

As soon as I'm about to get in my car I hear the voice of the devil himself. "Going goth Dawson, I see." I hear as I face a smirking Moon. "No, but you still suck a dick as usual." I say smiling sarcastically making him laugh. "Oh, Als, say that again. You're so hot when you're angry!" He says licking his lips turning me on a bit so I hurry and get in my vehicle.

As soon as I turn on the car, Moon jumps in. "What the fuck, Austin?! Did I not warn you about before?!" I yell at him causing that stupid smirk to return back to his stupid smug face. "People warn me about a lot of things, that doesn't mean I'm gonna listen. You should know all about that too, ally Dawson." He said making me glare and pull off to God knows where.

It's been quiet for about half an hour while I drive through some town. "Do you actually have a destination Dawson? Or are you just driving around searching for a purpose in life?" He asks sarcastically making me rolling my eyes.

"No one asked your ass to come Moon. So shut up or you can get out." I warned him. "I can't. I don't like being bored. Let's play truth or dare." He said getting excited. "I'm good." I told him not fond of the idea. "I knew you couldn't handle it Dawson." He said putting his arm against the window smirking knowing it would get to me. "Fine. Give me your best." I say giving in.

He smiles and rubs his hands together. "I'll start you off easy. Truth or dare?" He asked following the rules of the games. I thought about it for a while. "Truth." I replied. "What's your favorite position?" He ask curious making me laugh. "That's your definition of easy? And why didn't I know it was gonna be sexual?" I say more asking myself. "Shut up and answer!" He said laughing while frustrated. "Okay, fine." I say having to really think about it.

"Defiantly... me being on top. Yes, the cowgirl theme is most defiantly my favorite." I say making him smile a little staring at me. "Why?" He pushed. I shook my head. "Nope, that's not part of the game. I answered your question." I told him knowing he wasn't playing by the rules. "Oh, come on." He said turning to me making me sigh.

I don't know how stupid Moon makes me say things I would never say to others. "Um... I don't know. I guess because I'm confident in my body and I like the guy to see that. Plus I'm usually the one to do most of the pleasing." I say casually as I pull into a gas station which is completely empty but still open.

I stop the car and look over to see Austin staring at me in a very sexual way. "You know, you're the first and only sexy girl I know that i haven't had sex with." He told me truthfully.

"I know. I can say the same about you." I told him causing him to raise his eyebrows. "You think I'm sexy?" He said smirking. "You know I do. But you're too much of a dick." I said making him agree nodding his head. "True. Okay, your turn." He said referring to the game.

"Alright. Truth or dare?" I ask turning to him. "Dare." He answered not hesitating. "Okay. I dare you to steal a pack of Vodka from there in about 10 minutes ." I tell him pouting to the gas station with only one employee inside. He widen his eyes a little looking at me. "I'm a lot of things, Dawson. But I'm no thief." He stated.

"I knew you were never the bad ass you claimed to be." I told him seeing him getting effected by it like I wanted him to be. "Fine, Dawson. 10 minutes, vodka will be in my hands." He said agreeing shaking my hand making me smirk.

"Okay in the meantime, we got time for one more. Truth or dare Dawson?" He asked. "Dare." I say feeling risky and less tired than I was before. "Ally...Dawson...I dare you to make out with my neck. A little payback for what I did to you in the closet at the Halloween party." He said smirking as if he made the greatest plan of all time.

"Hell...to the no Austin. You must have lost your fucking mind." I tell him serious. "Oh, don't be a wuss. It's not like I told you to make out with me. Our lips won't even touch. I don't even want them too. But I think I deserve a little loving right here." He said pointing to his neck making me give him, "are you kidding me" look. I sigh and give in. "Fine, Austin!" I say pissed.

Austin's POV

Ally finally gives in making me smile and laugh. "Well, come on over Dawson." I tell her making her roll her eyes. Again. She finally gets on my side and sits on lap forward with her legs each over mine.

I place my hands on her butt making her glare as I smirk. "I think you should start Als." I say purposely calling her by her nickname her friends call her to piss her off more which seems to very successful. "Moon, I will get you back for this." She says before leaning down to my neck and leaving kisses on it and soon slipping her tongue in making me grip her waist more.

I grunt because she happens to hit my sweet spot. Yes, guys also have sweet spots. Shut up. She continues to suck on it harder as I hold her tighter.

She ends with a peck on my neck and pulls away and when she does our faces come extremely close to each other's. Both of our breaths could be heard because of our quiet surroundings. I look down at her lips and when I look back at her eyes she looks down at my lips. "Um, we're done now. Now go get the liquor." She said a little nervous and scattering back to her seat. That was weird.

I get out the car and head in to the store. The cashier is an older man who looks to be in his 50's. He looks up at me a little shocked that someone actually came in but quietly goes back to reading his newspaper.

I head for the beer isle and check to make sure he's not watching me. When I get to the beer isle, I pick out my favorite and place the pack in my hoodie. It's pretty obvious I have something in it but I'll just hope the dude doesn't see me.

When I creep to the front door, I look to right where the guy is oblivious of his surroundings so I take my shot and walk out and that when I hear a bell go off causing the guy to look up.

My eyes widen as he sees the pack in my hoodie and I run out. I hurriedly get in the car as Ally looks at me. "Go! Go!" I say as she starts driving off while I look back at the man yelling with a broom in his hand.

After a minute driving Ally lets out a laugh that I will always remember considering I never heard it before. She laughs so much to the point where I have to be the one to drive because she can't focus on the road.

"Okay. It's not that funny anymore." I say rolling my eyes after she laughs some more. "It really is. You know what have really been funny? If I drove off and let the old dude beat you with the broom." She said laughing some more at herself while I turn a corner and park the corner.

"I can't believe I stole that." I said still shocked at what just happened. "Oh man up. Don't be such a wuss." She said facing me and bumping my shoulder. I shake my head. "No, you don't understand. It felt...good. It was a rush. A nice rush. I think I wanna do it again." I say admitting it out loud making Ally make a face of a little bit of amazement.

She looks at the road then back at me nodding slowly. "Alright. I'm in. I'll do it with you." She said not asking me causing me to smile. "But if we're going to this. We gotta do it big." She told me getting more interested.

"Maybe we can actually steal some cash this time. Maybe from the small bank a couple miles down." I informed making her nod her head in agreement. "Great. We head there in the morning before sunrise so we can make it home in time. We're kinda like...Bonnie & Clyde." I said smirking while leaning close in front of her lips. She smirks as well leaning even closer with both our lips close to touching. "It's just gonna be Bonnie, if you don't back the hell away from me." She says making me back up laughing as she got in the backseat getting to sleep for the night.

As I start to lay back and rest, I hear police sirens off in our direction. It gets Ally as well making her return in her seat. "Do you think it's for us?" She said looking at me a little panic. "It has to be. That was the only store for miles and I robbed it!" I tell her panicking as well. "Well the. Go go go!" She said as I pressed the pedal and drive off. I can't believe this. I never thought I would say this. But Dawson and I are officially on the run.


	12. Getaway Part 2

Austin's POV

After the police started to chase us we finally came to a point we're they lost us. We finally had time to go to sleep and rest for the night. I look over to Dawson in the backseat out like a night and I sigh turning back falling asleep myself.

When the morning rises, the fucking sun nearly blinds my eyes and I hurry and put my shades on. I hear Dawson groan and stretch and return back to the passenger seat. "So are you still up for the robbery?" I asked making sure she doesn't punk out after the cop scare.

She yawns and nods her head. "Yeah of course. I'm ready whenever you are." She told me and that's when I decided to pull off toward the bank a couple miles away. She then starts reaching for something in the back of her car. "What the hell are you looking for?" I asked confused.

"My blonde wig from Halloween 2 years ago. I never took it out my car." She said coming back to her seat with it in her hands. "Disguise dummy." She told me as I nod my head finally understanding what she meant.

"You should find something too. It's a bank and they have cameras. So you need to look unrecognized. "Well how the fuck am I gonna do that Ally? What do I have besides these sunglasses to cover me?" I asked as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

She turns to me. "You seem stressed and frustrated." She said looking at me smirking. "Why wouldn't I be? We're about to rob a bank!" I repsond frustrated. "You were the one who wanted to do this. You said it gave you a rush, so don't punk out now Moon." I rolled my eyes knowing she was right.

She then puts her hand on my knee and rubs it softly making me look down at it confused and anticipated. I look at her to see her biting her lower lip. "I can make you feel better. You know, that way you won't feel no stress, no frustration..." She said in a low voice moving her hand further and further up until it reached my area making my eyes widen.

I look at her one more time to see if she was serious and she just licks her bottom lip. I suddenly pull over to a complete stop. I take Ally's hand off my pants and face her. "What the hell Dawson?" I say as if she's lost her mind. "We" I say pointing a finger between us. "Don't do this. We're enemies and it's gonna fucking stay that way." I say trying to get my point across.

She pushes my chest back and gets on top of my lap like she was the night before the dare. "Are you sure that's what you want Moon. Because I think I might be your number 1 desire." She says in the most sexiest voice I ever heard.

She leans in and I'm still panicked because I promised myself I would never lay my lips on Dawson. Ever. Hers finally touch mine and I immediately kiss back. We start to move our lips in sync and I can't help but love the way they feel together.

They're so soft and I'm beyond pissed at myself for liking it. She pulls away then looks at me in the eyes while softly biting my lower lip. I can't take this. I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her closer as we start to make out again. She moans a little and I start to make my hand up her bra area.

"Austin." She moans into my ear and my hands continue their way up. "Austin. Austin." She continues to moan and right when I'm about to snap her bra off I hear a scream interrupting. "Austin! Wake up!" I hear making me open my eyes looking over to Dawson who's looking at me like I'm crazy.

"Dude, what the hell? You are one deep sleeper. I was starting to think you were dead." She told me kicking her feet up. I look at her and think about what just happened. Or what I thought just happened. "And you know as much as I do want you dead. We still got that robbery to do, you know?" She says continuing. "Dude, come on. Are you in or out?" She ask frustrated at my zoning out.

I just nodded my head still shaken by that vivid dream and pulled off heading to the bank. I can't believe I had a dream about Dawson! Ally fucking Dawson. What the hell is wrong with me?! I don't even wanna sleep with her.

I mean she has an amazing body, but no. Just no. I never lay down with the enemy. It had to be a reasonable explanation. It probably just happened because we were sleeping in the same proximity as each other and we were the only things out here so it... turned sexual. Yeah. That makes compete perfect sense. I'm just happy I never laid my lips on hers in real life.

"We're here." I say pulling behind a huge brush while we both get out. "Okay, we go in the back. Don't worry about the cameras or the alarm. They don't go off until 7. It's early but only 6:45. So we have to be quick." She told me as we entered the building.

"How could you possibly know so much about this bank." I ask looking around for anything suspicious. "It's my grandmas bank." She said casually picking something up from the ground. "What a great granddaughter." I say sarcastically not really giving a shit. "I know. And look." She says showing me a Visa card someone left on the floor at the bank making me smirk.

"Stupid, stupid human beings." I say taking it from her to cash it in the ATM. "Well, we benefit from their stupidity so I'm not complaining." She said smirking as well leaning her arm on my shoulder. "So how much?" She asks after I type in their codes and passwords.

My mouth drops. "You're not gonna believer this. 5 grand!" I say looking at her in disbelief and she looks back at me with the same expression. "Holy shit! Are we really gonna cash that much?" She said in utter shock. "We have to! We can't do it anywhere else. It's somebody else's name on it. It's now or never." I tell her honestly.

"Okay. I'll go get a duffle bag from my car." She said leaving while I was still in shock. 5 grand is rich for us. She comes back a minute later and I hit the machine to cash it all out and we both watch the money pour into the bag smiling. This is the best thing I've ever done. After we're done we head out and drive off as fast as we can.

"I can't believe that just happened. I'm so fucking happy!" She said jumping in her seat a little while laughing making me laugh. "Don't get too excited. Remember we split it. 2500 each." I remind her. "I know. I know." She says flagging me off with her hand.

After about an hour we get back home. We get out the car leaning against one side. "Okay, we made it back before our parents wake up. We're do we hide the bag?" She asked. "I'll hide it in my attic. My mom never goes in there after my dad left. Full of too many "memories"." I explain to her while she looks skeptical at me.

I roll my eyes. " I promise I won't use your half. Hell, I'm not even gonna use mine, yet. I'm gonna wait to use it for something I really want." I told her as she slowly nodded her eyes.

"You better not. Because I will find you and burn your balls, Moon." She said handing it over. "Oh Ally dear, we all know that's just an excuse to touch my balls." I say smirking at her causing her to laugh sarcastically and rolling her eyes. "Fuck you, Moon." She says starting to walk into her house. "Always" I say loud enough for her to hear me and she slams the door, but not before I see the little smile on her face.

I head into my house and put the duffle bag in the attic when I notice a pack of beer bottles opened. I get confused. What the hell is that doing up here. I take it downstairs and dump it in the trash. I start to go back upstairs when my mom door opens and I hurry and jump in my bed. She's getting up for work and I literally made it back in time. Phew.

Ally's POV

Yesterday night and this morning was one of the best nights of my life. And who knew it would involve the idiot Moon. Of course the only thing that makes it the best day is that I got 2500 dollars calling my name. It's only 8 am and I am still tired so I decide to head to bed and lucky my dad is still sound asleep.

When I wake back up it is noon and I head downstairs to see my dad eating a sandwich and watching t.v. "Hey baby girl." He says smiling to me. I yawn and smile back. "Hey daddy." I say taking a bit of his sandwich off his plate. "Got any plans today?" He asks genuinely interested.

I shrug my shoulders. "I don't know. I was thinking of maybe hanging out with some of the girls." I say still thinking about it. "You should invite them over here to hang with you a while. Especially since I'm going out tonight. It'd be great for you because I'll be out your way." He said persuading me.

"Where are you going tonight?" I ask confused and curious. "I have a date." He said calmly. I raise my eyebrows. "Ally, don't be mad-" he says as I cut him off. "I'm not mad. It's just...weird." I say. "I'm so use to it being just me and you for so long, that it's strange to picture someone else. But I want you to be happy. So be happy dad." I said making him tear up and hug me.

"Ally, you have know idea how great that makes me feel. Your opinion of me is the only one that matters." He said as I hugged him tighter. We watched a few movies until night fell and he got ready and left.

I called the girls about 10 minutes ago and that's when I hear the bell ring. I opened to them smiling widely at me since I didn't see them almost all weekend.

We go straight to the couch. "So girl where have you been? You have been M.I.A this whole weekend!" Cass said interested. "Yeah. Where you locked up at some guys house?" Trish asked smirking.

"No!" I answered laughing making them laugh as well. "I was out. For a long time. But I'm back now so who cares. Let's talk about your lives. Trish. Any improvement with Trent?" I ask trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, Cass told me that he liked me. But another guy had already asked me out." She said casually. I raise my eyebrows. "But...you picked Trent right?" I say grabbing some candy l picked out earlier. "Nope. I decided to give the new guy a try. And I'm happy I did. He's hot and sweet." She said as if she hadn't had a care in the world.

I look at Cassidy and she just raises her hands confirming she's already had this convo with her. "What about Trent? One of the FIRST things you told me when I got here was to stay away from him! What about the 4 year long crush and undying desire to have him?" I ask confused of how easy she's moving on if he's all she wanted and now that he wants her too, she just doesn't care.

"I know. I know. But that's the exact reason. I waited 4 years for him and he was too late. It's his turn to know what it feels like." She said grabbing some candy as well. I nod my head understanding. "Well, great independence woman." I tell her. "I learned from the best." She said smiling and high fiving me.

"So how about you Cass? How is it going between you and Sasquatch?" I ask referring to her and Dallas. She rolls her eyes playfully at my nickname for her boyfriend and smiles then it fades. "Actually I could use some advise. Preferably from you Als. Seeing you happen to have more experience." She said making us both confused. She sighed nervously. "Sex." She said whispering a little before we bust out laughing making her feel bad.

"Girls don't laugh at me. This is a serious matter." She said frustrated holding one of my couch pillows close to her pouting. "Cass, why do you even need advice. You're not even a virgin." Trish said still laughing a little.

"I know. But there are other things I need advice on..." She said trailing off. "Well what is it?" I ask getting impatient. And right before she's about to answer a news broadcast catches my and the girls attention.

A redhead lady is talking about a robber that happened in a town a couple hours from here. My eyes widen from realization when they say their looking for suspects and they believe they got a trace. I turn the tv off. "You know what girls? I'm actually really tired, it seriously has been a long and busy weekend for me. I'm sorry about your problem Cass but we can talk about next weekend. Sleepover at mines next Friday?" I ask to make up for it and excuse for them to leave.

"Yeah sure Als. Get some rest and feel better." They told me walking out. After they leave, I take long deep breathes before watching them leave out the window. Once they are completely gone I race straight over to Austin's house banging on the door.

He opens the door with his jacket on and the duffle bag in his hand. "I know. I saw it too. We got to get rid of it." He says as I nod my head. "Come on. I know the perfect place." He said hopping in his car as he pulled off.

We've been driving for about 10 minutes until he stops where all I can see is a big field. "Why are we here?" I say confused. "There." He said pointing to a now visible treehouse. I watch as he climbs it and I follow him into it.

It's about 20 feet off the ground and we hang our feet out from it. "My dad showed me this place when I was younger. I was fascinated by it because no one except us ever passed here. Never. So I decided to make it my own." He told me as I nodded my head listening.

"The bag will be safe here. We will come back for it when it's not being talked about anymore and they've stop searching." He explained. "Okay, got it." I replied as we both climbed down and walked back to the car.

"How is it that we hate each other, yet we always find ourselves in situations involving each other." Austin asked genuinely confused and curious making me shrug my shoulders. "Blame the universe." I said as we got in the car. This whole weekend has been one big getaway. From the police and reality.

 **END OF CHAPTER QUESTIONS**

 **(ANSWER ALL)**

 **1.) Do you think A &A are bad influences on each other?**

 **2.)Were you mad that the makeout was a dream? Haha**

 **3.) What do you think about Austin's special spot?**


	13. Sleepovers Suck

_**NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE POSTED WHEN I GET 110 REVIEWS!**_

Ally's POV  
I finally come in from the most shittest and exhausting day at school. I have never had so much homework in my life. It's like teachers give so much work on the weekend to purposefully ruin my life.

I walk in putting my bag down when I see my Dad packing a suitcase. "Hey dad...um what's this?" I asked confused as he looks up at me smiling. "Hey sweetie. I'm so glad I caught you before I left. I got an expected call for business and I'll be gone a week." He told me casually putting his jacket on. I widen my eyes. "And you're just leaving like that? I literally just got home." I say walking closer to him folding my arms frustrated. "I know honey but this is my job. And it's important." He told trying to make me understand.

"Fine dad. Well how was the date you went on last weekend?" I say forgetting that he never spoke to me about it. "It was great, honey. She's amazing. We were suppose to go out again but then this trip was unexpected. But she understood and we will pick up where we left off when I return." He explained grinning to himself. Wow. He must really like her.

"Well I'm happy for you dad. And I'll see you when you get back." I tell him as he kisses me on my forehead and hugs me. "Yes you will. Love you sweetheart." He says walking out the door. I sigh calling the girls to come over. I did promise them a sleepover last week. They make it over within an hour of packing and we head into the kitchen to make snacks.

Austin's POV

I go into my room where Trent and Dallas are and I throw them some beers. I sit on the couch and face Dallas. "Weren't you suppose to have a date with Cassidy tonight?" I ask remembering him saying something about it. He shakes his head. "Yeah, I was. But she cancelled because her and Trish are having a sleepover at Ally's." He told me taking another sip of his beer.

I think about it and smirk to myself. "We should spy on them. I have these cameras in the attic my mom bought for me a couple years ago and I never used them." I said leaning up now interested in my own plan. They both viciously shake their heads. "Dude, no way. I am trying to get and stay on Trish's good side. I'm trying to get her to give me a chance and I'm not ruining that chance." Trent says making me roll my eyes.

"Yeah, man. Cass would kill me. Do you remember the last time we did something to Ally and how they reacted? Now imagine all three of them." He said with Trent agreeing. I sigh heavily annoyed and frustrated. "Dudes, it's not like we're perverts. We're just seeing what they really do at sleepovers. Aren't you at least a little curious of what they're saying especially if it involes you too..." I say trailing off trying to get them to agree.

They slowly look at each other and I can tell how tempted they are. "Fine." They say sighing simultaneously. I get up accomplished and laughing. "Great. I'll go get the cameras." I say heading up to the attic.

Ally's POV

So they've been trying to make cookies for the past half an hour and every single time they come out burning. "Alright get out the way ladies. Because you suck ass in the kitchen. And I'm seriously starting to feel bad for your future husbands." I say with no remorse and I laugh when they gasp at me.

"Fine. You do it, Chef Dawson." Cass says throwing the apron at me making me smile sarcastically at her. "So Cass, what was that thing you wanted to tell us last weekend?" Trish asked remembering.

Cass hopped onto the counter. "Oh right. I was just thinking about me and Dallas's sex life." She said a little lowly eating some cookie dough laying out. "What about it? Is it bad?" I say raising my eyebrows curious. She shakes her head. "No, it's just the same. We have great sex trust me but... I don't know." She says trailing off. "It's repetitive. You want to try different things or do it in different places?" I say as she nods as I understand.

"Exactly. I just don't want our sex life to get boring because it's always the same place. I mean in the beginning we use to be like that but now we've been dating for 2 years now and I guess we both are getting lazy." She says sadly eating more cookie dough.

"Well you just have to top the best sex you've ever had with Dallas. What was the craziest place you've ever had sex?" I ask as she blushes. "Um, probably my aunts pool." She said making me laugh. "Really Cass? A pool? Not really exotic." I say making Trish laugh too.

"Well I thought so. Plus it was amazing." She said. "Well pool sex is one of the best." Trish agreed making me nod. "What about you Trish." I say while we watch her think. "Probably...mmm...a park with my first and only boyfriend in 10th grade." She says making me roll my eyes playfully.

"Oh my gosh, you are girls suck at adventurous sex!"I say not believing their ideas of amazing sex. "Okay expert, then you tell us. What was your craziest place?" Cass said smiling facing me.

"Ferris wheel at my little cousin's 7th birthday party with the clown. It was dark but the lights were flashing. He was green, red, yellow then green again. And it turns out noses are not the only thing clowns like to honk." I say causally putting the cookies in the oven while they're mouth drops.

Austin's POV

I get the cameras and I head out my door and head over across the street to Dawson's house. I climb up her tree as quietly as possible and peak into her room. I see no one in her room and I silently open her window. I fall down and trip on something making a noise. I widen my eyes and stay still to see if anyone noticed. When no one comes, I hurry up and set up 2 cameras in different parts of her room and hurry climb down the tree returning to my house with guys smirking with victory.

Ally's POV

"Okay guys, I think that's enough staring with shock." I say taking the cookies out. "Their will never be enough shock from that confession." I shrug. "That maybe true." I say agreeing before hearing a loud noise coming from upstairs. We all look up confused before they look at me.

"Your house haunted Ally?" Trish said half joking and serious making Cass laugh. "No." I say smirking. "Look the cookies are done. Let's just head up." I say grabbing them with them following me.

When we get up there I place the cookies down on my desktop. Trish sits on my beanbag chair in the corner, Cass sits on my spin chair and I sit on my bed before noticing my floor lamp knocked over. Weird. It wasn't like that before. I lay back and they decide to watch a romance movie. Teenage girls.

Austin's POV

I head back in my room smiling while rubbing my hands together. "It's done." I say as I see they still have guilty expressions on their face but I decide to leave it. I set my laptop up with the cameras and the girls in Ally's room pops up making me smirk. "Got it!" I cheer making Trent and Dallas make their way over to it.

"Wow. I can't believe you actually did it." Dallas said shocked. "This feels so wrong." Trent added in with Dallas agreeing and I choose to ignore it. We just see the girls watching a romantic movie and we lose interest so we decide to leave it on and play video games. After playing games for about an hour the movie is over we hear Trish refer to play Truth or Dare and that's when we get interested.

"Truth or Dare Cass?" We hear Trish say and Cassidy answers dare. "That's my girl." Dallas says making me playfully roll my eyes. "Okay, Cass. Then I dare you to drink at least half of the hot sauce." She says smirking at her. Cassidy widens her eyes as Ally laughs.

"Trish you know I have a sensitive tongue!" She says panicking. "Oops." Trish says not really sorry. Cassidy goes downstairs to get it frustrated making us laugh. We continue to watch when Cassidy returns and drinks not even half of it and run to the bathroom to throw it up.

"Why are they torchering my girl?" Dallas said laughing. She returns out of breathe looking awful telling Trish that she officially hates her. "Okay, Trish truth or dare?" Ally ask. She thinks for a bit before saying truth.

"Alright. Do you still have feelings for Trent?" She says making me and Dallas smirk, as Trent leans more into the scene interested. "Um I'm gonna pass." She said making Trent smile proving that she does. "Uh huh no passes. You know what happens on passes." Cass warned her. She sighed. "Fine, maybe I do. Just a little. But it doesn't matter because I really like Jace." She said afterwards making Trent put his head down ruining his mood. Dallas puts his arm on his back. "Sorry, bud." I say sincerely before turning back to the camera.

Ally's POV

Me and the girls are playing truth or dare when I notice two cameras in my room. At first I get freaked out that it's a freaking weirdo pervert but...I know Moon's work.

Austin fucking Moon. The kid just does not stop. I bet Dallas and Trent are in on this considering Dallas was the only one who knew of this sleepover because of his cancelled date with Cassidy.

At that moment Cass turned to me. "Alright Als. Truth or dare?" She asks casually taking a bite of a cookie. I look at them both before going over to them. "Girls, Austin set up cameras in my room to spy on us. And I know Trent and Dallas are with them." I tell them whispering making their eyes widen. "Are you serious? Are you sure?" Trish asked in disbelief. I nods my head. "I am gonna fucking kill Dallas!" Cass said in whisper yell. "Don't worry, we're gonna get them back." I say smirking telling them the plan then returning to my bed.

Austin's POV

After Trish's answer, Cass ask Ally truth or dare but we watch her go over Trish and Cassidy and they have a secret convo. It's probably about them dumb movies they were watching.

After a while Ally goes back to her bed as if nothing was said or done. "Okay Als. Truth or dare?" Cass asks again casually. Dawson thinks about it for a while. "Um, dare." She said feeling bold causing Cass to smirk. "Perfect. I dare you to prank call Austin!" She stated. "Cool." She said picking up the phone. Dallas and Trent look at me laughing. "Dude, she's gonna try and prank call you." Trent said laughing more with Dallas. "I know except she's not because we know about it." I say laughing and picking up the phone as we continue to watch them on the screen surrounding the phone.

We're smiling like idiots because they have no idea. The phone rings and I finally pick up after the third ring. "Hello." I say casually putting her on speaker while trying not to laugh with Trent and Dallas. "Hey Austin." We hear Ally say nicely. "Do you need anything Dawson?" I ask contining to watch her talk to me on her bed while Trish and Cass are laughing as if they are actually pranking me. "Yes, I actually need to know something." She answered short and simple.

I got a little confused and so did the boys on where this prank was going. "Okay, what do you need to know?" I ask curious. "I need to know why you, Sasquatch and lonely are spying on me, Trish and Cassidy?" She said in the calmest and nicest voice making all of our hearts drop.

We turn to them with all of our eyes wide and we turn back to the camera to see they are all looking at it and waving while laughing. Ally then goes to the camera and starts to lift her shirt then throws a bottle and brakes the camera losing our connection.

We all just sit there in shock of what just happened. "Dude, they knew. Did they know the whole time?!" Trent asked panicking. I just shrug my shoulders in disbelief. "Okay, it's official. Cassidy is gonna kill me." Dallas said getting up and pacing around the room. "Dude, calm down. She can't be _that_ mad. Give her a couple of hours to cool down and then we'll go over there and you both can apologize. They look at me strange. "What? I don't apologize. You know that." I say laying back on my bed still in disbelief of them finding out.

Ally's POV

"We got them good!" Trish said hi fiving all of us. "I know. It was fun! Too bad I'm breaking up with Dallas." Cass said eating another cookie making me and Trish raise our eyes in shock. "What? Cass, what the hell are you talking about?" Trish said not believing the words that just came out of her mouth.

She sighed. "Guys, you know what just happened. The guys spied on us. This is not the first thing Dallas has done with the other guys. I don't have time for immature guys. I'm a senior and I'm graduating this year. My future is the most important thing to me and I take it seriously if my boyfriend slash future husband is as immature as a high school freshmen." She said putting her head in her lap.

"Wow." I say shocked from her confession. She lifts her head back up looking at us. "This is gonna be the most painful thing I'll ever have to do in my life. I love him so much but I can't take it anymore. I'm gonna do it today. I have to." She said more to herself making me and Trish look at each other still completely shocked.

I know I don't believe in love, especially teenage love but I honestly thought Cassidy and Dallas would never break up. We hear the doorbell and I head downstairs and open the door to the three idiots who were caught spying on us not even 5 minutes ago.

They look at me awkwardly while Austin stands in the back trying to avoid my face. "Hey, Ally. I just- _we_ just wanted to apologize for what we did." Dallas started out as I raised my eyebrows crossing my arms over my chest. "Yeah, Als. We crossed a line. Once again." Trent added in.

It gets quiet before they look at Austin and hint at him to apologize too making me laugh in my mind. What an idiot. "Dudes, you know I don't apologize." He said making them groan. "Guys, you know what? It's all cool with me and the girls. Their upstairs, go right ahead." I say letting them head up the stairs.

Little do they know Trish and Cassidy are completely pissed about what they did. I look back at Austin. "Take a picture Dawson." He said because of me staring at me. I laugh. "Take a picture of this Moon." I say slamming the door in his face.

When I turn to go back to my room, I hear a knock at the door making me roll my eyes. I open up the door to see Austin again looking pretty pissed. "Who do you think you are huh?" He said. I just turned leaving him standing there walking to the kitchen. I forgot to close the door and he follows me in there.

"I'm talking to you!" He said raising his voice making me turn around realizing he's locked me in a corner. "Does it look like I care?..." I said in a sassy, fearless and low voice looking him in the eyes. He stares at me for a couple seconds before leaning his lips against mine shocking me. I put my hands on his chest and push him away roughly.

We both are breathing heavy and I look at him as if he's crazy. I look at his lips and then pull him back down to kiss me. He smiles in the kiss and kisses back just as into it. He wraps his hands around my waist and lifts me on the counter.

We continue to make out as I slip my tongue in his mouth and he wrestles his with mine. He puts me down off the counter and pushes me against the wall making me smirk.

He pulls away after a while and looks in my eyes smiling. He kisses my cheek then goes down to my neck and lays soft kisses on it. He starts to move his left hand down my stomach into my skirt and in my underwear. I throw my head back in pleasure moaning. I feel him smirk against my neck. He continues to rub softly and I pull his face back to mine and kiss him. I start to kiss his neck. "Ally." He says groaning my name. "Ally. Ally." He moans again.

"ALLY!" I hear a scream making me widen my eyes. I see Cass and Trish looking down at me. I look around to see me downstairs. "Wait, how'd I get down here?" I say confused.

"Remember we came down here to watch movies after we found out the boys spied on us. You must have been really sleepy because you fell asleep right away." Cass explained.

"Weird. I had a dream they came over already to apologize." I say. "They actually did come over. Dallas and Trent apologized. Austin refused to though, as usual." Trish added. "Really? What did you both say?" I ask generally curious. "Well I told Trent that I needed a break from being his friend, because I don't really think I can trust him. He was upset but it's his fault." Trish explained to me.

I nodded and turned to Cassidy. She sighed tearing up grabbing a tissue. "After I asked for privacy to talk to Dallas...I broke up with him. It was a huge mess. I was crying and it didn't help because he was crying too. It was so hard Ally. My heart is broken but I have to think about myself sometimes." She said crying again.

I might somewhat feel bad for this nice person I actually call my friend. I did something I never do, except to my dad. I leaned in and hugged her. I felt her stiff up at first because she's not use to me being emotional and even Trish's face was a little shocked.

I look at Trish and signal her to join in. She does and we just let Cass cry on our shoulders. Am I actually bonding with people? Well, if it's gonna be anyone, I'm happy it's with these girls.

Anyway I had a sexual dream about Moon? What the hell?! What is wrong with me. I would never do that with him. My lips would never touch him ever! I might just throw up. I still stick to the same thought I had since I was younger. Sleepovers suck.

 **END OF CHAPTER REVIEW QUESTIONS**

 **1.) Do you think it's good/bad Ally's dad is dating again?**

 **2.) Do you think Austin is a bad friend or a bad influence on Trent & Dallas?**

 **3.) What did you think of Ally's dream? *wink, wink***

 **4.) Are you happy Ally is getting closer and more affection with the girls?**


	14. What The Hell

_**NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE POSTED WHEN I GET 120 REVIEWS!**_

 _ **ALSO A BIG THANKS TO THESE PEOPLE FOR CONSTANTLY REVIEWING! I LOVE YOU :)**_

 **Ausllyfan101**

 **sickIscaler**

 **jcarter692**

 **Luckystarz910**

 **Diva83329**

 **shadow1999**

 **Desperate**

 **Auslly101**

 **(AND ALL THE GUEST ACCOUNTS AS WELL! )**

Austin's POV

I wake up remembering what me and the guys did yesterday. Even though we got caught, I can't help laughing. I mean it was pretty funny. Except the part of Cassidy dumping Dallas of course. He's crushed and he's probably not gonna talk to me for a while. But he'll forgive me eventually when Cassidy forgives him. It's not gonna last. They're too obsessed with each other.

Anyway, I head out the door taking out the trash when I spot Dawson arguing with someone on her phone. "No. No! I'm not gonna do that." She said strictly to whoever was on the other line. "She's not worried about me! Why would I check up on her?" She said now questioning the sanity of the person. "Screw that and screw her!" She said hanging up and running her hand through her hair sighing and breathing heavily.

"Something wrong?" I ask putting the trash bag in my hands into the trash can. She turns around and notices it's me and rolls her eyes causing me to laugh a little. "Oh come on Dawson. I'm probably the only one to understand our common family problems. Tell me." I say going over to HER.

"Whatever, Moon." She says folding her arms against her chest. "That was my dad trying to get me to get in contact with my mother." She explains still pissed about it. "Why would he want you to contact someone who abandoned you?" I ask confused at the situation. "Because he was contacted by her sister saying she became a drunk about a year ago and she's been in and out of rehab ever since. He thinks that somehow I could change her ways, but it's complete bullshit." She said putting her phone in her back pocket.

"Anyway I have to get to school. We're late already." She said as I looked at the time. Oh shit, were about ten minutes late to advisory. "Yeah, same." I say walking away getting in my car and driving away. I watch her get in her car from my side mirror and do the same thing.

When I get out, I go straight in the building to be met with a red head who looks very familiar. "Hey..." I say trailing off not remembering her name. "Becky." She said rolling her eyes a little from my forgetfulness. "Right. What can I do for you?" I ask flirting with her, now noticing her wearing a very short shirt. She flips her hair and moves closer and grabbing the front of my shirt. "Everything." She says pulling me into a closet. Hell yeah.

Ally's POV

I finally arrive to school and by the time I do advisory is already over and everyone is already in 1st period. I start to head to class when I hear moaning from a closet. I laugh to myself when I realize some people are too horny to wait after school.

Oh, this is the perfect bitch moment. I have to defiantly ruin this. I take my phone out to take a pic and get closer to the closet when I realize something. If this goes south, I don't want to go down for it.

I look at a nerd getting books out of his locker and I whistle getting his attention. "You. Over here now." I tell him and hurries over adjusting his glasses. "Take this and take a picture of the people in there." I say handing him my phone. "Okay..." He responded not understanding why.

I watch as he goes over and hurriedly opens it and takes a quick picture and runs out. He faces me nervous while we hear the people scream and struggle to get their clothes on causing me to laugh.

They finally come out when I stop laughing to realize it's Moon and some chick. "Woah, Moon. I didn't know that was you. I guess you do got game." He glared at me and then faced the nerd making him widen his eyes in fear. "Hand it over now geek!" He said moving forward to him and the nerd moves backwards. The girl behind Austin is adjusting her skirt and hair and you can tell she's not the brightest. I roll my eyes at the situation.

"Hand it to me." I say calmly raising my eyebrows to the nerd and he does. "Now run!" I say laughing as he does. Austin goes to chase him but stops and turns to me. "Dawson. I am gonna kill you!" He says clearly very pissed. I turn my head a little taking a look at the very scandalous photo. "Well, then I guess you're gonna have to catch me first." I say biting my lower lip while smirking and walking away. I laugh when I hear him groan in frustration. When will Moon learn? I always win. Always.

Austin's POV

Dawson is such a bitch. Which really shouldn't be much of a shock to me since that's really the only side of her. After I get myself together, I head to lunch. I go to say what's up to Dallas and he goes straight pass me and ignores me. Figured.

I sit down at my same table where Trent's eating a sandwich. He looks up at me and nods his head at me. "I thought you would be ignoring me as well." I say taking a bite of mine. He shakes his head. "You messed up, but so did we. Got to take credit for our own actions." He said casually admitting his fault as well.

I nod understanding what he meant. "Dallas doesn't see it that way." I reply truthfully. "That's because he had the most to lose. He lost a 2 year relationship with a girl he's in love with." He said making me actually feel bad for something. "Yeah. I was a dick." I say about myself. He nods agreeing. "Aww, it's okay, Moon. You've always been that way." He says shaking my hair like a little kid making us both laugh. "You're stupid." I say finishing my food.

"So, I was thinking of throwing a party tonight." I say out loud of my thoughts. He shrugs. "I don't know, man. Wouldn't that kinda be late notice for everyone?" He asked not sure. "Dude, I'm fucking Austin Moon! They'll come if it was 5 minutes from now." I reply back honestly. "True." He says going back to eat. This party is gonna be dope.

Ally's POV

Oh my god, that was amazing! I got a sex picture of Moon? Dude, maybe this day isn't going so bad besides my dads obsession with me getting in contact with my mother.

I head into lunch with Cassidy and Trish and sit at our usual table. We look over at the guys table to see only Trent and Austin but no Dallas. We then see him sitting at a table with a different group of guys. Yikes. "I see Dallas is not speaking to Austin." Trish says speaking the obvious. "I don't care what he's doing." Cass replied low in denial. "Don't worry about Sasquatch. Think about yourself for once. You're young. Have fun!" I say making her smile a little.

"You're right. It might take a while, but I'm gonna move on." She said doing one last glance at Dallas who was already looking her way sadly. We all get distracted when Austin and Trent make their way over to us. "Hey." Austin said careless making all of us roll our eyes. "Look, I know I'm not your favorite person in the world right now but I'm having a party tonight and I'm inviting you all." He said actually really sincere.

"And why the hell would we come to your party Moon?" I ask genuinely curious on his motive. He sighed knowing we weren't gonna give up on the questions. "Because you guys are hot and popular and if you come, then more girls will come. I can get enough on my own but this would double my chances." He said smirking about his plan.

"So basically you're using us to get even more girls than you already do. After what you and the dipshits did? No offense Moon, but you can burn in hell with the rest of them." Cass said sassy and very pissed off walking away even leaving Moon a little shocked. Even I haven't seen Cassidy mad like that before.

"Wow...she's really pissed." Trent added in watching her walk away. "She's not the only one." Trish said getting up and leaving as well causing Trent to put his head down ashamed of his actions. I stand up and face them. "We'll be there." I tell them about the party as both of them get confused expressions on their face. "Um, did you not here them, Dawson? I think you're going deaf." Moon said smartly crossing his arms against his chest. "Just trust me." I say walking away to the girls in the hallway.

I find them in the hallway still mad about the situation. "Hey." I say as they look up to me smiling a bit. "Hey. So, did they try to convince you too?" Trish started out making me shake my head. "Nope, they actually didn't have to. I agreed to go. I actually agreed for all of us to go." I say getting something out my locker.

"What? What the hell Ally?! I'm not going to the party thrown by them! And Dallas will probably most likely be there. No way!" Cass said taking her anger out on me. "Yeah, same Ally. I'm not talking to Trent and I'm pretty pissed off that you would agree without our permission." Trish added in crossing her arms.

I slam my locker and face them. "And that's exactly why we're going girls. You guys are letting the guys hold you back from having fun. Fine, yes it might be a party thrown by those assholes but... it's a party and we live for these things! You guys wanna really show them that you're not thinking about them? Then go to the party and have fun without them. Prove to yourself that you don't need them to be happy or have fun." I tell them making them think about it.

"Maybe, just maybe... you might be right..." Cass said starting to smile a bit. "Yeah. She is Cass. We owe it to ourselves. And you know what? I'm gonna invite Jace." She said exciting about it now. They suddenly face me. "Okay, Als. We're in." Cass says as we group hug. That was easy.

Austin POV

Trent helped me set up for the party as soon as we got out of school and we just watch as my house fills up. Good thing, my moms out late. Again. I decide to not figure out what's going on with her because it's most likely a midlife crisis. Maybe that's why she's out partying and drinking and smoking with her friends. She's obviously trying to feel young again.

I head down through the crowd of soon to be drunk people to open the door again to more people when I see Dawson, Trish and Cassidy. They all look good and pissed but I smirk anyway. "Ladies, welcome. The drinks are that way." I say opening the door to them. "Whatever, Moon." Cassidy says walking past me bumping me followed by Trish.

I face Dawson who laughs walking up to me crossing her arms. "Still mad at me huh?" I say asking the obvious. "That's what happens when you get in between a 2 year relationship." She says facing Cassidy. "I would feel bad, but they'll get back together." I say confident about the situation. "Oh, I'm not so sure about that Moon. Cassidy is pretty hellbent on moving on with her life." She responds turning back to me.

I look down a little disappointed. If she doesn't forgive Dallas, he'll never forgive me and he's been my best friend since kindergarten. I don't care about a lot of things but I care about him. He's like a brother. He is my brother. "Sucks when you fuck up, right?" She says smirking while walking away. I check her ass out a little when I realize she still has the picture of me and the girl in the closet in her phone. I'll get her to delete it later.

I head upstairs when I shockingly bump into Dallas. "What are you doing here? I thought this would be the last place you'd be." I said honestly. "I figured I come because of the drinks of course..." He said as I look down a little disappointed. "And... maybe I also came to apologize to my bro." He said shoveling his feet against the floor smiling a little at me. I look up raising my eyebrows. "Apologize? Why would you apologize to me?" I asked confused since it was my fault. "Because even though you were the one who suggested it, I still went along with it and that was my choice. I'm a big boy and that was my decision and I can't be mad at anyone but myself." He said making me smile and doing the bro handshake.

"I'm happy we're cool again, but I still feel bad about the you and Cass thing." I say taking a sip of my punch. He shrugs his shoulders. "It's fine. I'll get her back. I won't stop trying until I do." He said determined as I nod my head. Trent comes over and smiles when he sees us talking again. "Great to see my favorite dudes talking again!" He said rubbing her heads together making us laugh. "Dude, stop." I say laughing making my way over to Dawson to delete the picture.

The song Talk Dirty by Jason Derulo comes on and I see her get into it and dance more sexy. A guy comes up to her and she grabs him by the shirt to get closer and they grind against each other. I watch as I take more sips of my punch thinking of ways to convince her to delete it. I finally realize she will never agree to get rid of it so I have to try another way.

I walk up to her and step in front of the guy, blocking his view as she looks at me as if I'm crazy. "What the hell dude?" He says turning me around to face him. I raise my eyebrows. "Dude, this is my party. I guess you move along." I reply as he realizes who I was and scatters along. I turn back to Ally who has a pretty pissed expression on her face and I fake pout. "Moon, if you were jealous. You could have just told me." She says cheesing sarcastically.

"Funny." I say turning her around so that her back is against my chest and I'm not facing her. "I actually wanted to dance and you to seem to be the best dancer here." I say spinning her. "You don't have to tell me anything I already know. Plus I don't need your filthy hands all over me." She said fake disgusted while pulling away only causing me to pull her closer facing me.

She rolls her eyes and goes with it. We sway for a while before I swipe her phone from her jacket and secretly delete the picture from her phone. I quietly slip it back in her pocket without her noticing. "Okay, I think that's enough dancing for me tonight." I say pulling away smirking in my mind.

"Whatever, Moon. You're weird." She says walking away as I throw my hands in the air in victory. The party goes on and I hookup with two blondes who happen to love me very much. I head back down when I see Dallas looking pretty pissed. I get confused until I see what he's looking at. Cassidy dancing with a different guy...and sexy dancing too. That must be hard. I go down and pat his back. "Bro, you'll get her back." I tell him reassuring him as he nods his head. "Still hurts." He says taking a sip of his drink.

The party is soon over and I stay back to clean the whole mess up. Trent had to take Dallas home because he got so drunk from seeing Cassidy with another guy so they couldn't help me.

When I'm picking up trash, I hear my door bust open causing me to turn around. "Moon, you fucking prick!" Dawson screams walking over to me. "You deleted the fucking picture!" She said causing me to remember and smirk. "Oh did I? My bad." I reply sarcastically pissing her off even more until her face calms down remembering something.

"Oh my god. How I could I forget, I have a copy!" She laughed remembering making me widen my eyes. "You what?" I ask pissed that, that wasn't the only copy. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure I downloaded the pic onto my laptop and sent it to my email. I guess I came over here for nothing." She says laughing in mockery of me about to walk out.

"Why the fuck do you need that picture anyway?!" I scream a little mad that she has that over me. She turns her heels around walking towards me. "Oh, come on. Who wouldn't want that picture. Austin Moon all sweaty and sexy...it's a real turn on." She says getting closer biting her lower lip. "Yeah? Well I don't give a shit so delete the picture." I cross my arms standing my ground not falling for her game.

"No." She says bluntly. "You suck." I say sticking my tongue out not liking that I'm not getting my way. She laughs moving her hair out her way. "You're like a child." She says coming forward and putting her mouth on my tongue and shocking me before biting down making me yelp. "Did you just fucking bite my tongue?" I ask baffled and surprisingly turned on.

She nods her head laughing more. "I did. It felt good to see you in pain." She says being smart. "Well too bad for you, I kinda liked it." I say honestly biting my lower lip moving forward. "You're weird, Moon." She says turning around and walking away. "Only for you." I say before smacking her butt and she turns around in shock before a smirk spreads across her face. "I really hate you, Moon." She says making me smile and laugh. "And I really hate you Dawson." I say as she closes the door leaving. What the hell am I gonna do with her?

 **END OF CHAPTER REVIEW QUESTIONS**

 **(ANSWER ALL)**

 **1.) Is Cassidy being mature/immature about the Dallas situation?**

 **2.) Did you like that bro moment b/w Austin & Dallas?**

 **3.) Fav Part?**


	15. I'll Pretend I Didn't Love It

_**NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE POSTED WHEN I GET 130 REVIEWS!**_

Ally's POV 

This is literally the most boring day. I'm sitting on a bench in an empty park thinking about my alcoholic of a mother. Why am I even thinking of her? Oh right. Because my dad is pressuring the hell out of me to visit her. That'll happen when pigs fly.

I get up to leave when I bump into a very husky chest just to realize it's Moon's making me lazily roll my eyes. "Why do I always see you more than I want to?" I ask rhetorically crossing my arms. "I don't know. Maybe it's because you're secretly stalking me, tongue biter." He says making me laugh. "Shut up." I say punching his arm as he rubs the spot acting like it actually hurt.

"You guys are the cutest couple. Just adorable." We turn our heads to an elderly woman smiling with her husband looking between us. We look at her like she's crazy. "Oh we are defiantly not together. She's not even my type." Austin replies to the woman.

"I'm defiantly his type but I would never date him. He's an idiot miss. Just hang out with him for a day, you'll see." I say making him glare at me as I smile sarcastically.

The old couple looked at us humored and laughed a little. "What's so funny, lady?" I ask very sassy not getting the joke. "It's just that my husband and I use to be just like you too when we were younger." She says making us confused. The husband budded in. "She means we use to fight, argue and hate each other. We were the worst kind of enemies but we eventually fell in love with each other. And now... we're soul mates." He said finishing off kissing the old woman.

Okay, normally old people kissing would make me throw up but that speech was kinda sweet. Kinda. But it still doesn't apply to me and Moon. "Well, sorry to burst your bubble but you got the wrong people. There's no way Dawson's my soulmate." Austin said raising his eyebrows humored with the thought. "Yeah, this is the first time I'm agreeing with Moon but it's true. No way." I said shrugging my shoulders as we face them.

"Stranger things have happened." The lady said as they walked away holding hands. We look back at each other shocked that the conversation even happened. "Never fucking speak of that convo." I say threatening Austin. "You don't have to beg me." He said going to his car. Old people have no idea about life. 

Austin's POV 

When I arrive home I call the guys to ask them to go to the carnival and they agree to meet there. When I arrive I meet up with them until I see Trish,Cassidy and Ally getting out of Trish's car. I internally groan knowing the guys are going to be distracted, when I came here to have fun.

They start to make their way over to us and when Trent and Dallas realize it, they try to fix themselves to look more "presentable" but they fail and look awkward as hell. I'm embarrassed for my very, very desperate friends.

"Hey guys." Cassidy says kinda shy to all of us even though it's only because Dallas is here. Will they just make out and make up already? "Hey. What are y'all doing here?" Dallas replies even though he's not really interested. I'm pretty sure he's just trying to start conversation with Cassidy since is the first time she's even considering to talk to him.

"We felt like going out and decided to come here." Trish explained. "Great minds think alike." I say goofy like. "Except you don't have a great mind, Moon." Ally says coming closer to smack me in the back of my head then heading to the funnel cake stand. "Ouch!" I groan rubbing the now sensitive spot she abused. The guys and girls laugh and stop when I glare at them.

We all head in line where Dawson is and wait. "So, you guys...I don't know...wanna hang with us while we're all here." Trent asks cautiously as I roll my eyes not amused by it. The girls look at each other while Ally just stands there obviously not caring what they do. "I guess...that would be fine. As long as you guys are cool." Cass replies to Trent's question. The guys nod their head excited. "Yeah, of course." Dallas said smiling at her as she tries to ignore it. This is just sad.

We get our funnel cakes, eat them and take a break at a table to wait a while before we get on rides so we don't puke. We all sit back and watch as Dallas and Cassidy leaves the table to take a walk to talk. "How you thinks that's gonna go, Als?" Trish asks her as Ally looks up. She shrugs her shoulder. "I don't know, but hopefully she keeps her will power." She responds taking another bite out of her funnel cake.

"Wait, you don't want Cassidy to forgive Dallas?" Trent asked Ally just as confused as I was. "It's not that. It's just since she's broke up with him, she's been...really independent. She's been so wrapped up and committed to their relationship that she hasn't even thought about what she wants to do in life. But now... she's actually worrying about herself. And I don't see anything wrong with that." She finished off wiping crumbs off the table. "It's true. This is the most determined I've ever seen Cassidy in my life and I've known her for 15 years." Trish added in.

"Wow. I guess that's good but I just can't see them apart. I mean there always together. Always." Trent said in disbelief. "Look, no one says they're never gonna be together again. They're young. Right now is the time to figure out who they wanna be in life and then maybe one day they'll find their way back to each other." Ally said shrugging her shoulders. "Wow, Dawson. Didn't know you had words of wisdom." I say leaning over smirking.

She faces me to laugh mocking my smart line. "Enough to fix your whole life darling." She said pinching my cheeks making Trent and Trish laugh as Dallas and Cassidy returned to the seats. We all tried to read them but they looked no different then when they left. "So...rides?" I ask trying to clear the air. "Yeah, let's go!" Trent yelled as went over to them. We went on a lot of rides and I gotta say, it was a lot of fun, even with the girls there. We all head out the parking lot and the girls go they're separate ways as me and the guys do the same. 

Ally's POV 

Me and the girls head to the parking lot, where Trish's car is parked. "So, that was fun, right?" Trish asked both of us as we nod our heads. "Yeah, it was really chill. Better than I expected." I said honestly. "So um Cass, what did you and Dallas talk about?" Trish asked her since we were both curious.

"Um nothing much. Just us. Only because he wanted to though." She said assuring us that she wasn't the desperate one making us laugh. "So..." Trish continues pushing her to tell us. "Oh right. Anyway, he apologized again for how immature he's been acting lately and how he wants to get back together. I told him that I didn't want to be in a relationship right now because I need time by myself. I didn't say that it was never gonna happen, but defiantly not right now." She finished telling us everything as we nod our head smiling. "I'm impressed, Cass. You just might win this independent woman thing I got going on." I say bumping her shoulder making her laugh. "Don't tempt me." She says getting in the passenger seat as Trish gets in the driver.

I look around at the sky and make my decision. "Guys, I think I'm gonna walk." I say leaning down to the car. "What? No. Are you crazy? It's dark out and your a teenage girl wearing a tight fitting dress. Are you really trying to get raped and murdered?!" Trish said looking at me crazy but only ending in me laugh.

She can be so dramatic. Has she met me? "It's not funny Ally. Get in the car." Cass adds in making me shake my head. "Guys, I'll be fine I promise. I can handle myself. I have pepper spray, a pocket knife and 10 years of lessons in karate. I don't think any guy in their right mind would mess with me." I tell them making them feel better. "Fine, Ally. But you better be careful! I mean it. The minute you think you're in danger call us!" Trish said. "Yeah, yeah. Have a safe ride home." I said telling them goodbye as I start to walk home.

I'm walking along a sidewalk when a cars pulls up next to me. Here we go. "Dawson, I'm starting to think you want attention." I turn around to see Moon raising his eyebrows at me. "Moon. I never thought I would be relieved to see you." I say crossing my arms then remembering what he said. "And what the hell do you mean by wanting attention?" I say curious of that ridiculous accusation.

He shrugs his shoulders. "I don't know, maybe it's because you're out at night alone wearing a very tight fit dress. It's like you're trying to get on one of those shows, where the white girl makes the dumb decision and always gets killed." He said laughing at his own statement. "Very funny." I say playfully rolling my eyes. "Hop in." He said casually. "I decided to walk for a reason, Moon." I tell him declining.

He sighs frustrated. "I know. I'm not going home first anyway. Just get in." He said patting the seat. I groan and get in causing him to smirk. We start to drive for about 10 minutes when I realize where we are going. We were going back to the place he showed me to hide our bag full of money. "Why are we here?" I asked confused. "Did something happen to the money?" I ask a little panicked.

He shakes his head laughing a bit. "No. I just thought it'd be nice to be a little closer to the sky tonight." He said referring to the treehouse as we got out the car. We finally arrive at the treehouse and climb up there to see the bag that we put away weeks ago. We sit along the entrance with our feet hanging out and look up at the stars. "So, why were you walking alone?" Austin asked curious. "I like the night. It's so quiet and peaceful. And for a few hours it feels like I'm away from the real world." I say still looking up at the glowing stars just as he was, until he faced me.

I continue to look at them but his side glances are distracting. I finally face him to see him staring intently at me. "What Moon?" I say softly looking back at him. "Nothing...Dawson." He says going back to face the sky before I grab his hand stopping him to look back at me. Why the hell did I just do that? He faces me and looks at our hands collide. "Um, you wanna see something cool?" He says standing up trying to change the subject and I stand up as well doing the same. "Yeah, please show me." I reply feeling very awkward which is a weird feeling for me.

He goes near a string and pulls it causing the top of the treehouse to open. I look up in awe. "Oh my god. I didn't know that this had an opening. You can see the stars!" I say glancing up at them. "Yeah, I know that Dawson." He says smirking. "I don't get impressed easily Moon, but I got to say, this is amazing." I tell him smiling genuinely for the first time in front of him. "Thanks, Dawson." He replies making me raise my eyebrows.

"Did Austin Moon just say thank you to another human being?" I say pretending I was shocked by voice making him laugh in mockery. "Ha. Ha. I guess there's a first for everything." He responds moving closer to me. "Yeah, I guess so." I say lower moving closer as well.

We look at each other awhile and I don't know what the hell is going on. Why is the tension so high. Why is there tension at all? All I know is that he's staring at me and I don't know if I want it to stop. He moves one step closer closing the gap between us completely. He moves the hair from one side of neck and lightly lays a kiss on it. My eyes widen in shock from what he's doing because this crosses our boundaries but he continues to do it and he finds my sweet spot.

My breathing quickens as he starts to suck on it. "Mmm." I moan a little trying not to let a lot out. He pulls away as we both get on our knees in front of each other. I tug on his shirt a little to hint and I help him lift it off. He takes off mine and then we both kick off our shoes. I put my hand on his chest and glide them down to his belt buckle causing him to smirk. "Shut up." I say bluntly rolling my eyes.

When I unbuckle them I pull them down and he lays me down getting on top of me. He unzips my zipper on my shorts and pulls them down and looks at my black lace underwear matching my bra. "I always pegged you to be a matcher." He says laughing a little going back to kiss on my neck then around my breast area.

He goes behind my back and unhooks it and slides it off. He looks down at them like he's in love. "Still as beautiful as ever." He says referring to the first time he's seen my boobs. "You gonna do something about it?" I say turning my head a little bit teasing him. He smiles and goes down puts one of my nipples in his mouth making me gasp. He flickers his tongue up and down and swirls it while I try to keep my moans in. He can tell I'm holding back so he slides one of his hands in my underwear and rubs my folds. "Mmm...Austin..." I moan out loud arching my back as I feel his smirk spread.

He finally stops rubbing and pulls my underwear down. He pulls his dick out of his boxers and positions himself. I think about what's about to happen and I realize there's no going back after this. There's no way I can do this- and I'm interrupted by my thoughts when Moon enters me making me moan the loudest I have ever in my life. My legs wrap around his waist as I watch him pump in and out of me fast. "Oh my...god!" I say as he hits every spot I thought wasn't possible.

I realize that he's in charge right now and I don't like that very much so I take him by surprise and turn us over unexpectedly. He looks surprised at first but then I see he gets turned on by it. I start to go back and forth and and he grabs onto my waist helping me even though I don't need it. I speed up a lot more and he starts to grunt and it might be the sexiest thing I've ever heard. "Uuh, fuck. Dawson, keep going." He says as I continue bounce up and down. I can feel him throbbing inside me and turns us back over so he can have control again but I don't care.

He continues to thrust but he goes much slower than he was before to make it last I guess. He leans his face low to mine as he continues to thrust and we breath heavily in each other's faces. We look down at each other and we do something we didn't have the balls to do when we started this. We kissed. His lips pressed against mine and I moved mine against his. My mouth opened to his as he pulled me closer and I wrapped my around his neck bringing him closer to me.

We pulled away with our breaths still in sync with each other. We smile a little as I bite his lower lip softly causing him to kiss me again adding his tongue. Our tongue pressed against each other's and battled for dominance and we both lost as we finally pulled away. He put his head in between my neck and shoulder while continuing to thrust inside me. "Austin..." I moan one last time before we both cum together and breath heavy as I look up at the stars for the hundredth time. They're so bright. This might be the most beautiful I have ever seen them.

 **END OF CHAPTER REVIEW QUESTIONS**

 **1.) What do you think about Ally's situation with her mom?**

 **2.) How do you feel about Cassidy's new independence streak?**

 **3.) Are you happy it wasn't a dream this time?**

 **4.) How do you think they will react the morning after?**

 **5.) Fav Part? (Besides A &A sleeping together)**


	16. Denial

_**NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE POSTED WHEN I GET 145 REVIEWS!**_

 _ **MY APOLOGIES FOR UPDATING THIS CHAPTER A LITTLE LATER THAN I EXPECTED. GRADES ARE CLOSING AND I'VE BEEN BUSY HANDING IN WORK.**_

 _ **(ANOTHER THANKS TO THESE WONDERFUL ANGELS FOR ALWAYS REVIEWING! MY LOVE FOR YOU IS UNREAL)**_

 _ **sickIscaler & jcarter692: I put you two names together because you two probably review the most besides Diva33829. Anyway, when I post a chapter, you guys names are what I'm waiting to see. I respect and love that you answer all the questions all the time and how you continue to let me know how much you're enjoying so thank you so much. Forever grateful :)**_

 _ **Guests: This goes out to all the guest accounts who don't have names. Don't think I don't see or notice or apprecitate your comments because I do just like everybody else. You're amazing!**_

 _ **Luckystarz910: You already know how I feel about you :) You're amazing always and your support and advice means so much to me! Truly :)**_

 _ **shadow1999: DUUUUDE, HOW AM I JUST REALIZING THAT YOU ARE THE ONE WHO WROTE "BAD BOY AND GOODY GOODY GIRL?!" I'VE BEEN A FAN OF THAT STORY FOR LIKE 2 YEARS NOW AND I'VE READ IT LIKE A HUNDRED TIMES! IT'S SUCH AN HONOR TO HAVE SUCH A BRILLIANT WRITER BE A FAN OF MY WORK! THANK YOU FOR CHECKING IT OUT AND LOVING MY STORY! :)**_

 _ **Diva33829: Unrelated to my story but you should know that I read yours. I watched Glee and Sam and Mercedes were my favorite couple besides Finn & Rachel! And you should know I'm a fan of your work as well :)**_

 _ **BeShOrR5: Your paragraph reviews give me life! I absolutely love that you take the time to answer all and give me your opinion and insights on things!**_

 _ **Giavannaisamaze: Welcome, new reviewer :)**_

 _ **Annie: Welcome, new reviewer :)**_

Ally's POV

The first thing I feel when I wake up is the sun beaming against my eyes. Why is it so fucking bright in my room? I get up to close my curtain when I realize I can't because I'm not in my room. What the fuck?

I look around as my eyes get adjusted to my surroundings when I realize I'm in the treehouse Austin & I went back too last night and all comes back to me. Oh my god. We slept together. He touched my whole body and I touched his and it was-. It doesn't matter how it was. How the fuck could I be so stupid and let it go that far. I'm disgusted with myself.

I get up and quickly put on my dress and shoes when Austin wakes up. "Ahh..." He yawns loudly before noticing me and widen his eyes looking around. "Oh my god, we-" "Yes, we did. Please don't say the word. I'm already grossed out as it is." I say putting my jacket on as he got up and got dressed as well.

We both head down and get in his car and he pulls off. The car ride is beyond awkward and silent. What we did is unspeakable. It was the biggest mistake we've ever made in our life.

He pulls up in front of his house and turns off the car which makes it even more quiet than it was before. We just sit there for a while reliving what we did not a few hours ago. "Dawson. We can never speak of this to anyone." He said in low voice making me face him. "You don't think I know that? I don't even want to talk about it to myself. It was a stupid mistake that'll never happen again." I said looking at him. "Never again." He said getting out as I did as well.

We went our separate ways and into our houses. I closed the door and leaned against it thinking about what Austin and I did. What the hell is wrong with me?

Austin's POV

I head in my house and lean on the door and remember what Ally and I did at my treehouse. What the hell is wrong with me? I told myself over and over again that I would never sleep with her, let alone kiss her and what do I do? This is so fucking frustrating and I'm pissed at myself for even making the first move. I just couldn't help it. In the moonlight, she looked so fucking perfect and I let my hormones control my actions. I'm gonna regret that for the rest of my life even though it was the best sex I've ever had.

I head upstairs when I realize I have school today. Oh shit. It's Monday. Damn it! I hurry and make my way in the shower then continue to get dressed and head to school.

When I get there Trent comes up to me. "What's up, man?" He said giving me the bro handshake. I shrug. "Nothing much. Just tired as all." I say honestly as we head to our lockers. He nods his head smiling a bit. "Yeah, I bet you are. Dallas and I tried to ring you last night but you didn't pick up at all. We figured you had to go home with a lady huh?" He said smirking while playfully bumping my shoulder making me laugh a little.

"Dude, no. Nothing like that happened." I tell him lying. He gets confused. "Oh. Then what did happen?" He asked curious. "I went to bed early. I was tired." I say lying. Again. "Well if you went to bed early last night then why are you tired this morning?" He said suspicious of my statement. "You ask a lot of questions." I say smacking him against his head while closes my locker.

We turn around to see Trish making out with her boyfriend Jace against her locker. Trent looks down disappointed and I pat his back. "You'll be okay. Why don't you get somebody else too?" I ask the obvious, only causing him to shake his head. "No. Trish liked me all those years and I payed her no mind. I was too late and she moved on. I'll wait for her no matter how long it takes." He tell me making me raise my eyebrows.

"Wow. What's up with you and Dallas and all these love declarations?" I asked about their cheesiness. "It's love, Austin. Hopefully one day a girl will make you feel that way." He says putting one hand on my shoulder. "Yeah, hopefully not." I say removing his hand as we walk to class.

Ally's POV

When I get to school, I walk in to see Trish making out with Jace and I smirk to myself. I head to my class and take my seat when my art teacher Mrs. Robinson comes in. "Hello, class. How was your weekend?" She asked and only a few mumbles of good and boring answered.

"Alright, good. This week we start on another new project including partners. The assignment is to make a statue on anything you believe is beautiful or inspiring." She told us making us groan. "Ladies, you will all come up here and pick one of the guys names out of this bucket and that will be your partner for the project." She told us as we all lined up one by one.

The guys were making bets on who they would get and who they wanted to get. Most of them were hoping for me and I winked at them as blushed making me laugh.

I picked up the card and almost all guys watched to see if their name would be picked. When I looked at the name, I internally screamed three times. You have got to be fucking kidding me. "Moon. I got Moon." I say as all the guys groan and put their heads down as Austin looked at me frustrated too. I forgot he was even in this class.

We all split up with our partners and I go over to Austin and sit at his table. "Okay, so any ideas on this stupid project?" I asked annoyed at our partnership. "Nope, but mess this up for me and I will end you." He said making me widen my eyes.

"Excuse me? Since when did you even care about your grades anyway?" I ask genuinely curious. "Since I realized that if I get below a C average I won't graduate. So stay out of my fucking way Dawson." He told me. "Fuck you, Moon." I said pissed at his bitchiness. "You already did." He said smirking.

I opened my mouth in shock. I gasp from hearing him say it out loud and look around to make sure no one heard. I turn back to him when I realize no one did. "What the hell, Moon. We promised not to speak of it again!" I whispered/yelled to him.

"No, we promised to never speak of it to anyone else. Not to each other." He said making me sigh because he was right. "Well it doesn't even fucking matter. There's no reason to talk about because it was horrible. Worst experience of my life." I say going back to writing work down when I feel his eyes on me.

I suddenly feel my arm grabbed and dragged out to the hallway. When I look up to see Moon with a very pissed expression on his face causing me to smirk. "Aww, did Moon's feelings get hurt." I say referring to my previous comment. "Dawson, why don't you stop lying to yourself. You know I was the best you ever had." He said determined looking me in my eyes. "What makes you think that?" I say avoiding eye contact because I know it was true. He steps closer to me and brings his mouth to my ear. "Because you moaned loud enough for China to hear, you screamed my name a million times and you were wetter than the ocean." He said lowly making me bite my lower lip as I feel myself getting horny.

I put my hand on his chest to back him away from me and I see a smirking face staring back at me. "Whatever, Moon." I say under my breath because everything he said was a fact. "Oh, just admit it Dawson." He said pulling me closer. "Fine. You were best I've ever had, Moon. But that doesn't change shit." I said as he smiled in victory of my confirmation.

"I don't want it to change shit. I just needed the validation. But if it makes you feel better. You were the best I've ever had to." He said licking his lips looking me up and down. I roll my eyes at him. "Moon, what is it with you telling me things I already know?" I ask sarcastically walking away making him laugh before following back in the room.

Austin's POV

After school I go straight home to see my mom in the kitchen baking cookies...? "Hey, mom. What uh.. are you doing?" I ask confused at the action.

She just looks up at me and smiles. "I'm baking cookies sweetie. I know how much you love it when I make them for you." She said taking them out and placing it on the counter.

"Yeah, but why make them now?" I ask still not getting the sudden motive to bake for me when I haven't done anything good.

"I guess I figured it'd be a great after school snack. I'll be upstairs sweetie." She said walking away cheerfully. My eyes follow her as she goes up the stairs in a mood completely different from the last few weeks. I guess she got over her midlife crisis thing.

I go to pick a cookie and place it in my mouth when I hear the doorbell ring. Damn it. I forgot I told Ally to come right over for the project. I go to the door to open it and she has a non happy expression on and just walks right in.

"Well, hello to you too." I say following as she sits on the couch and I do as well. "So what's the plan, since you need me to stay out of your way." She said crossing her legs referring to what I said to her in school.

"I don't know." I said honestly shrugging my shoulders causing her to roll her eyes. "Always so clueless, Moon. Is that a 24/7 thing?" She asks sarcastically making me mock her by fake laughing. "Shut up, Dawson." I said as she laughed at her own joke.

"Okay, Moon. The project is about what inspires us... so what inspires you?" She asked as she got a book and a pen out. "Naked girls inspire me." I say smirking making her give me an "are you serious look". "Oh really? And how exactly do they inspire you?" She asked intrigued. "They inspire me to do them." I say bluntly. "I guess that makes sense, for you." She said tapping her bottom lip with the top of her pen.

"So, what inspires you, Dawson?" I say still focused on her pen moving against her lips. Her very soft lips. "Um, I think you inspire me. Yeah, defiantly you." She said turning her head to the side biting her lip.

I raise my eyebrows not knowing what she meant by that. "Oh, how do I inspire you?" I ask moving closer to her closing the space between us. "You know how." She says bringing her face closer to mine. "Every time you screw up in life, more and more you inspire me to never be you." She says her smile dropping as mine does. "Ha, ha very funny. And here I thought you were gonna be begging for me like last night." I said making her turn her head quickly.

Ally's POV

When I heard him say that I begged for him last night I could not believe my ears. "Excuse me? I never begged." I say defending myself causing him to smirk because I'm probably giving him the reaction he wanted.

"You're probably right. But you did moan my name quite a few times might I add." He said pretty confident remembering. "That's because it felt good." I say honestly not ashamed. He widen his eyes a little bit shocked from my forwardness and honesty. "I have no problem admitting that because it was a one time thing." I added when he didn't say anything.

"Oh, yeah right. Dawson, are you trying to tell me that you haven't once thought about doing it again with me? That's complete bullshit." He said smirking believing that it was a lie. "I'm telling the truth Moon." I say laughing. "I mean it was great I guess, but it didn't make me want it again." I reply as he stares at me for a while.

"We'll see about that." He said then pressing his lips against mine pushing me down on the sofa. My eyes widen from shock but close when his lips feel familiar. Our mouths move together sloppy and messy but with want and need. I don't know why the hell I'm kissing this idiot back but it's like I'm in a fucking daze whenever his lips touch mine and I hate it. He wraps my legs around his and starts to thrust against my area and I can feel myself become wet. Okay, I need to stop this.

I pull his chest away from me and he stares at me smirking. "What's the matter, darling? Upset you were wrong?" He said looking me in my eyes as we both breath hard. "No. I was just playing you. Just proving that you want me just as much as you _think_ I want you. And I don't want you. _Ever._ " I say cruely pushing him off me as I stand up and put all my work away.

He fixes his now wrinkled shirt with the same sly expression on. "You know that could've gone way further if you didn't stop it." He told me. "No, it wouldn't have. If it did, why would you want it to? How many times have you told me that you would never sleep with the enemy?" I ask reminding him of all his words.

He just stands there and shrugs his shoulders. "I know, but we already slept together. And since it was the best sex I've ever had..." He said walking closer to me boxing me in the door. "I can't help but want it all the time..." He said placing his hands on my waist and kissing me.

I freeze a little in the moment and slowly kiss back. He smiles in the kiss for getting what he wants and pulls me closer. I put my arms around his neck taking his lips and himself in my space.

After awhile we slowly pull away, and we look in each other's eyes. "We can't keep doing this. I won't keep doing this. We're enemies Austin, and it's gonna stay that way." I say walking out leaving him alone in his house.

I hear his door open again from behind me and I turn around. "No harm no foul in just messing around. You're acting like I'm asking for a commitment. I feel like enemies with benefits is calling our names." He said laughing making me smirk sarcastically. "Yeah, I don't think so. See you around Moon. But hopefully not." I say blowing him a kiss and going into my house. There's nothing going on between Moon and I, and there never will be. Never.

 _ **END OF CHAPTER REVIEW QUESTIONS**_

 _ **(**_ _ **ANSWER ALL PLEASE)**_

 _ **1.) Do you feel bad for Trent or are you happy for Trish?**_

 _ **2.) What's up with Austin's mom (Mimi) mood change?**_

 _ **3.) Why is Ally so against being enemies with benefits with Austin?**_


	17. Christmas Jealousy

_**I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!**_

Ally's POV

It's that time of year again. The time of year I've never been fond of even though my dad was really big on it. Christmas. Especially this year since he's spending it with his new girlfriend and is gonna introduce me to her which I'm not looking forward to at all.

I head downstairs to see the Christmas decorations up and they look as they do every year. I know he's gonna be upset when I tell him the news.

He turns around as he hears my footsteps walk into the living room. "Hey sweetie. What do you think?" He asks of the decorations. "Great." I say nodding not really paying attention.

"Dad, there's something you should know. I'm gonna spend Christmas at my friend Cassidy's house this year." I told him as he stood up wide eyed.

"What? No you can't Als. I've been planning this for weeks. And you have to meet my girlfriend. She's been impatiently waiting to meet you!" He said clearly upset of the last minute change of plans. "I know dad, I know. But you're the one who pushed me to make friends that I didn't dump after a week." I said as he sighed disappointed knowing I was right.

"If it makes you feel any better. I don't plan on leaving until I meet your girlfriend." I tell him and that makes his face light up. "Oh, that's amazing sweetheart. She'll be here soon. And since you won't be here to open presents, take yours now." He said handing me a green medium sized wrapped box making me smile a little. "What could have you possibly gotten me-" I say cutting myself off when I open it to see two front row tickets to a Beyonce concert.

My eyes widen in shock. "Oh my god...Dad!" I say jumping on him screaming as he laughs at my excitement. I mean I dislike and hate a lot of things and people but Queen Bey is not one of them.

I get off of him and look at him in disbelief. "Dad, how did, why did-" I say speechless as he cuts me off. "Well, I am a business associate honey. I do make a great amount of money. Plus I know how much of a fan you are and I figured you deserved it since you haven't started any trouble at your school this year." He told me, but only if he knew. "Thank you, Dad." I say hugging him and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Of course sweetie." He says as the doorbell rings and he goes to get in.

He opens it to who I'm guessing is his new girlfriend. Here we go. She comes in and the first thing I notice is her high black heels and her big winter coat that my dad helps remove. She has dark medium length hair and slight creases around her eyes but she is a nice looking older woman.

My dad takes her hand and guides her into the living room where I am. "Betty, this is my daughter Ally. Ally, honey this is my girlfriend Betty." He said as she smiled at me and I returned it. Usually, my conscience would tell me to be a bitch to anyone that is nice because I'm mean and all... but it's my dad and I love him. "Hi, Betty. It's nice to finally meet you." I say shaking her hand shocking my dad a little with my politeness. "And you too Ally. I thought you were pretty before but you're even more beautiful in person." She compliments me smiling.

"Um..." I say confused on how she saw me before. My dad seemed to notice because he budded in. "Oh, I'm sorry Ally. I had shown her my picture of you in my wallet." He said laughing a little at my confusion. "Oh. Well thank you Betty. I appreciate it. You're very pretty as well." I say honestly making her smile genuinely.

"Well cookie, Ally here is actually gonna spend this Christmas with her friends due to last minute plans." My dad said explaining to her as she looked a little disappointed. "Oh, okay. I was actually looking forward to getting to know you Ally. There's always next time, right?" She said hopeful as I nod my head. "Right, of course." I say as I grab my jacket. "I love you dad and it was nice meeting you Betty." I say again as they both wave goodbye to me as I leave the house getting in my car and driving to Cassidy's.

When I arrive there I see another car I don't recognize. I head up and the door opens to Trish's face. She squeals and hugs me as I laugh a little. "I didn't know you were gonna be here Trish." I say honestly even though I'm happy about it.

"Neither did I until Cassidy invited me after I told her I had no plans. I came with Jace. He drove us here." She explained as I nodded my head and went inside. That explains the unknown car.

Jace is nowhere insight and I see Cassidy come into view to hug me and I hug her back. "Hey Cass. Nice decorations." I say as I look around at them. "Thanks. Anyway Als, I decided to invite Trent and Dallas as well because I don't want Jace to be the only boy here and get bored. It's the holidays and I would feel bad if he didn't have a nice time." She told me as I nod my head understanding what she meant. "No, I get it, Cass. Are you sure you can handle yourself around Dallas now though?" I ask to see if she can keep herself in check.

She nods confidently and knowing. "Oh defiantly. We're just friends and it's gonna stay that way until I find out who I am in life and who I wanna be." She said still determined and I smirk impressed with it. "Okay, if I were gay, I would probably fall in love with you." I say jokingly as she bumps my shoulder and laughs and then gets a little serious.

"Oh and Als before I forget. I have to tell you because I know how much you hate him... or pretend too. Austin's coming as well." She says as I annoyingly roll my eyes. I just can't seem to get away from that dude. Also, I decide to ignore that other comment.

"Why the hell does he have to come?" I say calmly but with an attitude of course. She sighs because of the frustration of the situation. "Well, you know their friends again and I guess I can't invite Trent and Dallas without inviting him." She told me as I listened. "I guess..." I said still annoyed by the news. "Plus, I don't think I'm mad at Austin anymore. Even Dallas told me I shouldn't be because it was his choice to participate in it, which is true." She added in.

"Okay, if their all coming over...especially Moon, I'm gonna need a drink." I say making Cassidy laugh. "Already one step ahead of you." We hear a male voice say and turn around to see Jace with two bottles of vodka smiling next to Trish.

He comes up to both of us. "Hey. I don't think we've ever had the chance to properly meet." He said politely and friendly shaking our hands. "Hey." Cassidy and I said simultaneously.

"So, Cassidy I just wanted to thank you again for inviting me here. You don't really know me but I think that was pretty cool." He said sincere and it made her smile. "No problem Jace. Make yourself at home." She told him. "Will do." He said filling our cups up like a gentlemen and handing each of us a glass.

I'm not one for the relationship type stuff but I have to say. Trish got one of the good ones. There is a knock on the door and I assume it's the boys since their the only ones missing.

Cassidy opens the door and hugs all three of them until she makes an unsure face at someone else. Trish, Jace and I try to peek our heads past her head to see who it is.

We fail at the attempt but it doesn't matter because soon all of them enter the living room but their is a girl with them. A very pretty blonde with brown hazel eyes.

I would say I like her silver dress but I'm petty and a bitch. "Hey guys." Trent said going over to hug Trish then me. Dallas comes over and does the same thing.

"This is Holly, Holly these are...my friends." Austin hesitated because he knows damn well we aren't friends but I guess he's not trying to start trouble today.

"Hey Holly." Jace and Trish say simultaneously waving to her. Austin then looks at me raising his eyebrows expecting me to say something but I just take a sip of my champagne and look her up and down.

She looks at me a little uncomfortable and the awkward tension fills the air but I could care less. "Uh...okay. Let's go bring out the food!" Cassidy says as everyone agrees and Dallas and Trent goes to help her.

Trish and Jace begin to make out and Austin whispers something in the girls ear and goes upstairs. I go in my pocket to get my phone out and realize it's not there. Damn it. I must have left it on Cassidy's bed with my coat and bag.

Austin's POV

Cassidy goes to bring dinner out with Dallas and Trent. I turn to my very hot date Holly and yes it took me about three times to remember her name.

"Hey, I'm gonna go use the bathroom." I told her. "Yeah, okay." She said smiling a little then sitting down as I make my way upstairs. I go into the bathroom and take my dick out and piss. I sigh because I've been holding it in for about an half an hour.

When I finish and am about to put my thing away, the door opens and I quickly turn my head to face a shocked Ally and my eyes widen. "What the fuck, Dawson!" I say as the shock from her face goes away when she takes a look at my dick. "Oops." She said now laughing and closing the door again.

I put it away and sigh frustrated. I wash my hands and come out to see Dawson exiting another room with a phone in her hands. "You're fucking unbelievable, you know that?" I say pissed off.

"Look, I've been at Cass's house only once before and in my defense all the doors look the same." She said rolling her eyes walking away.

Then she suddenly turns around. "And what are you upset about? It's not like I haven't seen it before..." She said walking a little closer to me. "And don't worry I won't tell blondie...unless I should..." She said smirking starting to turn around before I grab her and pin her against the wall.

"You are not gonna say shit to Holly. Understood?" I asked angrily looking in her eyes even though she didn't take me seriously which just pissed me off more. "Why not, Moon? What's so great about her anyway? Just because she has blond hair and the brown hazel eyes? You know the more I think about, she looks more like she can be your sister!" She said laughing to herself and suddenly I realize what's this about.

I let go of her and back away slightly. "I should have seen it." I said laughing a little in disbelief. She now looks at me like I'm crazy. "Seen what? What the fuck are you talking about Moon?" She said calmly even when cussing.

"You're jealous. You're jealous and you're acting out because you wish you were her right now." I said and her face looked like she could kill me right then and there.

After a few seconds she calmed down and got close to me. "Never have I ever on my time on this earth _ever_ wished to be someone else. I love myself. I love my face, my body and my personality. I'm amazing, you should know this already." She said confidently and serious. "Especially these boobs. Right, Moon?" She said pushing them up before walking back downstairs.

I sigh because this is gonna be a long and difficult night. I head downstairs and go straight into the dining room where everyone is sitting and the food is ready.

Everyone begins to eat and the food is delicious. "Wow, Cassidy. This food is amazing! Where did you learn how to cook?" Trish's new boyfriend Jace asks.

She smiles and thanks him. "Um, I recently learned a few weeks ago. I've been learning a lot of new things." She said continuing to eat. I look over to Dallas to see him make an uncomfortable face because he knows it was after their breakup that she started doing great things for herself. He probably feels like he was holding her back now.

After a while, we finish dinner and go into the living room to watch a movie. Jace, Trish, Dallas and Cassidy sit on the couch. Trent, Holly and I sit on the floor in front of it and Ally sits on the beanbag chair.

We start the movie and have a couple of laughs. And I see Ally glance over at me and Holly and I smirk to myself. Not jealous huh? I purposefully put my arm around her and Holly turns around and smiles at me. I smile back but take a quick peek at Ally who looks at us and gets very uncomfortable. I laugh in my mind. Mission accomplished.

Ally's POV

I head into the kitchen because I need some fresh hair and some room to myself to find out what the fuck is going on with me, because I don't even know. I'm honestly starting to question my sanity. Why the hell does Austin with that girl bother me so much? Why does it get to me so easily. I don't know what the hell I'm feeling but I never felt it before and I fucking hate it!

When I start to calm down Austin walks in with a smirk. "Oh, great. Here we go." I say throwing my hands in the air then proceeding to roll my eyes. "What's the matter, Dawson?" He says even though I'm pretty sure he _thinks_ he already knows the answer. "Nothing, besides you." I say smiling sarcastically making him laugh a little.

"Come here." He says pulling me by the bottom of my shirt and puts one hand on my chin then kisses me. I instantly kiss back and enter my tongue into his mouth causing him to smile in the kiss. Our mouths and tongues move together in sync and he wraps his arms around my waist as I wrap my arms around his neck.

The kiss starts to get intense and he roughly pushes me against the counter. "I might just take you right here.." He said lowly but in the sexiest voice I've ever heard as he starts to pull up my shirt. I go to unbuckle his belt and he looks at me and smiles while going to kiss on my neck. I moan lightly and he continues to suck on it until we hear someone coming.

We hurriedly pull away and get ourselves together before the person walks in which happens to be Happy Holly. When she sees Austin, her face lights up. "Hey, you." She says going over to him and booping his nose and he fake laughs even though you can tell it annoyed him. "You're missing the movie." She informed him. "Okay, well let's go." He said grabbing her hand leaving before looking back at me once more with an unreadable expression.

If only Holly knew that Austin wasn't missing a movie, because he was about to make one of his own. A guy that I was about to potentially sleep with just walked away with another girl... but for some reason I can't help but smile to myself.

After I finish getting myself completely together, I head back in there where their watching the movie and sit back down on the beanbag. "Did I miss anything?" I ask. "Nothing much. It's basically a little Christmas triangle love story going on." Cass explained.

I nodded my head and faced Austin when he decided to say something. "Yeah, just a lot of Christmas jealousy..." He said as everyone agreed and he smirked at me because he knows I'm the only one who knew what he really meant.

I playfully roll my eyes. And that's why I will never sleep with that fool again. He's too immature and not worthy of me or my body. But I have to admit. I'll probably never meet another guy like Moon in my lifetime. And lately, I don't know if that's a good or bad thing.

 **END OF CHAPTER REVIEW QUESTIONS**

 **1.) What are your thoughts on Betty by her first impression?**

 **2.) Why is it so easy for Austin to get to Ally?**

 **3.) Do you read my other story "Hate Turns 2 Love Eventually"?**


	18. Players Get Played

**THIS IS REALLY SHORT! I'M SO SORRY BUT I PROMISE NEXT CHAPTER WON'T BE!**

 **Luckystarz910** **: I understand your concerns for Ally and I assure you it is** ** _not_** **Austin's intention to break her heart. As far as he is concerned, he doesn't even think that's possible because he believes neither of them are capable of love except for their family. He comes off as a dick and a douche because that's how his character was made. Lol. Ally's not innocent either. She's a real bitch when she wants to be. Hince, the title (Bad Boy Vs Bad Girl) When I came up with the idea, I wanted them to be real assholes to make even the viewers dislike them, so in the** ** _end_** **you will see how far they've came. I can't promise that Ally's heart won't ever get broken but who says it's just Ally's heart? I got you girl... *wink wink***

Austin's POV

I'm by my locker with Trent and Dallas laughing about some joke I heard on the radio when we see Trish run out of a room with tears in her eyes and go over to Ally and Cassidy.

Trent looked as us worried and we shrugged our shoulders not knowing the problem. He walks over and we follow him. We see Cassidy hug Trish and Ally give her a sad sympathetic look. I'm so confused. What the hell happened?

"Trish, what's wrong? What happened?" Trent asked worried about her rubbing her back. She looked up at him and then at us. "Jace... cheated on me." She said as all of our eyes go wide from shock except for the girls since they found out already.

"I don't understand. He seemed like a really chill guy at the Christmas dinner last month." Dallas said baffled at the information. "Well, he's not. And he should pay." Cassidy said pissed that he hurt her best friend. "Oh, trust me. He is." Trent said starting to walk away to find him before I pull him back. "Okay, I know your pissed. But don't do anything stupid." I told him and he nodded his head still mad at the situation. "Austin's right. He's not worth it. But I can't help but want to humiliate him like he did to me." Trish said sniffling from crying. "I know what to do." Ally and I say simultaneously and we look at each other. "Well... tell us already!" Dallas said pulling us out of our trance. "Right. So..." I start to tell them and Ally ends up having the same plan I did.

Ally's POV

When we come up with our plan we head near the gym doors. Jace plays baseball for school sports and they shower after their practices. We plan on taking his clothes when he does shower.

We stand their for a while and Dallas peeks in and says the coast is clear. Trent goes to take his clothes while Austin and Dallas are the lookouts.

The girls and I stay back before they return about two minutes later. "Okay, it took a while to find his clothes but we got them." Trent says putting them in the trash.

We wait a while before we see Jace bust out the gym locker butt naked with nothing covering him but a very short towel. "Okay, who stole my clothes? I want to know now!" He said pissed as all the teens in the hallway turned around to see him and laughed.

He blushed from embarrassment and ran down the hallway and slipped on the banana peel I left there. When he fell, the towel exposed his butt and everyone continued to laugh even harder including our group.

He gets up and limps away as we turn facing Trish who looks much better than she did before. "Guys, that was amazing! Thank you." She said genuinely hugging us. "No problem. We're always here for you." Trent said smiling at her as she smiled back a little. "Yeah, it looks like players get played." I say smirking.

"Well, now that that's done, I'm headed to lunch because I am starving." Dallas said. "Same." Cassidy adds and leaves. Trent and Trish soon leaves as well and I'm left with Austin.

"Why is it that I always find you in my presence?" Austin said facing me. "I don't know. I heard I attract the devil sometimes." I reply back making him laugh a little.

"Funny. Anyway, I've been meaning to tell you that, Holly and I aren't dating." He says making my eyebrows fury. "And I care why?" I ask rhetorically confused at why in his mind would he think I would care. "I just thought I'd tell you, so you know that enemies with benefits is still on the table." He said smirking and I roll my eyes. "In your dreams, Moon." I say walking away into the cafeteria. "Defiantly..." He says low under his breath even though I can still hear him. I shake my head and smile to myself because of his determination. What am I going to do with him?

When I head into the cafeteria followed by Austin, we sit at the table with the group. "Guys, is it stupid to feel a little bad about what we did to Jace?" Trish said making a face of guilt. "Yes, Trish it is. He hurt you and deserved what he got." Trent said reassuring her before Jace bust through the lunch room entrance and makes his way over to us now with new clothes.

Trent, Dallas and Austin automatically stand up and Trent looks like he could kill. It makes sense, since he's head over heels in love with Trish.

"Trish, I just heard from a group of girls that you and your friends were behind that prank. Is that true?" He said almost in shock and hoping it wasn't true.

Trish sighs and gets up. "Yes, Jace it is true." She said as he looked at her like he was the most confused person on the earth. "But why? Why would you try to humiliate me like that Trish?" He said so sad to the point where I almost felt bad.

She then gets an angry expression on her face. "Because Jace! You cheated on me!" She said pissed off. "What? What are you talking about? I never once cheated on you!" He said back sounding baffled that she accused him of that.

By this time we are looking around at each other confused at the situation because Jace was starting to sound convincing. "Yes, you did Jace. I saw you with that girl in the studio room and you were kissing her!" She said as he made another confused face before realizing something.

"Oh my god, Trish. You're talking about Lisa..." He said as if he understood. "I don't care about her name Jace!" Trish said in disbelief that he even brought it up.

He shook his head. "No, Trish. Lisa is my partner in drama class! I was kissing her because we were practicing for our upcoming play in Mrs. Donna class. She's a tough teacher and its part of our script." He explains.

Trish looks in his eyes to see if he's telling her truth. "If you don't believe me, you can ask her, yourself. Her room is 142." He told her and right there we all knew he was telling the truth. "I believe you, Jace. I'm so sorry." She said moving forward to him but he backs away. "I'm glad you do. But I can't believe you would go so far just to hurt me. It's starting to make me realize I don't even know who I'm dating. Or who I thought I was dating, since you did break up with me." He said walking out and you could tell his heart was broken.

She turns around with tears in her eyes. "Oh my god, what have I done?" She said more to herself. "Trish, you have to go after him. Talk to him. You have to try." Cassidy said trying to motivate her.

"Austin Moon & Dallas Centineo to the Principals office now." The principle said over the loud speaker. They both sigh and apologize to Trish again and leave to the principal's office.

Cassidy and I both sit down from mental exhaustion. We look back up at Trent and Trish. "Trish..." Trent starts to say and Trish just cuts him off with a sad but genuine smile. "I know, Trent. I know..." She says lowly and kisses his cheek.

Cassidy and I look at each other knowing their talking about their feelings for each other. Since we found out and thought that Jace cheated on Trish, Trent has been there for her and I guess they took it as a sign they could finally be together. But we recently found out Jace is innocent and Trish is the type of person to do something even if it's not what her heart wants. "Thank you so much for being there for me. I'll never forget that." She said rubbing his face a little before walking out to find Jace.

Trent looks like his heart broke for the hundredth time. He sighs and sits down. I would feel bad but I don't understand why teens take the time to be in relationships when they don't work. They never do.

Dallas and Austin finally came back from the principals office and sit down. "There you guys are. Why were you called at the principals office?" Cassidy asked them both. "Some idiot felt bad for Jace and snitched on us." Austin explained rolling his eyes. "Why would he just tell on y'all? We all were in on it." I said confused. "Apparently, they only saw us." Dallas said shrugging his shoulders. "So, we got Saturday detention." Austin said pretty pissed.

Trish makes her way back into the cafeteria not looking as upset as she did when left. She sits down next to me. "So... what happened?" I asked as everybody turned to her interested. "Well, I found him and told him how sorry I was and that I don't want it to be over. He said he had to think about it and so I went to walk away but he came after me and kissed me. So yeah, I think we're good." She said smiling as we all were happy for her and him that they made up.

I look over to see Trent put on a fake smile and Austin secretly pats his back. I'm really not one to care about teenage love but Trish is my friend and I do care about her happiness. Jace is a good guy... but he's not the one Trish wants. It's only a matter of time before she breaks his heart.

 **END OF CHAPTER REVIEW QUESTIONS**

 **1.) Did you still enjoy the chapter even though Austin & Ally barely interacted?**

 **2.) Did you feel bad or laugh about the prank on Jace?**

 **3.) Do you hate that there are so many story lines going on besides A &A? (Don't worry, Austin & Ally are still the main focus. It all adds up and makes sense in the end.)**


	19. Feelings Are Stupid

_**NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE POSTED WHEN I GET 175 REVIEWS!**_

 _ **P.S- A COUPLE MONTHS HAVE PASSED BECAUSE I WANT TO SHOW THEM REALISTICALLY GOING THROUGH THEIR LAST YEAR. IF YOU NOTICED, I WROTE THE HOLIDAYS IN ORDER. (IT'S FEBRUARY NOW)**_

Ally's POV

I'm sitting on my couch watching a cheesy movie because I didn't feel like going to school today. Plus, my dad spent a night at his girlfriends house, so I might be taking advantage of my education. I laugh at the stupidity of one of the characters when my cell rings.

I see Cassidy's name pop up and I know she's probably calling to see why I'm not in school even though it's almost over. "Hello?" I say picking it up. "Hey, Als. Don't worry, I'm not gonna ask why you're not in school. Rebels don't have a reason." She said making me laugh.

"Okay, then. Why did you call then Cass?" I ask interested in the real reason. "Well, you know how the Valentine's Day dance is today?" She said reminding me.

Oh right. Today is Valentines Day. But why would I care? "If you're trying to get me to go, I am not." I told her immediately before she tried to convince me.

There was a little silence before she started to speak up. "Well, you kinda have to...since I signed you up for the kissing booth..." She said in a low breath as my eyes went wide and I sat up from the couch. "You did what?!" I screamed over the phone probably ruining her hearing which she deserves.

"I'm sorry okay! But I was voted to be the lead committee for it and we had no one to do that booth! I couldn't ask Trish because she has a boyfriend, I'm so sorry Als." She said as I took a big sigh. "Cass, I really don't feel like kissing a bunch of guys who could have any kind of lip soars, crusty lips or bad breathe!" I told her digusted thinking about it.

She sighed understanding what I meant. "I know Als. But it would mean a lot to me if you did this for me. I really don't want to let anyone down." She said in a voice that she knew would get me.

I let out an agrravated and frustrated grunt. "Fine! But you owe me big time!" I tell her seriously. "Oh my gosh, thank you Als. I love you and I'll see you tonight!" She said now excited at the news. "Yeah, yeah." I said as we hung up at the same time.

I lay back and put a pillow over my face and yell into it. What did I just agree to?

When six o clock comes I head upstairs to get dressed. For a second I think about purposely wearing something digusting just to have no one come up to me but I realize that's not possible considering I don't own anything ugly.

I put on a very short and tight white dress with 5 inch red heels with a mini red jacket. I curl my hair and then put into a ponytail with two curly strings hanging in the front. I look beautiful as always as I apply mascara to my natural long eyelashes. I finish my look with my famous red lipstick.

I head out to the door and I see Austin pull off with Trent and Dallas. Great. Sarcasm if you didn't notice. You probably did though. I get in my car and make sure I have my purse and then pull off.

When I arrive I see a lot of people heading inside laughing and talking with their friends and dates. God, I really don't wanna be here. I enter the gym and my eyes widen from surprise. Wow, the school really went all out. I knew the gym was gym was huge but they have mini rides, food and drink stands, and games everywhere.

I look over at the kissing booth and it's not my turn until an hour from now. I see the girl who's turn it is now and I laugh because she looks so digusted because the nerds lined up first.

I turn around to see Dallas, Trent and Austin enter and have the same face expression I did. I take a good look at Austin who's wearing black jeans and a red blazer to match the Valentine's theme. He looks really good and I obviously don't care.

They see me and walk over. "Hey Als." Trent and Dallas say at the same time. "Hey." I say smiling a little. "Yeah, hey Dawson." Austin says looking me up and down hungrily.

I smirk to myself. "You know where Cass is?" Dallas ask and I give him the look. "Right. Don't wanna seem desperate." He said as Trent and Austin laughed a little. "Exactly." I said as he looked down a little dissappointed.

I sighed feeling a tiny bit bad because Sasquatch is a good guy. "Look, Dallas. I know you love her but give her sometime. She still loves you and she's not dating anyone else or going anywhere. Why don't you at least try to be her friend?" I say as he nods his knowing I was right. "You're right. You should be a therapist." He said walking away as I shake my head at him laughing.

Trent spots Trish and walks over to her and they start talking. You can see the way Trish's eyes lights up that she's still head over heels in love with Trent. Austin snaps his fingers in front of my face to get me out of my trance.

I blink my eyes a few times going back to reality. "Wait, what, huh?" I ask confused if he said something or not. He shook his head laughing as I crossed my arms against my chest since I didn't find it funny.

"What the hell do you want anyway, Moon?" I ask irritated by his presense. He puts his hands up in defense. "I just wanted to tell you that you look really sexy in that dress and heels." He said licking his lips. "Yeah, you don't look too bad yourself." I said making him smile as I walked away.

What? I meant what I said. I can't get caught up in... _that_. It's too easy for me to want him. He gets in my head and I fucking hate it. He's the only guy who can get me to put my guard down and that's dangerous territory.

I go to eat cotton candy and play some games for a while before going outside to rest on a bench before it's my turn for the kissing booth. When I finish my cotton candy, I throw it in the trashcan next to me when the backdoor opens to show Jace.

He sees me and smiles a little before coming over to me. "Do you mind if I sit?" He ask me politely before I shake my head making room for him. "I didn't even know you were here Jace." I commented facing him.

"It's hard to notice me when I'm not with Trish." He said making me confused. "Wait, you haven't seen Trish yet?" I asked because of his comment.

He nodded his head. "No, I did. I've watched her talk to that Trent guy for the past half an hour. I want to go up to her but I don't want to interrupt since they look like their having the conversation of a lifetime." He said looking a litle sad.

He then faced me and then I knew exactly what was coming. "Ally, can I ask you something?" He asked and I dreaded it. Here we go. "Is there something going on between them? I know guys and girls can be friends but... things just seem like much more between them." He told me.

"Jace... I really think you should talk to Trish about it." I said not trying to give anything way. It's not my place to say anything. He sighed with my answer. "I would but I feel like she'll lie or be in denial with her feelings. You should know more about that than anyone." He said as I looked at him strange.

"Excuse me? What the hell is that suppose to mean?" I say offended that he was trying to imply something. He sighed again smiling a little. "Ally, I think it's pretty obvious that you and Austin have feelings for each other..." He said as my eyes widen. "What?! That is beyond, so, beyond, so not, not true, what? No!" I said speechless at his absurb accusation.

He shook his head laughing. "Don't worry. I'll pretend I don't know." He said doing the notion of zipping his lips. I roll my eyes annoyed at this convo now.

He then gets serious again going back to his main reason for coming out here. "I'm asking you Ally to please tell me the truth. Please..." He said pleading to me and Trish is gonna kill me for doing this.

I nod my head slowly. "Yes, Trish has been in love with Trent for years. I'm so sorry you had to find out this way Jace." I say geniuly apologizing which shocked me.

I meant it when I said he was one of the good ones. He nodded at what I said before sitting back on the bench staring off in the distance out of it. What the hell did I just do.

After a few minutes he just gets up without saying anything and goes back into the gym. I'm out here by myself for another good 5 minutes before Trish comes out with the most pissed expression.

Uh oh. "What the hell, Ally?! How could you tell Jace I was in love with Trent?!" She said as I stood up sighing knewing this was coming. "I told him to talk to you about it but he kept begging me." I replied back at her.

"You still had no right to tell him! I was moving on with Jace!" She screamed in my face which just pissed me off because she continued to lie to herself. "No you weren't Trish. No you fucking weren't!" I scream back at her for the first time shocking her a little.

I sigh taking a breath to calm down. "Sure you're with Jace and you kiss him and he kisses you and you probably go on cute little dates that makes everything seem so fucking perfect in the world, but the truth is? He's not the one on your mind and it's not fair to Jace or you!" I say finsihing off when tears appear in her eyes before she breaks down and sits down on the bench.

I sigh and sit next to her rubbing her back. "What the fuck is wrong with me Ally? I'm such a bitch for hurting Jace. I deserved to be dumped." She said looking up and facing me.

"Trish it's not your fault." I tried to tell her. "Yes it is! It's my fault for still being in love with a guy who payed no attention to me romantically since I've met him." She said pissed with herself. "Trish, don't be so hard on Trent. It can take people a long time to realize what certain people mean to them and it doesn't make his feelings for you any less special than yours." I told her honestly and she looked at me nodding her head understanding.

She then looks down and laughs a little. "You know for a bad ass, you're pretty good with advice." She told me. "Well, thank you." I say flipping my hair making her laugh. "And..." She said starting out. "Maybe you should start taking your own." She said giving me a certain look making me confused.

"What are you talking about Trish?" I ask really confused. "Ally, we all know that you and Austin like each other. Why don't you two stop being so stubborn and just admit it?" She said smiling a little and I just roll my eyes not shocked anymore because this is not the first time I've heard this.

I get up from the bench sighing annoyed. "Okay, I've heard enough of this tonight." I said going inside as I hear her laugh behind me.

I enter the gym again to see it's my turn with the kissing booth. I walk up to it and the guys notice and rush in line. Oh lord, this is gonna be a long night. I get the first few guys out the way as they hand me their dollars. I must admit it that some of them are cute and I want to kiss them longer but we have a time limit.

I'm almost finished and have three guys left when Moon comes up. When he notices me he smirks. "Hey Dawson. I didn't know you were running this show." He said checking me out for the hundreth time today.

I shake my head smirking. "Sure, you didn't." I say taking his dollar from his hand. I turn back to face him. "Well, what are you waiting for? Kiss me Dawson." He says smiling as I grab his shirt pulling him in and pressing my lips against his.

When I do I feel like the whole world stopped and we were now kissing in slow motion. He puts one of his hands softly on my face and deepens the kiss as I slowly bite on his lower lip and he enters his tongue and I pull him even closer than he already was. I hear some noise in the background but it's faded. We continue to kiss forgetting about anything else around us.

"Hello?! That is completely over the time limit! There are other people in line!" A guy in line yells catching our attention to pull away. When we do, Austin and I both look at each other a little shocked that we got carried away in front of everyone.

The top of his shirt was wrinkled, his hair was a mess and his lips were red from my lipstick. He turn around to the guy who looked pissed. "Sorry, dude..." He said lowly not really apologetic. He backed away still looking at me in a trance before tripping over something as I turn around and giggle.

Giggle? I don't giggle?! What the hell is that boy doing to me? I turn around when I feel eyes on me. I see Trish, Trent, Dallas and Cassidy looking at me smirking while taking a sip of their punch. I turn around quickly fixing myself blushing.

Blushing? I don't blush either! What the hell, Dawson! Get yourself together. Maybe...maybe I should just admit it. Maybe I do have feelings for Moon. Oh god.

Today's Valentine's Day and I discovered two things. I hate cupid and feelings are stupid.

 **END OF CHAPTER REVIEW QUESTIONS**

 **1.) Are you sad about the breakup between Trish and Jace?**

 **2.) Was Ally wrong for telling Jace?**

 **3.) Did you catch that rhyme at the end? (LOL my rap skills on another level)**

 **4.) How much did you like this chapter? (Was it boring? I feel like most wouldn't like it...)**


	20. I Hate That I Love You

_**NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE POSTED WHEN I GET 190 REVIEWS!**_

Austin's POV

After I finish getting dressed for school, I take another look at my very handsome face in the mirror. I head downstairs to see my mom in the living room with a tall, dark haired older man who seems to be around my moms age.

I get confused putting on my jacket. "Uh mom. Who's this?" I say looking at him funny as they both turn around.

She smiles and comes over to me with him. "Austin sweetie, I would like you to meet Ron." She said as he smiled at me putting his hand out for me to shake but I ignore it.

"So, why is he here? Is there something going on between you two?" I ask getting upset. She seems hesitate before slowly nodding her head. "It's nice to meet you, Austin. Your mom is a wonderful woman." He said smiling even though he was trying to change the subject because of the uncomfortable situation.

"Yeah, I don't need you to tell me that." I say smartly. "Look, you don't have to like me, but I am still an adult and you should have respect." He said upset that I was being disrespectful with him. "Yeah, maybe I'll think about it when you're not in my house." I say back as my mom raises her eyebrows in shock. "Austin!" She said as I head to the door grabbing my book bag. "See ya later." I say walking out heading to my car.

I can't believe she's dating that douchebag. What's wrong with her?

I finally arrive to school and head to my locker when Trent and Dallas walk up. "Hey guys." I say giving them a man hug. "You look pretty shitty Austin." Trent said as I looked at him with a pissed expression. "Thanks." I say with a sarcastic blank face.

"What's going on?" Dallas asks concerned. "Nothing much. I mean I just found out my mom is dating this douche named Ron and I hate him." I told them honestly.

"Well, how do you know he's a douche? Did he insult you in anyway?" Dallas asked me curious. "Well, no. But I got douchey vibes from him.." I say defending the situation. "I don't really think you can dislike someone automatically just because you get 'douchey vibes' from them, Austin. Unless they actually do something...douchey." Trent said laughing along with Dallas causing me to roll my eyes annoyed with them not taking my side.

"I don't care. He's a dick and I hate him." I say bluntly not caring anymore closing my locker. "Well, maybe you should give him a chance. I mean you hated Ally before and now you like her." He said as I raised my eyebrows confused. "No, that's a different type of like Dallas. He _likes_ her." Trent said smirking while bumping Dallas shoulder. "Oh, right." Dallas agreed smirking as well looking at me.

I look at them weird. "What the hell are you two talking about?" I say looking between them not getting their jokes. "Austin, we all know you like Ally and she likes you." Dallas said confidently making me open my eyes in shock and confusion.

"Both of you need to shut up because you're completely wrong." I say not that convincing. "We're not wrong dude. You're just in denial. Why don't you two just get together and make out already?" Trent said laughing with Dallas.

"Ha, ha. No. Dawson, is the last person on my mind." I say before we all turn around when we hear the clack of her 5 inch heels on the hallway floor.

We see her walk down the hallway with Trish and Cassidy next to her and I swear it was like a scene from the Mean Girls movie, except Trish and Cassidy weren't mean. But Ally fits right into that title. She laughs about something Cassidy says and flips her hair when a guy on the baseball team winks at her.

I stare in a trance at the tight pair of jeans she has on that compliments the high heels she's wearing. The shirt she's wearing has a slit in the back and you can see her natural back arch and it's about the sexist thing I've ever seen in my life. "Yeah. She's defiantly the last person on your mind, buddy." Dallas said sarcastically patting me on my back before leaving with Trent laughing...again.

I head to some of my classes and the day just drags on and I don't know how much longer I can hold up. I get to my fifth period class which is history and I take a seat at a table that's shared with three people. One of the guys isn't here so I'm left with this girl that I never bothered to know. I mean she's not hot, but cute enough to work with.

After our teacher gives us a page to work on, I see her open her book as I take out my phone texting Trent.

Suddenly, I see her staring at me from the corner of my eye. For a while I was ignoring it but it started to irritate me.

"I'm sorry. Can I help you?" I asked annoyed. "No. You're just really cute." She said as I raised my eyebrows surprised at her bluntness. She didn't seem like the confident type. "Thanks." I say as she moved her chair closer until she was directly next to me. "You uh...wanna get out of here?" She said smirking a little while touching my hand. Hmm. A chick who wants to hook up with me? "Defiantly." I say grabbing her hand as we sneak out the room.

We walk down the hallway and she starts smiling widely and gets excited as we get closer to the janitors closet.

Okay, she needs to pipe down. I know I'm Austin Moon but desperation is a big turn off.

We finally head to the janitors closet when we hear moving and moaning in there already.

Since, I don't care, I rudely open the door to kick people out but my eyes widen in shock when I see Dawson and the guy from the baseball team making out.

They pull away when they realize someone opens the door. "What the hell, dude?! Can't you see it's occupied?" He said pretty pissed off which I laughed at. "Yeah, Moon. Fine somewhere else for your tramp." She said smirking as the girl opened her mouth and gasped. "Sure, Dawson. As soon as you find another place for your idiot." I say as he raises his eyes pissed.

"What did you call me?" He said coming out of the closet as did Ally. I walked closer with a smirk on my face. "I think you heard me loud and clear." I said staring into his eyes with no fear.

"Okay, guys. It's really not worth it. We can just go somewhere else." The girl said pulling my arm as I stopped her. I honestly don't know her name. "No. What are you gonna do? Hit me with a bat?" I say sarcastically smiling. He shook his head with red eyes. "Just my fist." He said before swinging his arm and punching me in the face but I didn't go down.

I hear the girl scream from shock. I look up pissed and punch him as hard as possible and he goes down. When he gets on the ground I continue to punch him in his face until I see blood and that's when I feel someone pull me up.

"What the hell Moon?!" Ally screamed at me as the other girl cried at the scene and just ran away. "He started it!" I said back as he got up by himself trying to hold his balance.

He had bruises on his face from my punches with a still pissed expression on his face. "This isn't over, Moon." He said wiping blood from his lip then walking away.

I turn around to Ally who looks at me mad as well. "You're fucking unbelievable." She said pulling my arm as I let her guide me to God knows where.

We arrive at the nurse's office. "Stay here." She said sternly like I was a child as she went in.

I waited for about a minute before she came out with a icepack. "I don't need this." I tell her pushing it away. "Tell that to your black eye." She said handing it to me again and I sighed frustrated taking it.

She shakes her head at me and starts to walk away. "Dawson, where you going?" I asked curious. "Home. I don't feel like finishing the day." She said sounding drained. "That makes two of us." I say catching up to her as we both head out to the parking lot.

We both go our seperate ways to our cars when I drop my icepack. She turns around with a are you serious look. "What? I'm sorry I'm childish with these things. I'm not use to getting injured, you know because I'm such a boss." I said smirking while picking up the icepack.

"Even when you're hurt, you're still a jackass." She said looking at me with some kind of annoyance. "And even when you're drunk ,you're still a bitch." I say sarcastically smiling back at her causing her to laugh a little. "I would come back at you but I can't deny it." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"No, you can't. Now that we established that, can you please help me out?" I ask pointing obviously to my face. "Are you fucking kidding me, Moon? You seriously need help with an ice pack?" She said judging me.

I sighed stomping my feet. "Okay, stop being such a fucking brat." She said walking over to me. "You'll need somewhere to lay back and hold it steady." She informed me.

"My car." I said going over to it and getting in the front seat as she sat in the passenger. She put my seat back and I leaned back on it as she placed the ice pack roughly on my eye. "Ouch! Be easy, Dawson. Or you might be the next one with one." I said jokingly making her laugh a little.

"Don't be so sure, Moon. I'd kick your ass." She said playing along but half serious. "You probably could." I said relaxing into my seat.

We sat their for about 5 minutes until she spoke up. "Okay, that should be good for right now. Just go home and lay down for longer." She said about to open the door.

I grab her arm and pull her back. "Well, does it still look bad?" I say staring in her face so she can get a good look. "Yeah, Moon. It just happened today, not even 20 minutes ago. It'll get worse before it gets better." She said annoyed at my cluelessness.

"Well, I don't have time for it to get worse. I can't fucking believe this. I beat his ass and he gets one good first punch and my eye looks like it got ran over by a tire." I say as she laughed but stopped when I looked at her serious.

She then grabs my chin taking more of a look at it. "Look, it's not that bad...I guess." She said convincingly even though I knew she was lying, but I ignored it when I realized how close she was to me.

"You so wanna kiss me right now." I say smirking causing her to playfully roll her eyes. "You know I would but this..." She said motioning her hand in circles at my eye. "Isn't working for me." She said smiling sarcastically.

"So shallow Miss Dawson." I say putting my arm around her seat. "Like you're one to talk." She replied back to me. "True." I said nodding my head agreeing.

She removes my arm from around her and faces me seriously. "Aren't you gonna thank me moron?" She asked me waiting. "I'll apologize when you admit that I'm the sexiest man in the world." I say going to lay kisses on her neck.

"You're a pig." She said pushing me off her as she opened the car door.

"And I'll be your bacon anytime!" I said before smacking her butt as she turned around and gasped, but I didn't miss that little smile afterwards.

She walked to her car and drove off.

I head home and when I arrive, I see my mom watching TV in the living room but turns it off when sees me. "Austin, we need to talk." She said as I came over to the couch and sat down with her.

"Yeah?" I asked not really interested because I was tired. "You need to be nice to Ron. He is a good guy." She said bluntly. "No, he's not." I said back as she looked at me confused. "Austin, how would you possibly know that?" She asked me baffled at my conclusion of Ron. "Because all men are bad guys. That's just the way they are." I tell her as she sighs.

"Sweetie, can you at least give him a chance?" She asked me desperately and politely. "Why should I?" I ask sincerely wanting to know why the hell does this man deserve any chance from me. "Because I have been _really_ depressed for the past few months, and he's the one who made me feel happy again. Austin...he's the one who made me feel alive again." She said smiling at her own statement.

"I'll tell you what. I'll give him a chance, if you tell me what you were depressed about." I say as she raises her eyes a little bit. "I...I can't Austin. I'm sorry." She said not really apologetic.

I shrug my shoulders not caring. "Then the deals off." I say heading upstairs when I hear her sigh and head out the door. I don't understand what's so bad that she can't tell me.

Today has really sucked so I decided to do what always makes me feel better. Listen to music.

Ally's POV

After I get home I go straight up to my room and pull out this boring essay I have to turn in for history class.

When I start to write, I suddenly hear this loud noise coming from outside. I look out my window but I don't see anything.

I then realize it's not just a random noise, it's music. Loud ass music. That's when I realize it's coming from Moon's house.

Do you have any idea how loud music has to be, to actually hear it from the house across from you? One hint. Really loud! Is he fucking serious?!

I head out my door and I walk across the street and see his mom isn't here which makes perfect sense why he's getting away with blasting it. I climb up his side tree and get to his window.

I see him standing up moving his head up and down to the beat of the song as I continue to bang on the window but he can't hear me. I start to look around until I see a big rock and I take it and break his window causing him to stare at me crazy and instantly turn off the music.

"Dawson, what the fuck?!" He said screaming while looking back and forth at his window. I just came in shrugging my shoulders. "I was banging on the window and you couldn't hear me. It seemed like the only solution." I said casually.

"I can't believe you fucking did that?! My mom is gonna kill me!" He said putting his arms over his head in frustration. "Well, it wouldn't have happened if you turned your fucking music down! I can hear it from across the street jackass." I tell him pissed off.

He doesn't say anything but sighs sitting on his bed. "Don't get your panties in a twist Moon. I'll pay for the window. I have money saved up." I tell him seriously leaning against the now broken window.

He looks up to me with a face I didn't expect. Calmness. "I don't even care about the window anymore because everything in my life sucks right now. My mom is dating someone I don't like. My mom is _also_ keeping a secret from me. I got in a fight at school resulting in me getting a fucking black eye. And Dallas and Trent keep bothering me. I honestly am fed up with the world." He said looking drained.

"How are Trent and Dallas bothering you?" I asked confused and curious. "They keep saying that we like each other." He said looking at me waiting for my reaction but I don't give him one. "Oh." I reply. "You...don't seem that surprised..." He said confused on why I wasn't.

"Because, Moon. Cassidy and Trish does the same thing to me. We're in the same boat." I told him as he nodded his head standing up.

"It's ridiculous, right?" He asked me. "Completely." I say standing up as well. "I mean, you're my type." He said moving a step closer. "And you are mine..." I say moving a step closer to him as well. "But we could never..." He said moving even closer. "No way." I say as I close it completely leaving no gap between us.

Austin then shyly puts his head down before nervously rubbing his neck which I've never seen him do before. "Lately, Dawson. I don't know but things have changed between us and even though we still argue all the time, I admit I don't completely hate you anymore." He said smirking as I shaked my head smiling.

I then look at him trying to figure him out. "Are you saying that you like me?" I ask not sure of his confession. "You know, I'm not really sure after you broke my window." He said making me laugh.

"Shut up!" I say lightly punching his shoulder as he looks down at me smiling. Smiling. A genuine smile. I look down a little and blush and I fucking hate it. Ally fucking badass Dawson blushing? Someone please help me.

I then look up to him. "I do know what you mean about something changing between us...but I'm ok with it." I say honestly. "Does that mean you like me?" He said now asking me.

"I think so, but I'm no good in relationships and the last one I was in ended in a disaster and I'm not trying to take that chance again." I said serious, but sorta maybe kinda hoping he would change my mind.

"Well, I'm not good at them either. This would actually be my first one. But I'm defiantly in it, if you are..." He said staring hopeful in my eyes and I nod my head smiling a little.

"You sure you wanna take a chance with me?" He asked me smiling but looking in my eyes for any signs of uncertainty. I stare at him for what seems like forever but in reality it's only a few seconds. "Sure, stupid." I say pulling his lips to mine.

 **END OF CHAPTER REVIEWS QUESTIONS**

 **1.) What do you think about Ron on his first introduction?**

 **2.) What was Mimi depressed about and why is she keeping it from Austin?**

 **3.) Are you happy that Moon and Dawson are finally together?**

 **4.) How much do you love this story?**


	21. Honeymoon Phase

_**NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE POSTED WHEN I GET 205 REVIEWS!**_

Ally's POV

When I finally finished getting ready for school, I take my bag and head out my room to see Betty come out of my dad's room in a rob.

She sees me as well and we both make uncomfortable faces. I mean I knew I heard screaming last night, I just thought someone was being murdered.

"Um, hello Ally. I completely forgot I would see you. School right?" She said smiling a little trying to forget the situation. "Yeah. I was just heading out." I respond. "Well, your dad just stepped out to buy some more eggs, but I made muffins last night. You can help yourself if you want." She said politely. "Sure, yeah." I say as we both head downstairs and into the kitchen.

I take a seat in front of counter as I pick up a muffin and take a bite. "So Ally, how is school around this time?" She asked sincerely interested taking one herself.

I shrug my shoulders. "It's okay, I guess. It gets harder as we get closer to the end of the year." I told her honestly as she nodded listening. "That makes sense. At least you only have 3 months left." She said as I nodded agreeing.

We sat for a while in silence as we ate more muffins and drank some orange juice but the silence wasn't awkward. "So, you're a beautiful girl. Is there a boy in your life? A boyfriend?" She asked smiling a little intrigued.

"Um, actually there is. I recently started dating someone I knew for a while." I told her as her face lit up. "Aww. I love that best friends fall in love story." She said in awe as I shook my head. "Actually, it was the complete opposite." I reply throwing the rest of my last muffin out getting ready to go for school.

"Well, it's still a love story and I love love!" She said laughing. "We're not in love. I...I don't even know what love is." I say as she looks at me as if it's the saddest thing she's heard in the world.

Before Betty can reply my dad comes through the door carrying a bag of groceries. He notices us and comes into the kitchen smiling.

"Hey honey." He says to Betty putting down the groceries before kissing her on the cheek. "Hey, sweetie." He adds before coming over to me and kissing my forehead.

"So, what have you two been up to?" He asked putting the groceries away. "We were...just getting to know each other." Betty said smiling a little while looking at me as I return it.

"Yeah. I don't like a _lot_ of people Dad, but she's okay." I say honestly making the both of them laugh. "Okay, I got to get to school." I tell them. "Alright, kiddo. I'm spending the day and night at Betty's so I'll see you tomorrow morning." He told me giving me one last hug. "Bye." I say leaving out the door and getting into my car and driving to school.

When I get there I see Trish and Cassidy standing by a tree near the parking lot. When I pull my car in, they notice me and their face lights up as they look at each other smiling. What's the hell has them so cheery?

I get out and they race over to me as we start to walk near the building. "Hey Als..." Cassidy smiling widely as I look at her strange. "Hey Cass...Trish." I say replying back.

"So did anything new happen in your life?" Trish said bumping my shoulder smiling while Cassidy giggled. What is going on? "Okay, what the hell is up with you two? You're being weird." I say creeped out by their sudden happiness.

They glance at each other before sighing. "Okay, the truth is we heard something." Trish admitted as we all stopped and faced each other. "Okay and?" I ask waiting for the answer. "When were you gonna tell us that you and Austin were dating?!" Cassidy squealed as Trish did and my eyes went wide.

"How the hell could you possibly know that already?!" I say baffled in disbelief of their information. "Dallas told me." She said. "Ha. Perks of having an ex who's still in love with you." I say laughing with Trish.

"He's not that much in love with me anymore." She said trying to defend their situation as we give her the look. "Okay, okay. But that's not the point. The point is that you and Austin are dating!" She said squealing along with Trish.

"Well, yes. It's true." I say admitting it even though they already knew. "We knew it!" Cassidy said smiling. "But, don't treat us differently because it's really not a big deal." I tell them as we walk in school.

We go our separate ways as the homeroom bell rings and I head to my locker. When I open my locker the hallway is already emptied until I hear footsteps come around the corner.

"Dawson!" I hear as I turn around to see Moon standing about 10 feet away from me with a little smile making me smile as well.

"Would you like to skip homeroom with me?" He asked coming up to me as I put my books away. "Of course." I said casually closing my locker.

"Good. It would be kind of awkward if my girlfriend rejected me." He said as I scrunched up my nose. "What?" He said wrapping his arms around my whole waist pulling me closer.

"It's just weird to hear. Good weird." I say leaning up to kiss him. He kisses back instantly as he moves his lips softly against mine.

We pull away with our faces still very close to each other and then we both break out smiling. "Come with me." He then said in a low whisper grabbing my hand taking me where he pleased.

We get outside and he let's go of my hand to he goes near a car. "This is the principal's car. We are gonna throw eggs at it." He said bluntly pulling out a carton of eggs from his backpack. How didn't they get crushed?... I don't know.

"Okay, I'm not against this but why?" I ask just being curious. "Because she has a secret paper of the list of things the girl Nicole I had a one night stand with put up all around the school." He explained as I widen my eyes in surprise a little bit.

"But why would she have that? Why would she care?" I asked interested. "For laughs. She thinks it's a joke and she continues to laugh at the small penis rumor of me! I mean I was even willing to show her proof but she just will not budge." He said more upset as I let out a little laugh as he looks at me serious.

"This is not a joke." He says. "No, I know babe." I tell him walking over to him. I grab his chin to face me. "But you need to calm down and stop letting yourself get worked up over pettiness from our idiotic principle. Now destroying her property? I'm all in. Just as long as you promise not to go ballistic on me." I say sternly looking at him as he slowly nods his head.

"I won't." He says before giving me a kiss. He hands me an egg as we start to throw them at her car.

We throw them at her car for about two minutes until it is entirely covered by egg shells and we run back in the school and hide in an empty music room.

We call the group and we all make plans to meet on the roof next period since it's our free period.

When next period arrives, we both head upstairs to see Dallas and Cassidy already there sitting on a bench. "Hey guys." They say simultaneously.

We wave and go to the other side of the roof. Then Trish and Trent walk in and wave to us and vice versa as they both stand at the edge of the roof to look at the view.

Austin catches my attention as he reaches in his bag for something. "What is that?" I ask. "A blanket." He says pulling out a big blue one as I look at him funny. "For me and you." He says spreading it out on the ground. "How did you know we'd come up here?" I ask intrigued. "I come up here by myself sometimes." He says lowly before pulling me down as I cuddle into his side.

I sigh from relaxation. "Dawson." Austin says lowly so that only I can hear. "Yeah?" I reply with my eyes still shut. "I know that we've only been dating for literally a day... but I think we're gonna be fine." He said as I opened my eyes and faced him with a hand on his chest. "Me too." I say with a small smile before leaning down and kissing him as he kissed back.

No Ones POV

"So, do you think Trent and Trish will...?" Dallas said asking Cassidy as they both watched them talk and laugh watching the sunset. "I don't know, shouldn't you? Trent's your friend. When is he gonna make the move?" She said laughing a little bit.

"Hey, you girls are always talking about how it's the twenty first century and girls can do anything a guy can do. So, what about on Trish's side?" He said making Cassidy laugh some more.

"That is true. And I don't know. I guess they're just moving at their own pace." She responded before looking behind her at Austin and Ally making out causing her to smile. "Unlike those two." She said bumping Dallas's shoulder to signal him as he turned around as well and smirked.

"I still can't believe they got together." He said shaking his head laughing. "What are you talking about? We've been betting on this for months." She said looking at him confused. "No, I know. It's just I didn't expect them to really do something about it." He said honestly.

"Yeah, I guess I get what you mean. But they did, and I think it's great." She said staring admiringly at them as they continued to make out like animals. "Yeah, I'm happy for them." Dallas said sincere as they turned back around.

"We should tease them." Dallas then smirked and before Cassidy could protest he turned around. "Oh, you guys are so cuuuuuute." He said in a very high pitched girl voice causing their attention to break apart and look at him.

Trent and Trish turned around and laughed at the scene as well. Ally playfully rolls her eyes and Austin blushes and throws a near rock at Dallas.

"Oh, leave them alone Dallas. Their in love." Trish said looking at them lovingly. "We are not in love!" They screamed at all their friends at the same time before staring back at each other and going back to making out. Their friends laughed and continued to watch the beautiful sky they were blessed to see everyday.

Austin's POV

As I'm kissing Ally, I hear the rest of the gang leave, something about giving us privacy. I go to her neck and she giggles because I guess she's a little ticklish and I face her smiling.

"I need to know something Dawson." I told her. "Okay." She said wrapping her arms around me. "Where did you come from?" I said rubbing her face. "You came into my life out of nowhere and I don't know how-" I say as she cuts me off. "You became so lucky to have me in your life." She said smiling making me laugh shaking my head at her cockiness.

"You are something else." I told her looking in her eyes. "Show me." She said rubbing my lower lip slowly by her thumb before looking me back in my eyes.

As soon as I go back to kiss her the bell rings and we both sigh against each other's lips. "I guess that times not now huh?" I say as a whisper. "I guess not, Moon." She replies back before giving me a quick peck as we get up to go.

Ally's POV

I drive home and Austin keeps popping up in my freaking mind. He's been in my mind all day and it's kind of getting frustrating. What's happening?

When I get home from a long exhausting day from boring teachers and long assignments, I head up to my room and flop onto my bed to rest when I hear a knock.

I groan until I realize the knock is not from my front door but from my bedroom window. I turn around and look at it strangely before getting up and walking over to it when I lift the curtain to see Austin.

I lift up the window. "Hey, you." I say. "Hey." He says smiling and leaning in to kiss me.

I smile in the kiss and then he comes in. "So what brings you here, Moon?" I ask curious at his sudden arrival. "Well, I got home and I went into my kitchen to eat an apple and I started to think about you. I went to watch TV and I started to think about you. I went to try to take a nap _and_ I started to think about you. I keep thinking about you and I have _never_ thought about a girl for more than 5 seconds and I don't know what to do." He said making me laugh a little.

"It's a good thing you've been thinking about me. Because I've been thinking about you." I told him forwardly while softly biting my lower lip making him gulp.

"So what are going to do about that?" He said stepping closer to me as I did as well. "You tell me." I say as he stares at me before pulling me closer and kissing me.

I kiss back instantly and wrap my arms around him as he deepens it. We pull away for a second to take both our shirts off. He goes to make out with my neck as I moan.

He bends down and pulls down my underwear from under my skirt and looks back and starts to kiss up my leg and then my thigh...until I stop him pulling him up.

He looks at me confused and strange before I go back to kissing him and he forgets all about it. I don't know why I stopped him. I feel like oral is even more personal than actual sex for some reason and I don't know. I feel like we shouldn't do that right now just because we're both really horny.

He continues to kiss me as he puts a finger in between my legs. "Moon..." I moan as he smiles against my lips. "You're moving in dangerous territory here." I say as he laughs before kissing me again and continues to rub as moan even more.

He abruptly stops and takes off my bra as I unbuckle his pants. When I pull them off he lays me down on the bed and gets on top off me before removing my skirt.

I grab his area from inside his boxers and slowly rub it as he sighs in pleasure and puts his head in my shoulder. "You're killing me here." He moans as I continue to move my hand up and down his shaft.

I start to speed up as I softly bite his earlobe and he looks like he's on heaven and then I stop.

He looks at me like I'm like an angel and devil at the same time. "Don't die. Get to work." I say smartly as he looks me in the eyes before breaking out a smile.

He puts his boxers down all the way and then slowly enters me as I feel him fill me up completely. His thrust starts to speed up as he puts his hands on the pillows on each side of my head. I moan louder than the first time we did it, as I feel him hit every wall I have.

I feel myself get even wetter, now that he's inside me and I know he can feel it too. "Jesus, Moon!" I say holding him closer to me as I start to scratch his back from pleasure.

He goes even faster and I can see his mouth open from so much pleasure intake. "God, Ally.." He said moaning as if he couldn't hold it any longer into my ear. "Yes baby..." I said wanting it to never end and he looks at me with a small smile while still pumping and leans down to kiss me. I kiss him back and he adds his tongue and I accept it and move mine along with it slowly taking all of him.

He slows down his thrusts when he notices our kiss starts to become the main attraction. It becomes more passionately and we can not keep our hands off of each other. He moans into it and so do I and we need air but none of us are giving up until oxygen wins.

We look at each other in an even different way and he goes back to focusing on the thrust as I throw my head back in pleasure. "Dammit, Dawson." He said moaning until I felt myself cum and him cum inside me.

We both end it breathing heavy and sweaty from the hard work from both sides. He gets off me and lays next to me under the covers as we look up at the ceiling. "So _that's_ what we do about it." Austin says making me laugh.

"Yeah, I guess so." I say turning my head to face him causing him to as well. "In that case, I guess I should come over after school all the time then." He said smirking.

"I won't stop you.." I say before creeping closer to him as he smiles leaning in to kiss me.

I open my mouth moving my lips against his slowly. He opens his mouth and takes in my tongue wrapping his arms around my naked waist and pulls me closer.

He smiles and sighs in the kiss, and so do I as I put a hand to his cheek and we slowly pull away. "Where did you come from Moon?" I ask copying his question from earlier but still serious with amazement. He stares at me in awe and just leans in as our lips touch softly again. Today was okay...

No One's POV

She's lying. Today was a great day. And she's blushing.

 **END OF CHAPTER REVIEW QUESTIONS**

 **1.) Did you like that little bonding talk b/w Ally and Betty?**

 **2.) How much did you love the Austin & Ally scenes in this? Tell me your thoughts!**

 **3.) Fav Part in detail?**


	22. April Fools

_**NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE POSTED WHEN I GET 220 REVIEWS!**_

Austin's POV

I walk into school with Ally hand in hand when we watch a couple of guys from the football team pie a nerd in the face.

Ally and I look at each other and then bust out laughing. "I forgot it was April Fools today." She said still laughing a bit. "Yeah, me too." We continue to walk down the hallway on our way to our lockers when Ally pulls my arm into a janitors closet.

I look down in surprise before she kisses me. When she pulls away I look down at her now knowing her reason. "Dawson, you're such a bad girl." I say smirking at her. "Tell me about it." She said starting to kiss my neck as I groan a little.

She starts to kiss my expose chest as she starts to go lower and lower and I suddenly realize what she's about to do. "Dawson, you don't have to do that. You're not just any girl." I told her honestly.

She looks back up at me and stands back up. "I know that. And you're not just some guy. That's why I'm doing this." She said kissing me to reassure me and goes back down to her original place.

I sigh realizing this is about to happen. The girl I hated since she moved on my street is about to give me a blowjob. I am blessed.

She unzips and unbuckles my pants and looks at me one more time before pulling them completely down. It sticks right up from my hardness and she licks her lips.

She opens her mouth and puts the tip in and I feel my fist tighten. She starts to move slow at first and I know she's teasing me.

"Come on, Dawson..." I moan as she licks it up and down. She suddenly grabs on to my whole shaft and puts my whole dick in her mouth and I throw my head back against the wall in pleasure.

I squeeze my eyes shut and gasp from the feeling of her moving her mouth up and down on me. I feel her tongue swirl around the tip and I'm in heaven.

Jesus, this girl has a gift sent from above. She sucks harder and harder and I feel myself start to shake and throb in her mouth. She feels it too and begins to add her hand in the equation to make the climax happen faster.

In a matter of seconds I cum in her mouth and she swallows all of it as I try to catch my breath. She gets up as I still breath a little heavier than I'm proud of, as she looks at me sweetly as if she didn't just do something very naughty.

"I hope it was as good for you as it was for me." She said kissing me and I sigh into it kissing her back. We pull each other closer and move our lips in sync and slowly pull away. "You are a goddess." I said as she pulled away from me completely. "There you go again telling me things I already know." She said making me laugh as she walked out the closet and I soon followed her.

I take her hand and we walk to our lockers. "I'm really late to chemistry class. I'll see you later?" I ask her as I get my books out of my locker. "Of course." She said smiling as she goes to leave before I pull her by the end of her very short dress back to me.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" I say smirking as she playfully rolls her eyes. She kisses me softly as I return it and she pulls away. "Satisfied Moon?" She said grinning. "For now." I said making her laugh and walk away. Woah, my heart just randomly started beating fast. That's weird.

I head to chemistry class which I'm very late to. I put my book bag down as I see everyone already working in their groups already. I hurry and put on my lab coat and goggles and go over to Trent and Dallas.

They notice me and shake their heads at my lateness. "Don't judge me." I say washing my hands for the chemicals. "It's kind of hard not to. So, did you have fun with Ally?" Dallas asked as he and Trent smirked at me causing me to roll my eyes. "Shut up." I say causing them to laugh at me.

"No, but seriously dude. How's the relationship going with you and her?" Trent asked sincerely. "Fine. It's fine." I say lowly trying to forget the conversation, but they gave me that look that says tell me more.

I sigh and give in. "Okay, it's going really _really_ great." I say trying to keep a straight face but I end up cracking a smile. "Dude, you are so whipped." Dallas said as he and Trent laughed.

Before I could defend myself the girl Hannah in the class came up to me putting her arm on my shoulder. "You know I could always help you with that Austin." She said with a flirty smile. "No thanks." I say bluntly.

"Why not? I mean this is chemistry class and I think it's pretty clear... we have chemistry." She said very seductive as she moved her face closer to mine but I backed up.

I admit when I was single, I would have defiantly hooked up with her, but to be honest every since I've been with Ally, the girls I liked before don't even look half as good as they did before.

Who would have thought I would have ever said that. Austin Moon _not_ single. Wow.

"Look, Hannah. I'm flattered but I don't date clowns." I say referring to the pounds of makeup on her face. She gasp in shock and puffed upset that I rejected her and stomped away. Maybe that was _too_ cruel but it's true.

I have nothing against make up but I can't stand it when girls use it so much that it makes their face unrecognizable. Even when I hated Dawson, that's one thing I respected about her. She never needed all of that. She had natural self confidence and beauty and I find that sexy as hell.

Chemistry class is soon over and I head to lunch. Dallas and Trent are not coming because they're trying out for the baseball team. I sit at lunch and text some people waiting for everyone else.

Ally's POV

I walk into the lunchroom when a guy comes up and walks next to me. Cute, but not my type. "My names Sam." He said confidently. "What do you want Sam?" I say rudely not caring. What can I say? I'm a bitch. "Feisty. I like it." He added smirking causing me to roll my eyes. "Annoying. I hate it." I say walking away leaving him speechless.

As I reach our table I see Austin with a bothered expression on his face. "Babe, who was that?" He asked me facing the way of the guy. "Oh, just some guy trying to get with me." I say casually. "Do you need me to handle it?" He said territorial which I found kind of sexy. "No, I had it." I said sitting next to him.

He nodded his head listening but still looked bothered. "Oh, don't tell me you're the jealous type." I say smirking while putting my arm around him. He shrugs his shoulders. "Well, you're mine now so don't get any ideas." He said causing me to laugh. "Don't worry, I won't." I reassured him.

"Plus a girl in my chem class came on to me." He admitted eating a carrot while smirking knowing it was gonna get to me. He looked at me and laughed once he seen my upset face. "Guess, I'm not the only jealous one." He said as I pouted. "Don't worry baby, I turned her down." He told me kissing me and I kissed him back.

We stood there making out for a while until he added his tongue and deepened it. It gets even more heated and he puts a hand on my thigh and goes higher and higher.

He gets to my spot and starts to rub as I moan a little in his mouth until we hear a voice. "Um.." We pull away to see Trish there looking at us awkwardly. Luckily she didn't see what was happening underneath the table.

"Sorry Trish..." Austin said as we tried to hide a smile with each other. She playfully rolls her eyes and sits down. "We all know you're not sorry." She said knowingly. "We're not." We said laughing a little.

We go back to eating before I realize something. "Where is everyone?" I ask curious looking around before Austin speaks up. "Trent and Dallas went for the baseball team." He explained as I nodded my head understanding.

"And Cassidy is trying out for the cheerleading team." Trish added as I took a sip of water. "That great for her. She practically looks like she was made to be a cheerleader." I said as Trish laughed agreeing.

"Babe, why don't you tryout for the cheerleading team? That way I can see you in that short skirt and stare at your ass at gym instead of running laps." He said wrapping his arm around my waist making me laugh and Trish shakes her head at his pervertness.

"Yeah, because I'm defiantly the peppy type." I say sarcastically. "Well, you're still my personal cheerleader though." He said putting his face close to mine as both our noses touch causing me to giggle. What is he doing to me? "Of course, Moon. I'll perform for you anytime..." I say about to close the space between us when Trish interrupts again.

"Okay, it was cute at first but if it's gonna be like this everyday, I'm just gonna end myself right here." She said making us laugh until we hear a bunch of noise catching our attention.

When we do turn around, we see a bunch of birds that belong outside flying around the lunchroom.

We look in shock and confusion until we see a bunch of guys who go to our school standing at the entrance holding bird cages while laughing.

"It's just another prank." Austin says casually. I look around at the chaos and just end up laughing while turning to Austin. "This is actually really funny." I say. "It is." Austin says agreeing wrapping his arm around me and kisses me on the forehead as I smile into it.

A bird then comes near Trish and takes her sandwich. "Oh, you have got to be kidding me!" She said frustrated as we laughed at the situation.

"It is not funny. The birds are harassing people." Trish said genuinely worried and concerned for the others. "That's what makes it funny Trish." Austin and I say simultaneously causing us to look at each other.

"You are me. I am you." He said dramatically. "Did you just quote that? I feel like you just quoted something?" I say as he shrugged his shoulders.

"That is highly possible. But it doesn't make my words less true." He says kissing me as I kiss him back while we both laugh in the kiss. We're probably the only people to make out while birds are attacking around us.

After they called animal specialist and cleared the lunchroom, me and Austin head to the empty music room that we go to usually during our free time.

We had completely forgot about the assignment due in our art class today. "I can't believe we were so irresponsible about this." I said pacing back and forth. "Calm down, we'll get it done." He said trying to calm my nerves. "How, Moon how?" I said still panicking since this is 50% of our grade and determines if we graduate or not.

"Look, I have the clay and I can build our project fast enough until next period. I just need to know what our topic for inspiration is." He told me putting his hands on my shoulders to calm me down as I nodded my head understanding.

"Okay, okay. All we have to do is find a topic and stay focused." I told him as he nodded his head agreeing.

*Line Break*

I breath and moan as Austin kisses down my neck while I lay down on the piano. "Moon...I really think we should stay focused." I say breathing out heavy again for the fifth time.

"That's really hard to do when you look the way you do." He said smoothly in the sexiest voice I've ever head. I wanna protest but I love the way his hands feel on my body.

He lifts my dress up some and starts to kiss on my flat stomach and goes lower. My breath hitches and he slowly slides down my black lace underwear exposing my area.

"I really think...we should focus on the-" I say trying to stop him but he ends up stopping me instead because I throw my head back in pleasure when I feel his tongue go inside me.

I feel him lick up and down and I try to hold onto the piano but I can't because it's flat so I just bite down on my lip hard. He's holding my waist tight as he eats me out violently and I love every second of it. He starts to swirl his tongue in circles and I am in heaven.

"God, Moon..." I moan louder as it motivates him to speed up and I can feel my legs starting to shake from all the pleasure I'm taking. He then sticks two fingers in me as he sucks on my clit and I can't take it anymore.

"Oh my god, yes...yes baby yes." I say moaning and biting my lip so hard it's hurting. He sucks harder and I feel myself cum as he swallows all my tasty juices.

I breath heavily as he comes back up to my face. "I know you wanted me to stop. But something tells me you enjoyed that." He said sarcastically as I bust out smiling still catching my breath. "You're cute. But we're not done yet." I say turning him on his back as I sit up.

I roughly unbuckle his pants as he holds onto my waist and looks at me in amazement. I get them done and let his dick out as I smile at my new found friend.

"My turn..." I say lowly but sexy as I push down on him so that he enters me and his face changes from normal to complete ecstasy.

I start to move back and forth at normal speed and he helps as he pushes himself deeper and deeper into me. "Damn, Dawson..." He said in a grunt continuing to push himself into me.

I start to roughly go up and down and that takes both of us off the edge. He sits himself up as I continue to ride him and I wrap my arms around his neck pulling him closer. I continue to move up and down as he pushes in me deeper.

We open our mouths in pleasure and soon enough we were cumming together. We let out breaths of exhaustion and I lean down and tiredly kiss him which he returns.

We slowly get up and fix ourselves as we face each other. "You know I've had sex in a lot of different places but strangely enough, never in school." I admitted as he smiled.

"Well, welcome to the club." He said putting his shirt back on before looking back at me. "That was..." He starts before putting his head down blushing. "Amazing." I say walking slowly over to him wrapping my arms around him.

He looks down at me with the most calm expression. He moves some hair pieces out of my face causing me to smile. When he sees me smile, he smiles...and it's a beautiful smile.

Okay, that's cheesy talk from me. "Okay, let's get to work. We only have 30 more minutes." I said as he nodded and went over to get the clay. We work on the project and when we are done, we look at it and look at each other and smile from accomplishment. We defiantly nailed it. Fuck yeah!

When the bell rings we head to art class and wait for our names to be called. A couple of people go before us and then Mrs. Robinson calls our names and we stand in front of the class.

When she gives us the head signal, we uncover our mini statute. Some people gasp in awe and Mrs. Robinson gets a confused expression on her face.

It's a mini statue of us. One of us fighting and another one of us holding hands. "You wanted us to do our project on inspiration and this is ours. When Moon and I first met, we absolutely hated each other and we clashed in everything. But one day that changed and now we're different. _Things_ are different. So our inspiration is change. Change is always possible and can happen to anyone at anytime." I say as she nods her head listening before turning to Austin.

"And what are your thoughts on this Austin?" She asked intrigued. "I know that my whole life I had this way of thinking and all of it has been changed since I met Dawson. She has an influence on me that no one has ever had. And things are...great." He said smiling while looking at me.

I see girls in the corner of my eye look envious that I was with Austin and guys pissed that Austin was with me. "Well Austin and Ally, that was beautiful work. You may have a seat." She said smiling politely and we did.

We defiantly aced that.

As the bell rings everyone heads out the classroom and so do we until Mrs. Robinson calls us back.

We head over to her desk and stand in front of it. "Austin. Ally. Your project was A+ material but I'm gonna give you a B." She told us. "Why?" We said simultaneously and upset. "Because I only believe half of it is true." She replied. "What do you mean?" Austin asked confused just as I am. "Because you said change brings out a different side of you. I'm not sure it's a good side." She said as her voice got a little concerned.

"You never said it had to be good inspiration." I said honestly as Austin nodded his head agreeing with me. "I shouldn't have too guys! You should have automatically knew that's what I wanted. Look, I know you two just got together and I'm happy for you, but at what cost is it helping each other?" She said looking in between the two of us.

We didn't know what to say so we remained silent. "I mean I knew you were the trouble makers of the school but I still had hope for you. Then, you two got together and it's just even worse. Do you even realize the horrible things you do? The way you insult people, laugh when people fall or hurt themselves. None of it is funny. It's cruel. You even wrecked the Principal's car for God sake!" She said raising her arms over head as we widen our eyes in surprise.

"How did you know that?" Austin said shocked of the new info. "I saw you guys when I was walking to my car on my lunch break." She admitted.

"Then why didn't you tell?" He asked interested. "Because I still have hope in you too, but I don't think you're gonna get better until you two separate." She said.

"We are not breaking up." I told her upset that she even brought it up and suggested it. "Yeah, that's defiantly not happening." Austin added grabbing my hand.

She sighed looking down and after a few seconds looked back at us. "Okay. All I can do now is pray. You may exit." She said calmly as we left her room still holding hands.

The halls are empty and we still have two periods left but I can tell we're going home even if we're not saying anything.

After a few minutes walking in silence, I decide to speak up. "She wasn't right, right?" I say out loud. Austin waits for a few seconds. "No." He said honestly before pinning me against the wall.

"But I _have_ been thinking about that picture that nerd took of me and the girl that you said you had a copy of." He says as I laughed out loud. "Oh, so you think it's funny huh?" He says smirking as I shake my head trying to hold back a smile.

"No, it's just that I never really had a copy of the photo after you deleted it off my phone. I just wanted to tease you." I admitted as he stares at me until he breaks out a smile and shakes his head embarrassed that he believed me.

He backs away and playfully looks me up and down. "Well, I'm not talking to you for the rest of the day." He says dramatically and fake hurt walking away as I playfully gasp.

I follow him and jump on his back as he holds my legs tighter so I won't fall. "I'm still not talking to you." He said not budging while carrying me to the parking lot.

I laugh at his childishness. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" I say kissing his cheek repeatedly as he tries to hold back an adorable smile. "Fine." He says finally giving in and turning around to kiss me and I smile from satisfaction. He slows down walking as we both deepen it. We slowly pull away and smile as he puts me down.

We walk to his car and suddenly we hear something and look up. "April Fools!" We hear a clown say in the creepiest voice chasing after a nerdy boy who seems to be crying. We look at each other and bust out laughing for the hundredth time today. "The pranks have been so crazy today." I say as he nods his head agreeing.

"Dawson, I don't care what that lady says. We're fine the way we are. I'm not changing for anyone. I was born a badass and I'm gonna live my life as one." He said as he opened the door for me and got in himself.

I faced him as he did the same. "I know babe." I say leaning into him. "I love being bad. I wanna be bad together." I say seductively as he just looks in my eyes with lust.

He kisses me, pushing me more in my seat. I kiss back instantly slow with passion. He lets his tongue into my mouth and I moan as we pull away from air.

He starts up the car before turning to me. "I really like you, Dawson." He says really cheesy causing me to smile. "And I really like you, Moon." I tell him back as he leans in to kiss me one more time before continuing to stare at me. "Okay, now what are you waiting for?" I say. "Oh right." He says speeding off causing me to laugh. I seriously don't know what to do with him.

 **END OF CHAPTER REVIEW QUESTIONS**

 **1.) Are you enjoying Austin and Ally's relationship?**

 **2.) Do you agree with what the teacher said? (Be honest...)**

 **3.) Who's your least fav/fav character at this point in the story? Why?**

 **4.) Fav Parts?**


	23. Awkward

_**NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE POSTED WHEN I GET 240 REVIEWS!**_

Ally's POV

When I'm finished getting dressed, I head downstairs to leave out the door until I see my dad And Betty sitting on the couch watching TV.

They turn around to face me and I sigh knowing I can't just leave like I wanted to. "Hey, honey. Heading out?" He asked. I nod my head. "Yeah. I mean, school is how I get my education right?" I said mocking his words as he shakes his head laughing while Betty just smiles at me before speaking up.

"So Ally, when we were talking the other day, I realized I never caught your boyfriend's name." She said casually as me and my dads eyes widen.

She looks in between us confused at our reactions when it finally clicked to her. "Boyfriend? You have a boyfriend?" My dad said standing up. "Yes, I do Dad." I say sighing looking upset back at Betty who had a regretful face.

"I'm so sorry Ally. You told me so easily that I assumed your dad knew as well. I'm really sorry." She said sincerely and sighed. "It's fine." I reassure her and face back to my dad.

"So when were you gonna tell me?" He asked calmly. "Honestly, I didn't plan on it for a while. It's still kinda new to the both of us." I admitted out loud. "Well, how long have you two been dating?" He asked intrigued.

"It'll be a month today." I say shockingly remembering. "Als, that's defiantly enough time. I've already met him before when you two weren't dating but went to that dance. But I want to properly meet him...today. Invite him over to dinner at 7." He said as I shook my head violently.

"No, no dad-" I started but guess who cuts me off. "No buts Ally. Invite him." He said before making his way to the kitchen as I sighed frustrated walking out the door.

I drive my way to school and get out when I'm met with Trent and Dallas. They look and signal at me to walk with them. "So, you look down. Is Austin being difficult?" Trent said jokingly as I shake my head.

"No, my boyfriend is fine. It's my dad that's not my favorite person at the moment." I said catching their attention. "What did your dad do?" Dallas asked. "He demanded me to invite Austin to dinner to meet him." I explained.

"Oh...and I'm guessing your not ready for that?" Trent added. "Not even close." I say as we walk in the doors going our separate ways as I head to my locker.

I put my books in and sigh thinking about what my Dad said before I left. "Dawson." I hear the one and only say as I turn around and see him holding a red rose making me smile.

I walk over to him after closing my locker. "Happy one month anniversary Dawson. He said as I take the rose and smell it smiling even more. "I thought we both decided on no gifts?" I said giving him a look.

"I know but what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't get my girlfriend anything. Besides, it shouldn't count as a gift considering it was free because I defiantly stole it." He said making me laugh and pulling him down so I can kiss him. He kisses me back and after a few seconds we slowly pull away. "Thank you, Moon. I appreciate it." I told him honestly. "No problem, Dawson." He said gently taking my hand and kissing it making me giggle.

He grabs my hand and leads us to his locker where I stop him. "There is something I need to tell you and you're probably not gonna be happy about it." I told him as he got a confused and concerned look on his face.

"What is it?" He asked putting some books away. "My dad's new girlfriend accidentally told him about us and now he wants to meet you at dinner tonight and if you don't want to do it, its fine, I could just convince him to call it off-" I said rambling which I never do until he cut me off laughing.

"Babe, calm down. It's not that big of a deal." He said closing his locker facing me. "Yes, it is! He's gonna ask all kinds of questions and he's gonna embarrass the both of us." I said frustrated.

"So what? We've been dating for a month now and I kind of think it's time to get this over with. Plus he's gonna love me." He said smirking wrapping his arms around me. "Fine. But don't say I didn't warn you." I said giving him a look causing him to laugh. "Okay, grumpy." He says before kissing me and I instantly forget what we were talking about.

We continue to stay where we are until the bell rings causing us to pull away. "I'll see you later." I say kissing him on the cheek one last time before I go to leave and I feel a slap on my butt. I turn around to a smirking Austin and I shake my head smiling at his obsession with smacking my ass.

I walk to my first period with Trish and Cassidy and it's boring. This day is gonna be a drag. Prom is tomorrow but I'm guessing Austin and I aren't going because he hasn't asked me yet. Which I'm completely fine with...

Austin's POV

I enter my English class on time for the first time and take a seat next to Trent since he's the only person I talk to in this class and the only one I consider a friend.

"Hey man." I say as we do the bro handshake. "Hey. So did you ask Ally to the prom yet?" He asked as my eyes widen. "Prom? Dude, I completely forgot about that! When is it?" I asked panicked a little.

Ally is gonna automatically think I don't want to take her. It's never been my kind of scene and I know it's not hers but it's our last one ever and we can't miss it. I can't do that to her. "It's tomorrow night. Dude, how could you be so irresponsible?" He said confused of my lack of knowledge. I shrug my shoulders. "I've been so caught up in my relationship with Ally, it's hard to keep up with everything else.

"Well, I don't know how you two are gonna get in considering their are no more tickets to buy." He said starting to write in his book. "What?!" I whispered screamed.

"Dude, what did you expect? It's the day before the Prom. You're too late buddy." He said patting my back as I sighed.

"No, I'm not. We're getting in that Prom whether we have tickets or not. Watch me." I said as he looked nodding his head but not believing me. Me and my girl are gonna be there.

At the end of the day, I meet her at her locker. She walks up to me with a smile on her face that makes me smile as well. "Hey baby." She says kissing me and I deepen it until I realize I have to show her something.

"What was that?" She asked referring to me pulling away. "I have to show you something and you're a distraction." I told her as I took her hand leading her outside.

"Moon, what do you have to show me-" she says but cuts herself off when she looks at her car covered in rose petals, pink hearts and balloons. She looks at the window shield that says 'Will You Go To Prom With Me, Ally BadAss Dawson?'.

She looks at me in shock and I can't read her expression. "If you're upset about the paint, it's washable-" I say being cut off by her hugging me. I realize this is the first time we ever hugged and I lean in even more taking in her scent wrapping her tighter.

After a few seconds we pull away. "I'm guessing that's a yes?" I say as she playfully hits my arm. "Yes, Moon." She said smiling. "But how can we go? Aren't we too late?" She asked confused. "Yeah, pretty much. But don't worry, I have that covered." I told her honestly.

"Well, okay. I'll see you tonight for that horrible and awkward dinner then?" She asked making me laugh. "Yeah, you will." I told her giving her one last kiss before we go our separate ways in our cars.

I see Ally go a different way so she's probably going to be picking out an outfit for the Prom. I already have plenty of suits so I'm good.

When I get home, I see my mom with Ron talking at the kitchen counter. They notice me and I roll my eyes consciously. "Hey, sweetheart." My mom says as I walk over to them. "Hey mom." I say as she gives me a look to say something to Ron.

I take a deep breath before turning to him. "Hey Ron." I say as he makes an awkward face knowing I didn't care. "Hey, Austin. How was school?" He asked looking at me interested.

I ignore him and turn to my mom. "I have to go somewhere tonight but I'll be back, not too late." I tell my mom. "Where do you have to go?" She asked nosily. "I have to go to Ally's house. I have to meet her dad." I said as her eyes widen.

"Ally, our neighbor? Are you dating her?" She asked surprised. "I am." I said casually getting a drink out the fridge. "Austin, why didn't you tell me?" She asked upset. "I don't know. Can I go or not?" I asked not caring about this conversation anymore. "Yeah, of course." I nod my head and head upstairs before she stops me.

"But we are going as well." She said referring to her and Ron as my eyes now go wide from surprise. "What?! Hell no." I say angry. "Austin, what did I tell you about language?" She said causing me to roll my eyes.

"Why would he even have to come? He's not my dad and you just started dating!" I say getting even more upset. "Honey, even I agree with Austin. I think it's too soon. For me at least." He told her.

Wow, he finally said something intelligent. "Oh hush up! You're coming Ron. Austin, this isn't about him being your father. We know he's not your father! But it's about meeting new people and being friendly to others. Stop being a brat and ask them. No discussion." She said as I groaned loudly upset making my way upstairs. My mom ruins everything in my life.

I take out my cell phone and dial Ally's number. After a few rings, she picks up. "Hello." I hear her voice say softly over the phone. "Hey babe. Bad news." I started off. "You can't come?" She said casually as I shook my head even though she couldn't see me.

"Not that, but my mom wants to come too with her new boyfriend. I'm sorry." I said honestly still upset about the set up. "That's amazing!" She said excited but confusing me. "How the hell is that amazing?" I say upset she's not getting the horribleness of the situation. "That takes the heat off of me and now we'll both be equally embarrassed." She said and I playfully rolled my eyes at her idea of amazing.

"Well, thank you. I'm ecstatic that my girlfriend wants me to suffer with her." I say sarcastically making her laugh. "So, I'll see you in a couple of hours?" She ask. "Yeah, bye Dawson." I say as we both hang up at the same time. I sigh and fall back on the bed. Hopefully this night is not a disaster.

When I wake up from my nap, I check my clock to say 6:30 and the dinner is at 7. I get up and take another shower and put on my best cologne which is also Ally's favorite. She'll be craving me all night.

I put on a black pair of jeans with a white tee and white sneaks. I head downstairs to see my mom and Ron already dressed and sigh frustrated remembering there going too. "Are you ready, sweetie?" She asked smiling handing me my jacket.

I just nod and head out the door with them hoping I don't have to end my life tonight.

Ally's POV

I take one more look at myself in the mirror before sighing and going downstairs. I see my dad and Betty setting up the table as the bell rings. I open the door to Austin, his mom and who I'm guessing is Ron. Austin's mom new boo thang.

"Hey Mrs. Dawson, nice to see you again." I say honestly going to shake her hand but she pulls me in a hug instead. Austin mouths 'I'm sorry' and I mouth back 'it's fine'.

We pull away and I let them in. "I'm Ron by the way. It's nice to meet you." The older gentlemen that my boyfriend hates says. "You too." I say as we shake my hands. "Um, my dad is over there. You both can go say hi." I tell them politely as they make their way over to my dad and Betty.

I turn back to Austin and laugh. "Okay, that was awkward." I say as he sighs putting his jacket in the closet. "I know." He replied. "Well, I'm happy you're here." I say lightly kissing him making him smile as we pull away. "Me too." He says taking my hand. "And...you look beautiful by the way." He says now taking a good look of me. He spins me around making my dress rise a little as I laugh putting it back down.

I look at him when he gives me a look of lust. "Dawson, are you wearing red lace panties?" He whispered in my ear as we collided both our hands. "Possibly. If you're not sure maybe you can find out for yourself later..." I said back as he looked back at me smiling shaking his head.

He leans down and kisses me and I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him back as he pulls me closer. We get really into until I hear my dad's voice. "Lovebirds, over here!" He said motioning us as the rest of the adults laughed as we blushed.

Here we go. "And you look very handsome by the way. Come on." I tell him as we go sit at the dinner table with our parents and their 'lovers'.

We sit down and eat in a comfortable silence for a while until my dad decides to speak up. "So Austin, I've met you before but never a proper meeting. How are you?" He asked kindly taking another bite of his food. "I'm fine sir, and you?" He asked back confident and cool as I drank some water smiling.

"I'm great. Any plans after high school?" My dad said interested in his goals. Sigh. "Um, I think I want to do something involving music. I like creativity." He said shocking me. "That's great. Ally has a beautiful voice. You should hear it sometime." My dad said making me choke and blush. "Oh really?" Austin said smirking at me. "No, it's honestly not that great." I said taking a sip of my drink trying to ignore the conversation. "Oh, come on babe. I bet you sound beautiful." He says as Betty and Mimi aww. "Thanks, Moon." I say trying to hide a smile.

"So how did you two get together?" He asked looking between the both of us and so were the other adults. "You don't really want to hear it dad. It's no big deal. It wasn't a fairy tale you want to hear." I said as Austin nodded agreeing. "Honey, we don't need to hear a fairy tale. We just need the story. You can at least give us that right?" Austin's mom said facing me as he holds the bridge of his nose annoyed.

"Of course, ma'am. When we moved here Austin and I hated each other, we weren't friends and we never wanted to be." I told her honestly as they all looked confused. "But you two went to the dance together before you were together." My dad responded confused. "That's kind of a long story...or not. It's complicated." I said.

"So, then you two just liked each other? Like out of no where?" Betty asked interested in the story. "No. Ally and I... we knew we were always attracted to each other but we had too much pride to do anything about it because we hated each other so much. But one day we couldn't fake it anymore and we admitted it to each other." Austin said now facing everyone.

"Look, I know you all want to know everything about our relationship but some things are meant to be private. We're both 18 and I think we deserve that. All you should know is that I'm her boyfriend and she's my girlfriend and we are _really really_ happy. I know I am." He says ending his speech as I look at him in awe.

"Wow. I've never seen him talk about a girl like that before." Austin's mom says as he widens his eyes embarrassed. "Mom!" He says putting his head down as my dad and Ron laugh jokingly at him.

"You guys don't mind if we step away from the table? We're done and I think it's time to get away from...whatever this is." I say insulting the dinner but they laugh instead. "Sure, go ahead honey." My dad said still laughing. I'm happy they were entertained by our embarrassment.

I get up and take Austin's hands and we head up the stairs before turning around mid stairway when we hear Austin's mom voice. "I don't want grand kids just yet." She said sternly and my dad turned around too. "What she said." He said agreeing and when they saw us blush, they all laughed and we ran into my room. What the hell is going on? Are they all ganging up on us. Seriously?!

We get in there and Austin closes the door and pins me against my wall as I widen my eyes a little from the sudden act. "Moon, what are you doing?" I ask him. "I think it's time for me to find out the color your wearing." He said smirking making me shake my head smiling.

"Did you not here my father? We can't do it while they are all here. That's a death wish." I said referring to the short lecture. "So? That won't happen. You're on birth control and I thought you were a bad girl? I thought..." He said leaning his face close to mine. "You wanted to be bad together." He said repeating my words.

I stare him in the eyes for a while trying to understand how he can get to me so easily. "Screw it." I say switching positions and pinning him against the wall and kissing him and I can feel his smile in it.

We move our mouths wildly with satisfaction. I hurriedly take off his shirt and he does the same thing. He pushes me on the bed and gets on top of me kisses me on my neck. I begin to moan when I feel something underneath me but I ignore it.

He keeps going and starts to lift my dress up and kiss my stomach and I try to enjoy it but the thing underneath me is distracting. "Wait, stop stop." I say as Austin looks back up at me.

"Why? Am I doing something wrong? I never do anything." He said getting self consceience causing me to laugh.

"No, you were fine. It's just I'm laying on something and it's uncomfortable." I explained. "Oh." He said getting off of me as I sit up and reach for it pulling my stuff dolphin out from when I was kid.

"Oh my gosh. I haven't seen this since third grade. What the hell is it doing here?" I say confused. Austin stares at it in amazement and snatches it out my hand.

"This is so cute! It even has a mini shirt to match his bowtie-" He says cutting himself off as I look at him smiling at his adorableness. He places it down back in front of us. "But I don't care though." He says trying to play it off.

"Moon, I don't use this anymore. Do you...want it?" I say picking it back up to give it to him. He looks at it with hesistation. "Dawson, I'm a bad boy. Bad boys don't have stuff animals." He said trying to talk himself out of it.

"Not even if it's a gift from their very adorable girlfriend?" I say putting it in his face. "Well, if it's from you... Of course." He said taking it and hugging it tightly making me laugh.

"Okay, don't give it all your attention." I say playfully. "Don't be jealous." He said putting it down and kissing me. I smile in the kiss back and pull away and get up to put the dolphin near my door so Austin won't forget to take it.

I sit back on my bed and Austin lays down putting his head in my lap and I rub his hair. "I still can't believe that happened." I said as he stared back up at me.

"Believe it, babe. That was the most awkward dinner I've ever had." I continued. "You regret it, don't you?" He asked as I shook my head. "I don't regret any moment with you." I told him honestly as he stared at me the way I stared at him in the kitchen.

"Dawson, what are you doing to me?" He asked palming his face as I laugh removing his hand from his face. "What do you mean?" I ask confused by what he said. "Every time I'm around you, my heart beats fast. Like it can't stop." He told me as I raised my eyebrows.

"My heart does the same Moon. I honestly thought I was the only one...here feel." I said putting his hand over my heart and after a while he widens his eyes from feeling it. "It's fast. Really fast." He said looking at it before looking back at me. "I know." I say looking back down at him.

"Maybe it's some kind of boyfriend girlfriend connection that all couples get." I say smiling as he stares at me again with those beautiful brown eyes. "Or...maybe it's something else." He says sitting up now facing me and gets serious taking my hand.

"Moon-" I say confused at the situation but he cuts me off. "Dawson. I think I lo-" He starts off but gets cut off by my phone ringing.

I turn around to look at it and I look at Austin who sighs and tells me to answer it. I wonder what he was gonna say...

I answer it and it's Cassidy telling me and Austin to meet her and the rest of the group at the park.

Austin and I head downstairs to be met with the adults and they turn to us as we grab our jackets. "Where are you two going?" My dad ask. "Out. With our friends." I reply. "What about desert?" He says as we look at each other as Austin opens the door. "Love you, dad." I say ignoring his question leaving.

We leave in Austin's car and get to the park within 5 minutes. When we get out there, we only see Dallas, Trent and Cassidy. We walk over to them. "Where's Trish?" I ask confused. "She'll be here soon." Cassidy said smiling like she knew something.

"Okay, what's going on?" Austin said knowing something was about to happen as well. "I'm going to uh...confess my feelings for Trish and ask her out." Trish said smiling shyly and putting his hand behind his neck rubbing it nervously. "Seriously?" I say smiling as well.

He nods his head. "Yeah. I know she knows I like her but she doesn't know completely. And I wanted to respect her relationship with Jace so she can take time to get over that. And now I thinks it's time." He said as Austin and Dallas smiled and patted his back happy for him.

"Okay, I love it, dude. Truly. But why are all of us here?" Austin said confused. "We're here for support and to show Trish that he will confess his feelings in front of anyone especially their closest friends to show that it's real." Dallas explained.

We nod our heads understanding. "We also have a secret picnic set up for them after we leave and it's gonna be so great and-" I cut Cassidy off when I hear a car pulling up.

"She's here!" I say and they all move around to get in place as Trish gets out the car and gets confused when she sees us all standing there in a line. "Hi guys. What's uh going on?" She said making her way over to us as Trent walked closer to her.

"Hey Trish. You look beautiful." He said looking at her. "Thanks, Trent. That's sweet of you." She said blushing. He grabbed her hand and brought her over to us and Cassidy and I tried not to smile because they did look cute together. I can't lie.

"So what's the plan? Are we just gonna hang here for a while?" Trish asked looking at us but we remained silent and decided to let Trent do all the talking.

He turned her to face him. "Trish, I first met you during freshman year. You were this sassy, fiesty, short and funny chick that I thought was the coolest person in the world. You became one of my best friends I've ever had..." He said taking her hand as she smiled a little. "I was a kid. I was so much younger and I stupidly didn't realize what you felt for me. I made a mistake and didn't realize it for almost all of high school." He said as she looked down a little remembering. "When I finally did realize my feelings for you, you already moved on and I...I was heartbroken. No, heartbroken is an understatement. I felt dead inside because the girl of my dreams, the girl I finally realized was the only one for me, found someone else and I felt as if I deserved it and the truth is...I did. When you and Jace broke up, I gave you space because I knew it was only right for you to grieve that relationship. But now, I see that you're smiling and much better and it feels like the right time to tell you...I love you Trish. I'm in love with you. I...love you, Trish." Trent says as Trish has tears in her eyes and for the first time in Ally Dawson's life.. aka me, I awwed. Cassidy and I smiled so wide at each other that our faces could break. Dallas and Austin looked and smiled at their friend proud of what he's finally doing. Trish looks up at him in amazment as he goes to wipe some tears off his face and damn it, this is too adorable. Oh my god, I'm going soft. "Trent, you know how I feel about you. I feel the same way I felt the day I met you..." She said lowly as he smiled a little. "So...?" He asked not sure if she was accepting or not. Why are boys so dumb? "Yes, dummy. I love you too!" She said laughing with tears in her eyes and kissing him.

When they kissed, we all cheered and Dallas and Austin fist bumped. They pulled away and Trent looked like the happiest guy on earth. "Dude, I just wanna say that we are so happy for you guys. It's about time." Dallas said walking up to them and patting Trent's back. "Yeah, bro." Austin said doing the same thing.

Cassidy pulls Trish over to us and we all squeal. "Oh my gosh, that was so cute!" Cass said smiling widely. "I still can't believe he said all of that." Trish said still surprised in a daze. "Hey." I said making her face me. "And he meant every word." I said reassuring her and she nodded looking back at him who was already looking at her and they smiled at each other blushing. She faced us again with a grin. "I feel like I'm in a dream right now. Like is this really real or am I gonna wake up in few minutes?" She said making us laugh.

We shake our heads. "No, this isn't a dream Trish. But this is a movie. Your movie. This is your moment. And it's not over yet." Cassidy said smirking. Trish looked confused at us. "What do you-" She started off but got cut off by her now new boyfriend. "Would you like to take a walk with me on the beach?" He said extending his hand. She looked back at us with her eyebrows raised as we motioned for her to go. She smiled and went off and we all watched them leave.

"I'm so happy for them." Dallas said again as we stood next to each other. "They really are meant to be." Cass added and I see Dallas look at her in the corner of his eye. "Yeah..." He replied putting his hands in his pockets.

Austin comes over to my side and takes my hand. "Well, we're gonna head home. We already pissed off our parents for ditching. Thanks for inviting us guys. It was awesome dude." He said doing the bro handshake with Dallas as I hugged Cassidy. Then Austin hugged Cassidy and I hugged Dallas.

"Well, see you Cass. See you Sasquatch." I say as I hear them both laugh as we walk away hand in hand. "Someday, you're gonna have to get over my tallness." Dallas yells from far away. I turn my head. "Never!" I yell back getting in the car as Austin opens it for me and gets in as well.

"So, ditching them was kinda rude but we're badasses, what can we say?" Austin says starting up the car. "Badasses. Forever and Always?" I say looking at him. "Forever and Always." He says as we both lean in to kiss and sigh happily into it. Hip lips are my guilty pleasure. We pull away and smile as he takes off.

Today was a great one month anniversary for Moon and I. I mean we spent the whole day together besides that awkward dinner. But we did get to see our best friends finally get together and that makes me happy. Oh my god, I'm happy? Wow.

 **END OF CHAPTER REVIEW QUESTIONS**

 **1.) Are you happy Trent and Trish are finally together?**

 **2.) Do you like Austin and Ally's new saying 'Forever And Always'?**

 **3.) 3 Fav Parts?**


	24. Toxic

_**NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE POSTED WHEN I GET 265 REVIEWS!**_

 _ **SORRY FOR THE LATENESS. MY FINALS ARE OFFICIALLY DONE! YAY!**_

 _ **HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY TO GIOVANNAISAMAZE! I'M SORRY FOR MY LATENESS BUT I HOPE YOU HAD A GREAT DAY! I HOPE YOU HAVE AN AMAZING AND BLESSED YEAR. XOXO**_

Ally's POV

I walk into school by myself because Austin woke up late and said he didn't want to make me late either. I told him that I didn't care but I guess he did so I'm here on time and it sucks.

When I'm walking down the hall, I see a guy come around the corner and I purposely trip him and everyone laughs as I smirk. I am so mean and I love it.

I head into my advisory that I share with Cassidy and Trish and when I see them, I give them a wave.

I sit in my seat and pull out my cell phone to text some other friends of mine. "So, what does everyone have planned for the weekend?" My teacher said catching my attention to look up.

No one seemed to answer even though they heard her. "Oh, come on guys. Prom is tonight of course but what else do you have planned over the weekend?" She asked again as some people raised their hands.

"Well, I'm going to Puerto Rico to visit my Aunt and Uncle." A girl with bright dyed red hair said causally but excited. "That's great Christina. Take pictures! Anyone else?" She asked looking around. "I'm going to a couple of parties but that's it." Karla added in. I actually know her and she's one of the dopest chicks I've ever met. "That's still great. You are all so young. You should enjoy yourselves. We have time for one more. Anyone?" It stayed quiet until I decided to speak up.

"I'm going to a concert tonight after Prom." I said as she looked over at me and smiled. "Which one Ally?" She asked now intrigued. "Beyonce. Front row." I said truthfully but bragging. I hear a lot of mummers saying how lucky I am. "That's amazing Ally! Anyone you're taking?" She asked.

"Well, I only have two tickets and..." I look over at Trish and Cassidy who have their eyebrows raised. "I don't know yet." I finished off as she nodded her head. "Well, it's still exciting. I hope you have fun." She said dismissing our class.

We head to our next class which is gym that we have with the whole gang. When we reach outside after changing, we see the guys just standing on the sidelines talking. That means the coach is going easy on us today and no laps.

I look at the cheerleaders practicing for upcoming games and Cassidy goes to join them because she made the squad. Trish goes over to Trent and kisses him as they go over to sit and talk on a bench.

I see Austin talking to some guy who looks really familiar. I'm pretty sure I have a class with him. I look down at my really _short_ shorts and smirk to myself. I go to a spot where Austin can see me and purposely stretch down touching my toes to get his attention.

Austin's POV

I'm talking with a friend of mine and suddenly his eyes widen and he pats my chest. "Dude, who is that?" He said as I turned around to see Ally.

My eyes widen at her stretching position realizing you could almost see her ass. Normally I would be very happy for the view but I turn around to see almost all the guys staring at her as she she gets up and switches away.

"That's my girlfriend dipthong, and you better stay away from her." I say smacking him upside the head. "Fine, I get it! She's off limits. No need to to get violent dude." He says rubbing the spot I abused.

I start to make my over to her but she catches me off guard when she walks to the cheerleaders spot. They're practicing and she gets in the center and they stopped confused. One of the girls stops their music and Ally plays it again and does their whole cheer but better.

More and more guys stare at her and they cheer her on but at this point I don't care because all my focus is on her. The way she moves and the way she looks at me is something I'll never understand.

I see the girls roll their eyes mad with envy and I smirk because they have nothing on my girl.

After she finishes off, Cassidy goes to her, away from her cheer team laughing while high fiving her. I could see that she was mouthing to Ally that she was amazing which she was.

She looks at me and I smile and she blushes while biting her bottom lip. Man, when I get her later. _ ****_

Ally's POV

After pulling that little cheer stunt, the cheerleaders seem pretty pissed with me, so I walked away and decided to call my nail salon to see when's my appointment.

When I'm getting off the phone, the cheer captain starts heading to me. Here we go. "You. Ally Dawson, right?" She said bossy. "The one and only." I said sassy doing a hair flip showing her that she can't top me. She rolls her eyes. "What you pulled out there was rude, tacky and obviously just a way to show off." She stated. "So?" I ask waiting. " _But_... It was also one of the best routines I've seen. We haven't had someone on our team who could dance like that in a long time. I'm here to offer you a spot on the team." She said as I raised my eyebrows shocked. "Me? A cheerleader? No, I think I'll pass." I say starting to walk away.

"Are you sure about that?" She said as I turned back around. "Because you seem like the type of girl who's most likely a bitch. _But_ also the type to want to be in the spotlight and to be number 1 at all times no matter what it takes." She said looking at me as if she could see right through me.

I fold my arms against my chest and don't say anything because I have a feeling she's not done yet. "I know what you think Ally Dawson. You think we're just group of girls doing simple ass routines for guy sports but you should know, no you _need_ to know that we work damn hard to represent us and that school every time on that football field. It's not a game. We are champions. We are winners. But if you can't handle that, that's on you." She said staring at me for a couple more seconds before starting to walk away.

I sigh and groan frustrated at the sky. "Wait." I say as she turned around to look at me. "Say I wanted to join. Not saying that I am. But if I wanted too...where would I go?" I said as she smiled. "Team practice Monday during school and the rest of the week. We only got three football games left. But you'll love it." She said running back to the team. What the hell did I just sign up for?

When I'm walking to sit on the bench, I see Austin come over and sit down next to me. I put my legs over his making him smile. "Hey baby. I see the cheer captain talking to you. Pretty pissed for that stunt, right?" He asked looking at me. "Yeah, but she also asked me for a spot on the team because apparently I'm the best dancer they've seen in a while." I told him repeating what she said.

"Well, I'm actually not surprised. Not a shocker that you were the best." He told me making me smile. "You're sweet." I say kissing his cheek while he blushes.

"So, are you gonna accept it or?" He said curious. "I think I did." I reply amazed by my agreement. "That's amazing, Dawson. My dreams are finally coming true." He said as I laughed hitting his side. "Ouch. Don't bruise your boyfriend." He said dramatically. "Aww, I'll make you feel better baby." I say removing my legs and sitting on his lap frontwards.

He wraps his arms around me and I lean in to kiss him. He kisses back instantly and we continue to move our mouths in sync. The kisses are slow but passionate and I can feel myself getting turned on.

I slowly start to dry hump his groin area and I feel him moan a little in my mouth. He starts to contribute to the little thrust and push his pelvic into my area.

We both moan into each other's mouths as we continue to dry hump on the bench. We pull away from kissing after a while. "I want you, Moon." I tell him a low whisper. "How bad?" He replied colliding our fingers together. "So badly." I say smiling as he does as well and we get up while he puts his arm around me.

"I want you, Dawson. But you're gonna have to wait till tonight." He told me. "Fine. But it's your loss too." I say facing him. "Oh, trust me. I know." He said back. Suddenly, the bell rang for next period. "Bye, Moon." I say seductively walking away switching and I can hear him groan frustrated at himself making me laugh in my mind. _ ****_

Austin's POV

When schools finally over, I head home to take a nap. Prom is tonight and I know I'm gonna be out extra late so it's best if I get some rest right now.

When I enter my house I see Ron and my mom making out and they pull away when they hear me come in. "Oh, hey sweetie. How was your day?" She said fixing her hair trying to change the subject. "I can't seem to remember after being scarred just now." I said heading upstairs leaving them speechless.

Why the fuck is she still with that man? I sigh and jump into my bed and it isn't long till I close my eyes. _ ****_

Ally's POV

It's finally time for Prom so I get in the shower and when I'm done I put out all my stuff for tonight. I look at my dress again and I can't help how sexy it is.

It's a red long dress with a cut out back and long slit down the leg. I put my hair up so my back can be shown clearly. I do my makeup and then finally put on the dress with my 5 inch red heels. I grab Austin's corsage before heading downstairs.

My dad and Betty come from out of the kitchen and their faces drop when they see me. "Oh my god Ally. You look so beautiful!" Betty said as they walked over. "Honey, wow. You look amazing!" My dad said hugging me as I smiled. "Thank you...both." I say looking back at Betty too and she smiled.

"Ally, do you mind if I hug you?" She asked carefully. I thought about it for a while before slowly nodding my head. She came over to me and hugged me.

I stiffed up at first but soon eased into and hugged her back. We pulled away and we both smiled as the bell rang. "That must be Austin. Aka your boyfriend." My dad said teasing me. "Dad." I said shaking my head as he opened the door to Austin matching my dress with a red tie to go with his black suit...and wow. He looks so amazing. He is officially the most handsome and sexiest man I've ever known.

My dad lets him in and Austin faces him. "Hey, Mr. Dawson. Nice to see you agai-" He said cutting himself off when he notices me in the corner. "Nice to mee-nice to-" He says trying to continue his conversation but still staring at me causing me and Betty to laugh a little. "Wow..." He said slowly walking over to me. "She's incredible huh?" My dad said looking at him. Austin just continued to stare at me.

"You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my life." He said honestly in the most swoon worthy voice I've ever heard. Betty put her hand over her heart in awe of what he just said. I blush and look down for a sec and look back up at him. "Thank you...Moon." I say smiling shyly. "That smile will be the death of me one day." He said as I leaned up to kiss him and I then I heard a click go off.

We pulled away and seen my dad with a camera. "What? Prom means pictures. Now let's do this." He said as Austin and I took more pictures together including silly ones with weird faces and even one where he's dipping me.

After a while, we get ready to leave. "Okay, there's not many guys I trust with my baby girl but dare I say it. I like you Austin. Take care of her." My dad as Austin smiled happy that he got his approval of me. "Of course, sir." He said shaking his hand.

We said goodbye to my dad and Betty and left in his car. We arrived at another building the prom was being held in and entered it. We see a lot of people on the dance floor, getting punch, eating food or just making out.

The decorations are beautiful which makes sense, since the theme is A Night In The Clouds. Austin takes my hand and everyone looks at us because of how stunning we look.

Soon enough the gang comes up to us. Trent and Trish are holding hands smiling. Trish is wearing a leopard printed dress and of course she got Trent's tie to match. Cassidy is wearing a short blue dress and Dallas is wearing a white suit with a matching tie to Cassidy's dress, which is strange...considering their not together anymore.

"Man, you look so dope!" Trent said as he did the bro handshake with Austin. "You too man!" He said back then doing the handshake with Dallas as well.

The girls and I just look at each other and shake our heads. "Wow, you look beautiful Als." Trent said hugging me and then Dallas did as well. "Thank you. And you look very handsome boys." I told them as they thanked me. "So we'll catch up with you guys later. But Trish and I are going to dance." He said taking Trish's hand going to the dance floor.

"They are still so cute." Cass said looking at them as we all agreed. "Dude, I have to show you something!" Dallas said to Austin. "Babe, I'll be back okay?" He told me as I nodded my head. He kissed my head and then went off with Dallas.

I turn back to Cassidy who's smiling. "You guys seem to be going strong." She says smiling while bumping my shoulder causing me to laugh at her non subtleness. "Um, yeah. I guess you could say that." I reply looking back at Austin who's laughing at something with Dallas.

"What about you? I couldn't help but notice that you and Dallas... are matching." I say as she nods her head guilty looking. "The truth is we came here together." She told me.

"That's great. So you're back together?" I asked. "No, we're not. We came together because after all, this is our last prom and even if we get back together or not, we still want our prom to be a memory we have." She explained as I continued to listen.

"But it's not like it's fake. I may not know we're we stand in our relationship but we care about each other. We always will." She said a little more to herself. "Got it. But Cass, I can't help but notice you seem stressed. What's wrong?" I asked honestly concerned.

"It's just that...ever since I broke up with Dallas things have been going great for me. I'm figuring out who I am and what I want in life but at the end of the day, I still feel like I'm missing something. And I think-" She starts but I cut her off. "You think the missing part is Dallas, right?" I respond back.

She slowly nods her head. "It's stupid, right? I make a big speech how his immaturity is holding me back but I still want him." She said sitting down as I did as well.

"No, it's not stupid. It just means whatever future you see for yourself, Dallas is in no matter what. I think it's an amazing thing. You should tell him." I told her as she shook her head.

"I can't. Especially tonight. I feel like he would think it's because it's prom and I'm just feeling like that in the moment. Plus...I think he's finally getting over me." She said looking down a little. "Trust me, he's no way over you." I tell her remembering all those times Dallas came to me just to talk about her.

"Are you sure about that?" She said motioning behind me. I turn around to see Dallas talking and laughing with a red hair girl who is playfully pushing his shoulder. "They could just be friends." I said but not even believing myself.

"Yeah, well they've been talking for a while now and I'm pretty sure she's felt his biceps on more than one occasion. Ha, some friends." She said laughing a little to make herself feel better.

"Cass, even if they are more...it will never compare to the amazing two years you two had together. You'll win him back, I promise." I told her honestly. "Thanks Als." She said smiling a bit as I hugged her and then pulled away. "You know you're actually getting pretty good at this emotional thing." She said. "I know right?" I said making the both of us laugh.

"Well, we've been here close to an hour. When am I gonna get the chance to dance with my girlfriend?" I hear Austin say putting his hand out for me.

I look over to Cassidy who waves her hands at me. "Go! I'll be fine, I promise." She said as I nodded my head and left with Austin to the dance floor as slow music came on.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped mine around his neck. We moved back and forth for a while as we stared in each other's eyes before Austin just breaks out a smile. "What Moon?" I say laughing a little. He shakes his head. "Nothing." He said trying to ignoring it.

I move my fave closer to his with my lips 1 inch away from his. "Moon..." I say warning him. "It's just... you're beautiful." He said as I pulled away listening. "I mean I knew that already but I just can't believe how far we've come, ya know?" He said looking in my eyes as I get lost in his.

"Moon, you are the most handsome and sexiest guy I've ever met. Did you know that?" I ask going off of topic a little bit. "I do now." He said smirking. "Did you also know that I take our relationship seriously?" I added as he stopped smirking and he looked at me seriously. "Did you know that you're the only guy that has made my heart beat as fast as it does and that you for the first time in a long time I can say to someone that...you make me happy." I said honestly opening up which I haven't done before to anyone since 9th grade.

He looked at me speechless like he's been waiting to hear those words. "I do know that, Dawson. I also know that you make me feel like the luckiest person in the world. And believe me when I say this. I care about you. No matter what happens to us, I want you to know that I care about you." He told me making sure I got the message. "I care about you too, Moon." I say bringing him closer to me. "Forever and Always?" Austin said as I smiled. "Forever and Always." I repeat as he kisses me and I feel like the whole world just stops. We just move in sync slowly and passionately and it feels like we're the only people in the room.

We pull away and dance to a lot more songs before we decide to leave early for the concert.

We got in his car and I pull out some clothes I brung to change and he does as well. "Prom was fun." I say as I take off my dress and put on my skirt and crop top. "Yeah, it was. You made it better." He said as I smiled putting on a pair of wedges and taking my hair out.

He puts on his jeans and shirt and changes to sneakers. "And I wanna thank you for inviting me. Even though I was a third choice." He said laughing a little.

"No problem. I talked to both Trish and Cassidy and they said it wasn't fair if I picked just one of them. So they suggested you and I didn't know if you would want to go but they said there was no way you would turn down seeing Beyonce's ass in person." I said repeating them and he laughed.

"Well, that is true." He responded as I hit his shoulder. "What? I'm a guy! The point is I would only touch yours." He said trying to save himself. "Uh huh. Drive Moon." I say as he pulls off.

We arrive to the arena and enter the building. When we find our seats, the lights go off and she comes out and everyone screams as Austin and I cheer loudly.

The concert goes on for another two hours and when it's over everyone exits the building. You can hear people still talking about it. "Dawson, that was amazing! She is like the best performer!" He said as I smiled at his excitement.

"I know. That's why she's called the queen bee. I'm happy you came with me." I told him. "Of course." He said grabbing my hand as we got in the car.

"So, what do we do now?" Austin asked turning on the car. "I don't know. I just know that I don't want to go home yet. Can we just drive Moon?" I asked lowly. "Yes ma'am." He said pulling off.

We ride for a while in traffic until we get on one of those lonely roads which are the best roads because you are the only car in sight and you can really enjoy the silence.

I turn around to look at Austin who's really focused on the road. I look at his face and how perfect it seemed to be. Then at his jawline that turned me on more than anything. I know what I want right now. Him.

I turn to face Austin and I put my hand on top of his area which snaps him out of his trance. He turns a little to me with wide eyes. "Uh Dawson. What the hell are you doing?" He said camly but stressed looking between me and the road considering it's dangerous to distract him.

"Just relax." I say as I start to kiss his neck softly as he tries to resist it. "Come on, Moon. I can't believe I have to say this..but loosen up." I said laughing a little.

"You think I don't want too? You think I don't wanna take you right here and right now? I just don't want us to get killed, especially since your dad told take care of you. Doing this could end really bad." He said as I continued to suck on his neck leaving hickey's.

He moans and sighs defeated. "And...you're obviously not listening." He said giving up. I pull away and look at him even though he can't really look at me because he has to focus on the road. "I hear you. I'm just not gonna listen to you." I said honestly.

"Usually I like this rebel side of you because frankly it turns me on but right now I'm thinking you need a time out." He said as I laughed from his dramatics.

"Moon, what did I say before? Just relax." I say as I unzip his pants. "Daws-" He starts to say but I cut him off with a kiss. He tries to resist it but slowly kisses me back and adds his tongue as I continue to unbuckle his pants and release his package.

I pull away and he looks at me as if I'm Beyonce herself and I smile at his very beautiful face. I look down and it's still big as ever and for someone who supposedly doesn't want this right now...he seems to be pretty hard. Very hard. I bite my lip for how great it looks and how amazing it would soon feel inside me.

I put my head down and put the tip in my mouth getting an instant reaction from Austin. It gives me motivation to put the whole thing in and I start to go up and down faster as I use my hand rubbing it as well.

"Fuck, Dawson!" I hear Austin moan loudly as I see him grip the steering wheel tighter in the corner of my eye. I start to rub faster and faster and I can taste precum.

I make my hand move faster as I add my tongue into the equation and I can feel him lose it. He starts driving with one hand while placing his other on my hair.

He starts to hold on to my hair tighter as I begin to bob my head up and down while he tries hard to not throw his head back. Right before he can even cum, he pulls over and I sit up to face him out of breath.

"Get on now!" He yelled very intimidating and sexy. I get what he means and I remove my underwear from underneath my skirt and get on top of his lap.

He grabs me closer to him and he enters me as we both let out sighs of satisfaction. I start to go up and down and he starts to grind himself further into me and I close my eyes in pleasure and it completely turns him on.

He starts to unexpectedly bite my neck and I bite my lip from pain and pleasure. "God, Moon." I moan moving back and forth as I feel myself get wetter as he's inside me.

We were both getting closer and we looked in each other eyes as I rode him faster and faster and we both cummed at the same time. For a long while, all you can hear is our heavy breaths from our previous workout.

I look him in the eyes and he just smiles with a sweaty face while rubbing my face with his hand. I stare at him and I feel happier than I've ever been. "Moon. I think I lo-" I start but am cut off by his phone ringing.

"Oh, I'm sorry Dawson. One second." He said picking it up and talking with someone for a while before hanging up with a sigh. "Who was that?" I asked getting back in my seat and slipping my underwear back on.

"My mom's boyfriend. He's complaining because it's 3 in he morning. Who the hell does he think he is?" He said starting up the car before facing me again. "What were you gonna say?" He asked me. "Um, nothing." I told him and he looked at me for a while before driving off.

We drove for a while and I realized that my throat is parched. "I'm so thirsty." I say to myself. "There's some beers in the back." Austin's says motioning to his back seat and I reach behind to discover a whole pack.

"Woah, babe. You have a drinking problem." I say as he laughs. "I do not. I have those if I go out for parties." He told me. I take a sip and soon find myself drinking 6 of them and I'm starting to feel a little light headed but still...uh...I forgot what I was going to say.

"Babe, pass me one." Austin said as I looked at him crazy. "You're driving. Nooo." I said a little slurred. "Oh, come on. Just one." He said pleading as I continued to shake my head.

He suddenly puts his hand into my panties and rubs my folds that are now soaked wet again. I whimper as he counties to rub them so softly. "Are you sure about that?" He asked teasing me.

"Moon...please." I say pushing myself more into him. "I'll stop teasing you and give you the real thing again if you hand me one..." He said rubbing more as I moaned lowly. "Fine!" I say handing him one and he smirks satisfied taking his hand out of me.

He drinks his beer while driving and crushes his can when he's done and throws it out the window. I see him grab for another but I feel to drunk to stop him.

Soon enough we both drink enough for about 6 people. About 10 minutes later we get closer to home and I notice Austin starts to lose control of the car and I don't say anything because it kind of feels like we're on a roller coaster. Most likely because I'm drunk.

The road starts to get a little blurry for me and then I hear a bang. I open my eyes more to see Austin had banged his car into a pole. He looks at me with a drunk face but eyes shot wide open. Then at the same time we just bust out laughing. He gets out the car and barely opens the door for me as I get out.

Austin's POV

When Ally and I get out my car after realizing I crashed my car we just look at the damage and laugh. "The dent kind of looks like that yellow dude spongebooooob." I say slurring as she laughed and then threw up which made her laugh more. "Come on!" She said grabbing my hand as we just ran down the street laughing stupidly at everything we see. Everything looks like rainbows.

"I have to piss." I say now kinda sad that our adventure had to stop for a few seconds. "Aww." She said pouting and stomping like a 5 year old. "Oh maybe I should pee on that house!" I said looking at this big block house and she giggled clapping her hands at my idea.

I go over to it and pull my junk out and take a piss on the side of their house. The porch light suddenly comes on and a lady comes out and screams when she sees me down there and what I was doing. "Robert!" She screamed who I'm guessing is her husband and I ran grabbing Ally's hand as we ran down another block closer to ours.

"Hey, look!" Ally said looking at the ground at empty beer bottles outside a house. "Someone had a...a... a party." I said slurring my words. "And they...didn't invite the king and queen." She said pointing between us but with the wrong titles.

"Nope, I guess we have to do something about that." I said as we both picked up some beer bottles and started throwing them at people's cars. You heard all the windows break and ally found a pocket knife someone dropped and started slashing their tires.

After we're done, we laugh at our hard work. "That was so hot watching you do that." I say to Ally as she drunkenly walks over to me. "Oh yeah baby? Take me right here." She demands and when I move forward she laughs and runs away.

I smile and chase her until she trips and falls in the grass. We're playing around for a while until we both here police cars. We see two police men get out their cars and before they make their way over to us, we look at each other and then simultaneously pass out.

When I wake up I groan from a headache. I look outside to see its still dark out and Ally is next to me asleep. I look at my clock to see it says 4 o clock. Oh sit. My mom is gonna kill me!

I turn to wake Ally up and she groans the same as me and sits up. "What...what...what's going on?" She said yawning. "I don't know. We're in a jail cell in a police station." I told her as she opened her eyes panicked and got up.

"Fuck, my dad is gonna kill me!" She said banging on the bars to get guards attention. "Same with my mom." I told her as we see guards lead Trent, Trish, Dallas and Cassidy to us who looked pretty pissed.

The guards leave us alone after unlocking our cells letting them in. "We can explain-" I start but Cassidy cuts us off. "No need. They told us everything we need to know and we've only got one question. What the hell is wrong with you two?!" She screamed as we winced but the others didn't seem effected but still angry.

"Are you guys out of your mind? You peed on someone's house Austin?" Dallas asked pissed. "We may had went overboard. But-" Ally started to say. "No buts! We are sick of all your buts! And we're sick of all the stunts you pull! This is ridiculous. Do you have any idea how many cars you wrecked. Cars people worked hard to pay for? Of course you don't because both of you don't work for anything you get. Everything is handed to you and you take advantage of it all the time and were sick of it!" Trish yelled at us as if we weren't her friends.

"Okay, I think you guys are being a little dramatic." I said nonchalantly. "Dramatic? I don't think 50 fucking thousand dollars is dramatic Austin! Do you? Because that's how much each of your parents has to pay for the damage you did to all those peoples cars including your own by the way since you left it crashed into a pole on someone's lawn." Trent said as me and Ally's eyes widen.

"What?" We said now panicking. "Yeah? It sucks when you're being reckless huh?" Cassidy said looking at us up and down disappointed.

After a while we all just stand there in silence until the police releases us with a bill for the car damage.

We go out into the parking lot and I realize I don't have my car and Ally and I have to walk. I know we could ride with them but it's too much tension right now.

"You know we are not your babysitters. We won't be doing this forever." Trish said as Ally turned around now pissed. "And no one asked you to be! If you all have a problem then don't talk to us!" She said rolling her eyes frustrated form their judging.

"Are you serious Ally? We all came here to help you guys out. We're just being honest." Trent said defending them. "No the fuck you weren't. Friend don't say these things." I said. "Yes they do. Friends are honest when they care about you!" Cassidy replied mad at us.

"Okay, if friends are so honest. Please tell us more. Please tell us what you really think. I wanna know." Ally said folding her arms sarcastically. "Fine. The truth is we were really happy you guys got together but now we just think you're completely wrong for each other. You were both cruel and horrible people alone and together you're even worst than before. This is an unhealthy _toxic_ relationship that should have never happened in the first place." Cassidy said getting in Ally's face as she looked at her in surprise.

This is gonna get tense. "Coming from a girl who can't make up her mind about a guy who already moved on." Ally said low as we all opened our eyes back in shock but I smile proud because Cassidy deserved it for coming at her first.

"Take that back Ally or-" She said before being cut off. "Or what? You're gonna cry about Sasquatch some more? Please, you're a joke. You're all a joke. And don't ever fucking talk to me again!" She said walking away.

"Fine!" They all screamed simultaneously pissed.

"What a bitch!" Cassidy screamed with tears in her eyes. "How could she say that to me? To us?" She said as all of them comforted her only causing me to roll my eyes. "You started it." I said as Trent and Dallas turned around to me pissed as Trish continued to comfort her. "Don't start Austin." Dallas said coming up to me.

"We are through. If that wasn't clear." I said with anger in my eyes. "It's pretty clear." He said with no remorse as I walked away and eventually caught up with Ally.

"Baby, I'm so sorry you had to go through that." I said hugging her as she leaned into me. "It's fine, Moon. I'm use to not keeping friends. I just thought that they were different." She said honestly. "I know. But they're not. But I promise I am." I said looking in her eyes.

"Dawson, you are the only one who understands me." I said honestly as she smiled a little. "Same, Moon." She said leaning her forehead against mine. "Forever and Always?" She said smiling a bit. "Forever and Always." I say as hug each other tightly again.

Afterwards I walk Ally home and kiss her goodnight even though it's almost morning. I sneak into my house and head upstairs to my room where I see Ron in the hallway drinking water. "What the hell are you doing in my house?" I say whispering upset. "Your mom let me sleep over..." He said awkwardly. "Whatever." I say heading to my room before he calls me.

"What?" I say frustrated and tired. "Your mother was really worried about you." He told me putting his water down. "Why should I care? She keeps secrets from me." I say pissed still.

"Because she's still your mother and you only get one. I made her go to sleep because she wanted to stay up all night until you got here. She thought something bad happened to you. Did something happen?" He asked sincerely worried.

"That's honestly non of your business." I tell him. "No, it's not. Look, I promise I won't tell your mother how late you got home and I'll make up some excuse that you got held up somewhere, but Austin please try not to be so reckless. I was a lot like you more than you think." He told me.

"You are nothing like me." I said ending the conversation going in my room as he sighed going back into my mom's room. I lay on bed sighing and tired. I need Dawson. She's the only one who gets me. She's the only one.

 **END OF CHAPTER REVIEW QUESTIONS**

 **1.) Why are Austin & Ally so reckless?**

 **2.) Do you think their friends were right?**

 **3.) Do you have any opinion on Ron so far?**

 **4.) 3 Fav Parts?**


	25. Heartbreak

_**NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE POSTED WHEN I GET 290 REVIEWS!**_

Austin's POV

I wake up to the sound of my alarm clock going off. I groan loudly sitting up until I feel something soft next to me. I turn to see Ally sleeping peacefully and remembered she stayed with me last night. I smile as I watch her yawn the most adorable yawn I've seen in my life. Afterward she slowly opens her eyes. "Hi." I say to her. "Hi." She replies back with a shy smile.

As we both sit up on the bed, we lay both our backs against the headboard. I turn to look at my clock again and I sigh. "We have to get ready." I say looking at her. "I know." She says calmly putting her head on my shoulder while wearing my oversized tee from last nights sex session.

"Thanks for staying the night with me, Dawson. That was pretty cool." I say taking her hand and laying a light kiss on it as she giggles. "It was fine, Moon. My pleasure." She says looking at me in the way that drives me crazy. "Dawson, I'm warning you. You keep looking at me like that and we're not going to set foot out this house." I said as she laughed.

"I'm sorry if my staring intimidates you. It's just when I look at you, I remember everything you did last night. Your touch, kisses...tongue." She says lowly in my face as I feel myself for the first time actually gulp from being nervous and turned on. "But my favorite part is remembering how deep you went Moon. You went so deep at the right time and it drove me crazy. Do I drive you crazy?" She asked now smirking knowing she had me right where she wanted me. "You know you do." I say kissing her pushing her back on the bed as she laughed. She kissed me back instantly while wrapping an arm around my neck to bring me closer. We both equally deepen it by adding our tongues and we just can't get enough of each other.

I start to kiss down her neck and I feel her try to push me off. "Moon, we have to get up for school." She says as I continue to ignore her request.

She then jumps out bed and I look at her at her quick ninja moves. "How did you?" I say confused. "I learned to be fast getting out of bed with guys I didn't want to stay in bed with." She said smiling while heading to my bathroom. "Wait, what's that suppose to mean?!" I say getting up as well.

After we finished getting ready, we head out to my car and I open the door for her before I get in myself. I drive off before turning on some music for the time being.

After a while, Ally turns down the music on low and sighs. "Are we gonna talk about it? Is there a plan?" She said and I automatically knew what she was talking about. "No. We just ignore them. That's the plan." I say casually remembering the big fight we all had two days ago.

Today was Monday and will be the first time seeing each other since that huge fight we all had on Prom night. "Right. They're no longer our friends." She said agreeing even though I could hear a little hurt in her voice and I understand how she feels. We were all so close that it became like a family. I guess sometimes even family leaves in the end. Ally and I know that more than anybody.

We arrive at school and Ally holds on to my hand as we enter as everyone walks and looks around normal. We head to our locker and stop to put our books in.

"Moon, they're on their way coming down this hall." Ally said warning me about the traitors who shall not be named. "Quick. Kiss me so they can know we're doing well without them." I say as she nods as we kiss. I wrap my arms around her waist and she smiles into it putting her hand in my hair.

After a while we pull away to see them walking past us glaring. I see Cassidy do a motion of grossed out by putting her finger in her mouth and fake puking. Ally smiles sarcastically and roll her eyes. We glare back at them and go back to making out until they're completely gone.

"I think that was successful." I said. "It defiantly was." She says closing her locker picking her bag back up. "I'll see you around, babe?" I say as she places one hand on my chest as she gently kisses me. "Of course." She responds. "Your lips are so soft. How am I gonna survive without them for a couple of hours?" I say dramatically but serious. "Maybe I'll send you some pictures..." She says walking away as I raise my eyebrows in surprise. Yup, defiantly the death of me.

Ally's POV

When I go into advisory, I have to go past Trish and Cassidy to go to my seat when I hear Cassidy say something about me to her. "What did you say?" I ask turning around. "Nothing, just the usual. Just stating what you are. A bitch if it wasn't clear enough." She said confidently as I raised my eyebrows getting closer to her face.

"I advise you to shut your mouth if you want to keep your teeth." I tell her. "Will you just stop, Ally?" Trish said exhausted from the arguing. "Why don't you make me Dawson!" Cassidy said ignoring Trish and I start to lounge at her but the teacher gets in between us. "Three of you detention after school. Room 221. Now sit down now!" She screamed at us as we rolled our eyes at each other sitting down. I hate them.

Austin's POV

When I go into advisory, I have to go past Trent and Dallas to go to my seat when I hear Dallas say something behind my back about me to Trent. "What did you say?" I ask turning around. "Nothing, just the usual. Just stating what you are. A dick if it wasn't clear enough." He said confidently as I raised my eyebrows getting closer to his face.

"I advise you to shut your mouth if you want to keep your teeth." I tell him. "Dude stop!" Trent said exhausted from the arguing. "Why don't you make me Moon!" Dallas said ignoring Trent and I start to lounge at him but the teacher gets in between us.

"Three of you detention after school. Room 221. Now sit down now!" She screamed at us as we rolled out eyes at each other sitting down. I hate them.

After a few periods of boring lectures I head to gym which I'm not too excited about either. Unfortunately I have it with the traitors but also with my beautiful girlfriend.

When I get there I see her come out talking with a friend. I go over to her and wrap my arms around her as she laughs a little. Her friend just smiles and walks away. "Hey baby." She says turning around. "Hey." I say squeezing her butt as she gasp. "What? You're wearing shorts and might I add, they are really making your buttocks look extra perky in the sun today." I say as she giggled. "Did you just say buttocks?" She says looking at me weird but smiling. I shrug my shoulders. "I did." I reply not ashamed. "Well, as much as I would love to stay over here while you squeeze my buttocks... I have cheer practice." She said motioning behind where all the cheerleaders were stretching.

"Oh right. My baby's a cheerleader now. Oh and try not to fight with Cassidy. I know she's on the team as well." I tell her. "No promises." She said as I shook my head at her stubbornness but I can't blame her. "Good luck." I say kissing her one more time before she runs off.

The coach calls us over and I see Dallas, Trent and Trish glare at me but I ignore them. "Okay, we are playing volleyball today. Trent & Austin are the team captains. Go!" He said as we picked our teams.

He obviously picked Trish and Dallas. I picked others and he picked a few more and soon enough we each had a full team. By the look on Dallas face, I could tell this would be personal and I honestly didn't mind. He wants war? I'll give him war.

When the coach blows the whistle, no one wastes anytime to pick up the red balls and toss them to the opposite team. One by one I see Trent's team get out but if I'm being honest they are getting my people out just as fast. I throw a ball at Trent's leg and he glares at me for getting him out from his own team. Trish gets taken out by my other teammates early in the game and she didn't really care.

After a while, it came down to just me and Dallas. We were going at it for about 5 minutes which made everyone else watch in anticipation on who would end in victory. And that question was answered when I threw a ball square in Sasquatch's face. The crowd cheered for me and my team lifted me up chanting my name as I fist pumped.

Dallas stormed over to my group and looked up to me as they carried me. "Moon, you did that on fucking purpose." He said holding his now injured eye. I shrug my shoulders. "I guess I did." I said smirking. "I'm so proud of you, baby!" I turn around to see Ally smirking and blowing kisses at me assuming she watched. I smiled and caught it and I see Dallas walk away pissed.

Ally's POV

"I'm so proud of you, baby!" I say smirking while blowing kisses at Austin who smiles and catches them.

Suddenly, I feel myself get violently turned around and what do you know, it's my ex friend. "You're such a bitch, Ally. Regardless of us being mad at each other, how could you ever think one of us getting hurt is funny or a game." She said pissed off.

"Easy. Because you're all a joke." I say getting close to her face. "But then again. I feel like I told you all this before. Are those ears not working Cass?" I say smartly while tapping them. "Oh, fuck off Ally!" She said pushing me back.

"You wanna go right now? Cause I'll guarantee you'll lose." I say as she gets in my face now. "Please prove it." She said as we were pulled away once again but this time by our cheer captain.

"Ladies, stop! We have no time for this! Get your head in the game. What happened? You guys use to be best friends." She said looking at us ashamed. "Yeah, when you think you know a person." Cassidy said lowly while looking at me then walking away. I don't know why, but that comment hurt me for some reason. I'll just ignore it though.

Austin's POV

After school, Ally and I meet at our locker to get the rest of our things before heading to detention. When we get there we see that Dallas, Trent, Trish and Cassidy already there who roll their eyes and ignores us.

We pay no attention to them and go sit in seats on the opposite side of the room. Ally sits on my lap and kisses me and I smile kissing her back. I softly bite her lower lip and she moans a little and lets it in.

We continue to make out exploring each others mouth until we are interrupted by someone. "Can you not be so loud? We can hear you slopping each other down from here." Cassidy said looking at us disgusted as we just looked at each other and laughed.

I held on to Ally as she faced Cassidy. "Aww, don't be jealous Cass. I know you and Dallas have been sexless for a while. There's always hope though!" She said crossing her fingers sarcastically as I looked down laughing while Cassidy gasped.

"You're a whore Ally." Cassidy said as all our mouths dropped and eyes widen as Ally stood up as I did as well. "Don't ever talk about my girlfriend that way." I said pissed. "What are you gonna do? Hit a girl Austin?" Dallas said challenging me.

"I would never. But I'll defiantly hit you." I told him getting closer to him as he did as well. "What the fuck did you just call me?!" Ally said still pissed getting in Cassidy's face. "Oh, I'm pretty sure I called you a whore. What's the matter Als? Are your ears no longer working?" She said tapping them as Ally went to smack her but Trish broke them up as Trent broke me and Dallas up.

They pull us all away holding us back. "That is enough!" Trent yelled at us as we all breath heavy from being heated. "You guys are fighting like we were never friends at all. We have all said some things that we don't mean and we are all being immature." Trish said looking between all of us.

"You guys started it." I said still pissed. "It doesn't matter who started it first. We were looking out for your best interest because real friends are honest. And honestly you guys are reckless. That's not us being mean, that is us stating a fact and being worried. But to be honest, we could have told you in a better way. We were so pissed off of always having to clean up your messes that we said some unacceptable things as well. So all of you stop trying to blame each other when it was all of our faults!" Trent said making his point.

We all stand in silence for a while until Cassidy speaks up. "Maybe we did go too far. Ally, I don't think you're a whore or anything else I've said behind your back." She said as Ally laughed a little trying not too.

"You're one of my best friends and I'm sorry." She told her as Ally looked back with sympathy. "Thanks." She said as Trish gave her a look. "I'm sorry too Cass." She said as they hugged and Trish smiled at her friends reuniting.

Trent then comes in between me and Dallas. "Austin. Dallas." He says looking at us but we just continue to look angry and pout like children. "Oh, come on we've been best friends since kindergarden. We're brothers." He says pleading as we sigh.

"I'm sorry, man. I didn't mean anything I said. I was just really pissed." He said sincerely. "I'm sorry too, dude. I was a real ass." I reply as we hug it out patting each other's back. "I'm so happy, we're friends again. But promise we won't ever fight like that again." She said as we all agreed.

After detention was over we all go our seperate ways. I drive Ally home and head to my own house when I see my mother go out our house. I see her look back suspiciously back at the house before getting in her car and driving off.

There she goes again sneaking off again. I thought she was done with that! I walked in to see Ron watching TV but turns around when he sees me. "Hey, Austin." He says pausing the TV. "Hey." I say not really interested putting down my bag. "Where my mom go?" I ask only because I really wanted to know.

"She didn't say. She just told me she didn't want to talk about it and that she would be back soon." He told me as I got even more confused than I was before. "Okay..." I say still confused while heading up the stairs before he stops me.

"Austin, wait!" He says standing up walking over to me. "I feel bad asking this because I would never want to offend your mother in that way, but do you think she's cheating on me? Is that a possibility?" He ask really concerned.

I shake my head. "No. My mom isn't a cheater." I told him as he shook his head listening. "Good. That's good. Because I love her a lot and it would really suck." He says chuckling a little while I take in what he said.

"You love her? How do you know that?" I asked curious. "How do I know I love your mom?" He asked. "No. How do you know you love someone?" I ask and I don't know why I'm having a conversation with him.

"Oh. I guess it's all based on how that person makes you feel. You know like you're the only two people in the world. Like your heart constantly feels like it's gonna beat out of your chest and they're all you think about... Why? Do you love someone?" He asked curious.

"I was gonna tell my girlfriend the other day I loved her but the moment got ruined. So, I guess now I just want to make sure I do before I do." I explain.

He nods his head understanding. "Well, now that I told you how you would know. Do you? Love her I mean?" He ask. "Yeah. I love her." I say smiling more to myself. "With that smile on your face, it seems like you just don't love her. You're in love with her." He says as I shake my head.

"No, I love her. I'm not in love with her. I can't fall in love with anybody." I say as he nods not believing me. "I'm gonna tell her tonight when I call her." I say as he gets a 'are you out of your mind look'.

"Dude, you do not tell a girl you love her for the first time over the phone." He said shaking his head. "What's wrong with that?" I say confused. "Everything! I love you is something special, especially to girls. They remember those types of things and when she remembers it, all she is gonna think of is hearing your voice over a phone. You have to do that in person, Austin. Trust me." He said confident of his advice.

"Whatever, fine. I'll try it out. I'm taking a nap." I say heading upstairs into my room. I can't believe I had a normal conversation with him. I still don't trust him or know him like that but maybe he's not _so_ bad.

Ally's POV

After Austin drops me off, I take a quick nap and then decide to do something I never thought I would. I get in my car to visit my mom. I arrive at the rehab center my dad said she was in and go up to counter.

"Ally Dawson." I say as she looks down at a list. "And who are you here to visit?" She ask looking back up at me. "My mother." I say feeling digusted saying that word out my mouth.

She nods checking my name out the list. "This way." She said as she lead me into a room where she's by herself. When she sees me, her eyes widen in shock and the nurse smiles and walks out closing the door.

She's still as tall as I remember with a young face but creases are starting to appear around her eyes. Her hair is still dark brown but she cut it to shoulder length. "Ally...Oh my god. I can't believe you're actually here." She said going to hug me as I reject her. "No. I'm only here to talk. So, we're going to talk." I say as she nods as we sit down at a desk across from each other.

She looks at me smiling and I find it creepy. "Yes?" I say weirded out. "Sorry. I'm just observing. I haven't seen you since you were 5. You were always an adorable little girl but you really grew up gorgeous." She said smiling at me.

"Thanks, I guess." I said annoyed at her already. "Okay, so uh how are you doing in school?" She asked me. "Fine. My grades are great." I say bluntly. "That's great. How about activities? What are your goals in life?" She asked smiling and I hate it. I hate that she thinks she can just smile at me after what she did.

"It's so funny how you keep asking me questions that a real parent would already know." I say now smiling sarcastically as hers drop. "Ally-" She starts off but I cut her off. "No, I'm sick of beating around the bush. Let's just get right to it. Let's talk about _you_. You were a very successful business woman in life and then you got pregnant by your husband. Had a beautiful little girl who you abandoned at the age of 5 because you believed your career was more important and better. Then a year ago you became an alcolholic and was sent into rehab. Isn't that right, Lauren?" I said ending my speech as she looks at me in disbelief from everything I said and the fact I called her by her first name because she's not my mother.

"Yes. You're completely right. I'm horrible. You don't have to tell me things I already know." She said as her feelings are hurt though I don't care.

"You got your outspokenness from me even though it got me in trouble most of time." She admitted. "Never compare yourself to me." I say pissed because she is no where on my level. "One question though? How does someone so successful, cocky, and mean end up in rehab? I mean last time I checked, you were a very stable person besides being kind of a bitch." I say honestly.

"I'm in here because of you Ally." She says as I widen my eyes. "Are you seriously blaming me for your problem?" I ask baffled.

She shook her head. "No, of course not. When I left you 13 years ago, I didn't look back. I was young and I didn't care about anyone but myself. Until about a year ago, I was going though some of my mother, your grandmother's things. I had found a note from her before she died of cancer that I never seen before. It was about my future husband and kids. She told me to take care of them and love them. I cried for hours and hours realizing how much of a dissappointment I was of a mother and daughter. You didn't have the chance to meet her Ally but she was wonderful. She had the heart of gold and a way better mother than I could ever be." She said getting emotional remembering her mother.

"I bet she was." I say as Lauren sighs. "You are just like me." She tells me. "I thought I said to not compare us." I said getting pissed. "You don't have to believe me but it's the truth. When I was teen and even an adult, I was careless, reckless, and soulless." She said. "Maybe. So what? I like being a bad girl." I say honestly.

"If you like being a bad girl, how can you judge me?" She ask getting upset and I stand up. "Are you serious? Being reckless is nothing like abandoning your child. Don't try to judge my wrongs just to make yours look better." I picking my bag up as her eyes tear up.

"What did I do to you?" She says more to herself. "I...I think it's time for me to go." I say walking towards the door. "Ally, wait!" She says as I turn around. "No. This conversation is over and it was a mistake coming here." I say as she sighs sadly.

"Fine. At least tell me how your father is." She ask pleading. "He's fine. He has a really nice girlfriend who makes him happy." I told her as she smiled. "Great. I'm happy for him." She said sincerely but I didn't care. "Whatever." I say walking out and when I do I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. I put my back up against the wall and get tears in my eyes from the overwhelming feeling I was feeling.

I ignore them and sign out and leave back to my house. When I get there I see my dad and Betty pull of in his car probably going out to dinner or something.

When I get inside I sigh once again before I hear a knock on my door. I open to my boyfriend who comes in. "I seen your dad leave so I thought I dropped by." He explained as I smiled. "I'm happy you did. Today has been stressful." I said as he smiles kissing me against the door.

I smile in the kiss and I feel him put his manly hand in my panties rubbing my folds as I whimper. "You like that huh?" He ask seductively as I nod biting my lip. He continues to rub as I moan against his ear and he suddenly stops.

I feel him lift my shirt some kissing down my stomach. He reaches into skirt and grabs onto my panties slowly pulling them down while continuing to kiss my stomach.

When they are completely down, he throws them to the side and comes back up to face me. He looks at me for a while before kissing me again and while we make out, I start to unbuckle his pants.

I let out his friend and rub it a bit while he groans in my mouth and soon enough he enters me. Austin lifts me up while I wrap my legs around hs waist as he thrust in and out of me against the wall. He watches me bounce up and down as I throw my head back in pleasure and feel his dick enter my wetness over and over again. We kiss one last time before cumming together.

We get ourselves together as I put on my underwear again and he buckles and pulls up his pants. We sit on my couch cuddled together as if we didn't something very very dirty. "I'm happy senior year is almost over." I say playing with our fingers. "Me too. It's defiantly been one hell of a year." He said as we both laughed.

"I'm hapy we made up with the gang. I honestly don't know what I would do without them." Austin added in. "Yeah, it was stupid. Especially since it was more of your fault then mine." I say laughing. "What's that suppose to mean?" He says in a more serious tone. "Nothing babe." I say patting his chest. He just sit up and looks at me. "What is that suppose to mean?" He ask repeating himself.

I sit up to face. "It just means that you did get irresponsibly drunk while endangering the both of us and peed on a house." I said casually shrugging my shoulders stating facts. "Are you seriously blaming all of that on me?" He said getting more upset standing up. "No." I say standing up as well. " I'm just saying it was mostly your fault." I say smiling hopefully he understands what I mean but he still looks pretty pissed.

"Are you kidding me? What about you? Together we equally broke windows on cars and you were the one to actually slash people tires by yourself. Not to mention, you were the one who gave me a beer in the first place. No matter how much I begged you, you still could have said no!" He said now yelling taking me back.

"That was only because you had your hands in my pants!" I yell back as he grabs his jacket going towards the door. "I can't believe you're picking a fight about this." He said upset still. "I'm not. I'm just saying it was more-" I start but am cut off. "Say it again, and I will walk out this door and not look back." He says with hurt in his eyes as I widen my eyes in shock.

"You know you use to tell me that your mother was the type to blame her problems or responsibility on everyone else. I'm starting to think the apple doesn't fall to far from the tree." He said looking me dead in my eyes.

"Wow. That was low." I said looking at him pissed. "No, what was low was you having the audacity to blame equal screw ups on me. What kind of girlfriend are you? I can't believe I thought this was gonna work out. I can't believe I came over to tell you I-" He said before cutting himself off.

I hear the hurt in his voice which is very rare since Austin and I aren't emotional people except with each other. "Tell me what?" I say kinda knowing what he was about to say. I don't want to say it though because I want him to say it. Because...I wanna say it back. So badly. It's about time we know the truth of how we really feel. Say it Austin. Please say it.

He shakes his head looking down a little. "It doesn't matter anymore." He says as I sigh in disbelief. "Yes it does. Why are you talking as if our relationship is done?" I say walking closer to him as he steps back and I raise my eyes in shock at how serious he is being.

Austin's POV

"Maybe we should just be done then..." I said even though I didn't mean it and regretted it right after I said it. She looked at me with surprise in her eyes then she went back to normal. "Yeah. Fine, maybe we should." She said folding her arms and I could tell she was just putting up a front.

I sigh upset about what's happening. "Dawson, I didn't mean-" I start to say before she cut me off. "No, I get it Moon. You didn't mean it. You... never mean it." She said raising her eyebrows and turning her heels to leave. "What's that suppose to mean?" I say offended with that statement.

She turns back around to face me. "It means that you told me to my face that you cared for me. I'm starting to believe that was a lie." She said tilting her head and looked at me sternly but hurt. "That was never a lie. But you also told me the same thing. I can't really say I believe those words right now." I respond as she raised her eyebrows with surprise.

She gently moves her hair out of her face and shrugs her shoulders. "Well, I guess that's it then. We uh, we don't care about each other." She said as I nod my head agreeing even though my heart was feeling something else. "I guess we don't. I'll see you around, Dawson." I say exiting the house quickly before we say anything else we don't mean.

Ally's POV

When he walked out the door saying I'll see you around, Dawson. I couldn't help it. I hurried and slammed the door behind him and banged on it a few times from being so fucking pissed and angry at him.

After a few seconds when I realized he was gone and that we really were over, I broke down. I cried so hard and fell to the floor against the door. This is why I didn't want to be a relationship ever again. Things like _this_ happen. I'm just not meant to be happy. I shouldn't even be upset. It's not like I was _in love_ him or anything.

Suddenly, I physically gasp from a sting I just got on my heart. Right then I had my answer. I had to be in love with Moon...because I'm feeling what all the delicate teenagers talked about. Heartbreak.

Austin's POV

When I enter my house, I put my car keys on the coffee table. When I head to go upstairs to my room, I stop when I notice my appearance in my full body mirror. My face is completely pale and drained. For the first time in my life, I am not happy to see my face. And that says something.

Suddenly, I can feel a wet burning sensation in my eyes and I see that they are tears. I look at myself and I feel pathetic and this time I don't try to stop them. I let them fall and I pick up the stuffed dolphin that Ally gave me at her house. I lay it on my chest as I lay on my bed and stare into space. What the hell, Moon. Get yourself together. I shouldn't even be upset. It's not like I was _in love_ with her or anything.

Suddenly, I physically gasp from a sting I just got on my heart. Right then I had my answer. I had to be in love with Dawson...because I'm feeling what all the delicate teenagers talked about. Heartbreak.

 **END OF CHAPTER REVIEW QUESTIONS**

 **Are you sad Austin and Ally broke up?**

 **Who's fault of the break up do you think it was?**

 **How do you feel about finally meeting Ally's mom? What do you think about her?**

 **What did you think about the little convo between Austin and Ron?**

 **Why do I torture you?**


	26. I Hate You All Over Again

_**NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE POSTED WHEN I GET 330 REVIEWS!**_

Ally's POV

Here it is. It's been three weeks since the break up between me and Austin. None of us has said a word to each other since that night. Nothing. Nada. As I walk down the hallway, I see Austin coming from the opposite direction and I swear the world or at least _us_ are in slow motion. We walk past each other as if nothing happened between us or any recognition of history.

The day drags on with boring ass periods and I sigh in relief when it's lunch time because I am starving. I know what you're thinking. Do you guys still sit at the same table? Yes, we do considering we have the same friends. It's a lot of tension but our group tries talking about other things to make it less awkward.

I walk up to the table where everyone is sitting already. "What's up?" I say as everyone responds 'hey' except for you know who. Which I don't care of course. "So, Als and Cass, the big game is tonight. Are you excited?" Dallas asked both of us. "I don't know. It's the championship. I'm nervous and excited." Cass answered. "You're gonna do great." He said smiling at her as she blushed.

"I'm not nervous. I look too cute in the uniform to be nervous." I say as they all laughed except for- okay you know who. "Okay, I just wanna say that my baby got straight A's on her report card and I am very proud!" Trent said smiling showing us Trish's report card as we laughed at his eagerness to show her off. He kissed her as she playfully rolled her eyes. They're cute.

It went silent for a while as we ate but it wasn't an awkward silence. Then it became an awkward silence as me and Austin constantly picked at our food trying to avoid looking up at each other. "Okay, that's enough! Talk to each other now." We hear Dallas say as we look at each other glaring and then going back to what we were doing before. "You two are being immature. You love each other. Stop being this way!" Trish added in. "I'm not being any way. She did this." Austin said to her. "No you did!" I tell him back causing a few seconds of silence before he looks at me with cold dead eyes.

"I hate you, Dawson." He said as everyone including myself eyes widen in shock. I mean sure we hated each other before but I think we all know it wasn't that serious. I mean of course we really disliked each other but this time he sounded really serious. He _was_ serious.

"How could you say that to me?" I say lowly still in shock of how his words hurt me. "Because I do. I hate you for starting that fucking argument. I hate you for blaming me for everything. I hate you for breaking my heart and I hate you for ruining the best fucking thing that has ever happened to me. We were fine, Ally. Our relationship was fine and you ruined it! So yes I fucking hate you!" He said yelling before storming out the lunchroom. I slowly sit down in my seat after that huge blowout. "Als...he didn't mean that. He's just hurt." Cass said to reassure me. I face her with a small sad smile. "Me too." I say getting up and leaving as well.

Austin's POV

I don't care. I don't care. She deserved it. I could have said a lot worse, trust me. She just pisses me off so much. Why did she have to ruin what we had? She did this to us. She did. When I storm out the cafeteria, I decide to head home for he day. I don't feel like staying considering I don't wanna see her face again for the rest of the day.

I head home to Ron and my mom on the sofa. She's asleep on his lap as he waves to me as I come in. I scoff and roll my eyes about to head upstairs. He gently gets up trying not to wake my mom up and comes over to me. "Hey, Austin. What's wrong? Did something happen?" He asked concerned and confused I was being cold to him for the last few weeks since we got along that one time.

"Nothing, other than the fact that you lied to me." I said bluntly. "Lied to you? What are you talking about?" He asked genuinely confused. "A few weeks ago I asked you how to tell if you love a person." I said as he nodded his head. "Yes and I told you how you would know." He said casually. "No. Wrong answer. There is no way of knowing if you love a person because it's simply impossible. You can't love someone if it doesn't exist." I said getting in his face pissed at everything bad that has happened in my life. "Wow. She must have really broke your heart." He said lowly looking at me with sympathy.

"No, I just think I finally get the meaning of life. Look out for yourself and no one else. Because apparently mom's can't be trusted as well." I say glancing over at her as Ron sighs. "Austin, I don't have any idea what's going on with her either so you're not alone there." He tells me.

"Why are you still with her? Why would you wanna be with someone who keeps secrets from you?" I asked confused whether she was my mother or not. "Because I trust her and you helped me do that. Whatever she's dealing with, I believe that one day she'll tell me or you. I think we have to give her time." He said putting his hand on my shoulder as I take it off. "I think time's up." I say going up the stairs laying on my bed.

I officially for the first time have an ex, my mom is keeping a secret from me and I still haven't heard back from the college I'm trying to get into. I hear a ring from my cell and I pick it up. "What?" I say as I know it's one of the guys. "What's up, Austin. You coming to the game tonight, right?" He asked me as I shook my head even though he couldn't see me.

"Dude, no way. Ally's going to be there." I said rejecting as he laughed a little. "You know that's actually the first time I heard you say her first name without it being followed by her last name." He said amused. "Anyway, you're still going. I thought you were over her?" He said smartly even though he didn't believe me. "I just don't wanna see her." I tell him honestly. "It's the last game of senior year. Be there or I will drag you there." He said ending the conversation by hanging up. I sigh knowing he literally would drag me out.

Ally's POV

It's finally time for the championship game and I head into the locker room to change with the other girls. "Hey Ally." A blonde chick says who I believe name is Grace from my team. "Uh hey." I say tying my shoelaces. "So you and Austin broke up right?" She asked kinda hesitate as she caused me to look up at her. "Yeah...why?" I say annoyed that she was in my business. "Well, I wanted to know if you would mind me asking him out. I mean we're not friends but I thought since you're on my team, it's still respectful to ask you." She said honestly as I raise my eyebrows in surprise.

"I honestly don't care. So go for it." I say giving her sarcastic thumbs up. "Seriously? Are you sure?" She asked one more time as I nod my head. "Yeah, go ahead." I say finishing tying my shoelaces as she smiles and walks away as I sigh and feel a pain in my chest.

We soon go out to the field and the crowd cheers as the game starts. Every time our team gets a touchdown, we do a cheer that the crowd loves. Everyone watches as our star quarterback runs the ball for a touchdown and makes it and the crowd goes wild because we won the championship. I look up at the bleachers to see Dallas, Trent and Trish cheering me and Cassidy on.

Austin stands next to them just staring at me with an unreadable expression on his face. I look back until someone snaps me out of it. "Hey Ally." I hear Tom say from next to me. Tom is a boy that I met a couple days after me and Austin broke up. We flirt all the time but nothing serious. "You were amazing." He said looking me up and down. "I know." I say smirking as he laughs and kisses me. I'm shocked by the kiss and usually I would pull away from a guy kissing me when I don't approve but this will defiantly make Austin jealous. I put my hand in his hair and pull him closer and pull away when it's enough.

I look up at the stands to see Austin walking out and I realize that I didn't feel as good as I thought it would make me feel. I follow him into the school and I see him walk in the hallways where it is completely empty because everyone is outside.

"Moon!" I yell and I could tell he heard me but chose to ignore but only caused me to smirk. Who's playing hard to get now? "Moon!" I say again as he turns around and stands there staring at me annoyed. I come up to him and when I'm about to speak I notice a little white paper in his hand. It's a number with the name Grace on it. Wow, she works fast.

"What Dawson?" He asked irritated and I realized I didn't say anything yet. "Hey." I say not knowing what else to say since seeing that paper made me forget my confidence around him. "Hey? That's all you have to say?" He asked looking at me as if I couldn't be serious. "I don't want you to go out with that girl." I say bluntly, shocking him and myself. "What?" He said confused. "The girl on that paper. I don't want you going out with her." I say again more confidently.

He looks down at his paper remembering and inside I smile because technically he completely forgot about her. "Oh. Why not?" He asked and shockingly he doesn't smirk. He must be really pissed with me. "Because she's not right for you." I tell him. "Grace? Are you sure? She seems real nice." He says purposely complimenting her. "Maybe, but she's not me." I say gently pushing him against the wall closing the space between us. "Maybe I don't want her to be you." He says serious looking in my eyes. "Moon..." I say my voice breaking as I kiss him.

I start slowly and he doesn't respond right away until I wrap my arms around his neck. He starts to deepen it and we move in sync against the wall and I realize how much I want this back. He slowly pulls away stopping us as we both look into each other's eyes breathing heavy. "I missed you, Moon." I said as hurt flashed in his eyes before moving away from me and the wall.

"Too bad. I hate you all over again, Dawson." He said harshly walking away leaving me speechless in the hallway.

After that statement I realize Austin Moon is no longer worth my time. No one rejects Ally Dawson. I am a fucking queen and I deserve a king who will always want me. Fuck you Moon. I hate you too.

I decide to visit Lauren again. When I arrive at the rehab, I walk into the room to see her eyes widen from shock that I returned. "Your mother has actually gotten better in the last few weeks. You should be proud." One of the nurses said smiling as she walked out.

I sit down in the chair across from my mom as she sits down as well. "I thought I would never see you again." She said bluntly. "Yeah, me too. I'm only hear because my life sucks right now and I figured being around someone who life sucks more would make me feel better." I said rudely. "That hurts me, but I defiantly deserve it. What's wrong?" She asked me. "My boyfriend and I broke up a few weeks ago and I'm pretty sure I still have feelings for him which sucks because I'm the last thing on his mind now and I really want to hate him." I say casually as if I didn't care which isn't true.

"Oh wow. I'm sorry. What happened?" She asked interested as I rolled my eyes. "Turns out I _am_ more like you than I want to admit." I say carelessly moving some hair out my face. "Look, I understand why that could concern you. I wouldn't want to be me either." She said as I didn't respond. "You know, you left so quickly the last time you were hear...I didn't get to say something that's long over due." She said looking me in my eyes. "Lauren, what are you talking about?" I ask confused.

"I'm sorry." She said shocking me to the core. Words I never thought I would ever hear in a billion years. "You...don't have to apologize. I don't care anymore." I said unconvincingly. "It doesn't matter. Whether you wanna hear it or not I need to say it. I am sorry Ally. I am sorry for loving you just to leave you. I'm sorry for abandoning an innocent little girl that deserved way better than that. I'm sorry that I never appreciated you in the way I should have. But most of all I'm sorry that I turned a sweet innocent girl into a bitter, mean young woman who feels she has to put her walls up and hate everyone in sight because the person she depended on most left her. So even if this apology means nothing to you, I still need you to know that... I am sorry." She said finishing off leaving me speechless and teary eyed. I hurry and suck them back in before they can fall because Ally fucking Dawson does not cry.

"Okay, you've said your peace. Let's move on. Last time I was here, you asked about my dad. Why? Why do you care?" I ask genuinely interested. "Ally, you have no idea the guilt I have felt every since learning about my horrible actions. Your father is a good man. Always has been. I want him happy." She said sincerely. "Well, he's been sad for over a decade after you left but he did pretty well hiding it. I think he's finally come to terms that you two just weren't meant to be." I said.

"I always loved your father. Even when I left. I still love him now." She said being honest. "Well, that doesn't matter anymore. He has someone new and he moved on." I told her as she nodded her head. "Of course. Ally, you should know I would never sabotage his relationship. My dream is for you and him to be happy after the horrible thing I did to you and I would never try to take that away. If someone is making him happy, well consider her my new best friend." She said laughing a little.

"I'm sorry, I just keep thinking about my ex boyfriend. He has the nerve to say he hates me again." I say still pissed about the statement. "No worries. What do you mean hate you again?" She asked again. "We were enemies first and then we ended up liking each other so we decided to go out. We dated for 3 solid months and then I kind of ruined it." I said finally admitted out loud.

"How did you ruin it?" She asked me. "I blamed him for something we both did. I have too much pride to apologize." I said honestly shrugging my shoulders.

"You must have really loved him." She said looking at me. "I...did. I didn't find out until after we broke up and so I never got to tell him." I say remembering my devastation. "You can still tell him." She said encouraging. "Did you not hear me before? I have too much pride and I don't love him anymore. We're enemies again." I said not happy about the old title. She looks at me sadly and we sit in silence for a while.

"I just hate that I can't stop thinking about him. I hate that he makes me feel this way. I hate feeling this way. Vulnerable. It's sucks so much and I just fucking hate it." I said not caring that I cursed in front of her because I have no respect for her. "Maybe he's worth being vulnerable for." She said lowly.

"How would you know about being vulnerable." I say scoffing not remembering a single day knowing her to be vulnerable. "Believe it or not, your father was that person I could be vulnerable for. At one point when I was stressing about the decision, I was going to go to him and talk with him to see if I could get some help to do the right thing." She informed me. "And you decided not too, and made the decision yourself." I say finishing off. "Yes...I felt so strongly for him that I let it scare me and do things on my own, which is fine because there's nothing wrong with being an independent woman Ally. But he wasn't just some guy and he wasn't just my husband. He was my equal and partner and I let him down because I didn't tell him the problems I was dealing with and how I was hurting. And in the end, I ended up hurting him." She finished off teary eyed and emotional.

"That's why I'm telling you this Ally! I don't want you to ever make my same mistakes. I messed up and I'm losing my daughter because of it." She said crying now. "I haven't made my decision yet about wanting you in my life again. But you shouldn't get your hopes up." I told her honestly. "I know." She said.

"I don't wanna be like you. But I can't stop myself from doing stupid things. It's like I have a need to hurt others." I said letting my true feelings out. "That's because people hurt you. Including me and that...boy Ryan. I heard about him a couple years back." She told me as I raised my eyes in surprise. "You saw the video?!" I yelled appalled. "Of course not! But it was around the country. I was devastated that had happened to my daughter and I couldn't imagine what you were going through. But then again I didn't come and see how you were because I was selfish and horrible and cared about my success more than my child's feelings." She said feeling bad.

"This has been...I don't know what this has been." I said getting up as she did as well. "I'm happy you came. I got to say a lot more than I did last time." She said walking me to the door. "You really are a beautiful young woman Ally. And I know that you are strong enough to make your inside just as beautiful. You got that from your father." She tells me smiling. "Bye." She said opening the door for me. "Bye Lauren." I say walking out feeling a lot better than the last time I walked out that room.

When I get home, I see my dad come out the kitchen. "Hey sweetie. Where are you coming from?" He asked nicely. "Rehab. To see Lauren." I said casually as he widen his eyes. "You went to go see your mom?" He said in disbelief. "It's not the first time." I said putting my bag down.

"Well, how was it? Was it a disaster?" He said sitting me down with him. "It was the first time. Today was...lets just say I have more of an understanding of her." I tell him as he nods intrigued. "Ally, that's amazing. You know no matter what she's put us through, I have always wanted you to get your mother back because you deserve it." He said as I shook my head.

"She's not my mother. She hasn't been for a long time. I'm not as mad at her as I was before but I'm still not sure if I want her back in my life dad. She did a lot of damage." I say honestly. "I know sweetie." He says smiling sadly at me holding my hand as Betty comes out the kitchen and sits next to my dad.

"Hey Als. I didn't know you were here. How are you?" She asked politely sipping on her tea. "I'm good." I responded. "Ally, sweetie. There's something we have to tell you." My dad said smiling as I look at him strangly. "Yeah?" I say sitting back folding my legs.

He grabs Betty's hand and that's when I notice a ring. "Betty and I are getting married!" He said as they smiled wide eyed. "Your dad proposed yesterday! It was so beautiful. He took me out to dinner and sang me a song and then right in front of everyone, there he was on one knee." She said shining with delight.

I stand up in shock and horror. "What? No!" I say changing their reactions. "Ally, what do you mean no?" My dad says getting up as well with Betty. "Exactly what I said. No!" I repeated. "I thought you would be happy for us sweetie." My dad said as him and Betty had a disappointed face. "Why would you think I would be happy? Just because I got along with her? That's because you guys were just dating. I never thought it would go this far." I said walking towards the door as they followed.

"Ally, we're adults. We don't just date to date. We date to see if that person can be in our future." Betty told me. "You can't marry my dad." I said feeling emotional looking her dead in the eyes. "Please just tell me why?" She said looking back at me. "Because you'll leave...just...like...her." I say letting a tear fall down my cheek. "Oh Ally." She says going to hug me but I back away. "No, you both done enough." I say walking out and closing the door.

I hurriedly wiped my tears knowing I can't be seen that way. I am a mess. I really mean it when I say that. I didn't want to be rude and ignorant to Betty because I really do like her, but I couldn't help it. Lauren was right, I've let her past decisions define the person I am today. I have to change. Not for my dad. Not for my mom. Not for Moon. For me.

 **END OF CHAPTER REVIEW QUESTIONS**

 **1\. How do you feel about Austin's words to Ally?**

 **2\. What did you think about the convo between Ally and her mother Lauren?**

 **3\. Are you happy or mad about Betty and Lester getting married?**

 **4\. 3 Fav Parts?**


	27. I Might Miss You A Little Bit

_**NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE POSTED WHEN I GET 380 REVIEWS!**_

Austin's POV

I'm just chilling on my couch while Trent and Dallas play video games. "Dude, please explain again why you aren't playing with us." Trent said repeating himself. "I'm just not up for it. I'm trying to figure out stuff." I replied. "Well, what kind of stuff? Maybe we can help." Dallas added in before shooting up Trent's character causing him to yell. "Fuck! Dallas seriously? You defiantly cheated!" Trent said clearly annoyed. "No, I didn't. You do this all the time. So jealous of my gamer skills." Dallas replied laying back in achievement. Trent jumps him and Dallas laughs and they play fight.

I laugh and drink another beer and go into a daze. "Austin!" I hear Dallas yell in my face. "Yeah?" I ask. "Dude, we are not gonna ask again. What the hell is going on with you?" Dallas adds in now getting frustrated with me.

"I don't know, man. I've just been thinking." I said honestly. "About?" Trent ask dragging it out. "Life. Dudes be honest with me. Am I dick?" I ask as they look at each other amused then back at me. "The biggest." They said simultaneously laughing. "I'm serious." I reply getting up as they follow. "We are being serious." Dallas says. "Then why are you two friends with me?" I ask curious if they think I'm such an asshole. "Because you're also awesome. You're an awesome dick!" Trent says making Dallas laugh agreeing. I pick up a pillow of mine and beam it at his face. "Ouch." He said rubbing his cheek.

"What is this about anyway? Since when did Austin Moon care what people thought about him?" Dallas asked curious taking a sip of his beer. "Since Austin Moon fell in love." I said admitting out loud causing them both to widen their eyes. "Would you look at that? The boy finally has the guts to admit it." Trent said patting my back.

"Yeah, but I told her I hated her yesterday." I said remembering. "She knows you weren't serious." Trent replies as I shake my head. "No, she doesn't. After the championship game she followed me into the hallway and kissed me. She told me she missed me and I basically told her to fuck off." I told them making them raise their eyebrows in surprise. "Wow. Why don't you just apologize?" Dallas ask me. "Because I have too much fucking pride." I say as they sigh annoyed. "You both do and if you don't let your stupid fucking pride go, you both are gonna end up alone in life." Trent said as I took in his words.

"You know...I overheard Ally talking to Trish and Cassidy the other day and they were talking about how she visited her mother." Dallas said facing me as I stopped drinking for a second to listen. "She sounded...I don't know, happier? Or at least more at ease with it." He finished off as a small smile appeared on my face. "I'm proud of her. I know how much that situation bothered her." I say thinking about all the times she talked to me about her mother. "Yeah. I think she's trying, Austin. She's trying to be better." Dallas says making sure I knew that.

"I want to be better too." I say more to myself in a daze. "How do you plan to be better?" Trent asked. "Well to be a better person you need to be at peace and I'm not gonna be at peace until I get some answers." I reply taking another sip from my drink. "Answers from where?" He ask as they both look at me confused. "Let's just say there's been someone who's been keeping secrets from me for a while now and I think it's about time I find out what it is." I say laying my head back on my bed. Today is the day.

Ally's POV

I'm sitting on my couch hanging out with the girls talking about the usual. "So, how was your last visit with Lauren?" Cass ask knowing I told them to not refer to her as my mom. "Um, it was actually pretty good. We're getting there." I say honestly.

"Wow, Als. Where is this openness coming from?" Trish asked surprised as I shrug my shoulders. "I'm trying to change." I reply taking a bite of a chip. "For who?" They ask simultaneously. "Me. Ally Dawson." I say smirking and shaking my heads at them.

"Wow Ally. I'm shocked. But also really proud of you. I always believed you could be better." Cass said sincerely. "Aww." I say hugging her shocking both Trish and her. "Oh my god, she's being affectionate too!" Trish said dramatically making me playfully roll my eyes as Cassidy laughed.

"Shut up. I've been affectionate. How do you think I've had boyfriends?" I said referring to Ryan and Austin. "That's true. I bet you and Austin were _real_ affectionate." Trish said as her and Cassidy gave each other the look. "We were. Everywhere." I say as they laughed at my dirtiness.

"So, what's going on with you and Austin? Are you still not talking?" Cass asked interested. "Nope." I respond bluntly not really wanting to talk about it. "I wish you guys would just make up." Trish said lowly taking a bite of her chips. "We have too much pride to apologize." I said honestly as they sighed annoyed. "Both of your prides are gonna leave you both alone in life." Cass said as I took in her words.

"My dad and Betty are getting married." I said trying to change the subject which successfully did because their face expressions changed. "Really?!" They said happily together as I nod my head with a blank face. "That's amazing Als! She's so nice. She's gonna make an amazing step mom." Cass said smiling. "Yeah, you got lucky Als." Trish said agreeing. "But... what if she leaves just like my mom?" I say lowly and they look at me sadly. "Ally, you can't let your mom define your future. Betty isn't like Lauren. And even if she was, you'll still never be alone because you'll have your dad and me and Trish. We may not come close to a mother but where not going anywhere." Cassidy told me as I smiled sadly at them and we grouped hug. "I love you guys." I say for the first time to them and they squeal causing me to laugh. "She loves us! I knew it!" Trish said as we all laughed some more and spent the day together.

Austin's POV

The guys finally head home and I go downstairs to see my mom and Ron talking by the door. "Can you at least tell me where you're going?" Ron asked politely but frustrated. Poor dude. "Baby, I'll be back. I love you." She says making her way out the door as he sighs. "Love you too." He says closing the door and going to sit back down but stops when he sees me.

"Hey Austin." He says to me. "Hey." I say going to the closet and grabbing my hoodie because it's raining. "Oh, are you going out?" He asked as I turned around and faced him. "I'm defiantly going out." I say and he realizes what I meant. "Austin-" He starts but I cut him off. "Don't try to talk me out of it. I'm finding out what she's hiding. Today." I say putting my hood up. "I'm not gonna stop you because you have every right to know. Hell, I want to know! I was gonna say be careful. Everyone searches for answers and in the end we might not really want them." He told me wisely as I slowly nod my head and head out.

I follow my mother's car and she's driving for about 15 minutes and I get confused on where she's going. For a while I start to believe that's she's just driving around until she pulls up to a cemetery. I get out 2 minutes after she does and follow her into it.

Why the hell is she just walking through a cemetery? My feet steps on some leaves and make some noises which causes her to turn from time to time as I hide. She finally stops at a grave and I sneak up about 5 feet away from her to get a good look at it.

My heart stops when I read the name. Beloved Husband and Father. Mike Robert Moon. 1974-2015. "What?" I say lowly enough but she hears me and turns around and gasp. I take off my hoodie that was covering my face and I feel the rain pouring down on me. "Austin, sweetie. You were not suppose to find out like this. You weren't suppose to find out at all." She said panicking as I watch her clothes get soaked but she doesn't seem to care and I don't either.

"What? My dad is dead?" I say looking at her as if this is not real. She just stares at me with emotional and dreadful eyes that wished I was never standing here. "This is the reason you've been drinking and started smoking before isn't it? ISN'T IT?!" I yell and she flinches nodding her head ashamed.

"My fathers dead...AND YOU KEPT IT FROM ME?!" I said now screaming and pissed that she never once told me or tried too. "I didn't tell you to protect you!" She yelled back but still emotional. "PROTECT ME FROM WHAT? HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? HOW COULD YOU LIE TO YOUR SON FOR MONTHS AND NOT TELL HIM HIS FATHER DIED?! WHAT KIND OF MOTHER ARE YOU?!" I yelled even angrier than before and the last sentence really hurt her.

"A good one! He was NEVER your father Austin and you know that. Sure he was there for you until you were what? 8? But he left and that is no father." She said now mad at me for caring. "If he was never a father then why are you in here? Why the hell do you come here all the time and why do you care?!" I say back at her leaving her speechless.

"Because...I knew him before he became a father. I was married to the man for 20 years. He was so full of life and he was my best friend. He betrayed me in the worst way possible and I hated him for so long and now...he's gone Austin. He's really gone!" She says about to break down as I look at her with anger.

"There is no excuse you could ever tell me that will ever make up for this." I said low but enough for her to hear and it comes out so cold that it makes her gasp a little. "How about that it was for you? I found out he died Austin. Your father. The same father who left and abandoned you for another family. The same father who never looked back. The same father who made you into the disrespectful, mean and damaged teen you are today." She said now pissed off walking closer to me. "SO DON'T YOU DARE MAKE ME OUT TO BE THE VILLAIN IN THIS BECAUSE ALL I DID WAS PROTECT MY SON'S FEELINGS BECAUSE I KNOW YOU WOULD BLAME YOURSELF FOR IT ANYWAY EVEN IF IT WASN'T YOUR FAULT. SO YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT KIND OF MOTHER I AM? A DAMN GOOD ONE!" She said finishing off with her face close to mine as we both breath heavy from anger and frustration. "Screw...you." I say as she opens her eyes in shock and I walk away. I hear her yelling my name multiple times but I block it out with the rain pouring down.

I get in my car and I just drive. I have no time to process this. My dad is dead. My dad...is dead. I get out my car and head into the house where Ron is watching TV but stands up when he notices me. "So, did you find out?" He asked me as I looked at him blankly taking off my jacket. "She's not cheating on you but you should defiantly dump her." I say as he looks surprised.

"Why?" He asked wanting to know. "Because my dad is dead. He's been dead for about 6 months now and she kept it from me all this time. That's the kind of woman you're involved with. So yeah, you should dump her." I say leaving him speechless. It's crazy how in the end, my mom is the one I end up not liking.

I head up to my room and look at the clock and sees that it only says 2:28. The rain outside make it seems much later. I stare at the wall and think about what just happened over and over again and what to do about it and if there's anything I can do about it. I feel a numbness in my chest that doesn't feel curable. I look at the time again and see that it says 5:00. I seriously have been sitting here for over 2 hours thinking. I look outside to see it's sunny again. I go downstairs and see my mother on the couch sleeping. I roll my eyes and go into the kitchen to go through the back door to the porch to relax.

I sit on the bench in silence for a while until Ron comes out shocking me that he's still here. "Your mom came home and she just cried and cried and cried. She cried so much that she fell asleep." He said as I didn't respond taking a sip of my drink.

"Hey. Mind if I join?" He said referring to the seat next to me as I silently nod yes. He sits down and sighs turning to me. "I can't imagine what you're going through kid...actually I can. But I'm sorry your father passed away. It hurts when family dies, no matter how much of a jackass they can be." He says.

"What do you mean you _can_ imagine what I'm going through?" I ask curious and nosy. "Let's just say, my dad wasn't the best either. He left me too, just not for the same reasons." He explained as I grew more curious. "What was the reason?" I ask. "He simply told me I wasn't good enough. That I was a disappointment to him as a son. I wasn't much of a sports guy as a kid. Pretty nerdy to be honest." He said chuckling a bit. "You. Nerdy?" I say in disbelief. I mean sure I didn't like the guy at first but I could never insult who he was. Because if we're being honest, he is a nice looking older man with a physique that women love.

"Yeah. Believe or not. I didn't get into sports or grow into who I was until my teenage years. Maybe he would have seen that if he didn't leave." He explained to me. "It's his loss." I said honestly as he smiled a little. "Exactly. But I didn't know that back then. So when I found my confidence, I acted out because I was angry that the one man who was suppose to help me become the man I am today left me. I was hurt and angry all the time but I pretended to be happy by partying hard, hooking up with random girls and drinking my days away. To everyone else, my high school years would look like the best years of my life. But honestly, they were my worst. Those were the years I let my anger and emotions get the best of me and I let someone's else stupid choices define who I was. I had finally let go of it all when I was around 28. Can you believe that? All that time wasted on someone else's decisions?" He said facing me. "Yeah..." I say looking down.

"Why didn't you leave her?" I say lowly to the ground. "Because...she's the only woman who has ever made me feel complete. She makes the party girls and the hookers look like trash. Your mother is a prize to me and I'm not gonna let her go because she made a mistake." He said honestly as I look up to him.

"So you admit was she did was wrong?" I ask back. "Of course. You know no matter how much you hated your father, there's no excuse for her to not have told you about his passing." He explained to me. " _But_...she's still your mother and I know deep down she had the right intention. She knows the hold he has had on you all these years and she didn't want this to break you." He said sounding just like her.

"I just feel this hole in my chest and it won't go away." I said more to myself. "You're a kid who uses all their pint up anger and frustration on other people just like Ally with her mom." He said shocking me. "How could you possibly know about Ally and her mom?" I asked baffled. "Austin, I know a hurt kid when I see one. Plus I noticed that she only lives with her father. And she seems to have the same personality as you so I'm guessing she's going through the same thing." He tell me. "Yeah, but she just got in touch with her mother and it seems to be going fine." I tell him.

"That's great. So why did you let her go?" He asked casually taking a sip of his drink looking at me. "What do you mean?" I say facing the sun avoiding eye contact. "I know she was the girl you loved Austin. Or should I say still love." He says now smirking. "Stop." I say shaking my head as he laughs.

"You know what's both of your problems? You two are so focused on hating the people out of your life instead of loving the ones in it. Austin, I know you love that girl. It's the most obvious thing in the world. And I know she loves you just by the way she looks at you. You're both just too stubborn to admit it to each other's faces so instead you act angry because deep down you're in love." He said trying to school me.

"We're bad for each other. That's why we broke up." I say as he shakes his head. "No, you broke up because deep down you two were scared that you were falling in love with each other and so you used an excuse and blamed each other. Austin...not everyone gets a once in a lifetime, and I'm telling you now. You're gonna regret it if you don't do anything about it now. I'm here if you need me." He said one last time putting a hand on my shoulder before going to leave. "Ron." I say as he faces me. "Thanks." I say as he smiles. "No problem." He says walking back in the house. I stay outside and soon hear the car pull off. They must have went out.

I head in and get some of my dads stuff from the attic. I look at the pictures of me and him at one of my baseball games and smile a little. "I might miss you a little bit..." I say lowly holding back my emotions. I then take look at another one of my mom on his lap and me playing with my toys. A perfect family. I thought. You know usually a normal kid would cry over this but I won't. I don't cry. Nope...

Ally's POV

The girls went home a couple of hours ago and I'm just sitting reading my magazines when I hear loud noise all of sudden. I jump up because it's scares the hell out of me until I realize it's music. I get confused until I realize it's coming from Moon's house once again! I open my door and stomp over there pissed.

I go to bang on the door until I realize it's open so I just walk in. I see Moon with his back turned to me in front of the stereo that's blasting the damn music. "Moon, what the fuck did I tell you about-" I say before being cut off as he turns around with tears stained on his face. My face expression completely changes as I notice he's crying as he stares in my eyes.

I look at his surroundings and I see pictures of him and his dad and I notice the song he's blasting is an old one. It must have been his dad's as well. But what's going on? Why does he have all his dad's things out. "He's dead, Dawson. What do I do?" He says breaking down and punching the wall. I turn my head in shock and sadness and run up to him.

When I get to him I just hug him tightly as he cries in my arms. I get tears in my eyes just from his heartbreak and pain. "I know you hate when I blast the music so I did it so you could come. I know we're on bad terms Dawson, but I needed someone. I needed you." He said sniffling as I hug him tighter. "I didn't think you would actually come." He admitted crying more into my shoulder most likely thinking about his dad again. "We got each other's back Moon. Forever & Always." I finished off as we stood there hugging for what seemed like forever. I'd be okay if it was.

 **END OF CHAPTER REVIEW QUESTIONS**

 **1.) Are you shocked that the secret was that Austin's father was dead? (Don't lie. I am good. You had no clue.)**

 **2.) Was Mimi wrong for not saying anything?**

 **3.) What did you think about the talk between Austin and Ron?**

 **4.) Fav Part?**

 **5.) Am I wrong for being conceited about this chapter? (I think I nailed it guys...)**


	28. What If

_**NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE POSTED WHEN I GET 450 REVIEWS!**_

Ally's POV

Yesterday was the first time I ever saw Moon cry. I always thought when I first met him that if I ever did see him cry, I would laugh. This...this is not what I expected. After we hugged for a while, we sat down and he explained everything to me and I was in disbelief. I didn't say anything because I was too in shock to comprehend everything at once. I honestly couldn't imagine his pain.

My mother is not exactly on my good list at the moment but I couldn't imagine if she...Actually before I didn't even care if she did die but now that I've seen her in person, it's different.

I don't know but I want to be there for Austin, I do. But after yesterday, things have been just awkward. He won't speak to me even after he purposely blasted music to get my attention. I think he's avoiding me because he feels as though he's forgiven me when I didn't apologize to him yet. I will apologize in my part of the breakup because we are going or separate ways anyway. I miss him. Who would have ever thought that Ally Dawson would say that about Austin Moon.

I have colleges to worry about and what I want as a career. Moon and I were destruction together but I don't want to leave angry. I hope he can one day forgive me and agree to be friends.

I can't believe these words are coming out of my mouth, let alone in my head. Ally Dawson being this open minded and optimistic about people and life. I meant what I said. I am trying to change. And to be honest I am feeling better and better each day. I think I'm finally burying my past pain caused by other people and taking a leap forward because I deserve too.

I sit in my house alone as I stare at my clock bored watching the time pass. Okay, right now I'm not so happy.

Trish's POV

I'm sitting on the park bench waiting for my very handsome boyfriend. "Hey Trish." I hear Trent say as I look up to see him coming my way. He bends down and kisses me and sits down next to me. "Hey baby. I called you here because I'm worried about Austin & Ally." I say as he nods his head. "Yeah, me too. Dallas and I were just talking about how distant Austin has been lately. I think something happened...we just don't know what." He said looking down worried.

"Ally's been happy but...sad at the same time. She really misses Austin." I say as he smiles a little. "They were perfect for each other." He said lowly. "That's not what they think. They think they destroyed each other more." I said honestly remembering their words.

"That's not true. They actually brought out the good in each other without knowing it. It took for the both of them to get with someone who was just like them to realize all the wrong things they have done. They were the same and that revealed the truth about themselves. But Austin & Ally took that as a sign of separating, instead of staying together and working their problems out-" he says as I cut him off. "Together." I say as he nods his head. "Exactly." He replies.

"But Ally told me the reason they broke up. She said it was her fault because she stupidly and randomly blamed him for the incidents after prom." I said remembering. "You ever think maybe she did it consciously? Like deep down she wanted the break up because she was scared of falling in love? I know her heart was broken and everything but those things can happen. Maybe she made a sacrifice because she doesn't want to be hurt which would make sense, since she's been hurt her whole life just like Austin." He told me shocking me.

"When did you become so smart?" I say as he laughs a little. "I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult." He says looking at me. "It's a compliment baby." I say kissing me as he kisses me back. God, I love him. Why am I saying this in my head?

We slowly pull away and lean our foreheads against each other's. "I love you." I say as he smiles. "Not as much as I love you." He said leaning in again connecting our lips. I'm happy.

I pull away again before we get distracted from the situation. "Okay, back to the problem. What are we going to do about this?" I ask him as he thinks before getting an idea. "We'll throw a party! I'll convince Austin to throw one last party before we graduate next week. And you are gonna invite-" he says but I cut him off again. "Ally! Babe, that's genius. This is the only way to force them in the same space as each other. They'll have to talk." I say as he agrees. "Great. The plan is in motion." He says to me. "You just keep turning me on today." I say as I jump him kissing him causing him to laugh while kissing me back.

Austin's POV

Since yesterday, everything seems so slow. Like the world just stopped just to focus on me. Trent and Dallas have been calling me nonstop to see what's up but I never return the calls. I don't have the time and energy.

Ally came over yesterday and supported me and I've just been avoiding her since. I feel really bad but she's a vulnerable spot with me and I always let my guard down with her. I've been talking with Ron a lot since I'm not on speaking terms with my mother and I'm starting to realize maybe that's not such a bad thing. It's just that Ally _still_ hasn't apologized to me for starting the argument that caused our breakup.

I know it doesn't seem like a big deal but it was to me because she ruined something so good. Our relationship was...amazing. And I don't know even use that word! I loved her and I was gonna tell her and then she said something that pissed me off and discouraged me to tell her.

I don't know where we stand right now or in the future but I want her to apologize so we can at least be friends. I miss her. Who would have thought Austin Moon would ever say that about Ally Dawson?

Ally's POV

I walk outside to take out the trash since its trash day tomorrow. My dad usually does this but he's out for the weekend with Betty celebrating their engagement. They moved their wedding date to next week. The day before my graduation. I've been meaning to apologize to Betty and congratulate them but I can't seem to find the words.

As soon as I'm putting the trash in the trash can Austin comes out with pajama pants and no shirt eating an apple. He notices me and I just turn and ignore his presence.

I can feel the tension and he sits down on his porch for what I'm guessing is fresh air. I hear the swinging bench rock back and forth and the sound starts to bother me. I also see him take bites of his apple while staring at me in the corner of my eye.

When I'm about to go in, I hear my someone say ma'am. I turn around to see the mail man coming towards me with mail. "I usually leave it on your porch but since you're here, I might as well just hand it to you." The older man said as I took it. "Thank you. I appreciate it." I say smiling as he nods and walks away.

I open the letter and when I read the first lines, I scream the loudest I ever did in my life. Austin looks at me as if I'm crazy but I don't care because I am too excited. I run in my house and dial Trish and Cassidy's number right away so we can be put on a three way.

"Hey Als. What's up?" Cass ask. "Yeah wassup?" I hear Trish add. "I just got a letter from my top pick college and I was accepted! I'm going to MUNY!" I say as we all scream. "Als that's amazing! I'm so proud of you!" Trish says and I can tell she's smiling even though I can't see her. "Yeah me too Ally. You're so talented. No surprise you got in." Cass adds in. "Thanks girls. So what are y'all doing today? Any plans?" I ask going into the kitchen to get a drink.

"Um, well actually we are going to Austin's party tonight." Trish tells me. "We are?" Cassidy says confused over the phone as I hear a small frustrated grunt over the phone. "Yes...we are Cass." She repeats. "Austin's having a party? That's weird because I just saw him on his porch with pajama pants on with no shirt on eating an apple. He doesn't really look prepared for a party." I say serious. "Trust me, he's having one. Anyway, you should come." Trish said finishing off as I laugh. "Yeah, because Austin would absolutely love that." I say sarcastically.

"Oh come on Ally. He invited you. He really wants to see you." She says a little nervous and I don't know why. "Really? He said that?" I said not sure believing it. "Yup. But I'll guess you'll never know if you don't come..." She said trying to change my mind and it works because I sigh giving up. "Fine, I'll go. If that's what he wants..." I say feeling awkward about the information. "I am so confused." We hear Cassidy say who I forgot was on the phone. Trish grunts again at her. "Cass hang up." She said sternly causing me to laugh a little. "Fine..." She said and I can tell she was offended pouting and hung up.

Austin's POV

I'm sitting on my porch eating my delicious apple after seeing Dawson scream her head off before running in her house. I wonder what that was about.

Suddenly, Trent pulls up in his car randomly and I watch as he gets out. "Hey bro." I say standing up doing the bro handshake with him. "Hey." He said as we both sit down on the bench. "So, I was thinking you should throw a party tonight." He said as I looked at him confused. "Why?" I ask.

"Well, we're graduating next week and I was thinking about going out with a bang you know? One last night of just fun, no stress and no grown up stuff. What do you think?" He asked me hopeful. "I think if you want one last party that bad you should do it at your house." I say plainly taking another bite of my apple as he shakes his head laughing.

"Dude, what are you doing?" He ask looking me up and down. "What do you mean?" I ask confused. "I mean you are sitting on a porch in pajama pants, shirtless eating an apple that he looks like he's in love with." He says finishing off and I shrug my shoulders. "It's a free country." I say taking another bite.

"You've been in such a slump lately. You don't wanna do anything. You just stay at home and be miserable." He told me. "I'm not miserable. I'm far from miserable. I'm Austin Moon. I'm never miserable." I said in denial.

"I thought you were trying to change?" He said now serious. "I am." I say honestly. "Then be honest with yourself. Stop this Austin Moon stuff. Admit it." He told me making me sigh. "Fine. I'm miserable." I say throwing my apple in the nearby trash can.

"You don't have to be anymore though. I already told everyone you're throwing a party and Ally's said she's coming." He told me as I looked at him in disbelief. "What? Why would she come?" I say beyond confused. "She said she's coming to apologize. She's ready to talk to you." He says nervously and I can't tell why. "Really...?" I say still not knowing if it's true. "Yup, but you'll never know if you refuse to throw the party..." He said trying to change my mind and it works because I give in.

"Fine, I'll throw the party. But you're cleaning up the mess afterwards!" I say seriously and he smiles getting up satisfied. "Deal. I'll see you later tonight." He said as we bro hugged and I watched him leave.

I go upstairs to get dress and get food and drinks for the party. I'm not really up for this but Ally wants to talk to me so I guess it's for her.

Ally's POV

It's time for the party and I put on a short dark purple dress with high heels. It gets dark outside and I look out my window to see everyone pulling up and entering his house. I sigh and head out the house and go over. The door is already open so I make my way in.

I look around to see if I see anyone I recognize until Cassidy comes up to me. "Hey Als. You look gorgeous!" She says hugging me as I hug her back. "I could say the same about you. Where did you get those shoes?" I say as she smiles looking down at them. There these really long brown high heel boots. "Urban Outfitters. We'll go this weekend." She says. "Deal." I say laughing.

"So, any updates on you and Dallas?" I ask genuinely curious. "Um, he went out on a date with that girl he was talking to at Prom. Her name is Georgia I think." She said trying to act like it didn't hurt her. "I know I'm being a better person and all but that's a hideous name." I said making her laugh. "It's fine. It actually makes me feel better." She said smiling.

"Good. So did you ever think about telling him how you feel before they get serious?" I ask her as she shakes her head. "No. I care about his happiness more than mine. Even if it hurts me." She says and I feel my heart break for her. "You're a beautiful girl Cass and a wonderful person and friend. I don't know what's gonna happen with Dallas but I do know that I love you and I'll always be here for you." I tell her honestly and she looks at me in awe. "Thank you Als. I am so proud of you." She said hugging me.

"I'm gonna get punch. Catch up later?" I say and she nods agreeing and we go our separate ways. I go to the lunch table and I see Austin getting some. I go to the punch bowl next to him and I see him notice me in the corner of my eye and look at me quickly before facing his head down.

What was that? I thought he wanted me here? Trish said he wanted to talk to me so why isn't he? I take a sip of my drink and Austin walks to a wall and leans against it. He stares at me for a while like he's waiting for me to walk up to him. What's going on? I guess he's being shy. He'll come around eventually. I make my way to the dance floor.

Austin's POV

Ally just appeared next to me and I put my head down in shock. I mean I knew she was coming but things have been so tense between us and her being this close is a little intimidating. But she is here to apologize to me and all.

I take my cup and stand against the wall. I stare at Ally for a while waiting for her to come over to me and all she does is make a few glances at me. Suddenly, she just goes to the dance floor and now I'm just fucking confused. I thought she was here to talk to me? Maybe she's too scared. I'll give her sometime since we got a few more hours left of the party. I'm sure she'll say something by then.

Ally's POV

I have never been more frustrated. The party passes and soon everyone leaves and I just stand by the door not knowing what to do with myself. I mean I could go home but I need answers. Why hasn't he talked to me?

Soon, Austin comes out the kitchen sighing holding a trash bag ready to clean up the mess. "Hey." I say scaring him a little bit. "Oh, hey. I didn't know...you were still here." He says looking at me confused. "Yeah, so you're gonna clean this up all by yourself? I feel bad for you." I say honestly. "Well, Trent was suppose to do it but he bailed. I should have known though. He is my best friend." He said shaking his head.

"I'm sorry but...I'm a little confused Moon." I say as he looks at me and I walk a little closer. "I thought you invited me to this party so you could talk to me?" I say getting it off my chest. He then looks at me in shock and baffled. "Dawson, I didn't invite you to this party. You invited yourself." He told me as I looked at him as if he was crazy. "What? I didn't even know you were having a party until Trish told me." I admitted.

"Well, I thought you were coming to my party to apologize to me." He said. "Why would you think that?" I asked out of curiosity. "Trent! He told me that's why you were coming." He said and it took us only a couple of seconds for us to put the pieces together. "Of course...Trent and Trish were behind this. It was there way of trying to get us to talk to each other." I said shaking my head as he did as well. "Our own best friends deceiving us. I think they picked up some of our own skills." He said picking up some cups and dumping them in the trash bag. All of a sudden, I just start bust out laughing.

Austin's POV

"Why are you laughing?" I say confused. "It's just that...Trent and Trish went through all of this...planning a party, inviting me, lying about what we said, only for us to not talk to each other the entire time. It was all for nothing." She said laughing more as I laugh too because it was true. Or maybe not.

"Maybe...it wasn't for nothing." I say looking at her. "I mean we're alone now. A great time to talk..." I say as she shyly puts a strand of hair behind her hair. "Yeah I guess it is." She says in the lightest tone I've ever heard from her.

"Moon, even though I didn't come over here to apologize. I want you to know that I am sorry about what happened that day and for starting it in the first place. It was a dick move and I'm sorry it ever happened. I take full responsibility and I hope you can forgive me." I say honestly as he smiles a little smile. "Of course I forgive you Dawson. That's all I wanted to hear. Thank you. I really appreciate it." He said sincerely causing me to smile.

"So, what's going on with you?" She ask curious. "Well, I got a call from my dad's mistress. Well, wife. No, ex wife since he's dead and all..." I say. "Um, you're confusing me." She said laughing a little as I do as well.

"I got a call from the same woman my dad cheated on my mom with and left for. They got married right after he divorced my mom. She already had a son who was like 15 and my dad then pretended he was his son and..." I find myself not being able to finish my sentence. "You don't have to explain that Moon. So why did your dad's wife call?" She asked feeling bad for me.

"Oh yeah. Well apparently, a couple of years ago, she had another son by my dad. He's five." I tell her about the conversation I remember having earlier with the...woman. "Oh my god, Moon. That's huge. You have a little brother? Wow." She said in shock. "I know. I can't believe it." I said honestly.

"Why didn't he tell you? That's so wrong keeping you out of your brother's life." She said upset. "She said that my dad wanted to tell me but he was too embarrassed and ashamed that he had left so he didn't. But she also said it's always been eating away at her for years and since my dad is dead, she decided herself to tell me." I say shrugging my shoulders.

"I'm so sorry Moon. Will you be in your brothers life?" She asked me. "I don't know. If I do, then I have to see the woman who ruined my childhood all the time." I said not sure. "I get that Moon. But he's your brother. Your baby brother. He's only 5 and he needs you whether he knows it or not. Don't leave him alone." She says sternly staring intensively in my eyes. "He's not alone. He has his mother." I say picking up cups and putting them in trash cans.

"Yes, he does...and I'm sure she will raise him fine on her own. But it wouldn't be the worst thing if his big brother was there for him as well. He just lost his father at a young age, just like you. Maybe not in the same way but you both have been abandoned. Don't leave him alone Austin." She says staring at me. "I'll think about it." I say honestly. "That's all I ask." She says as a smile appears on my face.

"You know...that's the first time you called me by my first name without mentioning my last name as well." I say as she looks down a little before looking back at me. "I kinda like it." I say causing her to blush.

"What about you? What have you been up to?" I ask genuinely interested. "Well, I maybe, sorta, kinda got accepted in my top college. A.K.A MUNY." She said smiling widely as my eyes widen. "Seriously?!" I said amazed. She nodded her head. "Yes! I'm so excited." She said as I just look at her and she calms down now getting shy.

"Sorry. I know it's not like me to be...like that. I'm just excited." She said. "No, it's great. It's really nice to see you smile and be happy. It makes me happy." I said honestly. "Thanks Moon." She said sincerely. "Oh and if you must know I got into MUNY as well." I admitted. "What?! Oh my god, congrats!" She said smiling. "Thanks. I got my letter yesterday. It was kinda hard to be excited since finding out other things you know?" I said as she nodded her head understanding.

"I've been thinking over and over again Dawson and I do want to change. I am trying. Did you know that I passed 2 kids today with untied shoelaces and didn't trip either one?" I said as she laughed. "No I didn't. But I'm very proud of you. That defiantly shows improvement." She said shaking her head still smiling.

"I was talking to people I usually never talk too. I was really interested in other people's lives and stories when I actually listen. Even though we didn't talk during the party Dawson, maybe it was meant to happen that way. I was bonding with nerds Dawson. Nerds! I don't even know how they got in my party but they were actually really cool. My point is, is that my whole life I've had this mindset of wanting to be above everyone else but now I just want to be normal and surround myself with things and people I love." I said finishing off. "That's amazing, Moon. I'm so proud of you. We've come a long way huh?" She said bumping my shoulder. "Yeah, we did." I say as she smiles one more time at me. "This was nice, Moon." She said.

Ally's POV

"Maybe we could-" He starts to say but I cut him off. "I know what you're gonna say Moon. You think we should give it another try and get back together because we're changing and all but...I don't think we should." I say as I watch a heartbroken face expression take over his face. "We were never good for each other. We were happy but... we made others miserable. That's not a healthy relationship." I say stepping closer to him until I was in front of him getting emotional.

"You...are the only guy I have ever been in love with and I want to thank you for letting me have that kind of experience that most don't have in a lifetime." I say as my voice breaks. "To be loved by you. _The_ Austin Moon." I said smiling with tears in my eyes as Austin did too. "Saying this is gonna break my heart but maybe we aren't meant to be." I say turning to leave and heading to the door.

"What if I won't accept that?" I hear Austin say causing me to turn around. "What if I told you that I believe in us? What if I told you that you are the _only_ girl to make me feel like my heart is on fire. What if I told you that every time I see your smile, I feel like I could die peacefully." He said stepping closer to me as my breath hitches. "What if I told you... that when we first did it in that treehouse, I was making love to you and I didn't even know it. What if I told you that you are the love of my life and I won't accept anything or anyone else. Forever and Always, Ally." He finishes off as I stand there in awe of that speech.

"Ally...please say forever and al-" He says as he is cut off as I jump in his arms kissing him. I can hear him sigh into the kiss in relief that I'm saying yes to being with him again. He gently places me down and we slowly pull away looking into each other's smiling from our high.

"You...are my forever and always, Austin." I say rubbing his face. "And thanks for calling me by my first name. I like it." I say causing him to chuckle a little bit. "No problem...Ally." He says again as I shake my head smiling. "I love you." I say to him kissing him again but more passionately this time. He wraps his arms around my waist and I wrap my arms around his neck. We pull each other even closer than it seems possible. For the first time in my life, I'm gonna say something and truly mean it. I'm happy.

 **END OF CHAPTER REVIEW QUESTIONS**

 **1\. Are you proud of Austin & Ally trying to change their ways for themselves?**

 **2\. How cute are Trish and Trent?**

 **3\. Are you shocked that Austin has a little brother?**

 **4\. How do you feel about Austin's speech and them getting back together?**

 **5\. Are you sad there are only two chapters left of this story?**


	29. Forgiveness Is The Key

_**NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE POSTED WHEN I RECIEVE 500 REVIEWS!**_

 _ **I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT. HONESTLY, I'M NOT GONNA MAKE UP SOME EXCUSE. I GOT LAZY BECAUSE IT'S SUMMER AND I AM COMPLETELY WRONG FOR THAT. I'VE BEEN TRYING TO ENJOY MYSELF WITH MY FRIENDS AND THAT GIVES ME NO RIGHT TO ABANDON MY FANS. MY APOLOGIES, I LOVE & APPRECIATE YOU ALL AND I HOPE YOU CAN FORGIVE ME.**_

Austin's POV

I grind into Ally more as she continues to ride me into paradise. I grip her waist as she throws her head back in pleasure. "God, Dawson." I groan into her ear as I lift myself up. I penetrate deeper into her and she starts to whimper as she starts to come to her edge. "Baby I-I'm gonna-" She started but couldn't finish. "Wait for me." I tell as she groans frustrated as I kiss her neck. She starts to pump up and down and in circles and faster motion and I feel myself about to explode. I notice she can tell to as I throb inside and we both cum together.

Our breaths are the only thing that can be heard in her room and probably the whole house. Her dad and Betty are in two separate hotels because today is their wedding day. We got about 6 ours before we have to get dressed and head down to the ceremony.

I turn to Ally who slumps down onto the bed and then cuddles into my side. "That was amazing." She said casually as I grinned. "I would hope so. It's been a while since the last time we did that." I said referring to our break up. "Yeah...I'm happy we're back together." She said facing me as I smile. "You're blushing." She said now grinning at me as I shake my head. "I am not." I said trying to avoid facing her. "It's okay. I think it's cute." She said using one hand to face me to her again. "Yeah?" I say and she nods her head and leans in.

Our lips softly touch and move in sync. I open my mouth wider and she gently places her tongue onto mine and we deepen it. It starts to get more passionate until she pulls away. "Oh crap. I forgot I was suppose to visit my mother today." She said getting up and placing clothes out for the day.

I get up to in my boxers. "I didn't know you were gonna visit her." I say confused. "I didn't either. But there are some things I wanna get off my chest. And somethings I wanna finally let go of." She told me walking over to me. "Okay. Well good luck." I tell her causing a smile on her face as she kisses me one last time. "I love you." She says as she pulls away. I put a string of hair behind her ear as I watch her beautiful long eyelashes flutter. "I love you." I say pressing my lips to hers once again. For us to be new at this love thing, we're pretty good at it. We finally pull away and go our separate ways. I head out to hang with Dallas and Trent.

Ally's POV

After getting in the shower, I get dressed and head to the rehab center. When I head to the counter, I am stopped by the same employee who directs to my mother. "Hey Ally." She said as I smiled back. "Hey, I have an appointment with my mother." I told her as she nodded and I followed her. "Your mom has approved so much since you've been visiting her in the past month. She'll be out in a week with her progress! You should really congratulate her." She told me as we stopped at the door. "I'll do that." I awkwardly say entering the room.

"Hey." I said lightly sitting down in the seat. "Ally, hi." She said sitting in the usual seat across from me. "So, how ya been?" She asked taking a sip of her tea. "I've been fine. Great actually. My boyfriend and I got back together." I said thinking about Austin. "That's great! Congrats." She said smiling. "Thanks...but I heard I should be congratulating you." I said as she made a confused face.

"I was told your getting out of here in a week." I responded as she made a face of recognition. "Oh, yeah. I guess that's an accomplish. But if we're being honest, I could care less about getting out of here. As long as I'm getting to see you, I'm fine." She said as I smiled a little. "I wanted to thank you." I told her as she looked at me shocked. "Thank me? You wanted to thank the person who ruined your life?" She said in disbelief as I laughed a little. "You didn't ruin it. In fact, you made it better." I said as she continued to look at me like I was crazy.

"When you left, I was a bitter, miserable teenager but maybe that was for the better. Maybe you leaving was for the better. Because if we're being honest you weren't the most modest person back then, you were beyond conceited. If you stayed could you imagine how I would be? Just like you but also ungrateful for everything I had. And yeah, I turned out like that anyway but at least I have some damage to bring me back to reality. You were the demons in my closet that was holding me back from being a better person and now I've finally let them go because I know you and you're not a demon anymore. So, thank you." I said finishing off as she stared at me blankly. "Wow, I never thought I'd ever hear those words. Not that I thought I deserve them because trust me I don't. Just...wow." She said looking intensively in my eyes. "I forgive you." I said shocking myself. "What." She said now looking at me utter shock. "I forgive you. I'm so sick of letting your past decisions affect my life. So, I forgive you." I said honestly as tears get in her eyes.

"Ally sweetie, you have no idea what this means to me. I am overwhelmed, I'm so sorry." She said apologizing for crying. "I must know Ally. Will I ever be able to see you when I get out of here or is this a last time thing?" She said a little sad and worried.

"I uh, have decided that you are allowed to be back in my life." I said and her eyes light up. " _But_...there are rules. Whenever you get settled into your house or apartment or whatever, I'll visit you once a week. Those times I do come over, we can talk and get to know each other better and maybe I'll start visiting you more frequently. Also, I will not be calling you mom. You lost that right a long time ago. Is that a deal?" I said and she nodded her head in happy tears. "God, yes. It's a deal!" She said standing up and going over to hug me.

At first I feel stiff because I haven't hug my mom since I was 5 but suddenly I loosen up and hug her back tightly as well. After a while, i slowly pull away. "I know I spent my whole life hurting you, but I'm gonna spend the rest of it making it up to you. I love you, Ally." She said rubbing my face. "Take care, Lauren." I said smiling genuinely and walking out feeling the world has been taken off my shoulders. Wow. Never thought that conversation would ever between me and my mother.

I pull up back to my house and I see that Austin's car not there so I decide to sit on his front porch bench until he gets back. After about 10 minutes, he pulls up his car and gets out and smiles when he sees me. "Am I one of the those creepy girlfriends who stays waiting for their boyfriend all the time?" I said as he walked over to me. "No, babe." He replied laughing a little and leaning down and giving me a peck before siting next to me.

He pulls me closer and wraps his arm around me causing a smile on my face to appear. "So, how did the visit with your mom go?" He asked me. "Great. We talked and actually...hugged." I said shocking myself. "Wow, Als. That's a lot of progress." He said intrigued. "Yeah, thanks to you." I said leaning into his side.

"What do you mean?" He asked confused. "I wouldn't have been open to do anything if I haven't met you Austin. You're my inspiration Moon." I said as I can tell he's smiling even though I couldn't see him. "Well, I guess I can say the same thing about you." He said causing me to lift up and face him.

"Let's just say someone motivated me to meet my brother." He said as I widen my eyes in excitement. "Seriously?!" I said getting up as he did. "Yeah, Dawson." He said smiling a little as I hugged him tightly. "I'm so proud of you Moon. When are you going?" I asked pulling away. "Right now is as good as any other day. But if you don't mind, it would mean the world if you came too. I can't lie, I'm really nervous." He said sounding exactly what he called himself. "Yeah, of course babe." I said taking his hand as we both get in his car.

We take off and play some music. "Don't worry, he's gonna love you." I tell him patting his leg while he drives. "Yeah, how do you know that?" He asked grinning while turning left. "Because what isn't there to love?" I said as he stared at me in the eyes for a second before sighing and turning back to the road. "You're gonna drive me crazy, Ally." He said causing a small giggle escape from my lips. "Good." I said as we pulled up to the house I'm guessing was Austin's dad and step mother.

We get out and I can see Austin hold a breath and I rub his back. "It's gonna be okay." I say as I knock on the door for him. We wait about a couple of seconds before a blonde woman opens the door. She looks about 15 years younger than our parents but I already know that she was the mistress.

She has a look of shock on her face but soon wipes it away with a warming smile. "Oh my god Austin, please come in." She said opening the door more and we both follow into her living room. She soon closes the door and comes in as well. "I have to be honest, I didn't think you would show." She said looking at him in disbelief. "Well, I almost didn't. But my girlfriend changed my mind." He said causing her to look at me. "Well, thank you...?" She said confused because she didn't know my name. "Ally." I finished for her and she nodded her head. "Thank you Ally." She replied nicely.

"Is there anything I can get you two? A drink maybe?" She asked as we shook our head. "Can I just see my brother...ma'am?" Austin asked and I could tell it bothered him being respectful to her. "Of course, he's just playing with his toys. He's 5 and obsessed with dinosaurs. Anyway, I'll bring him down." She said heading upstairs in her four inch heels.

She dresses really classy and fancy. I'm guessing that's one of the reasons Mr. Moon couldn't keep his stuff in his pants. I turn to Austin who still looks nervous and I kiss his cheek causing him to turn around to me and smile a little. "I love you." He says and my heart melts. He could say it a thousand times and it will never get old to me.

Soon, we hear footsteps on the stairs and we see Austin's step mother. You know what I'm just call her by her first name, which is Stacy. Stacy comes down with a blonde little boy holding his hand. He looks confused on who Austin and I are and why we are in his house. Austin looks at him and wow I can feel the intensity of the situation. "Um, sweetie, there's someone I want you to meet." She said bringing him over to Austin and I. Austin lowers himself to meet his brothers height and I think it's the most adorable thing in he world. "This is Austin. Your big brother." She said in the boy looked at him like he was examining his face.

Austin smiled a little and looked back at me. "What's your name?" The little boy asked in the lightest and cutest voice in the world causing a little laugh from Austin. "I'm Austin. And you are?" He asked. "I'm Alex." He said giggling and I smile. "Alex? That's a nice name." Austin said to him as Stacy stood back up at her height and smiled at their interaction. "Yeah, it's cooler than yours!" He said causing another chuckle from Austin. "Can't argue with that little dude." He said holding out a fist to match with Alex's little fist and it does.

"I'm gonna give you some time alone." Stacy says rubbing Alex's hair before leaving the room. "You wanna show me some of your toys?" Austin asks him and Alex smiles and takes his hand leading him upstairs. I stay downstairs so they can have their little brother bonding time. I think about turning on the TV but it's not my house and that would be rude. Then again...she did ruin a marriage and a little boy's life so I guess we're even. I turn it on and watch my favorite reality tv show.

About an hour goes by when Austin comes back down with Alex holding his hand coming down the steps. I smile at them and turn off the tv when I see their laughing about something. "So did you guys have fun?" I asked as Alex goofily nodded his head a lot of times and Austin kissed my cheek. "We did babe." He said while Alex stared at me.

I got down to his height and looked at him back. "Yes Alex?" I said playfully staring him down. "She's pretty." He said shyly giggling and hiding his face into his brothers while Austin and I laughed. "She is, isn't she?" Austin's said looking at me making me blush and smile. "Thank you Alex. That's very sweet. You're pretty handsome." I said as he grabbed my hand. "Your turn to play now." He said bringing me over as I looked back at Austin who mouthed good luck.

I've been playing with Alex for about 10 minutes and I'm actually having a lot of fun. I never liked kids growing up even when I was one but this one is winning me over. Austin soon comes over and looks down at us playing. "Having fun?" He asked amused. "I actually am. I think I might actually like kids now." I said pinching Alex's cheeks making him laugh.

Austin bends down and wraps his arms around my waist. "I'm gonna give you some one day." He said into my ear causing me to face him. "I know." I said as we kissed. "NOOO!" We hear Alex say and we pull away when we see him covering his face.

We laugh as I unravel his hands. "It's okay, Alex. That's what grown ups do." I said even though Austin and I were 18, we defiantly weren't grown ups. "Why?" He questioned. "Because they love each other." Austin said facing me. "A lot." I finished before turning back to Alex. "But you're not a grown yet, so you can't do that okay?" I said and he nodded his head. "Promise?" I asked putting out my pinky as he smiled. "I promise." He said intertwining them.

"Okay, baby bro. We have to go now." Austin said getting up and I can tell in his voice he didn't wanna leave. "Okay..." Alex said sad looking down. "Don't worry Alex. Austin will be back next week to come see you! He's gonna stay in your life forever. Right Austin?" I said looking back at him. "Right, little buddy." He said smiling and picking Alex up.

"Do you believe me Alex?" He asked him. "Yes." He said looking at him. "Will Ally come too?" He said smiling at me. "Um, that's if your big brother is okay with that." I said and he faced me. "Of course. Ally and I will both be back." Austin confirmed and Alex cheered making us laugh.

Stacy soon came out and walked over to us. "Everyone have a fun time?" She asked taking Alex is her arms. "Yes mommy. I like Austin. He's really cool!" He said as I smiled and I can see in Austin's eyes how happy he was to hear that. "I'm sure he is, sweetie. You're gonna see him again next week okay. So tell your brother goodbye for right now." She said and he leaned over and kissed Austin on the cheek shocking all of us. "Bye big brother." He said as Stacy opened the door. "It was really nice to see you Austin. You two Ally. I'll see you next week?" She asked and he nodded his head. "You will." He said grabbing my hand as we walked to his car and got in.

He pulled off and I just looked over and smiled at him. "That was really successful." I said facing him. "That was sow thing." He said as I hit his arm. "Come on, don't act like that didn't make your day." I said giving him that look. "Okay fine. It was amazing. I didn't expect it to go that well. He's such a good kid. So different from me." He said talking more to himself than me.

"Hey. Don't do that. Don't compare yourself. All that matters is that you're better now and he's in your life." I told him and he nodded his head. "He looks like you." I say and he smiles a little. "I was thinking that in my head but I didn't want to seem conceited." He said causing me to laugh. "It's not conceited babe." I tell him. "He likes me babe. Who would have thought?" He said still happy from the encounter. "Me. I told you he would love you. He's gonna look up to you Austin and you're gonna be amazing." I said as he turned another corner before pulling over. He grabs my hand and looks me in my eyes. "Thanks again, Ally. None of this would have been possible without you. Letting go of all this pain, you and Ron really helped me through it." He told me as I looked at him in shock a bit.

"Ron? Your mom's boyfriend?" I said remembering him disliking and hating him. "Oh yeah. I completely forgot to tell you. We're pretty much on good terms now. Turns out he's not a bad guy and he helped me understand him and myself a little more." He said and I say back and sighed. "Wow. I'm so happy for you Austin. Seems like everything's coming together." I said as he made a little sad face. "Not everything. I still am not talking to my mother and I can't lie. I really miss her." He said and this time I'm the one who grabs his hand. "Talk to her today Austin. Let all your feelings out." I say and he nods his head. "Yeah, I will." He said facing me now smiling.

"You are amazing." He said in like a movie guys voice causing me to giggle. "Show me." I said playfully but with serious meaning using my lustful eyes. He stares at me for a little bit and leans in slowly and close my eyes. Our lips touch and move passionately together as I put my hands in his hair. He deepens it and I pull away. "I'm sorry, Dawson. We don't have to do this right now." He told me. "I want to." I said and he looked at me one more time. "Yeah?" He asked and I nodded my head smiling a little and then we both get out the car and get into the back seats laughing.

"Ally, do you remember when we did it on the piano in school and you said you had sex in a lot of places but never in school until then?" He asked me and I nodded my head confused at what he was getting at. "Well, I've had sex in a lot of places too but never in a car." He said shocking me. "Really? I'm shocked. How come?" I ask curious. "The moment was never right I guess." He said honestly. "Well I'm happy I'm your first car sex." I said sarcastically causing him to laugh. "Well, you should feel honored. You won't just be my first, but my last as well." He said cheesy but I still melted because I knew he meant it.

"Will you make love to me now?" I asked. "My pleasure." He said laying me down and kissing me. I kissed back putting my all into it. He goes to my neck and makes out with it while slowly rubbing his hands up my thighs under my dress. I moan lightly as I feel him pull down my lace underwear.

We kiss for a few more minutes before I make Austin lift his arms so I can take off his shirt. I turn Austin over and lightly leave kisses on his chest and go lower and lower until I reach his belt. I unbuckle his pants and he tugs then down as I laugh at his difficulty because of the angles of the car. "You know guys don't usually like when girls laugh at them right before they have sex?" He said as I wrapped my arms arms around his neck. "Sorry." I said not really apologetic and kissing him as he turned me back on my back.

He unzips my dress and slips it off when I'm left with my bra. He looks at me intensively and suddenly I feel self conscious and then he can tell. "Don't. I'm sorry for staring. But I mean when I say, I have _never_ in my time on this earth, seen someone so beautiful." He said and I couldn't help but tear up. "You don't have to say that Moon." I say looking away trying to blink away my tears. He wipes one away with his hand and makes me face him. "I don't say it for you Dawson. I say it because it's true. I love you, not because how you look, but because of your heart. I fell in love with your heart Ally and then I fell in love with you." He told me and I was so overwhelmed with feelings that I just kissed him and he kissed back.

I could feel our love in that kiss, I felt our everything in that kiss. He took off my bra faster than I could remember and then before I could say the word love he enters me. He doesn't go fast at all. He slowly pumps in and out of me as I moan lightly even though pleasure is the only thing consuming me right now. I feel nothing but Austin inside me right now and it's one of the best feelings I've ever felt in my life.

He looks at me and I look at him as my mouth opens in pleasure. He groans from entering my tightening hole over and over again. We bring our mouths together but don't kiss, instead we just moan into each other. I feel myself coming to the edge and I know he is to because I feel him and his veins throbbing inside me. At the same time we release our selves into and onto each other and smile while we're out of breath.

He leans his head into shoulder and I smile thinking how much my life has turned around since meeting him. "Austin Moon." I said out of breath as he continued to lay on me. "I am absolutely completely and utterly in love with you." I said as he pulled up and looked at me mesmerized by my words. "You make me the happiest person ever and when I'm with you...I feel alive. I actually feel alive and it's because of you. I love you so much." I said rubbing his face. "How did I get so lucky?" He said in a deep sexy voice. "I don't think it's luck, babe. I just think we're both really blessed." I said as he kissed me.

Afterwards we sit up and get in the front seat of the car. I look over at Austin's watch and widen my eyes. "Austin, were late!My dad and Betty's wedding! It starts in 20 minutes!" I said and he widen his eyes as well. "Oh shit." He said starting the car. "We're suppose to be getting ready to stand with them. Our outfits, we can't just there like this Austin." I told him. "It's the only way we can make it." He said. "Austin!" I said and he sighed and went home.

We both get out and went our separate to put on our outfits in our own houses. My hair and makeup was already down for the day, so all I had to was throw on the white bridesmaid dress and heels. I grab my purse and head out to Austin already waiting. We drive off and it takes us about 10 minutes to get there so we're actually right on time. But that's never good for a wedding right.

We look around to see Dallas, Trent, Trish and Cassidy already there and turn to see us. "Where were y'all? We were starting to think you guys wouldn't show." Trent said as Austin and I are out of breath. "It's my dad's wedding. I wouldn't miss it for the world." I say and then we were all told to sit down.

The music starts and the doors open to show Betty in a wedding dress walking down the aisle with who I'm guessing is her dad. She looks breathtakingly beautiful and she sees me in one of the seats and looks a little shocked but goes back to normal. I still never got to apologize. I see my dad look at her in awe and I have never seen my dad so in love before. He deserves every bit of happiness in the world.

She finally gets to the alter and it's time to say the vows. "Betty, when I first met you I thought God was playing a trick on me. I thought it was impossible for anyone on the planet to make me as happy as you. But you did. You came in and cherished not just me by my daughter as well. Your my other half and there's no better way to explain it. We may not have the longest history but we're gonna make some. I love you will all my heart and knowing that you feel the same is the only thing that has to keep my heart beating." He said and I can hear the women awwing as Betty tears up as he takes her hand.

"Lester, you are a man of intelligence and strength but most of all, hope. You gave me hope that a soulmate is real. That a love like ours now is possible for anyone. I don't deserve the love you give me, the love you show to let me know that I'm your everything. You're my everything Lester and so is your daughter. She's one of the most extraordinary people I've ever met and I love her as if she was my own. You raised a wonderful person and I can see where she gets it from. You are the man of my dreams that make all of them come true. I love you." She said and Lester looked at her in awe. "You may now kiss the bride!" The reverend said and they did and we all jumped and cheered.

After a while, I went up to my dad and Betty. "Ally, sweetie!" He said hugging me. "Honestly, I wasn't sure if you were gonna come." He said looking at me. "Dad, it's your wedding day. I wouldn't miss it for the world. And it helps that I really like the bride." I said now looking at Betty who looked shy to look at me until I said that. "You do?" She asked lightly but hopeful. "I do." I said smiling at her.

"Look, I wanna apologize for what I said a couple of days ago. I didn't mean any of it. I was upset because I was really growing attached to you and I was scared that you would one day leave too. The truth is, I love the talks we have and I love you and my dad together. And...you are closest person I've had as a mom in a long time. I'm really happy you're apart of our family." I told her and she had tears in her eyes and hugged me. "Oh Ally! Thank you so much. I love you so much." She said as we pulled away smiling. "I love you too." I said and she looked like the happiest woman in the world. "My favorite girls in the world getting along is the only thing I could ever wish for." My dad said hugging us both.

Austin's POV

I watch Ally and her now step mother Betty hug and I can tell they made up. My mother is sitting down with Ron at a table. Ally's dad invited her most likely because she's the mother of his daughters boyfriend. Plus wedding invitations usually come with a plus one invite.

I walk over to them and Ron smiles at me while my mom looks uncomfortable. "Hey Austin." He said as I nodded to him. "Hey. Do you mind if I talk to my mother for a bit?" I said shocking her. "No, of course not. I'm gonna go congratulate the bride and groom." He said standing up and walking away as I took his seat. "Hey." I said lowly facing her. "Hi." She said lowly and awkwardly back. "Things have been really awkward and intense between us huh?" I said as we chuckle a bit. "Yeah, that happens when your son hates you." She said easing her eyebrows and patting her legs.

"I don't hate you, mom. I'm pissed at you, but I don't hate you." I told her sighing. "You don't? You should. You were completely right. I was selfish and stupid to hide something so big from you." She said disappointed in herself. "You were wrong. I'm the first to admit that but...I was too. I was really hard on you when I knew what you went through with that man. He was horrible to you and to me and maybe I shouldn't have missed him. But the point is, he wasn't here with me. You were. All this time, you raised me as a single parent and you made sure I had everything I needed and wanted. All these years being bitter about my father, I never appreciated the parent who was there. You are a wonderful mother." I said and tears fell down her face as she hugged me.

I smiled because it felt good to talk to my mom again. "I love you mom." I said. "I love you sweetie." She said with her voice breaking. We pull away and she softly rubs my face. "Oh, my big boy. Where has the time gone?" She said rhetorically. "You look different." She said to me. "Because I am different. I've changed... for the better." I told her. "I've heard. When you weren't talking to me, Ron let me know what you've been up to and your new behavior. I'm proud of you and I'm happy you're both getting along now." She said smiling with the tears still on her face. "Yeah, me too. He's not a bad guy. Plus he makes you happy, so that's a bonus for me." I said as she smiled while Ron made his way back to the table.

"Woah, it looks like things are better now?" He said referring to the tears on her face and us smiling and laughing together. "Yes, things are amazing now." My mom said smiling at me one more time. "Hey, Moon, I ran into your girlfriend. She's a really nice intelligent girl." He said. "Yeah, I know. I'm blessed." I said standing up. "She really loves you. I mentioned your name and her eyes lights up. It was the most adorable thing I've ever seen." He said causing my mom to laugh while I blush and look down.

My mom stands up in front of me. "It looks like she's not the only one in love." She said lifting my face to hers. I never really talked about Ally to her. I think only once really. "Ally Dawson our neighbor who my son has been dating. I wonder why he hasn't talked to me about her." She said hitting my arm playfully though it still hurt me. "Ouch, hey." I said rubbing it. "I'm sorry, okay? Ally and I were... complicated in the beginning of our relationship and we were still going through personal issues." I said honestly.

"Fine, I'll excuse it now. But one day before you two go off to college were having dinner." She said sternly. "Deal." I said chuckling a bit. "Austin?" My mom then said serious. "Yeah mom?" I asked. "Go to her." She said pushing me away as I walk towards Ally whose watching everyone dance.

"Hello, I'm Austin Moon and you are?" I asked and she looked at me and just laughed. That beautiful laugh that I will never get enough. "Well, hi Austin Moon. I'm Ally Dawson." She said stick her hand out and I grab it and kiss it and cause her to giggle. "You wanna dance, Ally Dawson?" I asked and she nodded her head. "I would love too Austin Moon." She replied and we walked to the dance floor and I put my arms around her waist and she put her's around my neck.

"So, I saw you talking with your mom. Everything work out?" She asked me. "It did. You?" I said referring to her and Betty even though I already know. "Yeah, everything's great. Too great." She said now getting sad. "What do you mean?" I asked confused. "I don't know. Everything seem so perfect and I'm on cloud 9 right now but what if something bad happens? I feel like things are going too great waiting for a disaster to happen." She said worried. "Ally it's called happiness." I said spinning her as she looked me in the eyes. "You're scared because you never felt it before. Happiness is suppose to take all your worries and pain away and that's why I'm not worried. Because you're my happiness." I told her and she smiled calming down. "You're my happiness too Austin." She said leaning her forehead to mine.

"You knows, I think we're the youngest people on the dance floor." I said as we both look around noticing that everyone dancing at the moment is elderly. "Wow." Ally said laughing. "I guess we look odd." She said as I shook my head disagreeing. "No, we look perfect. DJ hit it!" I said and the DJ nods his head and plays Drake's Started From The Bottom and all of the elderly look scared and get off the dance floor.

Young teen and adults join the dance floor to dance including our friends. Ally and I are the main attraction though because everyone is looking at us. Even though we can dance l, we're not dancing good purposely because we're just letting loose and go. Dancing our problems, pain and heartache away. Isn't that one of the best things in life? Grab a person you love and dance the night away. I picked Ally Dawson and Ally Dawson picked me.

 **END OF CHAPTER REVIEW QUESTIONS**

 **What did you think about the talk between Ally and Lauren?**

 **What did you think about the visit with Austin's brother Alex?**

 **How adorable are Austin & Ally? Eeep.**

 **What did you think of Betty and Ally's conversation and Austin's decision to forgive his mom?**

 **Fav Part?**

 **What do you guys think about me making a story about Austin being the President of the United States who's married of course, but soon starts an affair with Ally Dawson, a lawyer who works at the White House, but soon leaves for obvious reason to work with her justice fighting friends who are lawyers as well. It would be so much better than it sounds, but would you guys actually read it? Tell me your thoughts. P.S it would be based off the show Scandal but of course somethings would be different.**

 **ONE CHAPTER LEFT PEOPLE!**


	30. Bad Blood

_**GREAT NEWS: MY THIRD STORY "Mr. President" IS OFFICIALLY HAPPENING! I HAVE ALREADY WROTE 10 CHAPTERS AND IT IS AMAZING. I KNOW YOU GUYS ARE GONNA LOVE IT. THE FIRST CHAPTER WILL BE POSTED ON SEPTEMBER 1st. I KNOW IT SEEMS FAR BUT I WANT TO WRITE MOST OF THE CHAPTERS BEFORE I START POSTING THEM SO THEY CAN ALREADY BE READY FOR YOU ALL. WRITE THE DATE SOMEWHERE YOU'LL REMEMBER SO YOU WON'T MISS THAT AMAZING STORY. I LOVE YOU & ENJOY THE FINALE OF BAD BOY VS BAD GIRL EQUALS BAD BLOOD!**_

 _ **Jcarter692:**_ __ _ **Can I just say how obsessed I am with your reviews? You seem so intelligent and eager to write your responses and I love it!**_ _ **ALSO**_ __ _ **every single thing you were worried about that hasn't answered, had been mentioned and answered, so don't worry. I've had this figured out since chapter 1.**_

Ally's POV

I lay back out of breath with a smile on my face. "Who knew morning sex could be so good?" Austin says as we turn our bodies towards each other. "I did. With you at least." I say kissing him one more time before hopping out of bed with the blanket covering me. "Where are you going?" He asked sitting up. "Babe, I am getting in the shower. You know to attend that thing in order to go to college." I said smartly as he playfully rolled his eyes. "Right. Graduation." He said laying back. "No, get up. We have a big day ahead of us." I said patting his chest as he pulled me back on the bed. "Maybe I don't wanna go. Maybe I don't wanna get older." He said looking at me as I tilt my head. "You're not excited about a future with me?" I say looking at him a little disappointed. "Of course I am." He said putting hair behind my ear. "I guess I'm just a little scared of everything moving so fast." He admitted as I grabbed. "Well, I promise I'll be there with you every step of the way. I love you." I say leaning in to kiss him as he kisses me back as a smile appears on our face. Suddenly, I feel him lift me up in a bridal style causing me to laugh. "Austin! Where are you taking me?" I say amused. "The shower of course." He said as I shake my head at this silly boy. I'm sorry. Man.

After we get out the shower, both Austin and I get ready in a dress and suit and head to his car. He opens the door for me like a gentlemen and pulls off. "So, is your mom coming since she got out last week?" Austin asked me. "I don't know. I invited her but who knows if she'll actually show." I said honestly. "I think she will." He said holding my hand with one hand as he drove with the other making me feel better.

"It would be nice if she came. But I'm just happy my dad and Betty are gonna be there. I mean they postponed their honeymoon just to make a three hour ceremony." I said still in disbelief. "Well, babe it is your dad. He wouldn't miss it for the world. Betty too." He reminded me. "Yeah, your right. What about you? Ron gonna be there?" I ask knowing they have been growing close. "My mom invited him, and he told me that it would be an honor if I would let him support me." He explained to me. "And you said yes of course." I said as he nodded his head. "He's a really good guy, Als. I wish I seen it earlier." He said making a turn. "It's always gonna be a lot of things we wish we could change but it won't change things. Let's just celebrate who we are today and how we became better, okay?" I say as he smiles parking the car turning to me. "I love you Ally Dawson. I can't believe you got me saying these mushy speeches." He said causing me to laugh. "But you love me." I say in a mocking voice now causing him to laugh. "I do." He says laughing and kissing my lips repeatedly. "Now, let's go." He said opening my door and locking the door with the key while grabbing my hand entering the building.

We see lots of parents and families in the audience and we head backstage and find our friends. "Boys. You look very handsome." I say to Trent and Dallas who thank me with a hug. "Girls. You look beautiful." Austin says hugging them as well. "So, this is it. How you guys handling it?" Trent asked all of us. "Well, soon we'll be going to different colleges, so it's gonna suck pretty much." Cass said downing us a bit. "Except Austin & Ally. There going to the same college. Cause of their stupid music talent." Trish said making all of us laugh.

"Hey, it's not my fault I can't be too far away from this one." Austin said wrapping his arms around me from the back. "Boy, how things change." Dallas said looking at us shaking his head with a smile. "Okay, I have to go to the bathroom. Girls." Cass said motioning them. "Why do girls have to go to the bathroom with their friends all the time?" Trent asked as Dallas and Austin shrugged. "Shut it." Trish said and he did right away causing Austin and Dallas to laugh at how his woman controls him.

I walk to the bathroom with Cassidy when she blocks the door so no one else can come in. Trish and I look at her weird and we realize she did not come in here to pee. "Cass, what the hell is going on?" I ask confused. "Nothing much. I just wanted advice on what to do with Dallas?" She asked standing back up straight. "We have been broken up for about 6 months now and I realized during our break up that he's the only one for me. It's always been him. I love Dallas. Always have. Always will." She said as Trish and I melt at that cute little speech. "Well, tell him that Cass. That's all you can do. Tell him." Trish told her. "Okay. I will." She said as we smiled. "I'm gonna tell Dallas I want to get back together." She said now with a smile on her face. "Wish me luck." She said hugging us as we all walked out.

As soon as she was gonna walk over to him, our director came out. "Curtain call. Everybody in your spot. Ceremony starts in 30 seconds." She said as we got in our places as Cassidy sighs. She'll get her moment. The curtain opens and the audience roars as we smile seeing our parents.

We sing some of the cheesy songs and then they call us up one by one as we get our diplomas until they get to me and Austin. "I'm gonna call two people up at the same time because I have had quite the history with these troublemakers." Our principle said as me and Austin smirked at each other. "They have been reckless, sneaky, underhanded, and I don't know where I'm really going with this." She said causing a laugh from us and the audience. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that I have see them both evolve into responsible and mature young adults. So, Austin Moon & Ally Dawson, here are your high school diplomas. You actually did it. Congratulations!" She finished off as everyone laughed as we go up to get our diplomas. We get the diplomas and put it in the air as I do a sexy pose while Austin does a rocker sign with his tongue out causing a head shake from the Principle.

Austin's POV

As the ceremony was closing, I see Dallas go up to the front of the stage catching everyone's attention. What the hell is this kid doing? I see a freshman hand him a microphone. "Hi. My name is Dallas Centineo and I would like to make an announcement." He said as Trent, Trish, Cassidy, Ally and I look at each other confused.

I look at his parents in the audience and they're confused too so they don't know what's going on either. "Cassidy?" He said turning around and facing her reaching out his hand. She slowly walks up nervous taking it standing in front of him at center stage too. "Everyone, this is my ex girlfriend." He says as me and the gang's including Cassidy's eyes widen.

Oh buddy, what are you doing? Stop. Stop now. "We broke up a while ago. She actually broke up with me." He said chuckling a bit and I have no idea where this is going but it defiantly has every one intrigued. "I'm not gonna lie. The reason she broke up with me was because I was immature. Really immature if I'm being honest. She didn't think she could be with me if I was gonna be the same way in the future. I fought to get her back for a while but I eventually gave up. That ladies and gentlemen was the stupidest thing I could have ever done, because my parents once told me to never ever give up on your dream. And you Cassidy Jones...are my dream." He said as Ally, Trish and every girl in the audience awed as Cassidy put a hand over her heart in disbelief.

"There has never been a time I wasn't in love with you since I laid my eyes on you. You are the only one for me and I hope you still feel the same way." He says as Trent and I look at each other nodding proud of our brother. I hope it works other for him. Dallas then gets down on one knee causing everyone to gasp including Cassidy as he brings out a box from his pocket. "You are the love of my life. That hasn't changed and it never will. So, Cassidy Jones..." He says revealing the ring by opening the box as Cassidy gets tears in her eyes. "Will you make me the happiest man in the world and... marry me?" He asked as people were on the edge of their seats waiting for her answer. Trent, Trish, Ally and I are more anticipating the answer because these are actually our friends and effects us as well.

Cassidy looks at him one more time. "Yes Dallas. I would love to marry you." She says nodding her head with tears and a smile on her face as everyone cheers. He smiles and picks her up spinning her around as everyone in the audience stands up clapping.

After a while, we all go down off the stage to meet with our families. Trent, Trish, Ally and I go over to Dallas and Cassidy who are talking to his parents. When we get there his parents turn to us noticing we wanna talk to them. "Okay, well we are gonna let you catch up with your friends." His mom says kissing him on the cheek before leaving with his dad. "Dude! You're getting married!" I said as Trent and I punched his arm as he laughed. "Hey, he's not the only one." Cass said flashing her ring as the girls gushed over it. "I can't believe you guys are getting married. This is like a fairytale." Trish said excited. "Trish, it's not like we're getting married tomorrow." She said as we chuckled at Trish's excitement. "For all we know it could be a long engagement, as long as I marry him someday." She said turning to him as the girls aww for the hundredth time today. "Deal." He said kissing her.

"Okay, I think I got a case of the feels." Trent said teasing girls as he placed a hand over his heart causing me to laugh but also resulting in Trish and Ally hitting him. "So, dude what did your parents think?" I asked curious as well as the others. "Well, my mom smacked me in the head for a while." He admitted as we all cracked up. "She said I was too young to get married but she knows how serious I am about Cassidy and said she'll support me no matter what." He told us. "That's good. What about your dad?" Trish asked. "He acted mad around my mom but fist bumped me when she wasn't looking." He said as we laughed.

"Seriously, guys. Congrats." I said as we all did a group hug. We pull away and look around at each other sadly. "Hey, don't be down. We're still hanging out next week before we head our separate ways right?" Ally said cheering us up. "Right. And we'll visit each other all the time. Right?" Dallas said as we all nod our head. "Of course. I love you guys." Cass said as we hugged one more time before going our separate ways.

Ally and I walk hand in hand as our art teacher stops us. "Austin. Ally. How are you?" She asked as we looked each other. This is the chick who told us we were bad for each other and said it was better to break up because we had a bad influence on each other. "Hey, Mrs. Robinson." Ally said avoiding eye contact. "Um, look. I said something a couple of months ago. It was wrong of me to judge something I had no idea about." She said as we looked at her shocked that she was apologizing. "I think you do bring out the best in each other. It just took time to see that. I'm sorry, and I'm really proud and impressed of the two people you have become." She said sincerely as me and Ally smile. "Thanks, Mrs. Robinson. Means a lot." I said honestly as she nodded smiling before walking away.

"Wow." Ally said facing me. "I know." I said shaking my head. "It seems like everyone kisses our ass now." I said smartly as Ally laughed into my chest causing me to smile. I love making her smile and laugh because it's literally the best feeling in the world. "Babe, I'm gonna go see my mom and Ron for a sec." I said as she nodded kissing my cheek before walking over to find her dad and Betty.

I walk over to my mom and Ron laughing and it's just really nice to see my mom happy again. "Hey mom." I say as she turns to me as she smiles widely running and hugging me. "My little boy. I'm so proud of you!" She said squeezing my cheeks as I flinch as kids do. "Mooooom." I said like an 8 year old while Ron laughed. "Congrats kid." Ron said patting my shoulder. "Thanks, man." I said giving him a hug as my mom smiles.

"So, where's Ally? I still haven't been properly introduced since she's moved in a year ago." My mom said right when Ally comes up. "Sorry for interrupting babe. I can't find my dad." She told me. "It's okay. I'll help you." I tell her wrapping my arm around her waist as she looks up at my mom. "Oh, hi Miss Moon. Sorry for my manners, I didn't notice you." She said politely. "It's okay, sweetie. It's because my son's really handsome, right?" She said causing me to playfully roll my eyes as Ally laughed. "Actually yeah. His face can be very distracting". She said pinching my cheeks as my mom laughed while I blushed. "Okay, you've met my girlfriend now. Let's go, Ally." I said done being embarrassed.

"Wait, wait now Austin. Don't be a lame boy. Let Ally and I talk." My mom said as me and Ron looked at each other in disbelief. "Okay, babe. I officially am obsessed with your mom." Ally said starting her own conversation with her. What have I done. But I should be happy that my mom and girlfriend get along.

After talking for about 10 minutes Ally and I finally go searching for her parents. We finally find Betty and her dad in the crowd who come up to her. "Ally, we have been looking everywhere for you. Congrats sweetie!" Her dad said hugging her as Betty smiled watching them. "Thanks dad. You too." She said hugging Betty too. "So, this is Austin? The boyfriend?" Betty said giving Ally a shoulder bump. "Yes, I am Austin. The boyfriend." I said shaking her hand.

"Also the boy who is taking my little girl away." Lester said joking. "Dad, stop!" Ally said hitting his shoulder. "Fine. But you better take care of her when she's away. I'm trusting you." He said as I reached out my hand. "I promise sir. She's my whole world." I said honestly as he shook my hand as Ally and Betty looked at me in awe. "Well, that's all I ask." Her dad says wrapping his arms around Betty. "Well, he's got my vote, Als." Betty said causing me to chuckle a bit as another woman comes up.

I look at her and notices Ally looks a lot like her and I realize it had to be Ally's birth mother since I've never seen her before. "Ally?" She says as Ally turns around and is shock that she's here. Lester and Betty turn around and sees her and Lester freezes. Betty has a normal expression because she doesn't know who she is. "Lauren? Hey...um. I actually didn't expect you to come." Ally said stuttering out. "Well, if you don't want...me here. I can-" she said kind of sad. "No! No. I didn't expect you to be here... but I'm happy you are." Ally said finishing off with a smile. "Well, in that case. Congratulations!" She said laughing a bit hugging Ally and whether Ally wants to admit it or not she enjoys it.

Deep down she likes having her mother in her life again and who wouldn't it? It's just gonna take some time just like anything else in life. "Lauren, of course you know, Lester." Ally said laughing a bit to get rid of the awkward tension between them. "Of course. Hello Lester. It's nice to see you again. You look great." She said nicely as he snaps out of it. "You two. it's nice you're in contact with Ally again." He said maturely. "Yeah, me too. She's an amazing girl. I really missed out on a lot." She said looking at Ally regretful as it got silent.

Ally grabbed my hand to calm her down and I just squeezed it. "Oh, how rude of me. This is my wife Betty." Lester said introducing Betty to Lauren. "Hi, I'm Betty. Just as he said." Betty said chuckling holding out her hand. "Lauren." Lauren said smiling shaking her hand. Going good so far. "I've heard of you from my daughter. She has said a lot of great things about you. I don't know what you're doing but thank you." She said making Betty smile. "Well, she makes it easy. She's a lovely girl". She said very sincerely. "Well, Austin and I are gonna head out. Can you walk us out, Lauren?" Ally asked turning to her. "Of course." She told her.

Ally hugged her dad and Betty one more time before us three walked out the building. "Lauren, I just wanna say thank you one more time for coming. It means a lot to me." Ally said and I smiled that she was finally saying her real feelings. "Of course. It meant a lot to me that you wanted me here. I meant what I said about making it up to you." She told her and I guess that's something between them. "You are extraordinary Ally. I knew it from the moment you were born. I'm so sorry I missed out on your greatness." She confessed as Ally and her both get tears in their eyes. "Come here, baby girl." She said hugging Ally as Ally hugged her back. They stand there finally embracing each other and all the mistakes they have ever made in their lives. "I love you, Ally." Lauren says as tears falls down her face. "I love you too, mom." She said shocking me and Lauren but Lauren doesn't pull away, she just pulls her tighter. When they pull away, they laugh from getting emotional and wipe their tears. "I'll see you around." Ally said one last time before grabbing my hand as we go to my car.

When we get in, I turn to her. "So, where do you wanna go?" Ally asked. "I actually think it's time to do that thing that we planned to do once we decided to change." I said hinting at her as she widen her mouth. "Oh yeah! Let's go!" She said as I drive off to the first place we ever made love. The middle of nowhere where the treehouse was located with the bag of money we robbed in our bad days. I seriously felt like Bonnie and Clyde back then.

We walk the little distance before climbing up the treehouse where the bag still stays untouched. "I know we can't return it without getting arrested, but we can still use it for good." Ally said leaning against the treehouse. "I know. That's why we are gonna donate it to orphans who families abandoned them. Family who made them feel low or angry like us. They need it more than us." I said as Ally came over to me holding my hand.

"I have never loved anyone more than you." She said looking down before looking at me. I look at her in awe of how she makes me feel. I lean in slowly and kiss her as she kisses me back while I slowly push her back. We continue to kiss passionately as she wraps her arms around my neck and I start to slowly pull down her panties and swinging them across the treehouse. She starts to unbuckle my pants as I leave light kisses on her neck as she moans softly in my ear. When she releases the other me, I slowly enter her deep causing a reflex from her. She moans as I pump softly but swiftly into her as becomes even wetter while I'm inside her. She tightens her grip around my neck while kissing me while I pump inside her. She adds her tongue causing me to add mine as we wrestle them as our bodies collide perfectly together. "Austin..." She whimpers in my ear as I start to massage her clit at the same time. I feel myself throb inside her as my dick thrusts in and out her very wet hole. I feel both of us come to our edge, as we both hold onto each other until we release into each other.

Our breaths are the only things you can hear besides nature. "I love you. If you didn't know before." I said causing her to laugh. "I did know. But thank you." She said tiredly leaning up and pecking me. We get up and fix ourselves while grabbing the bag. "Shall we?" I say reaching out my hand. "We shall?" She says as I take it and we go down getting ready to change some kids lives.

We drive down to an orphanage and sit in the car until we see one of the caretakers disappear from the front. We hurry up and get out leaving the bag on the front porch of the building. We get back in the car and wait for five minutes before a caretaker comes out noticing the bag. After a while kids surround her as she opens the bag to reveal the 5,000 dollars.

The kids gasp and cheer as the caretaker covers her mouth in disbelief. She picks up the note we left on the bag and reads it. 'These kids deserve more. -From Changed People.' She turned around and smiled to the little kids. "It looks like we have a guardian angel, guys!" She said as they smiled and cheered louder. Ally and I look at each other proud of what we did.

The caretaker takes the bag inside the building with the children and I pull off. "Okay, I feel amazing." I say as Ally grabs my hand. "Me too, babe. Me too." She said with the same smile on her face as me. I pull up to a very nice house as Ally gets confused.

I get out and I open the door for Ally as she looks more confused than ever. "Austin, this is the most beautiful house ever, but why are we here?" She asked looking at me strange. "Because it's ours." I said as she looked at me with wide eyes. "I mean if you want it to be, of course." I said as she looked at it again. "What?!" She said still confused from the situation. "I'll explain inside. Come on." I said taking her hand inside. When I first open the door, it opens to a big living room where she stares in awe. "Oh my god." She said as I lead her to the kitchen. "It's all white and gold! I'm gonna have a heart attack, Moon." She said as I laughed. "I got it customized for you." I told her as she looked at me.

I pick her up catching her off guard sitting her on the kitchen counter to explain everything. "Look, pretty soon we're going to college soon. I know we weren't going to be in dorms and just stay at home with our parents until we were done, but I thought why not live together? We are 18 and legal adults and we are going to the same school. I just thought this would be a good preparation for our future. And...it wouldn't totally suck if I lived with my gorgeous girlfriend." I said as she smiled flattered wrapping her arms around my neck. "I love you so much." She said leaning our foreheads together. "Is that a yes?" I said making a face not sure as she laughed. "Yes, stupid." She said hitting my head while I kissed her. We pull away and I watch her look around and sigh. "This is so beautiful babe. But what do you want to do now?" She said jumping off the counter. "Park?" I question as she nods her head holding my hand as we walk to the park.

Ally's POV

As we get to the park, we just decide to stroll through it. "Today, has been pretty good so far." I said with a smile on my face. "Everything's better with you Als." He said turning to kiss me as I kiss him back. As we kiss, we hear someone that makes us separate.

We turn to see an elderly couple who look very familiar. "I remember you young people. We met you in this park months ago." The woman said as her husband remembers too. Austin and I get confused until we remember that this is the same elderly couple who told us we reminded them of themselves. "Oh right. I remember you." I said politely but blushing because they just caught us kissing after what we said last time. I guess they were right. "Last time we saw you both, you were enemies." The husband said amused looking between us. "It's so funny how things change Harold." The woman said smiling shaking her head. So that's his name. "Sally, didn't you tell them this was gonna happen?" Harold said sarcastically as Austin and I rolled our eyes playfully while smiling. We are seriously getting played by the elderly. "Okay, okay you were right. We give up!" I said as they both laughed. "Young man, last time I saw you, you said there was no way this young woman was your soulmate." Sally said reminding him. "I was wrong. And I'm happy I was." He said wrapping his arm around me as they and I smiled. "You love him, young lady?" Harold asked me causing me to look at Austin. "With all my heart." I said as we leaned in and kissed. "You guys are so precious." Sally says while clapping her hands. "Thank you, Harold and Sally. It was nice running into you again." Austin says shaking Harold's hand as I shake Sally's. "It was a pleasure as well. We hope your love will last as long as ours." She said holding her husband's hand. Austin and I looked each other with a face of being hopelessly in love. "It will." We both say at the same time. "We'll see you guys around." Austin said as we waved goodbye as we walked until we saw an ice cream truck.

Austin put his hand out for it to stop and we ordered too vanilla ice cream cones. Once we got ours, we thanked the guy and head for the bench to eat them. "I bet I could totally surf better than you." Austin says randomly while we lick our ice creams causing me to laugh in sympathy for him. "Oh, Moon. How could you be so naive?" I say as he roll my eyes at my cockiness. "I'm just saying. I'd probably let you win though." He said as I hit his chest. "How dare you doubt the skills of your girlfriend?" I say faking offended. "I'm not doubting you. I'm doubting your skills." He said as I gasp causing him to laugh.

"Sweetie, as a former bad girl I still think we have some unresolved problems." I say smirking at him. "And as a former bad boy I would like to see you solve them." He said smirking cocky. I wrap my arms around his neck. "I love you, Austin Moon." I say staring into his beautiful eyes as he smiles down at me putting his right hand on my face. "And I love you, Ally Dawson." He says softly rubbing my cheek and staring back in my eyes. Then he randomly takes his ice cream in his other hand and taps it on my nose causing some of it to get on it. I open my mouth in shock as I look at him and he tries hard not to laugh. "Okay, I have to admit it. I totally did that on purpose." He said laughing as I shake my head smirking while removing it with a napkin. "Babe, I would run if I were you." I say as he laughs some more before realizing I was serious and runs.

I chase him for what seems like forever, because man he is fast. It's a mystery of how I haven't dropped my ice cream cone yet because Austin surely has but he doesn't seem to care. I suddenly get lucky when he runs to the park and he trips over a little boys toy truck and somehow falls perfectly on a swing facing me. His eyes widen when he realizes what I'm gonna do. I run and jump on him causing him to bust out laughing while holding me up. Wow, this swing set is strong.

I wrap my arms around his neck again shaking my head at his failure. "You just don't seem to win, huh?" I say as he looks at me smiling while holding my waist. "Well baby, I had to at least try." He responded making me laugh a little at his adorableness. "You know I just will never understand, that even after all this time... why do you continue to test me?" I ask amused and curious at the same time. He shrugs his shoulders. "Because Dawson, there will always be bad blood between us no matter how much I love you." He told me smiling. "You got it, Moon." I replied kissing him as he instantly kissed back. He deepens it and I find myself smiling into it like I always am.

We both slowly pull away and stare into each other's eyes amazed at how two troubled kids found each other in a world at war. "I love you, Ally Dawson." He said seriously making sure I knew as he pushed hair out of my face. "And I love you, Austin Moon." I told him smiling a little wondering how I got so blessed. This time there were no jokes at all- oh who I am kidding? I have to get him back! I hurriedly put some ice cream on his nose and he widens his mouth in shock as I covered my mouth laughing.

He then bust out a smile and pulls me closer to him. "God, I love you." He said before kissing me again causing the ice cream on his nose to get on mine as well, but I didn't care. When I first met Moon, the both of us were troubled, mean, in denial with our pain and true love haters. And now...(make now in italic) we found ourselves in each other and eventually changed one another for the better. We both deepen the kiss and smile into it as it gets more passionate.

I'm gonna take over the world, Moon. And I'm gonna take you with me. Because you belong with me. And because I love you. Forever & Always.

Austin's POV  
I'm gonna take over the world, Dawson. And I'm gonna take you with me. Because you belong with me. And because I love you. Forever & Always.

 **1.) Write a paragraph about how much you love the story and all the things you loved in the finale.  
2.) Are you exited for my next story "Mr. President." in September?**

 **Thank you all for following my story and it means a lot to me that you take time out of your day just to review and make me feel special. I'll never forget it. I love you.**


End file.
